<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking Up Trouble by walkingpottergirl14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442916">Cooking Up Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingpottergirl14/pseuds/walkingpottergirl14'>walkingpottergirl14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daario is not a real love interest I swear, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Smut, a lot of fluff, but he is a real man lmao, he's a an asshole, like pure fluff fest, only for a little bit of time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingpottergirl14/pseuds/walkingpottergirl14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is a stain on the Targaryen name after deciding to change her major in university, so to try and keep up with her finances, she takes on a job as a chef in one of King's Landing's best restaurants, the Red Keep. While working there and getting paid little, she stays with her boring and distrustful boyfriend, Daario, due to rent being far too high everywhere else. Sadly, she decides that it's her best option considering how far she had fallen from grace with her family. However, one chance encounter with a mysterious man changes her life far more than she ever could have imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Chance Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. I know you're probably shocked to see me writing another story than the monster I am currently doing on my profile, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and thought might as well get it out there and try my hand at the AU world. Idk if this will go anywhere but please feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys Targaryen is working late at night when she comes across one of the most interesting patrons in her restaurant - and he offers her something that is pretty hard to turn down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She <em> hated  </em>nights like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been nearly a year since she had signed on for this role at this restaurant, and Daenerys was starting to lose her mind. Of course this is what she agreed to when she came here, signing up for one of the most, if not <em> the most,  </em> popular restaurants in King’s Landing, the Red Keep. Not only was it constantly packed and ready to go, but she also had to deal with the absolutely  <em> worst  </em>orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And by worst, she meant the <em> worst.  </em> There were some things that were taken out of meals that didn’t even make sense. Like, who just took the  <em> sauce off of pizza? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was what she had to deal with when working under the higher class of King’s Landing, the most popular and most populous city in all of Westeros. Why? Because her fucking family left her to rot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys sighs as she takes one of the last tickets for the night, glancing at the order. Saturdays were always the worst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you doing alright?” she hears from outside the window. She glances at her friend, Margaery, who had been probably her closest ally in this place since she had arrived. The young woman – the same age as her – had taken the job to pay her way through college at KLU, where the two of them went to school. However, while Margaery had a better living situation than Daenerys, their financials were around the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been her lifeline on nights like this, in their rare moments of time where they would sit down and mock some of the patrons for some of their orders, or make fun of the way they spoke to their servers. Some people were truly entitled and it pissed Daenerys off. But at the end of the day, a part of her wished she had that. A way to get through life easier. However, that had never been the case with her. Not for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m surviving,” Daenerys says softly to the girl. “I’m just crashed…I barely got any sleep last night while working on my final piece for that class…and now with the holidays coming up soon, I <em> know  </em> Cersei is going to want us to work extra hours. And of course, her stupid brother is going to drive me fucking  <em> mad  </em> with how often he stares – gods, I just want to go home but even there it’s not…” Her voice trails off and she sighs, glancing at the ground. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you all this. You have  <em> far more  </em>work to be doing than I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery gives her a glare. “Don’t say that, Daenerys. You know I hate it when you say that. Your problems are just as valid as mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys laughs. “My problems? Margaery, you’re working your way through school to become a doctor and work at one of the best hospitals in the world. You live to take care of children…what am I doing? Just wasting my fucking life away working in a restaurant where no one knows who I am, and writing a book that will never get published-“</p>
<p>Margaery instantly slaps a hand over her mouth. “Daenerys. Shut. Up.” The said woman closes her mouth as Margaery moves her hand away. “I swear, with that attitude, you’re never going to get anywhere…what happened to ‘this is just a side-gig’ Daenerys back when I first met you? Has Daario gotten to you? Do I need to kick him in the balls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. “No, stop. He’s fine. <em> We’re  </em>fine. I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He always shits on you for what you do. He’s not a supportive boyfriend. He’s not even helping pay for your co-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t <em> have  </em> to,” Daenerys whispers fiercely to her. “It’s  <em> my  </em>responsibility to pay for what I owe, not his.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery raises her brow at her. “Daenerys, with how much money <em> he makes,  </em>he should be practically begging to pay for you with how much you do. I mean, you’re practically a housewife for him. You cook, you clean – what else does he need? That’s not fair.” She shakes her head and glances towards the room again. “You’ve been together for how long now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…five years.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five years. And still nothing. Seven hells.” Margaery sighs and turns to look at her. “Daenerys, I hate to break it to you, but he’s just not worth your time – especially if he’s constantly shitting on you like this cause I <em> know  </em>he is. I can see it in your eyes.” Her hand rests gently on her cheek. “You deserve so much better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys smiles at her friend but pushes her hand away. “I know what I deserve…I just need to be patient. That’s all.” Be patient. That had been her go-to line for years. And from the look on Margaery’s face, she knew it too. The woman sighs again and then shakes her head once more before heading back towards the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back with the last order – apparently we got some big wig coming in tonight. Be prepared!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys offers a small smile before heading back behind the wall, going to wash her pans quickly before cooking. A cook wasn’t her aspiration in life. Nowhere <em> near  </em>the culinary arts was. Ever since she was young, she had dreamed of being a writer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had this fascinating imaginary world in her mind, one filled with magic and dragons and sorcery, princesses and princes, kings and queens, a throne filled with fire and blood, and a war that would never end. But for so long, she had never fully known how to write it or get all of it down. So, she had decided to take a step back from her original major when she was pursuing her undergrad at Storm’s End University. However…her family was less than supportive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother, Rhaella, had died years ago from a car accident. Ever since then, her father, Aerys, had been solely focused on his work at his law firm, Targaryen &amp; Co. Daenerys, as the youngest of her three siblings, had practically raised herself from the age of 10 until she went off to college. He was the best defense attorney she had ever met – his anger was unmatched in the courtroom and he could win any case. It was almost ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her second eldest brother, Viserys, had gone into being a medical lawyer – the hardest kind of lawyer to get a license for only to prove that he was the best out of the three siblings. Her eldest brother, Rhaegar, was working on being the next defense lawyer to join their firm, to further their legacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Daenerys had gone to college, of course the idea of being a writer had always been on her mind, but out of fear and safety, she had decided to go the law route, and she absolutely <em> hated it.  </em> She  <em> despised  </em> it. Ironically, while she  <em> loved  </em>reading and writing fiction until her dying days, she loathed reading about the laws of Westeros. Not only was she not interested, she just wasn’t happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So…she had dropped out of law, and went into English. Specifically, creative writing. Now, she was studying for her masters in the subject so that if all else fails, at least she could <em> somehow  </em>teach it creatively. But that wasn’t what she truly wanted. She wanted to share her vision with the world…maybe one day she could. But as for her father – as well as Viserys – they thought the choice was the dumbest she could have made in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They called her a fool and a shame on the family name, that she was going to be the failure of the family after a long-line of Targaryen legacies within law. She had said she didn’t want to be like them and wanted to build her <em> own  </em>legacy. They had never believed she had the chance, and practically disowned her. She was kicked off of her saving’s plan and her father took all the money she had saved up in high school away, packed her bags and moved her out of their home, and said that she wasn’t allowed to come back unless she was in ‘the right state of mind’ to be thinking about her future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she supposed she was never going to return. At least not for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaegar had been the only one who had supported her, in secret, however. He had told her to follow her dreams and live out her life, saying that while they didn’t believe in her, he did. Rhaegar had been the one who had been by her side at a young age and had taught her how to cook in the first place. She had only expanded on that for some time. While she knew the reason why he kept it on the down-low – because if her father found out he supported her he would surely blow his shit – she was still thankful for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Becoming a cook at this restaurant had been her way to <em> somehow  </em>give herself money to save to pay off her ridiculous undergrad bills. She had never gone to culinary school. All she had done was perfected the recipes she had learned while cooking for herself as a child, and apparently along the way had turned into a chef – at least according to Cersei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, the queen without a heart. The woman was a horrible boss in regard to employee treatment but she ran a tough restaurant and made sure everything ran smoothly for the high-profile clientele that came in on a daily basis. That meant the best servers and the best chefs. While the other chefs in here often shat on her for not having any formal training, she was just happy to get the same paycheck as them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So at least that was some form of money while she somehow worked through her masters, but then it came down to her living situation. Which was Daario Naharis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had met Daario during her first year of undergrad when he had been a sophomore. He was older and seemed to be wiser if not by a year, and had this certain charm that attracted to her instantly. What made it even better – at least to her family – was that he was the high-profile son of a family of doctors, which wouldn’t tarnish the family name. And for a time, she was happy. He would call her and text her and make time for her, but as her friends would say, it was more like the bare necessities. He was always so focused on his own degree in medicine that he never really had a lot of time for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of her closest friends from SEU, Missandei, had said that he wasn’t worth her time. Daenerys had never dated much when she was younger – the occasional small peck on the cheek from some poor boy – due to her father being, well, <em> him.  </em>So of course the first boy she had met in college that seemed to be interested in her, she jumped at the opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, after some time, she had realized that she <em> did  </em>deserve better. And had planned to break up with him. But then, she switched her major, and her family had kicked her out. And he had been her last resort. Missandei was doing a studying abroad trip in Naath at the time, and she hadn’t meant Margaery yet, so she had resided to staying with Daario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And at first, again, it wasn’t <em> horrible.  </em>He had her own life and she had hers, but lately, he had been constantly asking her about money, berating her for never ‘finishing what she started,’ for being a failure in her field…if she had the choice, she would break up and move out, but the rates in King’s Landing were absolutely ridiculous and there’s no way she could afford living on her own with what she got paid. She was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it sucked. A part of her wondered if maybe she should just go to the sunny shores of Dorne and live out her days as a homeless woman on the sand. That honestly sounded better than this hell she was in right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She puts out one last order and prays that her night was done until Margaery comes back after a moment with one last ticket in her hand. “For fuck’s sake,” Daenerys mutters. “Who is ordering food this late?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apparently one of <em> cutest  </em> men I have  <em> ever  </em> met,” Margaery praises. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her comments before she directs her gaze to a man that was sitting by the bar. “Him. Isn’t he absolutely  <em> gorgeous? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at the man from head to toe. Yes, there was no denying that he was handsome. He had dark features that were supported with probably the curliest dark brown hair on a man she had ever seen, but it wasn’t overly curly. It almost reminded her of those cliché romance heroes you would see in one of her mother’s old books. Except those types of heroes didn’t exist in her world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is very handsome but one questions what he’s doing coming into a restaurant bar <em> by himself  </em> this late,” Daenerys points out, turning to her. “I’m almost done in here and I’m the only one left – why did he have to order  <em> food? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery rolls her eyes. “Would you stop being such a spoilsport? I told you a million times before you could use someone better. There’s something better right there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys rolls her eyes now this time. “Marg, that’s not how life works. Just because someone is handsome doesn’t automatically make them better. I would know. Look who I’m dating now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which is exactly why you need someone new.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys sighs and snatches the ticket from the girl’s hand. “Stop. Just let me take this and go flirt with him or whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery chuckles. “Fine. I will since you won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red-headed temptress races off after that, leaving Daenerys to roll her eyes and look at the order. She raises her brow in surprise. An appetizer of lobster risotto, an entre of beef wellington, and a slice of their seven-layer chocolate cake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite the appetite for someone eating so late,” she mutters to herself but puts the thoughts away before beginning to cook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes the appetizer in record time, sending it out within ten minutes. She still had some leftover from a bath prior that was fresh from the last table, so she knew it would still taste just as good. While she saw Margaery bring it out to their last guest of the night, she got started on the beef wellington, cooking the meat and having it in the oven within minutes. She occasionally glanced out at where her friend was, trying to talk to the man, but he seemed to be more interested in the food on his plate and less with the walking menu right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys could almost feel herself snort at the face the woman made when she caught her looking, one of pure annoyance. She could see she regretted trying to flirt with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the entrée was brought out, Daenerys got the piece of cake ready to go for when it was to go out, and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, joyful as all hell that she was finally going to be able to retire home, at least for now until the next shift. But as she was hanging up her apron and preparing to send out the last dish, Margaery surprises her by coming into the kitchen this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” she asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The man – he wants to speak to the chef.” At Daenerys’ concerned glance, Margaery shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine. I tried to get it out of him but he’s as silent as a wolf – would barely speak to me unless it was for food. I know I’m a waitress but c’mon.” She rolls her eyes and glances out. “He wants you to bring out the cake as well. Two forks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Daenerys raises her brow. “<em> Two  </em>forks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t <em> know,  </em>just do it!” Margaery urges her. “I want to get out of here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys feels herself roll her eyes but take the cake with her. Her apron had done a shit job of covering her jeans and everything else on her body so she was covered in flour and oil spills, but nothing she wasn’t used to coming home with at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked out, she saw the stranger’s head turn to her. Only then did she really see his face in the dark candlelit restaurant. A full-fledged beard that suited his cheekbones and facial structure very well, along with stormy grey eyes, ones she didn’t see that often. Paired with the hair and what looked like a decent body type, Daenerys knew what Margaery meant when she said he was handsome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this cake was about to probably mess that up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the chef?” he asks as she approaches, almost incredulously.</p>
<p>                                              </p>
<p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him. “What? A woman can’t cook? I don’t know if that’s sexist or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I-I didn’t mean that,” the man states, chuckling a little. “I’m just surprised it’s someone so young…you look like you’re my age. Usually, only pros who are so old in years cook food this amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugs a little, glancing at the ground as she lets the piece of cake sit on the table. “Well, I can. Been doing it for a couple of years now. Why did you want two forks?” she asks him quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gestures to the empty chair on the other side of him, nodding at her to sit. Her brow raises again at the movement and she glances at Margaery, who silently gestures to the chair, almost violently, practically screaming at her with her mouth closed ‘sit down!’ Daenerys does so after a moment. The man takes a fork and hands it to her, before taking a bite of the cake itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the music dimming, she could hear a small moan come from his lips, one that instantly made her feel strange in some way. She was always so focused in the kitchen and on her writing that she had never really taken the time out to witness if patrons liked her food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you tasted your own food?” he asks her once the chocolate was cleared from his mouth. “Have you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…once or twice a long time ago,” she mutters. “It’s the same menu that the rest of the chefs cook.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s not.” He lowers his fork and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself before. I’m Jon.” He holds out his hand for her to shake. She hesitantly shakes it back. Who the hell was this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys,” she states, her voice slow. She was testing the waters with this. She didn’t know this man. He could be an absolute lunatic for all she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys – interesting name,” he states, a smile of intrigue on his lips, one that seemed warm. “Is that from Essosi origin?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow raises at the recognition. Usually most just assumed her family went with stranger names than others. “You know about ancient Valyria?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, one of the greater dynasties, before they started to break down and immigrate to Westeros. History was always one of my favorite subjects in school. Fascinating to learn about what came before. Anyhow – Daenerys, right?” She nods, feeling a little more comfortable now. “You say that you serve this food all the time, right? Well, I can <em> assure you  </em>that you’re wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. “The menu doesn’t change from lunch to dinner. I don’t know what to tell you, Jon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that the menu doesn’t change, but the quality of this food has.” He pushes the cake towards her. “Take a bite. Seriously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys rolls her eyes at his statement but follows what he says, taking a bite of the chocolate cake. It was rich in flavor. It was something she had learned how to make at a young age. Her secret ingredient was adding whiskey to really bring out the chocolate. That way people always came back for seconds. “Alright, it’s good, I’ll give you that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that’s in <em> no way  </em>compared to the food that they serve here during the day,” Jon responds. “I’d know because I’m a regular.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em> That’s why they took him in so late, </em>’ she thinks inwardly. Because he was a regular during the day. She had never seen him during her shifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do you work, Daenerys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At night, usually,” she answers quietly. “I started working the day shift at one point but I switched over because I had to focus on my classes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you in undergrad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grad, actually. Getting my masters this year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. Again, you look so young.” He shakes his head and leans back in his chair. “And yet they have you hidden away here at night? That’s awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys shrugs a little, chuckling. “I mean, it works well for me. Sometimes the nights are slow and I’m able to focus on my work. It’s hard to do that when it’s bustling for lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that I’ve never experienced your food until now…this is amazing, Daenerys.” She feels herself smile a little at his words. While cooking had never been her primary goal in life, she did feel good that he appreciated her food so much. “Tell me, how much does that bitch pay you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys laughs at his words, out loud, before covering her mouth. Thank god Cersei was in her office. “Do you mean Cersei? How do you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve met her at conventions. She has a monopoly over the restaurants here in King’s Landing. Biggest bitch alive but she does good business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys listens to his words with curious eyes. How was it that this man – who did not look that much older than her – seemed to know her boss from <em> conventions?  </em>He must have had a rich father or something like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…she’s a little hard to work with,” she states. “But to answer your question, because I’m so young, she pays me $17 an hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon sputters and shakes his head. “<em> Only  </em>17? That’s a crime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve only worked here part-time. I can understand why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daenerys, with the type of food you’ve produced, you don’t deserve $20 an hour. You deserve far, far more.” He glances down at his empty plate and shakes his head. “Would you ever consider doing it…privately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow furrows once more. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, would you ever consider cooking as a private chef?” he asks her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys brow raises now. She had never really thought about that. When she had joined this place to cook, she had done it out of pure necessity to somehow make money and support herself, as little as it was. She had never considering doing it for someone one-on-one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s…never crossed my mind,” she responds, looking at him. “I’ve only ever really cooked here because they gave me a chance. A lot of other restaurants that pay decently don’t give you anything unless you’re classically trained in cooking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, first off, the rest of those restaurants are idiots, and this one isn’t too far behind,” Jon mutters before reaching into one of his pockets. He pulls out something in his hands, something that looked like a business card, but doesn’t hand it to her. “Here, you’re probably confused. I’m talking all over the place right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed, you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon chuckles at her blunt response before looking back at her. “I’m just going to rip the bandage right off right now. I have a daughter, a little girl name Lyanna. She’s six.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys stares at him in surprise. He looked a little young to have a six-year-old daughter. But that wasn’t really her place to comment. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate being away from her so I’m always around for the mornings to see her off to school and actually <em> act  </em> like a dad, but my work always runs into the night and sometimes very late. I can’t get home in time to cook for her and sometimes it turns out to just fast food which I  <em> hate.  </em>I’ve been trying to find a good place for her to go but every single time I’ve put her in somewhere, she comes out crying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys looks at him in shock. “What? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The children bully her because she’s a little shyer than most. She likes to keep to herself. She’s a little girl who enjoys reading and not doing what other kids do. For me that’s a blessing because she’s not some energetic child that will end up driving me up the wall, but for the children, they’re cruel. They don’t understand. And all these places would have been where she was given at least a proper meal instead of some takeout from McDonald's.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman feels herself chuckle a little. “Yeah, I can assure you that McDonald’s isn’t the best food to give your daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See?” Jon snickers. “So, I’ve been trying to find a place – nothing’s worked out. But…after tasting this food, I’m starting to wonder if maybe a personal chef would work well for her. You’re an adult – not some of those worthless ones who do nothing at these aftercare places. You cook amazing food. You seem sweet. Would you like to try and do that? Cook for my daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was happening so quickly. She did not come into work today imagining that she would be leaving like this. “Um, Jon,” she states, trying to get her mind back in order. “I, uh…<em> just  </em>got off work. While I appreciate the offer, I’ll need a little bit of time to think about it. Is that alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon nods, leaning back in his chair. “Of course. I know that I sort of brought down this whole entire dump truck of information on you. I understand.” He finally reaches over and hands her the card he had been holding. She takes a glance at it, seeing that his last name was Jon Snow. “That’s my card, and my number is on there. When you feel like giving me your decision, I’ll gladly give you a test-run with my daughter. Oh, and whatever that woman back there is paying you, trust that it’ll be far more if you work for me, for the same amount of hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brow furrows. “Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough where you can definitely live comfortably in King’s Landing,” he states, causing her to raise her brow in surprise. “Let me know, Daenerys.” He reaches into his jacket and pulls out his wallet. “Oh, and give this tip to your friend.” He hands her a stack of what seemed to be twenty-dollar bills. Daenerys fights the urge for her eyes to widen to size of saucers. “She was sweet with all the flirting, good waitressing skills but please tell her I’m not interested. She can use that to go for someone who has the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay,” she states with a bit of a stutter, taking the money into her hands. As Jon goes to stand, she stops him. “Wait, can I just ask you why you were here so late then? For the first time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon glances at her and then sighs a moment later. “I’ve been working on something special…decided I wanted to get a full meal instead of just take-out. Needless to say, I was no disappointed,” he says with a small smile directed to her. She smiles back a little as he grabs his coat. Damn, he <em> did  </em>look good in his suit. “I’ll be hearing from you, Daenerys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watches him leave out the backdoor, still flabbergasted at the man she had just met. Once he was gone, Margaery rushes over to her side. “So? What happened? Is he handsome? Is he sweet? Good god, he <em> laughed  </em>with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys comes back to her senses a moment later and hands this to Margaery. “He gave this to me to give to you.” She hands her to a stack of twenties and Margaery stares at her in shock. “Basically his way of saying ‘thanks but no thanks.’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t other men be like this when they reject me?!” she exclaims, counting the bills. “Oh my god, this is two hundred dollars, girl. <em> Two hundred.  </em>Holy shit. This will pay off that one fucking book I had to get for my pre-surgery class.” She looks at her in shock. “What did you say to this man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…didn’t say anything. He actually offered me a private chef gig for his daughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery raises a finger to stop her. “Pause. His <em> daughter?  </em>That dude looks like he’s our age.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> know. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And a private chef gig? How many hours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Same as here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you tell him?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him I’d think about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery instantly slaps the side of her head with her wad of cash, causing Daenerys to curse. “He is giving you the offer of a <em> lifetime  </em> and you said you would  <em> think about it?  </em>Woman, you are smarter than this! Come on!” Daenerys glares at her as she grabs her coat, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, it’s great and all, but I know <em> nothing  </em>about this man. He could be a serial killer for all I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery sighs as she grabs her own coat. “Well, did he give you a card or something? With his name?” she asks as she picks up her bottle of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…Jon Snow, I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery spits out her drink from her mouth, nearly choking on it. “Fuck, <em> that’s  </em> where I knew his face from!” Daenerys stares at her like she didn’t just almost  <em> die  </em> from someone’s name as her friend pulls out her phone, showing it to her. “He was considered one of King’s Landing’s most eligible bachelors from Strike and Show. I have no idea what he does to make money but he’s  <em> rich.  </em>Oh my god, what if you-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop. No.” Daenerys shakes her head. “My life isn’t <em> Pretty in Pink.  </em>If something like this were true, I’m there for work. That’s all. I just want to make sure I can somehow make money to get out of Daario’s home. That’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaery shakes her head in disbelief. “I think this would be an excellent opportunity for you, Daenerys. Truly. If I could I’d give you my couch to sleep on but sadly they don’t allow guests from my university housing.” Daenerys knew that, sadly. “But if this is true, I really think this could be a life-changer for you – especially if the boss is that handsome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. Margaery was always a little superficial in the way she judged her men, but she grew up being the pretty girl that everyone wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, go home and <em> think about it. </em>” She could hear the mock come from his friend’s voice. “Do some research on him and let him know. You would be a fool to turn this down. He’s a good guy – at least from what I’ve read. I’m going to go home and relax for a little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys nods her head quietly, hugging her friend before watching her leave. Daenerys takes a glance at the card and sighs. It’s not that she didn’t want to take it – anyway so that she could somehow get away from this restaurant. But the reason why she had gone away from the option was that she didn’t know the man. It was so out of <em> nowhere  </em> that she felt that she had to at least do  <em> some  </em>investigating on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glances at the card again and bites her lip. “Time to turn into a journalist,” she mutters to herself as she headed in the direction of Daario’s apartment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When she got home, she wasn’t surprised to see Daario passed out on the couch, multiple beers on the living room coffee table. Their apartment wasn’t large by any means, but it was better than living on the streets. But any time he put trash out, it always felt smaller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly takes out a trash bag from under the sink and picks them up, throwing them out, before ducking them down the trash chute. When she comes back in, she quickly glances at the couch to make sure he was still asleep – his snores were no doubt loud enough for anyone across the city to hear – and then heads into their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand reaches under the bed and she quickly pulls out her laptop, the bright light reflecting off the dark walls of their room. Her fingers quickly minimize her current draft of her book before heading onto the internet and typing in his name. ‘Jon Snow.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first link that pops up is the very same article that Margaery had tried to show her, so she quickly rolls her eyes and moves onto the next. She didn’t want to base her new employer off of looks. But the next one she saw seemed to be his business website. She clicked on it and felt her eyes widen in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the CEO of Stark and Snow Industries, a partner with his cousin – the very same company that had put her restaurant into <em> business. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had never known exactly what their parent company did, all that someone put an investment in their food and that it was good enough where they thought they would make money. No wonder Jon was a regular – he was part <em> owner  </em>of their place. She wondered if he had ever heard of her name before that night – but considering that he had asked about her name, she highly doubted it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fingers start to scroll through the page and she sees plenty of awards bestowed to him, many in the food industry, others in computers and tech, some in business in general – who the fuck was this man and how was he so successful? She wished there was a whole biography on him, but she had never even seen his face until tonight. He probably kept his life to a downlow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you, Jon Snow?” she mutters, trying to find something, <em> anything  </em>that would give her at least a little bit of an idea as to his personality, but there was nothing. Just pure business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closes her laptop, sighing. Well, at the very least, she knew his money was real. And she supposed that if she did work for him she would be mainly around his daughter and not him. Maybe…maybe it was worth a shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A yawn interrupts her thoughts and she quickly closes her laptop, throwing it under the bed. Daario appears from the doorway, wiping at his eyes. “Hey there,” he mutters, falling in and practically collapsing on the bed. “Got home late today, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys quickly comes up with an excuse. “Yeah, they gave me extra hours today. Nothing major.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daario hmms in response, and within seconds he was passed out again. Daenerys rolls her eyes and quickly changes into pajamas before climbing into bed, as far away from him as possible. She closes her eyes, hoping that maybe sleep would help her figure out what to do. And within seconds, it overcame her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Daenerys woke up the next morning, she saw that Daario was gone – most likely at work. And she was all alone. She quietly leans up in her bed and looks at her phone, and then at the business card that sat under it. Her hand grabs the device quickly, and she bites her lip, before quickly typing in the number on the card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The contact name was under Jon, and she quickly typed out a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hey! This is Daenerys from last night. I did some thinking and I’d gladly like to take you up on your offer.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sent it, dropping the phone on the bed, nerves racking her body, wondering if he would even respond. But within a minute, she gets a ping back on her phone. Her fingers quickly pick it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Fantastic. Would you be able to do the test run today? I’ll let Cersei know you won’t be in, trust me.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. She knew he would. But she wouldn’t say that. 'Yes, I can.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Great, come to my address at four tonight. I’ll be sure to be there for a little bit of time before I have to go back to work. That’s not interfering with any of your classes, is it?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Nope.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Good. I’ll see you then, Daenerys.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lets the phone drop, letting out a soft sigh of relief, but built up with anticipation. Alright…let’s see what this Jon Snow had to offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "No French Fries"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys takes a shot in the dark and decides to meet Jon Snow's daughter - and afterward, gets a little bit of information revealed to her as well that she doesn't know what to do with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your great response on the first chapter. I was really taking a shot in the dark with this fic because it was just on my mind, so I wanted to thank you all for being so prompt with your responses and reviews. Glad to say I will be continuing this. For how long, I'm not entirely sure - like I said, it's not going to be a billion zillion chapters like the other story on my account, but it will be enough where you'll get a nice fluff fix before descending back into the angst that is this ship lmfao so thank you all for your great response and I hope that yu enjoy this next part - it's not much but really establishes a relationship between Daenerys and Lyanna, which a lot of people wanted to see, so here ya go. Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daenerys had told Margaery that she had actually taken up Jon on his offer, she had practically screamed through the phone full of joy. Daenerys had to cover up the earhole for the sake of her own head – she didn't want to start off the day with a piercing headache.</p><p>Of course she had waited until Daario had left for work before she had even thought about bringing it up. Daario was already a bit on the offside of her working so late. If she was to tell him she suddenly switched a job and it turned out to be in another man's apartment somewhere…she didn't know what he would think.</p><p>It was probably better to just keep it to herself for now.</p><p>However, Margaery was a different story.</p><p>"Yes! See, I <em>knew </em>you weren't stupid!" her friend exclaims to her through the phone, causing Daenerys to roll her eyes. "Come on. You and I <em>both </em>know that this is your best chance to a) get out of that shitty restaurant and b) get out of that apartment!"</p><p>Daenerys sighs and glances at the bedspread beneath her. She had decided to rest this morning instead of doing her usual workout to wake her up – she hadn't been able to sleep properly the night before anyway with all of this on her mind. "I know that, Marg…I'm just nervous, I guess."</p><p>"Nervous? For what?"</p><p>"About this whole…thing. I mean <em>what if </em>Jon is actually a killer. What if this daughter isn't real?"</p><p>"Oh my God – Dan, just look up some pictures. She's been with him to many of his functions and shit."</p><p>Daenerys' brow furrows. She had looked up his name and what he did but that was about the extent of it. She quickly goes to her web on her phone and searches his name real quickly, adding on 'daughter' at the end of it. Within a couple of seconds, multiple pictures from different events started to pop up, all with a little girl by his side at different ages.</p><p>One of them looked recent. "Oh, wow…she is real. God, she looks just like him."</p><p>"See? I told you that he's perfectly fine," Margaery chastises her over the phone. Daenerys rolls her eyes again before sighing, going back to the phone screen. "What are you so nervous about then now?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip. "Honestly? Starting something new." She rubs her shoulder, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I've been in this job for so long now, and been in this apartment for so long now with the same guy…I don't want sudden change. I had <em>so much </em>change years back and I lost my family because of it."</p><p>She hears her friend sigh from her phone. "Dan, my girl." Daenerys chuckles. She always called her that when she wanted to get real with her. "I understand the way you're feeling. I was like that for a long time as well. Remember Renly? The boy I told you about all that time ago?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. I know the story."</p><p>"I know you do, but I'm telling it again. Turns out, he ended up being gay. Is that a bad thing? No. Did I really love him? Yes. But did I wait around for tomorrow's sobs or did I get my butt up and try to start a new life? You bet your ass I got the hell up. You've been stuck in this perpetual cycle for so long now. It's time you broke the streak. Go outside your comfort zone. Embrace this new role. Hell, get to know Jon as much as you can – and not even in a romantic way. You have <em>no idea</em> about the places he could take you if this job really works for you. You might even be able to get your <em>book</em> published, Dan. Fuck all cooking!"</p><p>Daenerys' brow raises at the very thought. She had never even considered the opportunity for that. "But I'm not like that, I don't…use people. I work for people."</p><p>"I never said 'use him.' Just get to know him and his life. Jon seems sort of like a lonely person if you ask me. As you said, who comes to a bar that late at night with no one else? He might need someone just like you to put a little spark in his step."</p><p>Daenerys snorts. "A spark in his step?"</p><p>"Oh, you know what I mean…don't be nervous about this. You're going to probably be the best thing that happened to that little girl since grilled cheeses. Don't let your nerves or whatever it is stop you."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile at her friend's words. "Thank you, Marg…I needed that."</p><p>"Good. Glad to help." There was a call from the other side of the phone and she hears her friend sigh. "I gotta go. Have a super important exam today. But I'll talk to you soon. Let me know how everything goes!"</p><p>"I will. I'll see you later." Daenerys hangs up the phone after that, letting it drop to the bed. Truthfully, she had been extremely nervous about what to do regarding this whole situation. While she was fully into working for Jon and his daughter to somehow start new, no matter what, she was still nervous about where she lived now. And what Daario might do if he found out.</p><p>Well, that would be something she'd keep to herself for the time being. For now, she would see how this went. Make sure that everything was well.</p><p>At that moment, her phone went off, a soft ping echoing off the dark walls of his room. She pulls the phone into her hands and looks to see Jon had texted her the address of his apartment. When she looks at it, her brow raises in surprise. It was right by the water, near millionaires' row. God, what the fuck did this dude do to somehow live <em>there</em>? That was practically forty minutes across town.</p><p>God, what was she getting herself into?</p><p>'Do you need transport funds?' was the next text that came from him. Daenerys chuckles to herself. It was like he had read her mind.</p><p>'It is a bit far, but I can handle it.'</p><p>'Truly, if you need something, let me know. I'll do anything to get you there safely. Where do you currently live?'</p><p>She bites her lip. She wasn't giving her address, just the area she resided in. That was all.</p><p>'Flea Bottom,' she answers.</p><p>No response, and that's when the sweats started to kick in. God, what if he didn't want her now that he knew where she lived? Daario's family may come from money but he got this place himself because he wanted to be cheap and save for traveling or whatever. It wasn't her fault. And her place wasn't bad, it was-</p><p>A ping interrupts her. She quickly grabs the phone.</p><p>'Oh, damn. That is far from where I live. I feel bad. Here – let me help you. I'll give you some money for you to take the subway to me.'</p><p>Her brow raises in surprise. 'Jon, you don't have to do that.'</p><p>'I want to. If you're going to be working for me, I want to treat you right. A forty-minute drive – and probably a very much longer walk – isn't cutting it for me.'</p><p>Wow. Talk about an HR person's dream. She didn't think she'd ever meet a boss who wanted to help her out like that. 'I don't want to be a bother.'</p><p>'You're not a bother. Just tell me what your Iron Bank account is and I'll transfer some funds over. Get you all ready to go for tonight.'</p><p>Well, already this was starting out <em>far better </em>than her last job.</p><p>'Okay, if you're sure. Thank you.'</p><p>She drops the phone back to the bed and her brow raises in surprise again. He seemed so nice. She wondered what was wrong with him. No one was ever that nice. There had to be something else going on that she was not aware of.</p><p>Or maybe she was just being paranoid, and she should just shut up and go along with it, as Margaery would say.</p><p>Yeah, the latter sounds better.</p><hr/><p>The time to go to Jon's apartment rolled around once she had finished her classes for the day. While the train ride to her university was usually only ten on the subway, getting to his was about a fifteen-minute trip, much quicker than it would be walking or driving. He had sent her over the funds to take the train, and everything had seemed to go to plan so far.</p><p>She had left a note for Daario that said she would be home a little later than usual again due to increased hours at the restaurant and that there was food for him in the fridge. She only hoped that it was good enough for him to believe and not question. Usually, it was.</p><p>As she got off the train and set off into the skyscrapers that were King's Landing, she could feel herself gawk at some of these massively sized apartment buildings with beautiful balconies and floor to ceiling glass windows. It was a millionaires' dream. And she did <em>not </em>feel like she fit in here whatsoever.</p><p>It's not that she looked like trash or anything. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a nice white blouse, and some boots due to the chillier weather that was starting to set in. She looked <em>normal. </em>But even so, with her off-brand bag that she used to carry her books, along with her cooking equipment, it still felt so strange to be walking alongside these streets.</p><p>There were where people who <em>actually </em>had made a difference in the world resided. Not her.</p><p>'<em>Stop that,</em>' she mutters inwardly. '<em>Think like Marg. One day, you <strong>will </strong>live here.</em>'</p><p>Yeah, sure. In her dreams.</p><p>She almost wanted to slap herself. Maybe working on her self-confidence next would be better for her.</p><p>As she walked up to the address Jon gave her, it was no different than the other buildings, looking just as magically amazing as the next. As she walked into the lobby, she could see multiple people moving in and out of the building, collecting their mail, all seeming to go about their days. To her, it felt like watching royalty walk past her.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss?" Daenerys turns her head to see the concierge with a raised eyebrow. "Might I ask whom you are here to see?"</p><p>"Oh, I-I'm sorry," she chuckles a little, rubbing the back of her neck. "My name is Daenerys Targaryen. I'm here to visit Jon Snow."</p><p>The man nods his head and pulls open a phone, speaking into it quickly. Within seconds he nods his head once, twice, and then lowers it down. The moment he does, the elevator to the right opens for her. "You may go up. He's on the top floor."</p><p>'<em>The top floor?!' </em>she nearly screams in her head but instead nods with a smile to the man. "Thank you."</p><p>She quietly and carefully stepped into the elevator, watching as the two gold doors closed rather quickly and took her up at a cheetah's speed. She had never seen an elevator so quick. When she looks at the buttons, she realizes that to get to his floor, you needed a special key to scan the button – no wonder he needed to get her in. She wouldn't have been able to get up if not.</p><p>Sooner or later, the elevator stops on what seemed to be the 35th floor, and she steps out, looking around quietly. He had said he was in apartment 3505, since there were only five apartments on this single floor. Even so, walking down these hallways felt like an eternity. It was amazing how one person lived so differently from her.</p><p>As she finally walked in front of the door, she takes a deep breath, holds her bag close to her, and puts on her best 'I'm totally not nervous' smile, before knocking confidently on the door. She waits a moment before she hears movement from behind it, and within seconds, it opens to a familiar face.</p><p>There stood Jon, but in a totally different attire than what she was used to before. He was in a black button-down shirt with a simple pair of jeans, and his hair was tied back, unlike how it was let loose before. It looked like he was going out on a date or something rather than business. "Daenerys," he says with a smile. "You made it here okay?"</p><p>"Besides the normal crowds on the subway, everything was great."</p><p>"Good, come in. Lyanna is waiting for you."</p><p>He steps aside and lets her in, and as soon as Daenerys faces this apartment, she feels herself nearly drop her jaw in awe. The only thing keeping it up was the tiniest shred of humility she had in her. This place was fucking <em>massive.</em></p><p>And this was only the living room, from what she could see. The whole entire living room was made up of glass windows that went from the floor to the ceiling, catered with curtains that all seemed to most likely be controlled by remote. The furniture was sleek and modern, with a carpet spread out on fresh hardwood floors. And on the centerpiece of it all, on exposed brick right near one of the windows, was possibly one of the biggest TV's that Daenerys had <em>ever </em>seen. And by big, she meant 85".</p><p>"Wow," she mumbles as she walks in, slowly lowering her bag. "I have no room to comment but that's a <em>big </em>TV ya got there."</p><p>She hears Jon chuckle as he closes the door. "It's the only real obnoxious thing I have in this apartment. Lyanna and I have our weekend tradition of watching football so I wanted to make sure she had the best seats for it."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Ooh. What are your teams?"</p><p>He seemed surprised at her asking the question. "You watch football?"</p><p>"I grew up with front row seats to the Dragonstone Dragons."</p><p>Jon laughs. "Fuck, they're the best team in the league. Got me beat there. I grew up with the Winterfell Wolves." Daenerys stops herself from laughing but he seems the smirk on her face. "Yeah, I know, they haven't done super well recently but a guy can dream, okay? And it's an excuse for my daughter to get into football, too."</p><p>"I'm not laughing," she chuckles. "It's sweet. Any university teams?"</p><p>"Didn't go to college, so never had the chance to really participate."</p><p>'<em>He didn't go to <strong>college</strong>? How on earth is he like this?' </em>As soon as she steps into the living room fully, a big mound of white fur suddenly jumps at her, and she nearly screams before the sloppiest tongue licked her face and jumped on her chest. She got a step away before realizing it was a bloody dog.</p><p>"Ghost. Down." Jon commanded the dog to sit, and when he finally calmed down, Daenerys saw he was the fluffiest white Siberian husky she had <em>ever </em>seen. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. We've had him for a couple of years now. You're not allergic to dogs, are you?"</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head before kneeling down. "No, not at all. This guy seems like a big sweetheart anyway, right…Ghost? That's his name?" Jon nods. "Ghost. A suitable name for a quiet guy like you, huh?" The dog lets out a bark at her words before licking her face. Daenerys laughs as she scratches him behind the ear before standing. "Sorry. I grew up with three cats, not the same as dogs but…I haven't seen them in a long time. I've missed them. Pets are great to have when you get the option."</p><p>"Ghost is Lyanna's security," Jon agrees. "Pets really do care about you more than you'd expect." He nods towards the kitchen. "Anyhow, do you want to see where you'll be cooking?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>He directs her through a hallway and into another door before she steps into the most <em>beautiful </em>kitchen she had ever seen. It was huge, compared to her tiny one back in her apartment, and immaculately clean. "I try to make sure everything is organized," he says to her as she gawks in astonishment. "So that way it's not hard to find stuff. I wish I was able to stay around for more time with her but because I can't, might as well make things easier, right?"</p><p>"Right," Daenerys responds, almost half-heartedly. Gods, this place had a <em>wine fridge.</em></p><p>And not only that but so much more. There were six burners on his stove, followed by two ovens underneath it, as well as what seemed to be a toaster over. There was a fridge that was two doors wide instead of one door, and had a bloody touch screen on it. The sink was deeper than anything she had ever seen in her life, as well as the dishwasher that was right next to it.</p><p>As she walked past the island, she sees a little gap in the construction and decides to pull, only to see that the bar stools for the island actually <em>slid out </em>from underneath the island, as if it was a part of it. "Oh wow," she chuckles, looking up at him. "That's such an interesting design. I've never seen anything like that."</p><p>Jon smiles a little and nods. "Thanks. Try to at least make this place look good." He gestures to the cabinets. "Everything you could need is in here. The pantry is to the right – it's basically a huge walk-in so if you're in need of anything, it's in there. And if for some reason I don't have it, just tell me and I'll pick it up."</p><p>She glances inside the pantry and nearly feels her mouth drop. There was <em>so much food, </em>good God. She didn't know if she would survive this. She would come out of this job fatter than ever before.</p><p>"Here, let me show you around a little more," he says to her after a moment, causing her to look away. She follows him down the hallway, getting a glance at everything there was about this place. "I have a terrace that she and I usually use when the weather is a little warmer. If you want you and her can have meals out there – she likes to look at the view."</p><p>"Understandably," Daenerys answers quietly, looking outside through these tall windows. She could see all of the sea, as well as the skyscrapers from other billion-dollar buildings in the distance. It was heaven for someone like her.</p><p>"Here is a bathroom that you can use," he says to her, gesturing inside the biggest guest bathroom she had ever witnessed. "It's not much but it'll work. There's another one too with a shower if things get messy when cooking, whenever you need it." He gestures to another room. "This is my room right here. Tend to try and stay out of it. Sometimes Lyanna will want a book that's in there so that's alright if you must get it, but other than that-"</p><p>"Stay out," she confirms, to which Jon nods.</p><p>While he moves her further down this seemingly never-ending apartment, she couldn't help but wonder what <em>was </em>in Jon's room. It was his privacy, so she wasn't about to turn into a snoop, but at the same time, her curiosity peaked at her.</p><p>When he made it to the end of the hallway, he gently knocks on the door, and the softer, littlest voice of 'come in' had Daenerys nearly falling apart already. Jon gently opens the door and peaks inside. Daenerys does as well. It was a typical little girl's room. The walls were painted a light blue, like the color of the sky with a tall window at the other end, showing off the view of the city. She was on the ground with a children's book in her hand, reading quietly.</p><p>"Lyanna?" Jon asks gently, causing the little girl to look up. She had seen how much they looked alike in their photos but in person, she was almost the <em>exact </em>carbon copy of her father. The same grey eyes and dark hair. Some freckles across her nose that suited her face so perfectly. She was adorable. "This is Daenerys, the woman I invited to help cook for you."</p><p>Lyanna tilts her head. "So no more French fries?"</p><p>Daenerys could see the blush spread across Jon's cheeks. That was funny – she hadn't thought him capable of doing that. But she instead laughs and steps forward, shaking her head. "No. No more French fries for some time." She kneels down to her height. "<em>But </em>we can make some truly delicious food if you want to come with me. Would you like that?"</p><p>The little girl's lips spread wide with a smile and she nods, causing Daenerys to smile as well. "I'd like that a lot, miss."</p><p>"Great. Then let's get going." She stands up as she looks at Jon and sees him glancing at his watch. "Mr. Snow, if you must, you can go. I'm sure Lyanna is going to be alright."</p><p>"I'm sorry to be rude I, uh-just really have to go," he states, sighing. Whatever it was he was going to it seemed he did <em>not </em>want to take part in it. "But please, if you need <em>anything, </em>just let me know. I should be home in a couple of hours. Nothing too immensely crazy tonight. Hopefully."</p><p>The last part of muttered. Daenerys fights the urge to raise an eyebrow. "Alright, Mr. Snow."</p><p>"And don't call me that, please," Jon responds, shaking his head. "That makes me feel old. Call me Jon."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a little and nods. "Okay…Jon," she states, testing the name out quietly. "We're going to be perfectly fine, don't worry."</p><p>"Good." Jon smiles and then leans down, pressing a kiss to Lyanna's head. "I'll be home soon, sweetling. Treat Daenerys well, she's a nice lady."</p><p>"I will, daddy." What was this little child doing to her? Daenerys wanted to <em>melt.</em></p><p>Jon smiles at his daughter's response before ruffling her hair and then nods at Daenerys as he heads out. "Text me if anything arises."</p><p>She nods to him as she listens to his footsteps leave the hallway. Once she could hear the door close, she turns to Lyanna. "So what are you feeling like, little lady? What does the princess want?"</p><p>Lyanna shrugs. "I don't know…I never really had…good food, I guess."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself sigh. She felt so bad for the little girl. She didn't blame Jon for having to work – that was what all parents had to do, including her own. At least he showed that he really cared for his daughter and loved her, unlike some other fathers she had met and seen.</p><p>"Well, how about we go into the kitchen, look through some cookbooks, and whatever stands out to you first, we do that, okay?" she suggests.</p><p>Lyanna nods a smile on her lips again. "Okay."</p><hr/><p>When they had finished going through their cookbooks, Lyanna's eyes had settled on a very colorful page, pointing to what looked like a soup. Daenerys had seen that it was actually French onion soup the girl had gestured to, and while it was <em>aggravating </em>annoying recipe to cook, she would gladly do it for the little girl.</p><p>As she cooked and made the soup, she would occasionally speak to her, learning about her interests and her hobbies. Her favorite thing to do was read, as Daenerys had learned from Jon ages ago. But what surprised her was that she enjoyed reading <em>Harry Potter. </em>And if Daenerys remembered correctly, she hadn't even read those books until she was nine. This girl was <em>far above </em>her reading level. And children never understood that.</p><p>Some of her other hobbies were drawing, which is what she was doing on the table with a piece of paper, singing – due to her little humming concert she would put on – watching movies with her daddy, which almost had Daenerys melt <em>again, </em>and playing sports.</p><p>When she asked what kind of sports, instantly she had said football. And Daenerys had laughed.</p><p>"You and him really like football, huh?" she comments to her softly as she poured the soup into the bowl, before topping it with a piece of French bread from the pantry.</p><p>Lyanna shrugs a little. "I mean…he really likes it and I like it too." Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she brings the soup over to the little girl.</p><p>"That didn't sound like someone who was very into football," she points out, placing the bowl in front of the little girl.</p><p>Lyanna sighs quietly. "I want to do other things too…but because daddy is always off doing something else, I don't feel like I can. So when he's here…I want to be with him. Because I don't see him a lot."</p><p>Daenerys feels her heart break in two. For a little girl, she really understood what was going on. Although Daenerys knew why. She had gone through the same issue except with a father that was much less loving than Jon is.</p><p>"I'm sorry that you have to go through that, sweetheart," she says to her softly. "Fathers really care for their daughters. You can see how much he loves you…sometimes they just have to do things to try and help you."</p><p>"I know…I just wish that he did more things with me. That's all." She bites her lip and glances up at her. "If I wanted to do something with you, would you take me?"</p><p>Daenerys brow raises in surprise. "Well, what would it be like?"</p><p>"Like…dancing." Her eyes light up bright at the mention of it. "I love to dance to my music at home and I want to learn how to do it like the ballerinas on the TV. There are places downtown I want to go to but daddy's always working when they have classes…would you be able to take me?"</p><p>Daenerys felt her insides turn up. She wanted to say yes. Good <em>god</em>, she wanted to say yes. For anyone looking at her from the outside, she might seem crazy, but this child connected with her on a different level. She saw herself in her eyes, a little girl growing up too quickly because she didn't have anyone at home. Daenerys had hated that she had to go through that…and if she could somehow help this little girl get through it too, she would.</p><p>But her classes came first. She didn't know if she would be able to help this girl if things began to happen. However, it seemed that this apartment wasn't too far from her classes…maybe she could work something out with Jon?</p><p>But then there was Daario, and he would start to question where she was for so many hours. She would have to come up with an excuse for that as well. Her life was starting to look like a million lies. And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>"Lyanna," she starts off softly, trying to pin her words as carefully as she could. "I would love to do that with you…I grew up dancing as well."</p><p>"You <em>did</em>?!"</p><p>"For a couple of years, yes." '<em>Until my mother passed away,' </em>she thinks, but of course, doesn't add that one. "I loved it. I know why you would love it. But…I do have other commitments that I have to stick to." She instantly sees her face drop at those words. God <em>damn it. </em>She was a real pushover. "But, um…I can see if my schedule fits with your classes, okay? And if they do, I'll gladly take you."</p><p>The girl smiles almost wider than she had ever seen, and before Daenerys even knew what was happening, her arms were around the woman within seconds, struggling to fit all of her considering how small she was. "Thank you, Miss Daenerys," the girl says into her chest.</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile as she returns the embrace. "Of course, but we need to work something out first," she chuckles, pulling back from her. "How about you and I look online for classes right now while we eat? That sound good?"</p><p>Lyanna nods as Daenerys pulls out her laptop, while the little girl takes a bite of the soup. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up at the young woman. "This is <em>really good.</em>"</p><p>Daenerys chuckles. "I would hope so. You picked it out."</p><p>"A lot better than French fries."</p><p>To which Daenerys laughs, shaking her head.</p><hr/><p>Hours pass. And more pass. And more pass. Daenerys was surprised at how late it had gotten and Jon had not returned home.</p><p>Lyanna and she had gone through multiple different dance studios that she could possibly go to and looked through every ballet class they had to offer. Because Daenerys had scheduled that most of her classes happen in the morning, she was free most afternoons. So, after finding the right place, she had thought it would work out well if she transported Lyanna. She only had to work it out with her father first – that is if he would even allow it. It was worth a shot, though.</p><p>However, as time went on, he didn't return home. And a certain point, it had started to worry Daenerys. Lyanna seemed completely content watching a movie about some princess and a pauper, but once she had completely fallen asleep around ten, Daenerys had no choice but to tuck her in.</p><p>She was sweet and didn't blink an eye. No wonder Jon trusted her by herself sometimes. She didn't cause any harm.</p><p>However, it was twelve when she finally heard the door start to open. She had taken a seat on the couch and had finally found some time to go through her chapters for her book a little bit, but when he came in, she had instantly pushed it away and stood up. But however, it didn't seem he noticed her when he came in.</p><p>Instead, he let out a low sigh and was looking at the ground. And only then did she realize how unkempt he looked. His shirt that had been buttoned down before was undone and underneath revealed a white undershirt, while his hair – which had been pulled back – was messily undone, with some strands hanging out. But other than that, he looked purely exhausted, from his slouched shoulders to his hanging head.</p><p>Deciding that it was still quite rude to stare, she bites her lip and speaks. "…Jon?"</p><p>The moment he hears her voice his head snaps up and he looks at her in shock, before realization comes over his eyes. "Fuck, Daenerys, I'm sorry." He brings his hands to his head, running them through his hair. "I completely forgot about you being here…it's been so many nights where I've come home like this…how did everything go? Is Lyanna okay?"</p><p>"She's sleeping right now," Daenerys answers quietly, nodding to the hallway. "But I stayed because I wanted to talk with you about something."</p><p>His brow furrows before he nods towards another hallway. "Here, come to my office. We can talk there. Don't want to wake Lyanna."</p><p>Daenerys nods as she follows him down the hallway, directly to a room that was hidden from the rest of the apartment. As he walks in, she glances around and sees multiple plaques on the wall – one of which <em>was </em>from a college, so that was something that she<em> needed</em> to ask him about because he said he didn't <em>go. </em>Others were pictures of his daughter, some with his family, which seemed to be partners of some kind. And there in front of her was a large desk, one that she would imagine someone of his power would have.</p><p>He sits across from her and gestures for her to take a seat. "Come. What is it you have to tell me about? Did everything go well?"</p><p>Daenerys takes a seat, nodding quietly. "Everything went great, Jon. Lyanna and I really connected and she seems to like my food a lot."</p><p>Jon smiles. "Excellent. If everything went well, what is it?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and glances at the ground. "Lyanna sort of…confided in me with something today."</p><p>His brow furrows next. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"We were talking about what she likes to do," Daenerys continues. "And she revealed to me that while she does love doing things with you…like football and movies and such – she wants to do other things…like dance."</p><p>She instantly sees his face change and Jon sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I want to give her that. I can't tell you how many times she's plopped down in front of that TV and watches those ballerinas twirl until their heart's content." He glances up at her. "You have no idea how much I want to. I want to be that one father that sits behind the glass and watches her like all those other rich moms, but this job –"</p><p>"I know, you can't," Daenerys finishes softly, although she was pleasantly surprised at his response. "It's understandable."</p><p>Jon lets his head drop and he runs a hand through his hair once more. "I'm a terrible father."</p><p>"No." Her response was immediate, causing him to look up at her in surprise. "Jon, I – I don't know if this is out of place for me to say, but I've experienced terrible fathers…I know what they're like. You are not one of them. You regularly show your daughter how much you love her. Does she wish she'd be able to do more with you? Yes. All daughters do when their fathers work as hard as you do, which is what makes the days you <em>do </em>get to spend with her even better…but everything you do, you do for her. She knows that. She's still just a child. She hasn't grown up to understand that. You're not a terrible father…believe me. I think you just…need an extra hand."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow but she doesn't miss the small smile on his lips. "Alright…thank you for saying that. Really." He leans back in his chair and sighs. "Sometimes, you doubt…you know? It's just parenthood in a nutshell. But you said…an extra hand. Did you have someone in mind?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and nods. "…Me."</p><p>His brow raises in surprise. "You? You want to drive my daughter to dance classes? Don't you have your own education? I could just get someone else to do it."</p><p>"I don't think that's necessary," Daenerys explains quietly. "When you start to introduce so many people into a girl or boy's life, they start to get overwhelmed. Children grow attachments very easily and the moment someone is ripped from their lives, it's hard for them to cope. If you start to give Lyanna a million different people to take care of her, then it's going to become overwhelming to her."</p><p>He sighs. "I can't fight with that…it's true. But why do you want to do it?"</p><p>Daenerys shrugs quietly. "I don't know…I see myself in her. A little girl who just wants to do more…I grew up very differently than how I live now and I want to make sure that she gets the life that she wants…if that means taking her to a couple of different dancer classes now and again, I'll gladly do so."</p><p>He looks at her, seemingly impressed with her answer. "What's the catch?" he adds on a second later. "There's always a catch."</p><p>"No catch," she answers softly. "The only thing I'd ask is if I could use this apartment from time to time to be able to transport her easier and get here quicker from my classes."</p><p>His brow furrows once more. "Get here quicker? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I'm still going to do my classes," she responds. "But KLU isn't that far from here – it's actually only a ten-minute walk. If you allow me to go from there to here, and then to her dance class, followed by back to here for dinner to cook for her, it would be a lot easier for me to transport everything rather than moving back and forth between Flea Bottom and here. That way I only have to travel here twice a day instead of multiple times."</p><p>"It does sound logical," Jon confirms, looking at her quietly. "It is quicker too…did you and her look at places to go?"</p><p>"Yes. There's a place not too far from here called Tip Toes. It's one of the best places in King's Landing for little girl's to start…they have open calls the next couple of days and I would be willing to take her there for you, and it's right after my classes…she's really excited. I don't want to let her down."</p><p>She sees him smile again, a warm one that made herself feel all comfy inside. He understood where she was coming from with this. "And…I'm assuming you'll want more payment?"</p><p>"Oh, no." Daenerys shakes her head, smiling a little. "You're already paying enough for what I do here. I don't want to force your hand again with money."</p><p>"I'll gladly do so."</p><p>"I want to do it for her," Daenerys says softly. "I don't want it to feel like a job."</p><p>"That's…really kind of you, Daenerys." His voice was soft, sweet. "Really…I don't know how I can repay you."</p><p>"Just let me stay here a little so I'm not terribly late to my classes."</p><p>Jon chuckles and nods. "Alright, that sounds perfect." He leans across his desk to look at her. "So I assume that's a yes to me asking you to stay here and work for me?"</p><p>Daenerys snickers but nods. "Yes, it is." She glances at her watch and sighs. "I should probably get home…my boyfriend's probably waiting for me."</p><p>"Ah," she sees him state, almost a little bit in surprise with a combination of something else. Something that was hard to see. He was a wall, Jon Snow. "Who's the lucky man?"</p><p>'<em>If only he thought I was lucky.' </em>But she still smiles and responds, despite her knowing that the moment she could, she would move out of that forsaken apartment. "Daario Naharis."</p><p>There was a prompt switch in his gaze and he looked concerned. "Naharis? That's the last name?" Her brow furrows at his question but she nods. "I, uh…know a Naharis." She tilts her head at his words. "Very few of them here…I know the family. They're a group of doctors…I'm pretty sure his father did the surgery on Lyanna's arm when she was younger and she broke it…but um…I'm pretty sure there's only one Daario. He's your age, right?"</p><p>Daenerys could feel herself growing even more suspicious. "…yes. Why?"</p><p>She could see him glance at the desk before looking back at her. "It's really not my place to tell."</p><p>"No, please. Tell. Are you a former friend or something?" she asks him quietly.</p><p>Jon sighs and bites his lower lip. "Uh…something like that." He glances up at her and smiles a bit. "But I haven't seen him in years. I could be completely out of my head or something like that. Could just be another Daario."</p><p>Daenerys glances his way, trying to see through his gaze, but sadly, he was like a rock. She had a feeling that Jon Snow was hard to get through in regards to feelings and emotions, so if he <em>did </em>know something about Daario…she'd find out one way or another. Daario had always been sort of secretive about his past. Maybe he and Jon knew each other from when they were younger. They seemed to be around the same age. But considering Jon was all the way up in this penthouse and Daario was still living in Flea Bottom, she could see which one reached success.</p><p>"It might just be a different one," Daenerys agrees after a moment, chuckling. "There's probably a million Daenerys Targaryen's in the world, too."</p><p>Jon chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "No, I'm pretty sure there's only one." He offers her a small smile and she feels a jump within her, a tingly feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Did Jon Snow just <em>flirt </em>with her? No, she was insane. There's no way. He was only being kind.</p><p>"Well, thank you," she chuckles a little. "I'll be taking Lyanna to her first try-out tomorrow after my classes. If you need anything else, just text me."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Daenerys goes to leave but then stops, still perplexed as to how he got here the way he is. "Jon?" He looks up from his desk. "Can I just ask…I don't know if this is out of bounds or not but you came home…quite later than I originally thought. Is there a reason?"</p><p>She sees him peer at his phone before letting out another quiet sigh – he seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays. "Things got out of hand where I was," he admits quietly, looking up at her. "I meant to go in there and do something quickly but it ended up…changing. That's all. It's not going to happen again. I'll be sure to be here one time for now on." That didn't <em>exactly </em>answer her question, but she knew she wasn't about to break into the man's personal life just like that.</p><p>So she nods and offers a quiet smile. "Well, I hope it all works out for you. Goodnight, Jon."</p><p>Jon nods at her words, smiling a bit still. "Goodnight, Daenerys." With that, she turns around, but as soon as she does, she hears him yell, "Wait!" She spins just in time to see Jon running to her, with something in his hands. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to give this to you. This is the key you use to scan up into the elevator and open the apartment. It's yours for as long as you work here."</p><p>"Ah. That'll make getting up here a little easier," she teases, taking it into her hands. As she does, she hears a soft whimper come from Ghost, who had just woken up at Jon's footsteps. "I think your dog want's your cuddles."</p><p>"I'm telling you, he's a big baby," Jon states, shaking his head. "Aren't you, Ghost?" With that, the dog tilts his head, and his tongue flops out while his tail wagged. "There's my yes."</p><hr/><p>When Daenerys got home, again, Daario was passed out, only this time, on the bed instead of a drunk stupor on the couch. She sighs as she lowers her bag to the ground, before putting on some pajamas and climbing into the covers. Although as she laid there, she couldn't help but wonder what it must feel like sleeping there in his apartment. The quiet streets compared to the rowdy ones down below.</p><p>It was amazing, the two different forms of life she and Jon lived. Maybe one day she should bring him down here to experience what Flea Bottom was like. Take him out of his element.</p><p>A part of her was also thinking of what Jon meant when he knew a Daario. She <em>really </em>wanted to know if they had a past together. Was…could Jon be gay? Could Daario be bisexual? No, that didn't seem right at all. Neither of them gave her that type of energy and Jon had a daughter. Then again, gay men did have children occasionally when they are unsure of their sexuality. And then they-</p><p>"No, stop," she mutters to herself, shaking her head. She was getting <em>way </em>ahead of herself. So what if they had a past? That's what life means – the past stays in the past.</p><p>However, here she was, bringing it to the present.</p><p>Before she could even continue thinking, there was a loud snore next to her, which caused her to jump and glare. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with this dude for that much longer, and she could <em>finally </em>get her own place. Maybe even somewhere other than Flea Bottom. An absolute dream.</p><p>But maybe soon, she could possibly do <em>some </em>investigative work. She couldn't wait to tell Margaery what she had done – and what they could possibly research.</p><p>With that, she closes her eyes, thinking of what adventures might come from this. She could only hope good things.</p><p>Even so, Margaery was going to have an anurism when she saw this man's apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you think? Please let me know in the comments as they really do make my day and inspire me to keep writing this for you all. You've been so awesome and I hope that your feedback continues because honestly, it's what keeps me writing and producing for you all, so thank you for being awesome :) next chapter: Daenerys goes with Lyanna to her dance lessons, has some personal conversations with Jon, and has an unfortunate run-in with someone. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a rather unexpected run-in with someone from Jon's past, he sits Daenerys down and explains what has lead him to where he is now. And she finds out a secret that she can't get past about Daario.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for your comments - they mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story. This chapter will explain a lot about Jon's past as some people have been wanting to know, so I hope this fulfills your curisoities :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the chilly September air started to creep into Daenerys' life, she knew that change was happening. As everything always seemed to come by when this time of year rolled around. She always loved the colder months. While summer was sweet with its ice cream and short shorts, she was able to relax much easier near the warmth of a fireplace with a book in her hands, a blanket around her shoulders, and a cup of hot chocolate to her right.</p><p>Recently, however, that little bit of free time had been taken up by a little girl who loved to go to her dance classes, and honestly, Daenerys didn't care.</p><p>It had been about a month since Jon had hired her as Lyanna's personal cook/chariot/she didn't really know. It was more like "if she had the time, she would go there." Because now, her life seemed to be looking up, if not a little bit.</p><p>Being able to work in Jon's apartment on her thesis papers was heavenly because of how quiet it was, and taking Lyanna to her dance classes before bringing her home was a nice equal pace that she genuinely enjoyed doing. The little girl had grown on her even more that Daenerys would regularly come to her home on the weekends to make sure that she was getting her practicing in.</p><p>Lyanna had been a natural from day one. The moment she had walked into that studio she had taken charge and wanted to learn what the "big girls" knew how to do. Daenerys had seen through a few missteps that she caught on quite quickly, and now she was regularly preparing with the girls for a winter recital that would take place in December, right before Christmas.</p><p>Tip Toes was a nice studio too. It was located right above this bakery, so the smell of freshly-baked cookies always seemed to waft right into her nose as she sat there writing, waiting for the classes to be done. And then afterward, they would grab a cookie, and head home. It was sort of like their own little tradition. And it was a heavenly escape from Flea Bottom.</p><p>Not only had she quit her job formally at the Red Keep – and thanked God that she had an amazing memory to remember the face that Cersei had made when she handed in her resignation – she was <em>finally </em>looking at new places to stay without Daario. Somewhere a little closer to Lyanna's home, so that way she could <em>finally </em>say goodbye to him. To end this whole affair they've had because honestly, she was done.</p><p>Whenever she was with Lyanna and away from him, she started to realize how little he really meant in her life. He was an apartment she came home to, and occasionally he fucked her. And it wasn't even good sex. He was the most boring when it came to that. The most missionary man she had ever seen. He never did anything that she wanted. And while she was practically embarrassed to admit it, she wanted more. <em>Way more. </em>Nothing compared to some of those awful movies she had seen put out recently – what was it? <em>Fifty Shades </em>of something? – but at least something good that had her feeling wanted and loved and sexy and not some…pillow.</p><p>And he didn't even mean that much to her emotionally anymore anyway. He had stopped taking her out on dates years ago, and really only called "movie nights" their version of dates. They hadn't even celebrated their anniversary that year. Daenerys had never been a super lovey-dovey type of girl who needed the world, but fuck, was asking for flowers too much?</p><p>Either way, she was happy to be leaving that drama behind at some point and stepping into a new world. One where she didn't have to wonder how many beer cans she would stumble home to that night. One where she had her own place…somewhere she could call her little safe haven, and have friends over and be a normal person in her twenties, for fuck's sake. And she had a feeling Margaery would help her look. The poor girl was still stuck in her university-designated housing that she couldn't get her own spot.</p><p>But hey, everyone started somewhere.</p><p>Now, it was nearing the middle of the day, and Daenerys was bringing Lyanna to her dance class, just like usual. Except for this time, it was different. This time, <em>Jon </em>was actually going to be joining her behind the glass to watch Lyanna dance.</p><p>It hadn't been too difficult to convince him to come – he had said to her multiple times he wanted to be in her place but work had always stopped him. However, for this particular day, he had scheduled his break to be around this time, so he had told Lyanna that he would come to watch and then take them out to lunch after. Something his daughter had been <em>incredibly </em>happy about.</p><p>Daenerys had to say, the more she got to know Jon, the more he remained a mystery. She still didn't know exactly what he did, or how he was so successful. She had a feeling it had something to do with Daario, as he had mentioned to her that night, but other than that, she was at a complete loss. He never talked about it, and it was a little bit suspicious. But other than that…she didn't even know how to describe him.</p><p>He was sweet to his daughter, kind to her, treated her with respect, made sure that she was taken care of when it came to transporting and moving. He always made sure everything was fine with her studies so that they came first. And he genuinely seemed to <em>care </em>about her well-being. She knew it was probably because she was taking care of his daughter, but it was nice to see it portrayed in such a way that had her smiling. And it wasn't just that, they honestly had many things in common.</p><p>After speaking with him on multiple occasions whenever he would arrive home from work, she discovered that he did like a lot of the same things as her. The same movies, TV shows, books, and plays. She had actually found out Jon was a bit of a book-nerd – which had secretly pleased her to her heart's content after hearing – and that's how Lyanna had started reading – through him. At one point, he had even shown her a spare room that had been converted into a small library, filled with bookcases of children's books as well as classics and regulars that she had seen.</p><p>If he wasn't already dating someone, he would make a girl very happy one day. Or guy, if he swung that way. She really had no idea.</p><p>As she sat down behind the glass, watching Lyanna dance with her friends, she felt herself sighing slightly. It seemed that all the <em>good </em>guys were either rich, or famous, or impossible to get – or all three, and then it's just near horrible to even attempt. And Jon seemed to be one of those. He was a lady magnet for sure. If he ever went out to bars, she was sure that women had their hands all over him. Did she ever wish that was her instead doing it? Maybe.</p><p>She shakes her head. Okay, maybe she had the <em>tiniest </em>bit of a crush on him – I mean, come on. Who wouldn't? He seemed like the ultimate package and it was ridiculous. There always had to be some sort of secret to him. But at the end of the day, she was just the chef and he was the CEO of some company that she <em>still </em>didn't understand what he did.</p><p>She'd really have to have a sit-down conversation with him about that.</p><p>Her hands typed away on her computer, trying to distract herself from her own mind when she heard the woman next to her cough. Once, twice, and then again. Daenerys raises her gaze to look at her with a raised brow and could see her glancing at her computer with an almost look of disgust.</p><p>"May I help you?" she asks her calmly.</p><p>"I don't know what street you were raised on, but when mothers bring their children to these lessons they don't just work on their computer all day, missy."</p><p>Daenerys almost feels herself snort. Gods, she sometimes hated the elite. "First of all, she's not my daughter. I'm her…caregiver." That was the best term for it as of now. "Secondly, I'm a senior grad student at KLU and I'm trying to somehow pass my classes and get a nice cushy professor job somewhere so I don't have to sit at home waiting for my future husband's beckoning call like you have to, okay? So keep your business outta mine."</p><p>She could see the look of horror that appeared on the woman's face at her response. "Who are you even with anyway?"</p><p>At that moment, the door to the room opened and everyone turned their heads to look, including Daenerys, who smiled at the intruder. Jon had just stumbled in with his jacket in hand, walking over to Daenerys. She could see the woman's eyes practically pop out of her head. That's right, she was with Jon Snow – even if she was just an employee. Be shocked.</p><p>"I didn't miss anything, did I?" he asks her hurriedly, taking a seat next to her. She could still see the woman staring at her in surprise. Daenerys only smiles more.</p><p>"No, they just started. Relax. I'm working on my thesis."</p><p>Jon waves his hand dismissively. "No worries." He takes a glance at the woman and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"N-No, sir," she stutters before finally turning her gawking gaze back in front of her. He looks at Daenerys and she shakes her head, with a look that said 'I'll tell you later.' With that, he looks back through the glass, his eyes trained on his daughter.</p><p>It was quiet between the two while she worked on her laptop and he watched, a soft smile on his lips before he looks over at her. "She always been this good?"</p><p>Daenerys chuckles a little. "I mean she isn't a professional, Jon. But her teacher did say that she's advancing a lot quicker than some of the other girls who start her age. I think practicing at home has really helped her. Which means you're going to have no choice but to remove more furniture so that she can practice all the time."</p><p>Jon snickers but nods. "I'd be alright with that as long as she was happy, and she looks happy." He nudges her side gently. "Thank you for doing this, Daenerys."</p><p>She only smiles back. "I've told you, it's not a problem."</p><hr/><p>The dance class lasts for one more hour until it was time to leave, and Daenerys had taken Jon and Lyanna to their favorite bakery down below. This time it was he who bought the cookies – including an extra one just for luck – and brought them to a nice little restaurant down the road. It was a bistro, one that Daenerys had never really been in before.</p><p>The fanciest place she had ever worked in was really the Red Keep, and other than that, she hadn't been given the chance.</p><p>As they sat down and Jon handed little Lyanna a menu while she played with her dolly, Jon turns to look at Daenerys. "So what happened with that woman behind the glass?"</p><p>"Oh, that," Daenerys chuckles. "I don't know. I assume she thought I was being rude when I was working while the children were dancing, but it's not my fault that I want to somehow get this degree…but when you walked in, you should have seen her face, Jon. It was the funniest sh-stuff I've ever seen."</p><p>She was trying not to curse in front of Lyanna. That was an easy way to make herself look bad.</p><p>But Jon caught her almost-slip-up and smiled, nodding his face. "Yeah…rich women are like that. Snobby pieces of crap who think that they're above everyone. Half the time it's not even their money, it's their husbands." He looks to her and raises his hands a bit in defense. "Don't get me wrong, I've met <em>plenty </em>of women who have broken that barrier and have been extremely successful, but from my experience, that's just what I've seen."</p><p>"I trust you. You have more experience with this stuff than I." She takes a glance at the menu and feels her stomach grumble. "Gods, everything here looks so good." She looks back at him. "How many times have you come here before?"</p><p>"This is actually the first," Jon comments, glancing at the menu. "I wanted to take my two girls out for something nice today."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile at his words, ignoring the twinge of warmth that spread through her the moment he said 'my girls.' It was sweet. <em>He </em>was sweet. But she knew it was because she had been doing so much for his daughter. He appreciated her. And that was enough that she could ask for.</p><p>"Well, thank you, Jon. That means a lot." She glances at the menu and bites her lip. "That Reuban is speaking my name. What are you feeling like, Lyanna?"</p><p>"Hotdog!" she exclaims, pointing to what looked like an intricate-laid out piece of bread with the hotdog as well as multiple different condiments. Jon rolls his eyes but chuckles, nodding.</p><p>"Alright, you can get that. I'll get the chicken parm." He closes the menu and glances at Daenerys. "So we never talked about this – how does it feel that the Wolves <em>finally </em>beat your Dragons, huh?"</p><p>Daenerys groans and feels her head drop. This last Sunday, she had decided to come over and cook for them for extra hours during the game. It ended up being most of them sitting on the couch, rooting for their opposing teams. And in the end, the Winterfell Wolves had come out on top and Jon had been rubbing it in her face.</p><p>"It was <em>one win,</em>" she protests. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Try to keep up with my team again."</p><p>"Oh, I'd like to see them try," Jon chuckles. "Telling you, it's our year."</p><p>"Your fans <em>always </em>say that."</p><p>"But this year it <em>really </em>is."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes now and laughs, shaking her head. As she goes to open her mouth once more, there was a sudden laugh coming from behind them, one that made their heads turn. Instantly, she could see Jon's face grow stoic and that warm expression he had on disappear within seconds.</p><p>She saw a woman that seemed to be taller than her with red hair, and a fair complexion. But she seemed to be staring at them with a look of anger on her face, as well as stumble in her steps. She was <em>drunk. </em>This was not what Lyanna needed to be around.</p><p>"Well, look who it is!" the woman slurs, coming up to Jon. "Nice seeing you again, buddy."</p><p>"Ygritte, leave," Jon responds, his voice the lowest Daenerys had ever heard. It wasn't even a command. It almost sounded like a threat.</p><p>"What are you going to do? Run off an be a little bitch like you were last time?" she exclaims, almost laughing. "Oh, I'm <em>soooo </em>scared, Jon Snow. You think you're such a big man but at the end of the day, you are a piece of garbage!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Lyanna mumbles to Daenerys, who gently shakes her head and places the girl gently behind her.</p><p>Jon stands this time, moving the table with the motion, his hands at his side but a clear look of anger on his face. "I told you to <em>leave.</em>"</p><p>"Is this who you're fucking now?" she mocks, gesturing to Daenerys who stared at her with a look of disgust. "This silver-haired prat? Must say, a bit of a downgrade."</p><p>"You're one to talk," Daenerys mutters.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?!</em>" Ygritte hisses.</p><p>"I said what I said."</p><p>Ygritte almost goes at her but Jon quickly pushes her away, enough where she was stumbling multiple steps back. "I said to <em>leave!</em> And don't you <em>ever </em>speak to her again!"</p><p>"Why?" she asks, her eyes narrowed. "Why did you leave me when you could have had everything? Just like fucking that?!"</p><p>"I am <em>not </em>having this conversation with you. I broke things off. I ended it. Now go and be a goddamn grown up and <em>leave</em>!" he growls.</p><p>Ygritte glares at him and then at Daenerys before spitting at his feet. "Bastard," she mutters before stepping away, finally leaving them alone. Thanks to them being outside, there weren't that many crowds around in the restaurant, but Daenerys could still feel some eyes on them. She looks to Jon, who had finally relaxed the moment the red-headed woman had disappeared behind the walls of the bistro.</p><p>He slowly sits down and turns to his daughter first. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that, Lyanna. You too, Daenerys," he says quietly.</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head as Lyanna comes out from behind her. "It's alright…people are crazy, am I right?"</p><p>She was trying to make at least a little light of the situation, and she could see the tiniest bit of a smile appear on his lips. "They are indeed," he mumbles before glancing back at her. "Come on…let's focus on something else other than that. I don't want her to ruin our afternoon."</p><p>Daenerys nods, although she made a mental note to talk with him about this later. She didn't want to think that there were going to be some crazy bitches following them for now on because she was seen with Jon. She wasn't that sort of girl. Maybe it was time to learn a little bit more about her employer tonight.</p><hr/><p>After their lunch, Jon had gone back to work and Daenerys to their home, making sure to look after Lyanna as she practiced before making her dinner. Around ten, she could hear the door open from the living room after tucking Lyanna away and had gone out to greet Jon.</p><p>As he walked in, he placed his backpack down on the counter before turning to look at her. "Everything went well?"</p><p>"Everything was great. She had some ribs for dinner and then went to sleep after doing her homework…however, I um…wanted to talk to you about today. And really…everything." She takes a seat at the kitchen counter, biting her lip. Might as well rip the bandage right off. "I've been working for you for some time now and it's been great…you've been super kind and nice to me, and very accommodable, and Lyanna is the sweetest. And while I know things about you…I'd really like to learn more from the past including um…what happened today."</p><p>She could see his shoulders drop at her request but nods slowly. "I was expecting something like that. Come on…let's go sit on the couch." She nods and follows after him, watching as he took off his jacket and slowly sat down, while she did the same. He lets out a deep breath before speaking. "First off…I'm sorry about what happened today. Ygritte was way out of line to be doing that and it was childish and immature. She shouldn't have attacked you like that."</p><p>Daenerys waves her hand dismissively. "I can handle myself…but I'm just more concerned about what happened before." She seems him nod and looks to the ground before glancing back at her.</p><p>"Alright…I might as well start at the beginning then because you're right. I haven't really told you about what's happened to me." He leans against the couch and stares at the ceiling as if trying to find the right words. "Well…to begin, I grew up homeless."</p><p>Oh, shit. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Wow…I'm sorry. I had no idea."</p><p>Jon chuckles a little and nods. "Yeah…most don't know my past. I try to keep it hidden because I want people to see what I am now compared to what I was before." He sighs and looks back at her. "But I did. Where you live now, I used to be in but instead of in an apartment, I was on the streets. My father left my family at a very young age…practically when I was a baby. So it was my mother who had to somehow keep us living. At the time, the other part of my family was all the way home in Winterfell – the Starks – but we had no way of getting there and my mother didn't want to be a burden, so we stayed here where she could somehow get at least some form of a job to give food to me. I swore that when I was younger I'd grow up and make money so that <em>she </em>could have a life that she wanted to give me. I'd like to say I fulfilled that promise…but you can always do better."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a little at his explanation. "No, that's understandable. If I were in your shoes, I'd want to do the same thing."</p><p>Jon nods and continues to speak. "Even so…I worked my ass off in school for years…but because I never had a real home to come to, I wasn't really able to properly…keep myself off the streets. Now, I…I trust you with this information because you've been nothing but supportive this whole time, so please just listen."</p><p>It was touching to hear him say that, but she nods, accepting his words.</p><p>Jon sighs and glances at the ground. "Even though I did well in school, I really messed around with the wrong crowd. Ever since I was…what, maybe eleven? I did drugs. For a <em>long </em>time." She felt herself still at his words. "I was a high-functioning narcotic. I did amazing in school, but at the end of the day, I always needed something to try and pick me up because I was so depressed and in shit about the world we were living in, that I couldn't provide my mother with something better…it consumed me for so long. It's the darkest period of my life." He looks back at her. "I'm sorry if this is too much to share."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine," she responds. "I understand. Don't stop yourself."</p><p>Jon nods at her words, before continuing his story. "While that was happening, however, I still advanced much rapidly than anyone else. And something always seemed to work well with me – drawings and math. I loved to draw and math was the easiest subject in the world to me, so I decided that I wanted to be an architect. If I did well, then I could give my mother a life she deserved – or at least that was my line of thinking. Everything you see in this apartment, I designed."</p><p>Her eyes widen as she looks around in surprise. "Wow. I was wondering who did this place. You're really talented."</p><p>He smiles at her words. "Thanks…I'd like to think I am, but it took me a long time to get there." He sighs and leans against the couch, looking over at her. "So, let's see…I was homeless and on drugs, but no one knew that but my mother and I, who tried desperately to help. Me being a stubborn kid didn't listen, but now I thank her for the little bit of sense she slapped into me. I was sixteen when I started to get offers to college because I was that smart, but I didn't want to leave my mother behind. So, I decided to get my degree from home. That's why I told you I've never <em>been </em>to college – because I was never physically at the campus."</p><p>"<em>Oh. </em>That makes a lot more sense," she chuckles a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, I usually say shit without thinking sometimes…just happens. I'm sorry 'bout that," he snickers a bit before turning back to her. "I graduated within two years. I was at the top of my class and didn't even attend the campus. It was an amazing feeling. But nothing could really stop me from…doing what I did. I was a hard partier…even though I did my work and did exceptionally well, it was only because I was wired that way. I went out and had sex with probably everything that had two legs and could walk just so I could get drugs when I didn't have the money…even with my degree, I felt that even though I had dreams, I wasn't going to be able to accomplish them. And…that's when Lyanna came into my life."</p><p>She sees a soft smile come over his lips at the mention of his daughter.</p><p>"She saved me, Daenerys…and I mean <em>truly </em>saved me. I was on a dark path and the moment she wound up on my door, it was a godsend. I still to this day do not know who her mother was…they just left her with a note that said 'she's yours.' And that was that. But I swore that day that no matter what, I'd stop fucking around with my life and start taking hold of it. So, I got sober eventually, created a partnership with my cousin once they were finally able to travel down here when his father received a raise, and we built an empire off of his business skills and my architect designs. They were so intricate and well-done once my brain was cleared that it took off. We started to invest money into different places and businesses – as you saw with the awards in my office, I didn't start in tech. I only decided to fund places that offered amazing new things, as well as cooking and other related fields. I made money, I gave my mother a home, my daughter a life worth living…I felt that I finally reached the Westerosi Dream…where anyone can save themselves if they just work hard enough."</p><p>He looks back at her, with an expression that felt he could see right through her.</p><p>"That woman you saw today…is the endless list of mistakes I have made. For years, I've wanted to give Lyanna a proper family…someone she can come home to who can love her and cuddle with her and give her the attention she deserves when I can't be there for her. I've been dating women – not doing what I used to – for years now, <em>genuinely </em>to marry and give them a good life. But every single one of them always seemed to be either batshit crazy, or have too many issues for me to handle. I dated Ygritte for a year, but she was a<em> raging</em> alcoholic, one that was in denial. I tried to get her to AA so many times but she never listened. I couldn't take it anymore…there's so much you can do before you just…snap. That night I came back…I made a mistake and slept with her again out of weakness, but I just wanted it done. I couldn't have that energy about my daughter…and she was pissed off about it, as you saw." He sighs and glances over at her. "Life just works in strange ways…I don't know. I feel like I'm failing all over again."</p><p>"Jon, women are <em>maddening. </em>I would know." Her response clearly surprises him as he turned fully to face her. "First off, that story was…something I never could have imagined. I know I have no right to but I want to congratulate you for getting where you are…you really deserve it…for a while I thought you were just some guy who inherited daddy's rich money, not going to lie."</p><p>Jon chuckles a little but nods. "A lot of people think that, don't worry."</p><p>"Nevertheless…you're right. You did reach the Westerosi dream. Don't think that a couple of strange and weird women are stopping you from that…sometimes I think I'm even maddening. It's just the way we are."</p><p>"You? Maddening?" he snickers. "What about <em>you </em>is maddening?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and shrugs. "I…sometimes put the milk in before the cereal. Maddening," she whispers, her voice mock-menacing. And that caused him to snort. "But in all seriousness, Jon, I have met some women who are truly ridiculous. You're not out of your mind to think that…and honestly, after everything you've been through, you deserve this and to give that little girl the world…I can't believe they just left her on your doorstep."</p><p>Jon shrugs and sighs. "It's what happened. And when it did it was up to me to somehow give her a life that she deserved to live. I can only hope that I did it well."</p><p>"You've done a great job…I can't even picture you as homeless. It's incredible." She nudges his shoulder. "You're a real rags to riches story."</p><p>He smiles a bit at her words and then shrugs his shoulders once more. "I suppose I am but I still want to give her the life that she deserves…but I've been dealing with this sort of stuff for years now and all I want is to make sure that I'm not wasting my time with people who don't deserve her love or how kind she is…Lyanna's a special girl. She deserves a special mother."</p><p>Daenerys nods her head, agreeing with what he said. She had to admit that he had good intentions. "And…what did you see in Ygritte when you first met her?"</p><p>Jon sighs and shakes his head now. "I…don't know. She was another woman with money that I met at some convention and she was beautiful and she had this attitude about her that I liked but…she just changed and I saw the real her. That's why you always spend time with these people, romantic or not…you have to get to know them to make sure that they're the real deal." He looks back at her and gestures to herself. "Take you, for example. I knew from the moment I met you that you seemed nice. You weren't rude to me at the restaurant when I called you out to come to speak with me and took very easily to Lyanna. Many of the people I've brought here have trouble connecting with her because she's such a different type of child compared to some of the ones you meet outside this house. That's why I trust you around her. But Ygritte…every single time I brought her here, Lyanna would go and run and play in her room or something. She never trusted her…and I thought <em>maybe </em>trust would build over time but I was wrong…I should always trust a child's instincts because they don't lie."</p><p>Daenerys reaches over and rests a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. "Don't think that you've screwed up as a father with this, Jon. People all make mistakes and date shitty people. It's the way of the world. It takes time to find the person that's worth the wait."</p><p>Jon nods, looking at her quietly before turning away. "I know…I just wish I'd find it quicker." He looks back at her and smiles. "Again, I'm sorry if this is too much…probably not professional."</p><p>Daenerys waves her hand in dismissal. "It's fine. This is what I asked for…honestly, more than I ever thought I would get. You were a mystery to me, Jon. This explains a lot."</p><p>"A mystery? How?"</p><p>"I mean I <em>never </em>knew what you did or how you got there because you never talked about it. If you didn't want to tell me you were homeless, I understand that. I don't mind. I didn't grow up in the best of circumstances either."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "What was that like?"</p><p>She sighs and glances at the ground. "That's a story for another time…but just know I get it when it feels like the world keeps throwing punches at you and you just can't get up. There's a lot of willpower that you need." She turns back to him. "But an architect, huh? You'll have to show me some of your designs at some point."</p><p>Jon chuckles and nods to the floor. "Well, you've already seen the apartment. A couple of other places in the building have my touch as well."</p><p>Her eyes widen. "Seriously?" To which he nods. "You really have spread yourself all over, huh?" He chuckles again and nods once more. She glances at the ground and bites her lip. "And, um…I know that this might be inappropriate but I'm proud of you for getting sober. Doing that no matter what it is…it's difficult."</p><p>"Thanks, Daenerys," he says softly.</p><p>She nods and stands, sighing. "I suppose I should get home though…you've already given me anything I had to know." But as she does, a thought pops to her mind, and she takes a seat back down. "But, uh…Jon." She looks over at him. "You said a month ago that you and Daario had…some past together. I looked up his name and there really is only one…can you tell me, please?"</p><p>She instantly sees his face shift and he glances at the floor. "I don't know if that's my story to tell, Daenerys."</p><p>"No, I…I've been thinking of ending things with him anyway," she responds, which makes him look right back at her again. "For a long time. I only needed the money honestly to try and find a place where I could live without him…but if there's something else I need to know…I want to know."</p><p>Jon's expression stares at her, looking at her eyes, trying to see if what he was about to tell her would be worth it. Honestly, anything would be at this point. She <em>needed </em>to hear it. Daenerys watches as his shoulders drop, he lets out a deep breath and speaks. "Daario Naharis…was my drug dealer."</p><p>Now <em>that </em>was something she hadn't expected. "I…what?"</p><p>"The Naharis family was always a rich family full of doctors…but Daario realized at a young age that if he took his daddy's medicine from the hospital and sold it to the people like me who would pay top dollar, he could make a living. He always had a story to make up to them as to why they couldn't find their drugs in his father's cabinet and had everything ready to go for if something bad happened. He gave me anything I could use…and I paid for it. He had the perfect plan while using his father's job to make money for himself."</p><p>Daenerys stares at him, her voice breathless, her mind at a whirl, and words lost to her. Out of <em>everything </em>she could have believed about Daario, that was the last thing she ever thought she would hear. "Bu…but he went to college? He went to it for…for medicine…."</p><p>"Why do you think he did?" Jon asks quietly. "Daario was a smart guy – just like I had the ability even when I was under the influence, he was smart outside of the streets. He worked his ass off with his hustle on the side so he could somehow make a living for himself afterward, but once he gets that degree to give medicine…he's just going to continue to do it. I know he is. That was his whole plan from the beginning. He would monologue it to me every single time I saw him." He reaches over and gently takes her hand, causing her to break from her thoughts. "I told you I didn't know if I should tell you. He never seemed like a horrible person but he…he always had bad intentions. I thought maybe he had changed."</p><p>"No, no," she whispers, trying to regain her voice through a small little cough before looking back at him. "It's good you told me. I needed to hear that…I think that's the last thing I needed to hear before I leave him." She stands and shakes her head.</p><p>"Where are you going to go?" he asks, and she could hear his voice laced with concern. But she only bites her lip and glances at her phone.</p><p>"I have a friend…she lives in university-regulated housing but I'm sure that if I sneak in I can stay at her place for a couple of days while I look for somewhere to stay. I can't…I can't go back to that place knowing what I know. What he did…what he fed to you." She glances back at him and thinks of his words from before. "What's the point of staying with someone if they're not going to be worth all that drama? He's never been that for me…at least not for a long time."</p><p>Daenerys grabs her coat and Jon stands, coming over to her. "Let me at least drive you to this girl's place. Who is it, that waitress from the restaurant?"</p><p>The young woman sighs but nods. "It is, but you don't have to do this, Jon."</p><p>"I want to. I'm the reason for this…I might as well make up for it." He helps her with her coat, causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for speaking this to you."</p><p>"It's alright. For everything…it really opens up my eyes." She looks up at him and feels herself smile a little. "Don't be ashamed for being you. At least you're honest. Daario has never been."</p><p>She glances at the ground, still unbelievably shocked at the rate of events that had happened. She feels Jon gently rests a hand on her back. "Come on. Lyanna will be alright. Let's get you to your friend's place, okay?"</p><p>Daenerys nods quietly and grabs her bag, leaving with Jon. "You have a car?"</p><p>"I have a couple but I think getting there the quickest can be on my bike."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. "A…bike?"</p><p>"A motorcycle." She still stares in shock, to which he chuckles. "What, you've never been on one?"</p><p>"Can't say I have," she responds, a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>"Well, there's a first time for everything."</p><hr/><p>By the time they had reached the building, Margaery was already waiting outside with a furrowed brow, rushing over to their car. Daenerys had nearly lost her head on Jon's bike. He was an expert at driving it but she was pretty sure she crushed his insides holding onto him. When they had parked, she turned to him sheepishly. "Sorry for hanging on so hard."</p><p>He shakes his head. "It's fine. The first ride is always scary." He helps her off as Margaery runs over to her, before glancing at Jon to admire his bike.</p><p>"Nice vehicle ya got there," Margaery responds, raising an eyebrow at Daenerys. She rolls her eyes. "How long you been riding?"</p><p>"Long enough," was Jon's simple response. "It was the quickest way to get here this late at night. Subways are too slow once the sun starts to go down." He looks back at Daenerys. "Are you going to be alright?"</p><p>"Yeah…I'll be okay, Jon. Thank you…I'll see you and Lyanna tomorrow."</p><p>"Let me know if there's anything else you need. I'll-"</p><p>"I <em>know,</em>" she chuckles softly, before nodding to the street. "Head home to your daughter. I'll see you."</p><p>She sees him smile in the dark, a dim one that was barely noticeable except to her before nodding, putting back on his helmet. Within seconds he was back off, leaving the two women alone. Once he was around the corner, Margaery practically pulls Daenerys inside, shaking her head.</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>tell me you had sex with him!"</p><p>"What? No," Daenerys responds, gawking at her in surprise. "No, he just…told me things. Things I didn't want to go home to."</p><p>"Your text did seem rather ambiguous. What happened?"</p><p>Daenerys sighs and shakes her head. "I'll explain in your apartment, but for now is it alright if I crash on the couch? I'll be super quiet and try not to get you in trouble."</p><p>Margaery hugs her side. "Of course, girl. You're always welcome. Just don't tell the RA."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles and nods, happy that she had her friend by her side. She was still so flabbergasted at what Jon had told her. She always knew Daario was a bit of a bum with the way he spoke and lived his life, but she just assumed it was because he was always working. Now…now she knew the truth. It was just who he was.</p><p>God, what if he <em>still </em>sold drugs now and she just didn't know?</p><p>Tomorrow, she'd break up with him in person. Then she'd go there and get her stuff, and stay at Marg's for a bit so that she could find a place. She couldn't allow herself to stay in that apartment, not for any longer. She had to get out, start living her own life…and being with him was <em>not </em>that. She had to do what Jon did – cut out the toxicity because she didn't need any more of that ever again.</p><p>And as she laid on the couch, she couldn't help but thank <em>god </em>for bringing Jon Snow into her life. Who knew how much longer she would have put up with Daario? She had needed that one extra kick…and he had it.</p><p>That man was surely full of surprises…and she hoped she could get to know him more.</p><p>"Let me tell you, though," Margaery mutters as she brings over a blanket to her. "That man on a motorcycle – good <em>god, </em>how do you control yourself around him? I'd get pregnant just looking at him."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. "My god, Marg. Calm your hormones."</p><p>Margaery chuckles and takes a spot next to her. "Alright, you're all warm in my apartment and cozy. Now spill the beans." She nudges her shoulder. "Tell me every last bit."</p><p>And Daenerys does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading. If you can please leave a comment and let me know what you think because I truly appreciate everything you guys have to say. They really do make my day in this world we are living in and I love hearing what you guys think and want to happen, keep up your awesomeness. I was scared to move forward with this story but you guys have made me feel so accepted, so thank you for that, so much :)</p><p>Next chapter we'll have the official break-up, Daenerys getting to know Jon a little more, and a reveal about her past as well. I'll see you guys then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Football, Feelings and Food, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon decides to take out his girls to a football game for fun, and finds out more about Dany's past. Dany, on the other hand, discovers an interesting secret about Jon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments of encouragement and what you all think! You really inspired me to keep writing and putting this out, so thank you all sooo much. I thought we'd get a look into Jon's mind a little in this chapter as well, so I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was getting used to having Daenerys around.</p><p>Jon had gone through so many long nights and days recently. He had been working his ass off on a recent presentation for a new sight to be built along the ocean, something he had been developing for nearly a year now. And finally, today was the day he presented it to the Board of Directors and it had gone <em>swimmingly.</em></p><p>But now he was fucking <em>exhausted.</em></p><p>Honestly, a good reason why he had been out for so long so late sometimes was because he was working on this and nervous as all hell for it to go through. Now that it was over he was going to make sure he got home a lot earlier from now on. But that also left the question of what to do with Daenerys if he was going to come home sooner, and honestly…he didn't want her to go.</p><p>He had gotten used to coming home and seeing her sitting on the couch working after putting his daughter to bed. He had originally hired her to cook for just Lyanna, but if he was going to make an effort to at least try and come home earlier, maybe he should spike up the price for her troubles. It cost more to get more ingredients for multiple people.</p><p>Even so, her cooking wasn't the only thing he liked to keep around. She was just a sweet woman. Probably one of the kindest souls he had ever met. The way she acted with Lyanna was something that was special. Lyanna had told him multiple times in the morning how much she loved to be with Daenerys, and that she cooked 'all her favorite meals' and danced with her and played with her.</p><p>Jon almost felt bad. He felt like Daenerys had become more of a babysitter than a professional chef, but she had said that she enjoyed doing this and being with the girl. That it was a "nice break" from the stresses she faced in everyday life. So who was he to say anything if she enjoyed it? And plus, he enjoyed having her. After long days he enjoyed the little conversations they would have before she went home – or wherever she was staying now.</p><p>He wasn't going to lie; he had been concerned about her safety lately.</p><p>Ever since he had told her about Daario's past and what he had done, he had been concerned about exactly where she was staying. It had been about a week now and he had a feeling she was just crashing on her friend's couch, but he was worried that Daario knew where it was.</p><p>Jon didn't know if the man had changed or not. Daenerys hadn't told him what her and Daario's relationship had been like. Just that she was going to break up with him, and it seemed that the new information he had given her had been the nail in the coffin. Jon only knew what Daario used to be like – a rich kid who wanted to get richer and used his family's money to do it. And he was a total piece of shit to women.</p><p>And by that, Jon meant a <em>total piece of shit.</em></p><p>Jon had been a player. He knew that. He had fucked everything that could walk, so much so that somehow, he got away without getting any STD's. He would know; he had gotten tested enough times to make sure that he was clean. But even if he went between girls at the time, he never treated them horribly. He made sure they were treated well and taken care of. Sometimes he would even remain with them for a couple of weeks or so and be like a boyfriend, but it never really stuck until he got older. And he always made sure they were happy, at least as much as he could do at the time.</p><p>But Daario, Jon had seen the man physically hit a woman – whether it be they were dating or not – when they didn't agree with something they said. And he was <em>terrified </em>that Daenerys had fallen into that. But Daario might have changed for all he knew. Daenerys had never come in with any bruises or marks whenever she arrived here so he assumed she was safe, but if she had broken up with him, he didn't know what the man would do.</p><p>Daario had always been the one to break hearts. And now Daenerys had turned the tables on him. Jon could only wonder what would come from it. He could only hope she was safe.</p><p>As he walked into his apartment while the sun was still up for the first time in months, he could smell the delicious scent of freshly made Margherita pizza wafting into his nose. Goddamn, that smelt good. And as he closes the door, he sees Daenerys look up from the kitchen, and a surprised smile overcomes her cheeks.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know you would be home this early," she says softly as he lowered his bag down. "Lyanna was in a pizza mood tonight. Thought I would make something good."</p><p>"Smells amazing," Jon says, walking over to her side. "One of my proposals went through with the BoD. I've been working my ass off to get there for a long time and it was a big reason why I wasn't coming home properly. Now I can <em>finally </em>be here for Lyanna."</p><p>"Oh," was Daenerys' quiet response, and he could hear the dip in her voice. "Well, congratulations then. I'm sure they loved the design."</p><p>She doesn't look up from where she stood, looking over the pizza that was in the oven. Jon places a hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him now. "I don't want you to leave, Daenerys. You can stay on as her cook. I'd actually like you to continue cooking but, uh…maybe add me onto the meals? I'll increase your pay."</p><p>Daenerys stares at him for a moment before almost laughing, shaking her head. "Jon, you already pay me enough. It's fine…I'll just be happy to stay."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, positive." She pulls the pizza out from the oven and grabs a cutter, slicing it into eighths. "And besides, now you get to have more of my tasty food. I think that's a good enough compromise."</p><p>Jon smiles and nods. "I think so, too." She lifts up a slice of pizza and holds it to his mouth. He takes a small first bite and then instantly grabs the slice from her hands, moaning. "Damn, Dany. How do you do it every time? Everything is so good." He sees a shift in her eyes, however, when he looks at her. From happiness to slight sadness to conflict. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I, uh…can't remember the last time someone called me Dany," she comments softly, glancing at the counter. "Maybe my brother? I have no idea."</p><p>"Is…is that a bad thing? It just sort of slipped out. I don't have to-"</p><p>"No, no, it's fine," she states, turning to him. "It sounds different when you say it - in a good way. It's completely okay." She offers a small smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. There was a story behind that name, he could see it, but he wasn't about to push her into exposing her whole life to him. He had already done the same to her – out of necessity because of bloody Ygritte – but he didn't want to push her into anything.</p><p>"Okay," he responds quietly as she grabs a slice of the pizza. "Know that if there's something I say please just tell me. I don't want to be a bother."</p><p>"Trust me, you aren't," she chuckles, taking a bite of the pizza. Jon looks at her quietly before nodding outside.</p><p>"So…how's apartment hunting going?" he quietly inserts into the conversation. It had been nudging at his head for days now. This was the perfect time to ask.</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders. "It's, um…okay. Not the best I could be doing but I'm getting somewhere." She looks back up at him. "I've been staying at Margaery's place secretly." He <em>was </em>right. "But I can't really stay there permanently. She'll get in trouble if I do. So I have to sort of move my ass quickly and find somewhere. There's a lot of places in midtown that I can go to that are within my rage. And god knows I've saved up enough money for it. But it's the process of moving, you know? Signing the lease and moving in on their day. And trying to find a decent place that I could move to that's close-by is going to be a challenge, but I think I can do it."</p><p>Jon nods quietly as she moves the pizza to the table. "Do you need help finding somewhere? I have a lot of good connections with renters across the city. Could get you a good price."</p><p>"Jon, please, you do so much for me already. Let me feel like an independent woman for once."</p><p>Jon snickers at her words but nods. "Alright, alright. I understand." As she takes out her laptop, he sees a couple of stickers on the end of it, one that had the logo for the Dragonstone Dragons, and suddenly his mind finally comes back to him. "Fuck, right, Dany." Her head looks up at his voice, tilted as she served up a slice for Lyanna. "I have something for you but I want to wait until Lyanna is in here."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Lyanna!" Daenerys exclaims, and within seconds his little girl comes rushing around the corner, a smile on her face before jumping onto the seat. "Pizza's ready," she chuckles as the girl dives into the slice while Jon takes a seat next to his daughter.</p><p>She had been so invested in the pizza she hadn't even noticed him. When he rests a hand on her back she looks up and her eyes widen, while a smile spreads across her lips, the pizza sauce spreading with it. "Daddy!"</p><p>She hugs him tightly and he laughs, happy to be in his little girl's arms again. He glances at Daenerys and sees her watching with a smile before glancing away, grabbing her own slice to sit across from them. Once Lyanna pulls back, she wipes at her lips with a napkin – the good manners of Dany must have been rubbing off on her – and looks up at him in confusion.</p><p>"Why are you here? I thought you were at work."</p><p>"I was," Jon says gently. "But I finally did something where I'll be home a lot earlier from now on."</p><p>"Really?!" Lyanna asks, to which he nods his head. "That's awesome! I can show you all my dance moves, and Dan-dan can cook you her cookies – they're super gooey and yummy!"</p><p>Jon chuckles and raises an eyebrow, looking over at Daenerys when he hears the nickname, 'Dan-dan.' That was new. And judging by the amused smirk on her face, she didn't seem to mind. He thought it was cute.</p><p>"I think that sounds like a great idea," he agrees. "But there is something I want to do with you and Dan-dan this weekend. Sort of as a surprise." Daenerys' brow furrows as she sits across from him again, grabbing onto Lyanna's plate to grab her a second slice. Before she could ask any questions, he speaks again. "It's sort of…a bonus, I guess, in the best way."</p><p>The young woman chuckles and shakes her head. "Alright, then. What is it?"</p><p>Jon reaches into his pocket, removing three items that he had taken his time to somehow buy the last week through multiple people and connections. He and Daenerys had had a couple of late-night conversations regarding football. He had even offered to let her join in on a fantasy league he was part of, but, in her words, she would get '<em>far </em>too invested and forget about all her work.'</p><p>So, he had taken it upon himself to get the next best bet to share their same hobby.</p><p>He places the objects on the table and Daenerys reaches over, looking at them. It was three lanyards, all of which were laminated and seemed to be tickets of some sort, with on-field passes as well included. On the front, it had the classic logos of the Dragonstone Dragons and the Winterfell Wolves, with a big VS right in the middle.</p><p>"Jon," Daenerys speaks slowly, looking up at him. "What are these?"</p><p>"Well, my little lady here has been wanting to go to a football game for God knows how long," Jon says, pulling his daughter in close to him as she ate the crust of one of her slices. "And because she's been doing so well in school and dance, I thought I would treat her to something special. <em>But </em>we can't go without her favorite person. So that third pass is for you."</p><p>Daenerys stares at the pass in shock as she lifts it into her hands, almost examining it. "You're really bringing me? You don't have to. If it's just because of Lyanna, I-"</p><p>"Daenerys, I <em>want </em>to. And I'm sure that she wants you there as well," Jon says with a chuckle. "Stop acting like you don't deserve these gifts or this money. You <em>do.</em>" He sees her smile at his words, lowering the lanyard to look at him. Jon squeezes his daughter's side. "Besides, Lyanna, you want her there with you, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes!" she exclaims, her mouth full of food. Daenerys giggles as it sputters onto her cheeks, reaching over with a napkin to gently wipe at her cheek. "And then we can get hotdogs at the stands there."</p><p>"And have you be even more of a mess on your cheeks," Daenerys chuckles before lowering her hand. She looks at the passes again, shaking her head in disbelief. "How did you even get these, Jon? These are actually <em>on the field. </em>They're impossible to get unless you know what one of the players or someone else."</p><p>Jon smiles and nods his head. "Well, in fact, I do know one of the players. One I got onto <em>my </em>team." Daenerys raises an eyebrow at his words. "Do you know Tormund Giantsbane?"</p><p>Her eyes widen. "You do <em>not.</em>"</p><p>"I do," he chuckles. "I met him a long time ago at a party my cousin held back home. We hit it off really well and let's just say, I set him up with someone and he owed me a few favors. This was one of them."</p><p>Daenerys laughs, one that was filled with glee. "I'm going to need to know that story later on." She looks at the pass again, holding it in her hands, almost examining it in the light to make sure it was real before nodding her head. "Al…alright. I'll gladly join you at the game."</p><p>And that makes him grin. "Great."</p><p>Now he just had to pray his team bloody <em>won </em>again.</p><hr/><p>It was the closest game Jon had ever experienced. And Jon was seeing a <em>whole </em>different side of Daenerys at the games physically today. One he was <em>quite </em>enjoying.</p><p>He had never seen her get so <em>angry </em>at a team. Whenever one of the wide receivers wouldn't catch the ball, she'd curse them out and scream at them with the other fans. Or when one of the O-line men missed a tackle, she'd practically throw her fries up in the air. It was such a different version of her that he had never seen whenever they were in his apartment. And he liked it. It was rare he found women who were as young and pretty as her that were into football as much as <em>this </em>and not just come to the games for the men or the food or the alcohol.</p><p>Near the middle of the game, however, when Lyanna was leaning forward in her seats, watching the men play and cheering on the wolves as they tried to go for their third touchdown of the day, he had leaned over to Daenerys to speak to hear. "So I see that you <em>quite</em> like football, huh?"</p><p>He sees her cheeks turn red and she chuckles a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I know. It's not really ladylike for me to be doing that."</p><p>"No, no, I find it hysterical," Jon chuckles before nodding towards the field. "You said you grew up coming to these games? Who did you go with?"</p><p>Daenerys glances at her feet and then back at the field, her eyes lost in distant memories of her past. He could almost see the sadness overwhelm her, and he wondered what had happened to her to make her feel that way so sudden when just a moment ago she had been screaming bloody murder at one of the players. "I, um…used to go with my brothers and my father…and my mother. She liked football, too." She looks back at him with a sad smile on her cheeks. "It's in the past. I haven't been to one of these games since I was…I don't even know, ten? It's like a whole rush of memories coming back to me."</p><p>She moves her gaze back to the field, not speaking more of it. God, what he wouldn't give to see into this girl's mind.</p><p>He cared about Daenerys. Probably more than a boss should about their employee. But over the last month, she had made life…he didn't even know. Lighter, in the apartment? She always had this look on her face whenever she was with Lyanna, that she was full of glee and happiness and just wanted what was best for her. Jon could see it whenever she cooked or played with her, or when they practiced her dance lessons, or when they watched a movie.</p><p>He wanted to know what had made her like this. He had met so many jaded women in his past, many of which barely knew how to take care of themselves let alone a child. But she seemed to be an expert in all things sweet. But there was something else, a sadness that he couldn't quite tell where it had come from.</p><p>It wasn't his place to know, but he knew he needed to at least <em>ask </em>and see if there was something he could do to <em>somehow </em>make her feel better.</p><p>But, before he could, the wolves scored another touchdown, and he cheered as Lyanna nearly climbed up on the bars to get a better look. The smile returns to Dany's face and she lifts the girl up, holding her to Jon who takes her onto his shoulders so the little girl could get a better view. And the topic was dropped.</p><p>Near the end of the game, they made their way towards the field, and he saw the epitome of amazement enter Daenerys' eyes as she watched the men run back and forth along the field, trying to make sure their team won, right there on the grass. He was glad that his surprise for her had been working out well, and that she was enjoying being down there. God knew getting these seats were tough enough.</p><p>He had introduced her to Tormund after his team was done playing their turn for the line, and Tormund had winked at him when they had gone back as if he was implying something.</p><p>Well, of course, Jon <em>knew </em>what he was implying, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Was Daenerys a beautiful woman? Yes, she was. He had noticed her beauty on multiple occasions. It was one of the few things that had shocked him when he first saw her in that restaurant. But he wasn't about to be hitting on his employee like that. She was a friend of theirs, and he wasn't about to ruin that. Not when Lyanna had grown such an attachment to her.</p><p>But, that didn't mean that he wanted to just ignore her past either. He wanted to know everything he could about her. And maybe today was the day they could find out.</p><p>After the game – and a sad defeat of the wolves where Dany rubbed his face in the mud about it for practically an hour – they had decided to go to the park, where many of the fans had gone. Lyanna had expressed her interest in running around on the playground, and Jon had said to freely go. Once Lyanna had gone off to join the other children, Jon and Daenerys had sat down on a bench, watching her quietly.</p><p>"That was a really great game," Daenerys commented to him after a moment of silence. "Really. Those seats were amazing. I swear, I could probably smell the sweat off of the players. The best bonus of my life."</p><p>Jon snickers at her words but nods. "You're welcome. I'm happy you enjoyed it." He looks to her and then bites his lip. It was now or never to ask. And if he didn't get it off his mind today he didn't know when he would. "So…you went with your family? What was it like?"</p><p>He sees her gaze drop to the ground again, and her quietness starts to envelop the area. But, she did speak after a moment of silence. "It was great. My father always got season tickets because he and my mother were big fans. And it started to translate to the children. We all really enjoyed them. It was the one family thing we all did together."</p><p>She rubs her arm, seemingly nervous about what she was to say next, before the young woman sighs and turns to him, her shoulders slacked, her eyes sorrowful.</p><p>"My mother passed away when I was young," Daenerys says softly.</p><p>He feels his heart sink. "I'm so sorry, Dany."</p><p>She sighs and waves her hand dismissively. "It's nothing, but…it changed everything." She glances at the ground once more. "It was so sudden and so quick…it changed my father. Everyone. My father held one of the highest law practices in all of Westeros. Celebrities from all over would come to him for aid. We did well. And the family business was for everyone to go into the firm. My second-eldest brother became a medical lawyer. My eldest brother became the same type my father is, a defense lawyer. As for I…I didn't want to be that. I tried to be, for so long, but I just…wasn't happy."</p><p>Ah, that's where this was coming from. "Because you wanted to be a cook?" he assumes as a large ball went flying past them, three children playing kickball along the edge of the pavilion.</p><p>"Actually, no." His brow raises in surprise. "Being a chef was never my dream. I know I'm good at it, but I only ever started to learn to cook because my mother died, and my father never stuck around to cook for us. Nor did my older brothers. So I had to take care of myself. Things just evolved from there."</p><p>"Then what is your dream?" he asks softly.</p><p>He sees the hesitation in her eyes to tell him, the worry that he might laugh at her for whatever it may be. But, instead, he reaches over and rests a hand against hers, a soothing one that told her everything she needed to know. And, after a second of contemplating, she speaks.</p><p>"I wanted to be a writer," she whispers, a gentle smile on her lips. "I still do. I had these dreams of fantasy worlds, one that I knew would do well if I just put my head into it and focused. And when I told my family that I wanted to focus on that rather than law…they didn't take it well. My father disowned me for shaming the family name and my brother, Viserys, all but stopped talking to me. Rhaegar, my eldest….he still tries to talk to me on occasion because what I did wasn't my fault. I only wanted to be happy, you know? But they took away any money they were putting towards my education and I had to somehow pay for it myself…that's why I took up cooking. My family completely abandoned me, so I had to find <em>something </em>to pay off my debt with." She looks back at him. "I'm sorry if this is too much for you to hear, Jon."</p><p>"No, no, it's what I wanted," he reassures her. "I always knew there was something else going on inside that head of yours." He sees her smile at his words before glancing back at the pavement below them. "For someone who didn't make cooking her life-time dream, you're pretty damn great at it though."</p><p>She chuckles softly. "Thank you," she responds, looking up at him. "It was never what I wanted to do but I guess it's been helpful. I met you and Lyanna because of it."</p><p>Jon smiles once the words leave her lips. It spread a warm feeling throughout his chest that she felt the same way about them as he did. "You did. Everything happens for a reason," he reassures her. "But you…want to be a writer? About what?"</p><p>Her cheeks turn red and she glances away again. "I don't know if you'd be interested-"</p><p>"Try me," was his response, an instant one that had her looking at him in surprise. "I love hearing about different worlds. It's why I have a book room in my apartment. One of the ways I get away from the stresses of life occasionally. Tell me about it. I want to hear it."</p><p>The look of shock seemingly processed along her face quickly, but after a moment she nods with a smile and begins to speak. And he watches her with his own grin, hearing about her worlds of knights and princesses and dragons and magic, of a battle for a throne where no one is the good guy and everyone has their issues going on, of slaves being freed and battles fought against the living dead. It was a fantastical world of fantasy.</p><p>But while her idea sounded intriguing and something he would most definitely read, it was the way she talked about it that made him grin. She was so full of <em>life. </em>He had never seen her talk so animated about something with so much…gusto, he guessed was the right word. She waved with her hands as if trying to draw the picture out in front of him, her words moving at a million miles per minute, explaining every detail to the last goblet someone would drink in their castle. And it was astonishing to watch this usually quite young woman come to life talking about one simple thing.</p><p>It really was her dream. A beautiful dream.</p><p>She stops after a moment, looking at him in confusion. He realizes he had been so caught up staring at her happiness around her and the joy that erupted off of her body talking that he had completely realized she stopped talked a second ago. He feels his own cheeks turn red and he glances away, coughing. "Sorry, just got caught up in the story," he says to her, trying to hide his own stupidity.</p><p>'<em>Yeah, that's the way to get her to trust you. Stare at her. Dumbass,' </em>he mutters inwardly.</p><p>But she didn't seem to mind. She only bit her lip and gulped, nervousness clear within her leer. "So…what do you think?" she asks hesitantly.</p><p>Jon feels himself beam at her from where he sat. "I think that sounds like an amazing idea, Dany."</p><p>He sees her eyes light up in surprise and a smile so wide spread across her lips, one that made her look like a child in a candy store. "Really?" she squeaks.</p><p>"Yes," he chuckles, surprised at her reaction. "Why, does no one tell you that?"</p><p>She looks between his eyes and her hands, before speaking. "No, I just…haven't really spoken to anyone else about it since Daario. Margaery always said it was great but I…I didn't know. Daario never really liked the idea."</p><p>Ah. That fucking man. "Was he never supportive?" Jon asks her carefully. He didn't want to tread over unfamiliar territory with her. But with how this was going, she seemed to be opening up to him with each new sentence. And within the next couple of seconds, she speaks.</p><p>"Not really, no," she answers, her voice honest and rough. He could tell she was getting choked up a bit from the sound her throat made when she started speaking as if she was holding back the tears. "I…I really don't know why I was with him for so long. When I first met him, I was <em>so happy </em>that a boy finally found me pretty. I grew up with a lot avoiding me because of my father and my family, but now that I was free…he was the first. And then he just…beat me down for years. And I was blind to see. Maybe I was too afraid to leave him because I didn't think anyone else would want me. Maybe I thought 'hey, if he doesn't support the book at least I have a roof over my head,' unlike what my family could give me…but what he did in the past was a deal-breaker. I needed to leave…and I feel happier now. He never supported the idea. He always thought it was stupid and that fantasy was for nerds and would never reach mainstream success. He was <em>always </em>about money when I just wanted to write because it made me happy…but every single time I did, he was just…shit on me because of it."</p><p>At this point, tears were starting to streak down her eyes, and he could feel a crack in his chest. He had never seen her cry, but there was something so upsetting about this woman losing her confidence in herself when she deserved to have so much of it.</p><p>He gently brings a hand up to her cheek, which gets her attention, and the pad of his thumb wipes away the tear that had just come out. "First of all, <em>please </em>don't cry over that asshole," he says quietly, causing her to let out the tiniest of laughs. "He doesn't deserve your tears. He's a piece of shit who clearly hurt you for years. So what if he doesn't get the point of the book? He'll be the one sitting on his ass one day when you're making millions off of it."</p><p>A small smile comes across her lips. He didn't know if he should say the next part, but something inside of him said that it would be alright. He was only speaking his mind, not just as her boss but as a friend. And if it could get her pretty eyes to stop crying, he was perfectly fine with that.</p><p>"And secondly," he says softly, not moving his hand from her cheek. "Don't ever think that you're not pretty and that another man wouldn't want you. That has to be the most <em>ridiculous </em>statement I have ever heard."</p><p>Her brow raises at his words. "…really?" Her voice was soft, unsure.</p><p>"Dany…I'm saying this not as your boss or even as your friend. I'm saying this as a man with eyes and a <em>brain </em>– you are one of the most <em>gorgeous </em>women I have ever met," he speaks softly, with as much honesty he could implement into his voice. "If an asshole like Daario can't see that, or no one else does, they don't deserve you."</p><p>Her cheeks turn a dark red. Hell, his almost do, too. Was that appropriate? Probably not. But was it the honest truth? Yes. He despised seeing her so sad. So if he could say what he felt to make her feel better about herself, he would gladly do it again.</p><p>"Oh," she mumbles before a soft smile comes over her lips. He lets his hand finally drop from her cheek as she sniffles, but instead of looking to the ground, she keeps her eyes on his. It was then that Jon realized something looking at her eyes. He had always known they were beautiful, a pale green that reminded him of a forest, but as he looked deeper into them, he saw specks of what seemed to be <em>lavender, </em>almost a lilac along the edges, blending in easily with the green. He had never noticed that before. He didn't think he had ever seen someone with such interesting eyes. "Thank you, Jon," she says softly after a moment. "That means a lot."</p><p>He blinks himself out of his gaze, trying to remind himself that this was still his employee and he had to get a grip on himself before nodding at her. "Don't thank me. I know it's the truth." He turns back to look at Lyanna, who was currently on a spinning device, laughing her head off with two other little girls with dirt on their cheeks. He loved watching his little girl play with others. She was so carefree when kids gave her the chance. "I wish I could have seen Daario's face when you broke up with him…probably shocked."</p><p>The redness returns to Dany's cheeks as she wipes away her stray tears, chuckling a little awkwardly. "Yeah…'bout that." His brow furrows as she turns to look back at him. "I actually didn't break up with him to his face."</p><p>"Are you serious?" he asks her, almost laughing, to which she slowly nods with a look of embarrassment along her eyes. "And why on earth did you not do it to his face?"</p><p>"I don't know!" she groans, practically throwing her face in her hands. "After you told me what he had done I just didn't want to see his face ever again. I told Margaery everything and she agreed that she didn't trust him either and that she'd send someone else to go pick up my stuff. I ended it over the phone." She glances at the ground once more and shakes her head. "I'm a coward. A five-year relationship that I broke up with <em>over the phone.</em>"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it cowardice," Jon disagrees. "You knew what he did and didn't want to face him about it. For all you know he could have been dangerous when you broke up with him." She nods at his words, seemingly pleased at his reaction. "Did someone go and get your things? Does he know where you are?"</p><p>"Margaery had one of her many boy toys go and do it for me. As for the second question, as far as I know, he doesn't know where I am. I blocked him on all forms of social media so there's nothing for him to somehow find me. I don't want to think about him." She looks back up at where Lyanna was and feels herself smile. "For today, I was distracted from the craziness of the world I'm living in right now. So for that, I have to thank you, Jon."</p><p>He feels himself smile when she says that, and her hand reaches over and squeezes his. For a moment, he feels a small tingle in his chest, one he hadn't felt in forever. Nerves? He didn't quite get those anymore because of how often he had been around other women. But Daenerys had always seemed to have an effect on him with that smile of hers. And if he could keep it on her face, he'd gladly keep trying to do it.</p><p>"Of course, Dany," he says softly, squeezing her hand back. "I'm just glad that Margaery and all of them are taking care of you for the time being."</p><p>"Oh, Marg would never let him get near me again if it was up to her. You don't want to cross the Tyrell's," Daenerys chuckles. "They'll eat you up and spit you out."</p><p>"Oh, that's her last name?" Jon asks, his voice leaking of recognition. At Dany's nod, Jon feels himself nearly groan. "Marg's grandmother is the CEO of one of the companies I've worked with. Hardheaded woman. Smart one, too."</p><p>Daenerys nods. "She is. I wish I had her as my grandma. No one would ever cross me if she was."</p><p>At that moment, he feels his phone vibrate and Jon takes it out to glance at a text that had just flown in. The name 'Tiana' comes across in vibrant black letters before the words underneath said 'I can't wait to see you tonight, handsome,' with a winky face right afterward. God, he had completely forgotten about this woman.</p><p>Jon feels himself sigh before he glances at Daenerys, and then at his daughter from across the way. He didn't want to go on another date that was most likely going to end in misery. No, in fact. He was perfectly content going home and relaxing with Daenerys and Lyanna. So, that's exactly what he did.</p><p>He sent out a text quickly to the poor girl to end the date before it even began – she was quite pretty but it had been <em>very </em>last minute on his part to book it – and put his phone back in his pocket. Daenerys looks at him just as he's slipping it in his pants. "Everything alright?" she asks.</p><p>To which he nods, shrugging his shoulders. "Just work stuff. Nothing big."</p><hr/><p>When Daenerys had come back to Jon's apartment, she could feel herself beaming with how much fun she had had with him and his daughter. From the moment they went to the game to their talk in the park…she had felt that they had…she didn't know, connected? Maybe? It was something more.</p><p>She hadn't wanted to talk about her own personal issues to him considering it was all over the place, but he had willingly asked her about it. Comforted her. Even called her <em>gorgeous. </em>If that didn't make the butterflies in her stomach turn into a stampede, she didn't know what would.</p><p>But, she had put that down and let go of that fact when they left. He was only being nice to her because they were friends at this point. She had gained his trust enough where he was perfectly alright with letting her in his apartment now whenever she wanted or taking Lyanna wherever she wanted to go. She understood why he said that.</p><p>Even so, that didn't stop the small crush that had formed on her bloody <em>boss. </em>She had never been the type of developing anything for anyone she was working for – it just always complicated things. But here she was, going against that standard. <em>Stupidly.</em></p><p>Eventually, they had arrived back at the apartment and she had cooked them dinner, a simple meal that didn't take too long to get on the table. After, she had helped herself out because she had an exam in the morning she had to study for at Marg's, but before she had gone, little Lyanna had reached out to her hand and asked her to get the book about 'the little bears' in daddy's room.</p><p>Jon had known instantly what it was. "It's in my nightstand. She likes to hear me read to her when I'm home at a decent time," Jon says. "If you can just get that for me you can head back to Marg's."</p><p>Daenerys nods. "Of course." So she had headed down the hallway to his room, grabbing her bag as she did so just so she could get out as soon as possible. It wasn't like she wanted to stay – listening to Jon's sultry voice read to his daughter sounded like a field day to her – but all of her studying supplies were at her friends and unless Daenerys wanted to fail, she had to get her shit together.</p><p>When she went into his room, it was the first time she had ever seen it. The door was always closed and she had never had a reason to go in there, but now that she was, it was <em>stunning. </em>There were windows along every wall, just like the living room, that showcased the beautiful city skyline in the distance. The bed was probably the biggest bed she had ever seen, with sheets that looked as soft as silk. She only <em>wished </em>she could have something as great as this.</p><p>That bathroom that was connected to it was amazing as well, with a stand-up shower that even had a stall and a bathtub that overlooked the city, along with two sink areas for clearly a his and her. His spot was filled with multiple products and items while the other side was barren. She took a quick glance at the closet and felt her mouth fall agape.</p><p>The closet was probably the size of her old apartment with Daario, filled with so many clothes she could barely count how much. One half of it was also empty, so she knew Jon was saving that for some lucky woman who got to be with him. She knew her crush was meaningless. He was her boss, someone who could literally have <em>anyone. </em>And he would make a girl very happy one day.</p><p>She shakes her head and steps back, heading towards his nightstand. She had to get over this thing. Jon was right. She may doubt herself but she <em>knew </em>she wasn't bad-looking. And she could find another guy. And who said she even needed someone? She could pleasure herself better than Daario ever could. Life had a funny way of working out – maybe this would be her one shot to just relax and finally explore her own wants and needs for once.</p><p>As she pulls out the drawer of his nightstand, she does see the book right on top. It seems that it was probably a constant favorite of the little girl's so he always had it ready to go in his room. But as she took it out, something else in there caught her eye. It was a black box, about the size of the nightstand, that sat directly underneath the book, one that had a small latch at the bottom.</p><p>Her curiosity got the better of her. She glances towards the door, making sure no one was coming before slowly taking the box out. She set it down gently on the bed and opened the latch, fully prepared to maybe find hidden photographs of Jon's secret serial killer life or something strange, and regret immensely ever looking in here. But as she pulled it back fully, she felt her mouth drop open when she saw exactly what was in there. And slowly, she started to take out pieces one by one.</p><p>There were bags of condoms, blindfolds, handcuffs, <em>vibrators </em>of all different kinds, lubricants, bondage supplies – Jesus Christ, it was like she had stepped inside of a sex store. Her cheeks instantly turn a dark shade of red and her hands slowly pull out a set of cuffs, looking at them in almost complete shock. She could almost imagine him using these, pinning some poor girl down while having his way with her. The very thought sent a shot of arousal straight to her core, one that she was trying <em>very hard </em>not to acknowledge with her new state of mind.</p><p>But fuck, how could she not when Jon had all of <em>this? </em>She could only <em>imagine </em>what he had been like in the bedroom for all the women he's dated. Fuck, was he <em>really </em>this good? She ached to learn. To find out. But knew that could never be. At least she could imagine.</p><p>"Holy shit," she mutters to herself as she gently places the cuffs back in the box, thoroughly surprised. She wondered what Jon really was like. This sweet man who cared probably more about his daughter than anyone else in this world was a beast in the sheets. Was he into that dom-sub stuff that she had read about online? She had never thought about doing that, but…goddamn if the men looked like Jon…</p><p>Her thoughts get away from her as she goes to put the box back but instantly regrets <em>everything </em>as she trips on a spare shoe on the ground, most likely from Jon heading straight to bed one night. That one movement set off a tidal wave as the box completely fell from her hands and hit the floor as if it was thunder crashing down along the coast, the sound almost ricocheting off her ears like a gunshot. It may not have sounded like much to anyone else but to her and her snooping ass, she had to move <em>quickly.</em></p><p>"For fuck's sake," she whispers, her voice filling with fear as she quickly cleaned up the contents of the box and threw it as gently as she could back into the nightstand before Jon came back. She had just closed the drawer when she saw the light from the hallway creep in, and looked up to see Jon staring at her in concern.</p><p>Gods, just looking at him made her blush now <em>knowing </em>what she knew.</p><p>"Is everything alright in here?" he asks gently. "I heard a big bang and-"</p><p>"I'm fine," she squeaks out before mentally cursing herself. "I'm fine," she repeats, this time firmer and sounding at least a little bit more human. "I just tripped on a shoe in here when I got up. Nothing bad."</p><p>Jon looks at her, clearly conflicted with how to feel with her revelation. She had never been a great liar but prayed to the gods <em>above </em>that he would believe this. And, after a moment, he shrugs and gestures to the book, of which she gingery hands him.</p><p>"That's alright. I should probably start cleaning up my room more anyway. Have to keep this house a home. Thanks for getting the book, Dany." He gives her a smile that makes the butterflies return again, but she returns it back with a little nod of her own.</p><p>"You're welcome," she mumbles.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on your exam," he says to her. "I know you'll do great."</p><p>"Yeah, thank you," she responds, giving him one last glance before heading off. "Have a good night!" she says over her shoulder before practically disappearing around the corner, not even waiting for a response because honestly, she couldn't take anymore today. She needed to clear her head of Jon Snow and all his little details.</p><p>But even as she headed out of the apartment, sparing a small little kiss to Lyanna and a good pet to Ghost before she left, she couldn't get those cuffs off of her mind and how a part of her wanted them around her own wrists.</p><p>Good gods, she needed a bloody shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment below to let me know what you guys think, because they really do inspire me to keep writing and pushing these out for you all - all of you are so awesome so thank you a million times! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to and I'll be updating as soon as possible! Have a great day!</p><p>Next time: Jon and Dany grow closer when he helps her out with a few rough days, and she gets another unwelcome visit from someone we all hate. Stay tuned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Bloody Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys gets some help from Jon on one of her worst days of the month, and is visited by an unlikely visitor later that day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for your comments and reception on the last chapter - seeing you guys enjoying this story so much made me so happy and I'm so glad that you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it, so thank you so much! This chapter I will warn you has mentions of sexual abuse/r*pe, so if you're sensitive to that, please read carefully. Thank you so much for sticking with me with this story. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, periods <em>sucked</em>.</p><p>Daenerys had been dealing with them for years at this point but they never got any easier from month to month. And now, while she was readily taking care of little Lyanna, she discovered that it was harder to try and deal with them without showing her pain to the world.</p><p>The first time she had gotten it while waiting at Lyanna's dance class so it hadn't been horrible, and the cramps that week had been easy to deal with. But this particular week had been giving her the most horrible pains of her <em>life. </em>And she didn't know if this was retribution for her snooping from a week ago in Jon's room.</p><p>He hadn't brought up the interaction each time she saw him at night, and she was thankful for that. She didn't think he saw anything fishy so maybe that's why he hadn't spoken about it. And it had been really great having him with them at dinner. It made Lyanna super happy, and that made Daenerys happy as well. They had plenty of conversations, chill nights relaxing on the couch, and then she would go back to Marg's.</p><p>But of course, the box was <em>always </em>on her mind. And because of that, Daenerys' crush on her boss had already seemed to deepen. Because now she noticed <em>everything. </em>The way the veins popped out in his arms when he lifted up something heavy. The way his smile seemed to brighten up the room whenever he was home. The way his fingers moved across the counter when grabbing something.</p><p>Truly, Daenerys didn't think she was ever <em>this </em>turned on by fucking <em>simple tasks. </em>And it was all because of that box. She knew she shouldn't have snooped and now, she was paying the price.</p><p>It had been nice having him home, though. Cooking for him was a new experience. While Daenerys knew that Lyanna liked her food – she practically said yummy enough times at the dinner table for the young woman to know – it was always a test with Jon. He was her father, the same age as her, with a completely developed pallet and she knew that if she didn't impress him than she would feel even worse about herself.</p><p>But with each meal she gave him, it was always a moan of approval, whether it was burgers or filet mignon. And that moan was <em>now </em>doing different things to her and she absolutely hated it. God was laughing at her with the amount of pain she was in right now and she knew it was because of her thoughts.</p><p>She had even told Margaery about what she had found, and of course, her friend jumped <em>right </em>on her and said to fuck him. Daenerys had nearly slapped her friend across the head at her insistence. "What?" she had said, almost laughing. "Dan, whenever someone has <em>that </em>in their bedside table, they are a certified <em>freak </em>in bed. You have to at least <em>try</em>."</p><p>To which Daenerys had politely declined. Her late-night wandering sessions would have to do. She was still his employee. She wasn't about to be one of those women that just flirted with their boss for god knew how many hours. She did her job professionally. Or as professionally as she could. But it didn't mean she couldn't think about it. What it would be like to have his hands on her, pinning them above her head, grabbing her from behind and-</p><p>Yup, she <em>definitely </em>needed to focus.</p><p>Now, it was late at night, her cramps were killing her, and she was practically falling asleep at the laptop. Jon had said tonight he would be home late, so she had decided to stay until he got back so that Lyanna wouldn't be alone. Ghost was sitting at the edge of the couch with her, his head in her lap. The only little source of comfort she could be given.</p><p>"You a good boy, Ghost?" she murmurs to him as she scratches the dog behind his ear. The dog responds with a little lick against her hand, one that makes her smile. She had always wanted pets of her own but had never been given the chance living with Daario. Maybe when she got her own apartment one day she could adopt some.</p><p>That was another issue. Finding a damn apartment. She had found <em>so </em>many listings but all of them had their issues. Some were <em>way </em>too far from this place and would make the commute almost impossible. Some were in really bad neighborhoods. Some were in areas that had so much noise and would make writing really hard to focus on. It seemed that each place she looked at had something else going on. Some didn't allow pets. But she knew that she <em>had </em>to get out eventually.</p><p>And if she spent another minute in this apartment, oogling at Jon's muscles, she was going to blow her brains out.</p><p>Daenerys chuckles as she glances at her phone, getting a text from her friend. 'Heading to bed early tonight, girly. When you come home, be sure to lock the door!'</p><p>Margaery had been so sweet letting her stay at her place secretly. Her friend sincerely only wanted the best for her and been trying her hardest to somehow find a new place for Daenerys to settle down without exposing her to the RA. She hadn't heard a single thing from Daario, thank god. Marg had told her at one point that he <em>had </em>tried to reach out to her, but she had blocked his number without a second thought or reply.</p><p>Daenerys only hoped that he didn't randomly appear out of nowhere. He was being so quiet which was so uncharacteristic of him, but at the same time, it's not like he knew where she was or where any of her friends were. She made sure to turn off her location on all devices and everything else. She <em>should </em>be completely okay, and that was what she relied on.</p><p>As she stared at the blinking screen of her laptop, she could almost feel her eyes beginning to close bit by bit, so much so that they were shut after a minute of reading before she forces them back open. God, her head was <em>killing </em>her, her body was <em>dying, </em>and all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she had to go home. She glances at Ghost, who had his own eyes closed – really not helping her situation.</p><p>She takes a glance at the door and bites her lip. Jon wouldn't be home for a bit and Lyanna was asleep. Maybe just a few minutes of sleeping would help her, just to get her brain active again and her mind at ease. Maybe even help out her body a little bit.</p><p>So, she gently closes her eyes and settles in on the couch, listening to the sounds of the city below her, slowly easing her to sleep. And within minutes, she was out to the world and darkness overcame her.</p>
<hr/><p>When her eyes opened, she knew something was wrong. <em>Very </em>wrong. It was all light outside, not the darkness she had fallen asleep to. As she looked around groggily, there was a blanket on her body. Ghost was not with her – instead in the kitchen. And she smelled something <em>heavenly, </em>and when she turns her head, she spots something she <em>never </em>wants to forget.</p><p>It was Jon, standing over the stove without a shirt on and some pajama pants, cooking what smelt like bacon and eggs. And <em>fuck, </em>did she die and go to heaven?</p><p>Or was she that stupid to completely fall asleep last night?</p><p>"Fuck," she mutters as she moves her head, a piercing headache already souring through her. Her complaint drew his attention and Jon looked over to her, before taking the food off of the stove and walking over to where she sat.</p><p>"Hey," she hears him say softly, and she just manages to look up at him. With him being closer to her, not only could she see the <em>exact </em>outline of his chiseled chest, good <em>lord, </em>but he also had a bedhead right now. He must have <em>just </em>woken up. And fuck was it sexy. She needed to get <em>out </em>of here.</p><p>"What happened?" she quietly asks him, removing the blanket from her body.</p><p>"I came home last night and found you sound asleep," he says honestly. "I didn't want to wake you up – you looked so comfy, so I just gave you a blanket to be warm considering it's getting colder outside."</p><p>Her cheeks turn red – something that had been happening <em>way </em>too much around Jon lately – but she nods and manages to keep her eyes on him. "Well…thank you, you didn't have to do that."</p><p>He shrugs and turns back to the stove. God, even his <em>backside </em>looked amazing, like a bloody superhero. "It's no problem. You've spent so many late nights here it was only a matter of time before you ended up sleeping here." She didn't want to even acknowledge where her brain went to when he said that line. "Do you want any breakfast? Lyanna should be up soon."</p><p>"Oh, no," Daenerys states, trying to put on her best smile despite the returning of the cramps down below. "I've already troubled you enough. I should get going."</p><p>"You could never trouble me, Dany," he responds, and that sleepy smile he had on his face made her ovaries turn in a good way this time and it made her want to bloody swoon. God damn it, she needed to <em>leave </em>before her face turned into an actual tomato.</p><p>"Even so," she chuckles, almost uncomfortably. Her pad was most <em>definitely </em>overflowing at this point. She had to change. "You like your mornings with Lyanna. I don't want to intrude."</p><p>"There's no intruding if I'm inviting you."</p><p>"Jon-"</p><p>"Please, just stay for bre-"</p><p>"I'm on my period," she blurts out.</p><p>That seemed to shut him up. He looked at her in surprise and oh god, could the world just <em>swallow her whole? </em>He had been asking so many questions and honestly she had just wanted to get out before she leaked and maybe that was what she needed to say to somehow get this sweet guy act to stop.</p><p>"Oh," was his soft response. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "I didn't know that."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't feel like I had to tell," she mutters before sighing. "I get really bad cramps when it comes around and it was really bad last night. I guess the pain was enough for me to pass out. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."</p><p>"No, no, don't apologize. I didn't mean to pry," he says he gently before coming over to her. "Do you need anything or-"</p><p>"I'm fine," she breathes out, trying to save herself from further embarrassment. "I just need to go home and…relax for a little before tonight. Is that alright?"</p><p>Jon looks at her and she could tell that he probably regretted asking her so much to stay. God, she hoped this didn't ruin the casual talk they did. She felt that the earth was falling out from under her. "Of course," he responds quietly. "Go home and rest for a little…we'll see you later."</p><p>Daenerys nods and turns her head, grabbing her bag without a second word and headed out the door. She didn't even want to look at Jon's face right now. And as soon as she closed the door, she could almost feel the anger in herself start to seep down. How could she have been so stupid as to fall asleep?</p><p>She was usually so much better at this. She had a feeling she was maybe getting too close with Jon. She didn't know. Maybe too comfortable. Blurting out that she was on her period – god, what an idiot she was. It was a miracle Jon hadn't fired her yet.</p><p>Daenerys sighs as she descends down the elevator. '<em>Alright, push him out of your mind. Focus on your studies,' </em>her head says to her. No more thinking about boys or men or dogs or whatever. She had a thesis to write and damn it, she was going to bloody finish it.</p><p>With that new state in mind, she sets off back towards Marg's determined to finish the day off with at least a little bit of pride still in her – of course after she changed herself finally.</p>
<hr/><p>The evening came quicker than Daenerys had thought, and eventually, she was off heading back to Jon's apartment. She had made a decent amount of leeway with her thesis and had gotten some work done – but not without some intrusion from Margaery after she told her what happened.</p><p>Her friend had practically told her to jump on Jon when he was shirtless. Daenerys swore that if Margaery wasn't so pretty she would be considered crazy for how often she wanted to jump into men's pants. She had only replied with 'if the men are that hot, there's nothing stopping you.'</p><p>To which Daenerys had rolled her eyes. She swore her friend would be the death of her.</p><p>Even so, as she headed up towards Jon's apartment, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Would he bring up what she said earlier and embarrass her even more? Or would he just let it slide and she could live the rest of her peaceful life in solitude without thinking he thought she was gross? She didn't know. All she did think was that when she got up there, she better have some way to stir the conversation somewhere else because she didn't want to talk about that.</p><p>However, as soon as she entered the apartment, she was surprised to see that it actually smelt…really good. Like Chinese. Like <em>dumplings. </em>God, that was exactly what she needed right now. Something greasy and stupid and not at all healthy, but her body was craving it. However…there were three people missing. Jon, Lyanna, and Ghost.</p><p>Where the hell were they?</p><p>As she stepped in and lowered her bag, she spotted where the smell was coming from. There laid out on the coffee table was a whole spread of Chinese food, including rice, chicken, noodles, and, of course, dumplings, with egg rolls included, crispy and crackling. There also seemed to be a blanket there – a weighted one, from what Daenerys could tell – and when she lifted it up, it was <em>heated.</em></p><p>Damn, where had Jon gotten this? And more importantly, why was there all this food and accessories and no Snows?</p><p>Finally, she hears a door close, and she turns her head just in time to see Jon coming from the hallway, with what seemed like a box of sorts. Daenerys raises her brow to see him muttering to himself before he looks up and stops still at her standing there, clearly confused.</p><p>"Shit, you're here early," he curses, lowering the box to the table. "I, uh – this is going to sound weird, but-"</p><p>"Jon, where's Lyanna?" she chuckles softly. "And Ghost? And what's with the food?"</p><p>Jon bites his lip and she could see the tips of his cheeks start to turn pink. Was <em>he </em>embarrassed now? "Alright, in my head, this sounded a little better but might not be appropriate, but I knew I had to do something after this morning."</p><p>Oh, god no. "Please, Jon, it's-"</p><p>"I'm sorry for pressuring you into telling me," he starts quietly. "I just wanted you to stay for breakfast – Lyanna and I love having you here and I wanted to surprise her with her favorite person in the world for breakfast." Well, if that didn't make her heart explode. "But I didn't know you were going through that. Living with my daughter at her age and not really being exposed to that just sort of surprised me. I didn't know it was that painful."</p><p>Her cheeks turn red now once more. "It's alright, Jon."</p><p>"After you left that quick, I wanted to make it up to you. So <em>no </em>cooking tonight." He gestures to the table. "I remember you telling me that Chinese food – specifically the dumplings from The Wall – were your favorite in the whole city and what you loved to eat on bad days, so I picked you basically up a banquet from there. You'll still get paid so don't go but I just…wanted to make up for me being an idiotic man this morning."</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>"Oh, also." He walks over to the couch and pulls up the blanket she had been looking at earlier. "I got this for Lyanna a little while ago to help her sleep during thunderstorms, but I realized that it's also heated. I'm not an expert in this stuff by any means but I did look up that a heated blanket can help with cramps. So that's for you to use."</p><p>Sweet <em>Jesus, </em>he was making this hard.</p><p>"And this." He finally holds up the box he had in his hands. "I, um…I'm really new to this so forgive me," he chuckles, his voice almost adorably awkward. "I kinda made, I don't know what to call it – a care package, I guess? There are some painkillers in there, and some pads and tampons – I didn't know which ones you used so I just got both – and I got some chocolate-covered Oreos from a place I really like downtown. My mother always said chocolate was the best way to get a girl through her time of the month so I thought I might as well." He looks at her, a clear divide in his gaze. "Is this alright?"</p><p>Is this alright, he asks. <em>Is this alright? </em>God, this was <em>not </em>helping her unhealthy crush on him <em>at all. </em>And <em>fuck </em>did he look adorable standing there, so unsure but wanting to make her happy. Had Daario <em>ever </em>done this for her in the five years they had dated? She didn't think, not once. Jon wasn't grossed out by her intrusion this morning. He had gone out of his way to make her happy afterward. To make her comfortable.</p><p>"Oh! Also." He gestures behind him. "If you wanted to maybe take a bath or something like that to help with the cramps, you could do that too. It's totally up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable, Dany. Or is this too much? I'm sorry I'm rambl-"</p><p>She raises a hand and gently lets it sit on top of his mouth, feeling his lips stop under her fingers. She could almost feel a laugh coming up. Jon Snow was a bumbling cutie when he wasn't confident. It was too sweet.</p><p>"Jon, first of all…this isn't just too much. It's almost…a dream of mine," she chuckles softly. "You don't have to pay me to stay. I'm going to stay…this was probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me…thank you."</p><p>She lowers her hand and she sees a soft smile had taken over his lips. "Of course."</p><p>"Second," she continues, nodding towards the hallway. "I think a bath is a little too much. I'll be happy to just sit down and eat some food with a blanket. But I do want to ask…where are Lyanna and Ghost?"</p><p>"Oh, right, that." He rubs the back of his neck, and she could clearly see the embarrassment in his gaze when he completely forgot to mention the other half of his family. "I was so caught up in this I nearly forgot. She went to a friend's house tonight to have a playdate/sleepover that I scheduled for her. Ghost is actually out at a dog kennel right now – since he doesn't get to meet other dogs that often I tend to try and help him get out that way when we don't have the time to take him to the dog parks. So the apartment is all yours…I'll just head out and-"</p><p>"Wait." She gestures to the table. "I don't want to eat all this food by myself, Jon." He glances at his phone and then at her, and instantly feels her shoulders drop. She knew what that meant. He had a date and was just giving her the apartment to relax for a little. Right. She was <em>still </em>just a friend. "Oh…I mean if you have other plans, you can go, too."</p><p>Jon's brow raises before he shakes his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that." He brings his phone over to her and she raises her eyebrow at the screen he shows. It was actually a delivery tracker for what seemed to be wine. "I ordered some for you to relax on. I was just going to work here in my office for a bit while I watched some rom-com or whatever it is you want. I was only going to go downstairs to pick it up."</p><p>"Good gods, Jon. You really know a way to a woman's heart," she chuckles, almost embarrassed of herself before sitting down on the couch. "Well…still. I'd like you to join me. Can you? Just for tonight?"</p><p>Jon bites his lip and then nods. "Alright…I can do that. Just let me go get the wine." He points towards the television. "And no sappy romances – I'm going to vomit if I see it on the screen."</p><p>She laughs. "No problem. They were never my kind of movie anyway."</p><p>"Good," was his response before heading out the door to go collect the wine. She feels her head hit the back of the couch and nearly screamed into the blanket.</p><p>What was this man doing to her?</p>
<hr/><p>Turns out, Jon Snow was a <em>huge </em>fantasy nerd.</p><p>She had known he was interested in reading from their time at the park and their multiple conversations about it prior, but when it came to movies, it was like he knew <em>every single line </em>to each of the Lord of the Rings movies. He was practically writing the script and it was cute.</p><p>Then again, she was also a little tipsy from the wine he had gotten her, and everything he did was adorable. How was she going to work for this man when she could barely keep her eyes off his muscles or his arms or <em>any of it? </em>She was so screwed.</p><p>He had taken off the jacket he had worn before, leaving him in a plain white tee and jeans – super simple that seemed to have the <em>worst </em>effect on her. And he had let his hair down, something she had noticed he only did when he was home and with her and Lyanna. Whenever he went out, he often put it up. He looked so handsome just <em>sitting there. </em>How could someone look so good just looking <em>normal?</em></p><p>It drove her mad.</p><p>And of course, his whole gift had been the sweetest thing in the world. The dumplings had been exactly what she needed, along with the egg rolls. The chocolate combined with the wine had made her happy. The painkillers had helped with the cramps and the pads were for sure going to come in handy in the last couple of days. And this blanket was <em>godlike. </em>She didn't know how much research he had done trying to help her but damn, did it go over well.</p><p>But the best thing was seeing <em>him. </em>She didn't realize before, but Jon was so chill and down to earth. They had moments before at the game and in his apartment where they connected, but without all the flashiness and the fancy apartment, he was so relaxed. All he wanted to do was rest and laugh and watch with her. The jokes he made were hysterical. The facts he pointed out about the movie were logical. He was just…all-around the perfect guy. And she wanted to know why he had tried so hard to make her feel good on one of her worst weeks ever.</p><p>They had gotten into the third movie super late at night, with the time getting away from her when she finally found the courage to ask him, once the wine was drained and her confidence had come back to her slightly. So, leaning up from the blanket on her lap, she bites her lip and forces the question to come out.</p><p>"Jon?" He had just finished stuffing another egg roll into his mouth when he turned to her, swallowing and wiping the contents from his lips. "Can I ask you an honest question?"</p><p>He nods as he wiped his hands free of the grease on one of the napkins. "Of course, Dany."</p><p>"I really appreciate everything you do," she starts out gently. "Really. It means the world. "But, um…the type of things you do tend to lean a little more…I don't know how to say it," she adds on, almost gingerly, trying to find the right words in her head.</p><p>However, it seemed Jon got <em>straight </em>to the point. "Romantic, you mean?"</p><p>Even the word seemed to cause her cheeks to turn red. "U-Um, I g-"</p><p>"You don't need to be embarrassed about it," he chuckles softly before lowering the napkin to the table. "I know that to women the ways in which I show affection might be <em>seen </em>as romantic."</p><p>Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, I care about others <em>way </em>too quickly. I spent so long saying no to everything and everyone that when I finally grew up for Lyanna's sake, I started to see the real person behind the eyes of others. I started to see who people really were and I wanted to help them succeed, so I had all this money and I wanted to help people as much as I can. Like for you…genuinely, I felt bad about this morning. I know it's what I guess a boyfriend would do for a girlfriend but I care about you a lot. And I want you to be comfortable. Is that alright?"</p><p>"That's fine," she whispers, the intensity of his gaze causing her to still. She understood now why he was a CEO. He said things the way he wanted and didn't let anyone talk back to him. And now, she could understand why he had all those toys. She knew <em>instantly </em>that he had to be the dominant one in the bedroom and <em>God </em>why was her head going there? "I've just…never had someone do that for me. It was so sweet."</p><p>"Well, that's a fucking shame," he mutters, shaking his head as he leans back on the couch, looking at the TV. "You deserve the world, Dany. Don't ever let someone tell you differently."</p><p>Ugh, why did he have to be her boss? If it was up to her, she'd make a move on him right now. Damn it, <em>damn it.</em></p><p>"Thank you," she mumbles, looking back to the TV. It was silent between them for a moment before she points to the screen. "I heard this movie has one of the best battle scenes in history."</p><p>His eyes light up as soon as she says that, and she's thankful that she changed the conversation. "It really does. The cinematography is something to behold. I swear the filmmakers of this series are legends. They deserved every single award they were given."</p><p>"It really is great," she says, chuckling at his reaction. "I never watched all three in one sitting. I'm glad I'm doing it with you."</p><p>She sees a soft smile come over his lips but he doesn't say anything. It was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them watching the film in silence. However, he surprises her when he interrupts the film and turns to her. "I know you saw what was in the box, Dany."</p><p>Oh, <em>no.</em></p><p>"You…you what? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The box in my nightstand, Dany."</p><p>She knew she couldn't downplay it. She could see it in the smirk that had overcome his lips the moment she turned her head to see him. And by the way her cheeks yet again became the color of the pepperoni she put on their pizza, she couldn't deny it either. So she just <em>spilled.</em></p><p>"I'm sorry," she breathes out after a moment, the secret overwhelming her. "I was going to get the book and I just saw it and I was curious, I didn't mean to invade your personal space, it just happened – please don't fire me."</p><p>"I'm not going to fire you," he snickers, shaking his head. "What, for going through a box? What kind of boss would I be for firing someone over something so petty like that?"</p><p>"So…you're not angry?" she asks, her voice decreasing with the steady amount of fear that had built up.</p><p>"No, I'm not," he answers, the smirk turning into a smile at her reaction. "I knew at some point you might stumble across it. It was only a matter of time."</p><p>She glances at the ground, feeling her soul leave her body. Good god, why had she been so stupid? "How did you know?"</p><p>"You left the condoms on the floor."</p><p>Hearing him say that word did something to her and she pushes those feelings <em>way </em>down so that she could look him in the eye. "God, I'm sorry…I really thought I put everything back in there." She feels herself rub the back of her neck. "I didn't mean to go through everything. It just kind of happened. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's fine. As I said, it was bound to happen." He looks at her and then nods towards the hallway where the bedroom was. It seems the movie was forgotten for a bit. "So do you have any questions about it?"</p><p>That was something she hadn't been expecting, but judging by the way he reacted, he seemed very open to it. "I don't know how appropriate it would be," she says honestly.</p><p>He shrugs. "We're off the clock. It's practically twelve at night. Ask me anything."</p><p>This was a conversation she never thought she would be having. And while a part of her <em>knew </em>this was something that shouldn't be happening, she couldn't help but wonder. She had been wondering for nights on end, when she was in bed, slowly touching herself to the thought of him, or in the shower against the wall. So he was giving her a free pass – and fuck it, the wine was at least making her a little confident. Might as well go with it.</p><p>"Alright," she states, placing her glass down. "Are you into that…dom-sub stuff?"</p><p>This didn't feel like a conversation between a boss and an employee – more like two friends who were discussing what they were into. But to here, this also felt like she was fulfilling some kind of fantasy in her mind that she <em>needed </em>to see before she lost her head.</p><p>He slowly tilts his head side to side. "Sort of," he admits. "I've definitely been more dom than anything, but I'm not a super freak. I don't have a sex room or anything like that – just those things that you saw to make it more…interesting."</p><p>"But do you like to take over in the bedroom?"</p><p>"All the time," he answers instantly, causing her to cross her legs against herself. Nope, nope, she was <em>not </em>getting turned on. Not at all. "I like to make sure the girl is taken care of, but on my demand and my words. Occasionally she can take the reigns and have some fun, but at least the women I've had, they tend to like the dom stuff. And I enjoy doing it."</p><p>'<em>Oh, I'm sure they do,'</em> she mutters inwardly before continuing to speak. "The…vibrators. What is that for?"</p><p>She sees a small smirk come over his cheeks. The room suddenly felt very dark and she didn't know why. "It's a kink," he responds quietly. "I like to…watch my partner climax. Sometimes because of my own hands, my own mouth…sometimes with those. It's rare I actually use them during the job, though."</p><p>Why did it feel <em>so hot? </em>She thought it was <em>fall.</em></p><p>"And…the bondage stuff. Do you use that? Or the handcuffs?"</p><p>"No, that takes a special girl," he admits quietly. "A lot of them are into the dom stuff but they don't like to get tied up or anything like that. I've only experienced that with some <em>true </em>nutso's out there – ones that wanted me to cut them for pleasure. That kind of crazy. I like to have fun in the bedroom but when it starts getting into that, not a big fan. Haven't found that perfect girl yet that's <em>not </em>insane and likes to use them. But I keep them in there just for safe-keeping in case I do…come across that."</p><p>'<em>Fuuuuck.'</em></p><p>She nods, not knowing what to say. Her mind was a muddled mess. Tonight was going to be interesting. She almost wanted to sneak out one of those vibrators for herself.</p><p>"What about you?" he asks her gently.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What do you like to do in the bedroom?"</p><p>That was something she wasn't prepared to answer. Honestly, she had never thought about it. "I…really don't know," she answers honestly. "With Daario he never…did much. It was always sort of a 'wham, bam, thank-you ma'am' sort of deal with him. I never really got to…explore it. I'm always down to try something at least once."</p><p>She sees his eyes darken in the room and was that her imagination? Was he staring at her? Was he seeing into her mind and all the awful scenarios she should probably not be imagining about her boss? There was no way. But, instead of speaking, he only nods quietly and glances at the ground. "Interesting," he mumbles before glancing back at the TV. "I'm sure now that you're free, you'll have all the time in the world to explore."</p><p>She bites her lip at his expression, seemingly ending the conversation. With that, she nods and turns back. "I think so too." But her whole entire body felt like it was on fire. This movie needed to end and she needed to go home, for God's sake. Before her mouth took over her.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn't take long for that topic to end and for them to forget about it and return back to the movie. Truthfully, Daenerys was happy because she didn't know how long she could talk about that before giving away <em>all </em>her secrets to him. And the last thing she wanted was for him to find out about her ridiculous schoolgirl crush.</p><p>However, near the end of the movie, he had fallen asleep, and it was a sight to see. He looked so much more peaceful when he slept, like nothing in the world could bother him and he was completely unbothered. She didn't want to wake him, so she gently reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook to write him a quick note, thanking him for tonight.</p><p>She placed it next to his head, looking at him for a moment. A part of her wanted to kiss him, honestly. His lips were so goddamn kissable it should be a sin. But she wasn't about to do that without someone's permission, she wasn't Daario. So instead, she squeezed his hand and stood before heading out of the apartment, going back on the subway to head back to Marg's.</p><p>Staying in his apartment made her realize how much she <em>really </em>needed to step up her own game in getting one, so she had decided on the way back that she was going to sign a lease as soon as <em>tomorrow </em>and make sure that she finally could get out of her friend's hair. She loved just relaxing on the couch and watching a movie. She hadn't really been able to do that here. She missed having freedom and her own place to do with what she wants. And maybe if she did find a place near Jon, she could try and be there more for him and Lyanna.</p><p>Even so, she knew it was what had to be done, and eventually, she would move out and find somewhere better.</p><p>When she arrived back at the dormitory that Marg stayed at with her friends, she had gotten a text from her earlier saying she and a couple of her roommates had gone out for the night to have some fun. Usually, that translated to Margaery getting some dick from a guy at a club, so she knew none of them would most likely be home tonight. So she had the whole place to herself to fall asleep peacefully. While probably dreaming of Jon and what he could do with those cuffs, goddamn.</p><p>That conversation had felt so strange and yet so real. It was almost like their relationship had gone out the window and he was just trying to get to know her as a person. She didn't think he was <em>into </em>her or anything like that but…maybe there was something there? Or maybe she was holding onto some useless string of hope that was practically hanging by a thread and bound to break at any point. Jon was just a genuinely nice guy. He wasn't going to purposefully get to know someone like that just to lead them on. He wanted to make sure she was at least being safe out there. He was her friend.</p><p>That was the phrase she had been repeating constantly in her head, that he was a friend. Could he ever be more? She didn't know at this point. The way they reacted to each other, it honestly <em>did </em>feel like a couple relationship, but at the same time…she didn't want to ruin the friendship nor the business relationship they had built over the last couple of months. So she wasn't about to suddenly jump on him.</p><p>As she headed up to the fourth floor, where Margaery had been staying for the last couple of years while pursuing her Masters, she noticed something was…off. When she arrived at the door, she saw that it was actually busted open. The lock was completely broken. She didn't hear any movement from inside but just seeing that instantly set off every red alarm in her body.</p><p>Daenerys move back as quietly as she could from the door, grabbing her bag and pulling out a safety weapon just in case something <em>did </em>happen. Clearly, her friend's place had been robbed, but that didn't mean she couldn't be safe.</p><p>She slowly opens the door and finds nothing but darkness. No lights had been turned on, and the only source of it was from the nightlights they had in the kitchen for when one of the little rats that lived her wanted midnight snacks. However, as Daenerys slowly moved in, going to turn on the light, she heard a slight shift in the carpet and instantly turned.</p><p>"Who's there?" she demands angrily, although her voice betrayed her with the shakiness that followed. "Show yourself! This is only going to end badly for you!"</p><p>A low, dark chuckle was what followed, one that sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Dan, you <em>really </em>have to be better than that."</p><p>Her eyes widen at the voice as one of the lights are suddenly turned on. The brightness was too overwhelming for her eyes and she closes to shield them but doesn't open up quickly enough. The next moment, she was suddenly pushed up against the kitchen counter, both her wrists pinned to the side, the safety weapon she had flying out of her hand across the kitchen.</p><p>She opens her eyes and sees her worst nightmare. Daario was standing right there, breathing over her heavily, having her pinned down against the counter. His breath smelt of cheap alcohol and cigarettes, and she knew he had been out drinking all night. She prayed to God that the wine was gone from her own breath.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" she hisses at him, trying to break free.</p><p>"What am I doing here?!" he repeats angrily, his grip only tightening on her wrists. "What are <em>you </em>doing here?! I must say, it was <em>easy </em>to find you considering how often you talked about your little friend Marg's place," he mocked, and she could feel her heart sink. "I just asked around a few people that the whore slept with and followed the scent of utter betrayal. I can't believe you.</p><p>Breaking up with me over the fucking <em>phone </em>and not even giving me a goddamn <em>visit! </em>You sent your little jockey friends to come after me and don't even bother – where did those years go, huh?!"</p><p>"You're a piece of shit, Daario!" she snaps at him, and that only seems to cause the anger to elevate in his eyes. "You've lied to me for years, you were <em>shit </em>in bed, and I found out you're also a fucking <em>drug dealer. </em>I'm <em>never </em>going to be with someone like that!"</p><p>She sees a slight dip in his eyes when she mentions that, almost like the appearance of fear. "Who told you that?" She doesn't respond. There was <em>no way </em>she was selling out Jon. "<strong><em>Who told you that?!</em></strong>" he screams this time, and when he does it again, he moves one of his hands from her wrist to her throat, choking it. The air around her became hard to come by. He bangs her head against the kitchen cabinet behind her, and almost instantly she feels blood start to seep down. "<strong><em>TELL ME!"</em></strong></p><p>Although life was draining from her, and she could easily get out of this with just one name, she refuses and instead glares at him. She wasn't about to go down without a fight. "Eat <em>shit, </em>Daario," she gasps out, her hand trying to reach for something to get him off her.</p><p>But that seemed to only anger him more. This time, he instead throws her across the ground and into the living room, so hard that she could see stars as soon as her head hit the floor. Her foot caught against something on the ground and spread in a dangerous way, and instantly, she felt a surge of pain shoot up through. Goddamnit, had he broken it? It didn't feel like a broken bone but sure as shit didn't feel right.</p><p>Before she could even get up he was towering over her and pinning both her hands above her head with one of his own, while his other reached down below her. "Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'm going to have to force it out of you," he snarls. "Smells like you've already been drinking so this should be <em>easy."</em></p><p>Her eyes widen as she struggles against him, while his hands pull at her jeans, trying to get them off. "Get <em>off!</em>" she screams, but he doesn't move. It takes every ounce of strength in her that the moment he undid the button on her jeans and had his hand on his fly that she kicked her knee up as hard as she could and hit him in the groin.</p><p>He yelps in pain, his hand coming lose from her wrists above her head, and she grabs a book that had been on the ground and hit him as hard as she could over the head. It knocked him off of her and onto the ground. For good measure, she hit him again on the head, and then twice, as hard as she could, before he was completely knocked unconscious, a steady stream of blood coming from a cut on his head from the binding of the book.</p><p>She shakily drops the item and stands, although painfully. Her ankle was swollen, and her head was pounding. Blood had seeped close to her eye. She was sure there were bruises on her neck and wrists. But all she could think about was the unconscious man in front of her. And what he had just tried to do.</p><p>He had followed her trail. He had found out. She wasn't safe here. She wasn't safe <em>anywhere.</em></p><p>She grabs her bag as quickly as she could and then limps her way over to the couch, grabbing the bag of items she had taken from Daario. She didn't know where she could go. God, could she even tell Margaery about this without Daario somehow finding out? She had to call her, let her know so that <em>she </em>didn't come home to this. But would a hotel work? No, he'd somehow find out about that too. And a hotel was easy to break into. God, had he <em>stalked her? </em>The very thought terrified every part of her being.</p><p>But, as she stared down at her two bags, and looked at the little shit who was on the floor, only one thought came on her mind. And for once, she prayed to every god above and below that he would let her in.</p>
<hr/><p>The subway ride had been filled with tears. No one was on the subway this late, so she had a cart all to herself. She had called Margaery and told her what happened, and of course her friend had wanted to know if she was okay after the incident. Once Daenerys had confirmed she was breathing, Margaery had said she would send over the police.</p><p>Daenerys had said no. When asked why, she had explained that because Daario's family had been some of the best surgeons in the country, many policemen would swing in their favor due to past surgeries they might have done on them. It would only end badly for her. Margaery had sworn she would get her justice somehow but promised she would send some of her men over to kick him to the curb and make sure he never followed her again. Or at least as much as they could.</p><p>Then, she had asked where she was going. Daenerys was hesitant to even expose that over the phone, so she had instead just told her friend somewhere safe. Margaery seemed to have understood why she did that and was perfectly alright with letting her go, leaving her off a small 'I love you, we're going to get through this.' That had caused Daenerys to nearly cry more and thank her friend for always being there.</p><p>When she arrived at the subway station, she felt numb aside from the pain that was in her ankle. If she hadn't done that…if she hadn't thought so quickly…</p><p>She shivered just thinking about it.</p><p>When she arrived at the building, there was no one there. It was a wealthy area and most people were asleep. The concierge was empty. The hallways were barren. It had begun to rain on her walk there, and the only sounds were the squishiness of her sneakers against the cold floor.</p><p>The ride up the elevator was the worse, the seemingly endless amount of lights that passed her with each floor it went by, until it arrived at the very top. It was so late at this point – probably three in the morning with how the subways had operated and how much time it had taken her to travel. She hoped to everything he heard her knock.</p><p>Her feet step outside the door, and she takes a big breath before knocking, once, twice, three times. It was silent on the other end for a minute, and all hope was lost in that little instance, thinking he was asleep, and there was no point in her coming back. She had to find somewhere Daario couldn't find her.</p><p>But then, the door opened. His hair was messy from waking up, and he had a sleepy look in his eyes that almost seemed agitated for someone disturbing him so late. But the moment Jon saw the blood on her forehead and the drenched clothes, that look dropped altogether.</p><p>"Dany, what happened?" he instantly asks, worry flooding his gaze.</p><p>She doesn't answer that question. Instead, all she could muster up was her shaky voice, filled with a croak and amounts of pain she hadn't even realized, while tears trailed down her cheeks. "I had nowhere else to go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean, Daario had to come back at some point doh, right? </p><p>This story takes a little bit of a turn here, and we're going to see some relationships develop soon, so I hope you all are ready for that, but don't worry, there's still going to be nothing but fluff coming in with future chapters - I hope this chapter had some fluff and cute stuff too before the end. I'll be updating my other story this week as well but I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible with this after that!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think! They really do inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you because I love seeing your reactions and they give me life in this world we're living in, so thank you all for being so awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to stay up to date and I'll see you all next time! Thank you so much for reading and I hope your day is great :)</p><p>Next up: the aftermath of what happened at the apartment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Daenerys deal with what to do after her encounter with Daario.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments - they truly mean the world to me and you guys are all so awesome! Today is actually my birthday so I wanted to treat myself with another chapter for you all to read, so I hope you enjoy :) Again there are mentions of abuse/r*pe in this so if that is something that might be sensitive to you, read carefully. I care about all of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pulls her into the apartment the moment he sees her and closes the door instantly, locking it. His hands come up to gently cup her face, looking at her in concern and worry. She watched as his eyes went from the cut on her forehead to the marks along her neck, to the bruises that were forming at her wrists, and then to the swelling of her ankle.</p><p>"For fuck's sake," he whispers before looking at her. "Dany, I-come here. Can you walk? How did you get here?"</p><p>She doesn't respond. Even <em>she </em>didn't know how to answer that. Adrenaline? Now that she realized it, her ankle felt like it was on <em>fire, </em>but she had been so focused on getting away that the pain hadn't been as bad as she thought. And the tears…god, she felt so embarrassed to be crying in front of her boss.</p><p>But he didn't seem to care. He only placed a gentle hand on her back and guided her down the hallway, making sure not to let her step on the ankle too hard. He pulls her gently into one of the bathrooms in there, pulling her over to the top of the toilet and gently sitting her down.</p><p>"Stay there," he says softly while leaning down and grabbing something below the sink. She watches numbly as he pulls out what seemed to be a first-aid kit, something that probably came in handy with how often Lyanna bumped into things when practicing her dance. He pulls out a soft cloth followed by what seemed to be rubbing alcohol and some ointment. "That's a nasty cut – I'm going to dress it. If anything hurts, tell me."</p><p>She nods quietly as his hand comes up and gently starts to rub away at the dried blood that was on her forehead, before paying attention to the wound itself. It had begun to hurt a little when he started to clean it out with the alcohol and the ointment, but she couldn't believe that this man – the one who had literal handcuffs in his nightstand – was being so gentle with her. How was it possible that he was so sweet? It wasn't fair.</p><p>His eyes glance down at her ankle and then back at her. "Do you think your ankle is broken? Does it feel numb?" he asks calmly.</p><p>That was the first question she did think she could answer. "No…I definitely feel the pain," she responds after a moment. "It does hurt to walk on it but it's not impossible. It's how I got here. I think he might have just sprained it."</p><p>That seemed to stop Jon's movements entirely once the bandage was on her cut. He turns to look at her, his eyes serious, unwavering. "Dany." His voice held an edge to it that she had never heard before. "What. Happened?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand.</p><p>She swallows and glances at the ground, trying to find the right words without breaking down. But she had a feeling that no matter what she said she was going to crack. "It…it was Daario," she whispers.</p><p>Daenerys didn't see the look on his face but saw how his hands switched and curled into fists for a moment before relaxing. After a moment, one of them comes up and pushes her chin up, making her look at him. She didn't know why she felt so insecure looking at him talking about this. Jon was her <em>friend. </em>Not just her boss. But at the same time, she felt embarrassed about herself for falling so easily for this trap and was terrified for what Jon would say.</p><p>But the look in his eyes didn't show judgment or disgust. It was the same look of concern she had seen before when she first came in. "What did Daario do?" he asks quietly, his hand still resting against her chin.</p><p>Daenerys swallows and realizes that it <em>hurt </em>to do so, so instead, she glances at the ground, away from him. It was the only way she could get this out without having to face his intense gaze.</p><p>"I went home," she starts, trying to take it slow so she didn't lose track of what happened. "I didn't want to stay over again because I didn't want to intrude so I went back, and…and I saw that the door was opened. The lock was destroyed like someone had broken in."</p><p>"And you still went in? Why didn't you call the police?" he asks her, clearly confused.</p><p>"I don't know," she mutters, finally forcing herself to look up at him. "I thought that I had a weapon with me – this thing I keep in my purse – that would help me in a situation like this and I didn't think about the cops – only that if I called someone in that moment, whoever was in there would have taken me out. I just wanted to…I don't know, get it over with, I guess. I didn't think it would be him…I thought it would just be a burglar or something."</p><p>"How did he find you?" he asks again.</p><p>"He said that he went around and asked Marg's friends who didn't know we had broken up," she responds. "I…I have a feeling he also watched me. He knew I went to the campus often to see her. I have a feeling that he stalked me going in there and out…he waited for me in there and…and I yelled at him and told him to get out but he's always been stronger and he…he pushed me up against the counter and asked about where I found out he was a drug dealer…when I refused to tell him he…he…"</p><p>She couldn't get the words out, but she knew she had to. She couldn't let this man stop her from speaking what had happened.</p><p>"He tried to rape me," she finally manages to whisper after a moment, looking up at Jon again. She could see a switch in his eyes, from concern to anger, but he pushes that does almost instantly, still listening to her. "He had his hand on himself but I kicked him in the groin…I used a textbook that was next to me and hit him as hard as I could before I knocked him out. I ran out with my stuff and called Marg…she said she'd have people throw him out."</p><p>"Did you call the police?"</p><p>"I can't," she whispers, shaking her head. "Daario's family is in with the police. They wouldn't let him get perpetrated. It would have to be through something else…and I just had <em>no </em>idea what to do and I…I had nowhere else to go and I…I'm so sorry, Jon…I didn't mean to wake you, I just…I…"</p><p>The tears finally broke through again, and she came crackling down like a wall, her head hanging. She felt pathetic. All because of that one fucking man who had made her life hell for five years and now wouldn't quit, not even when she was gone from his life. And honestly, she expected Jon to stand and leave her alone to cry for a bit. This wasn't his issue to deal with even though she had practically made it so, sadly.</p><p>But instead, he does the opposite. Instead of leaving her, he embraces her. Tightly. A hug that she so desperately needed that as soon as his arms locked around her body, she starts to sob into his shoulder, trying to hold onto that embrace as much as she could before he would inevitably let go. There was something so calm about being here with him, something that she had pleaded God with the moment she left that apartment – someone who she <em>knew </em>would be there for her.</p><p>She didn't know what would happen with Daario. Truly, she had no clue, because all she wanted was for him to be locked up, but she didn't think that the police would cave that soon. But the least she could experience was Jon's arms around her, making her feel safe when the world wanted to do everything to show her that she wasn't.</p><p>After a moment, he does eventually pull back from the tight embrace, but his hands still rest along her waist, making sure that she didn't keen over from crying. "Listen to me," he starts gently. "I'm going to make you up a room here."</p><p>"Jon…"</p><p>"Don't talk, just listen," he states, this time a little firmer. She knew that he would be like this. But at the same time, she didn't want to be a bother. "You stay here. You clean up yourself. Take a bath – it helps with aching muscles, and will most likely help you with the issue you have with your ankle sprain. I'll have a room for you down the hall for you to stay in. I'll try and find some clothes that fit you – sadly we are in short supply of actual woman clothes, so I hope a big t-shirt will help."</p><p>That actually makes her smile, and a small ghost of a laugh escapes her lips. Anything to get out of these drenched clothes. "That sounds great, honestly."</p><p>"Good." He turns his head and flips on the faucet in the bath, already the water steaming. "You need to warm up after being out in the rain for so long – can't have you catching a cold." He turns back to her and rests his hand against hers. God, they seemed so impossibly larger compared to her own. "If you need anything, call me. Clean yourself up as best as you can. I'm going to take care of this."</p><p>Her brow furrows as he stands, putting away the first-aid kit he had taken out. "What do you mean?" she asks him after a moment, causing him to turn back to her. "When you say you'll…take care of it, I guess."</p><p>He doesn't respond immediately, only glances outside at what she could presume was his office. "Just trust me, Dany," he states after a moment, before looking back at her. "I'll take care of <em>you. </em>Just stay there and rest. You deserve it after what you went through."</p><p>The way he said that sent shivers down her spine – a feeling she did not expect to have tonight – but she nods and watches as he closes the door, before leaving her alone. She glances at the bath and bites her lip. That warm water was calling her name.</p>
<hr/><p>She didn't realize how much she had needed a bath until she had sunk deep into the bubbles of the bathtub. This one had a view outside of the whole entire city from the windows, and she could see the skyline beginning to appear from the sunrise. God, was it really <em>that </em>late? It felt like it had been an eternity.</p><p>The warm water did in fact help her bruises ache a little less as well as her ankle, although that would most likely need to be wrapped for a bit so she didn't hurt it more. She had even used some of the water to wash her hair, trying to get out any inch of dirt or grim from the last hours. Once she was done, she stepped out of the bath and grabbed one of the towels that sat along the wall, before making her way down the hallway.</p><p>She could see one of the spare bedrooms had its door opened, and when she stepped inside she saw some clothes along with a note on the bed. She walks in and picks it up, quietly reading it.</p><p>'<em>Sorry that these are a little large – but at least I'll get to see you in my team.</em></p><p>
  <em>-J'</em>
</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she lifts up the shirt and almost feels herself laugh. It was a Winterfell Wolves shirt, with the logo and everything.</p><p>"That cheeky fucker," she chuckles softly, but considering the state of her other clothes, she easily slips it on, followed by pajama pants that were <em>far </em>too large on her. Thank God for the string, or else they would have been sliding off her ass more than she could count.</p><p>By the time that she had put on the clothes and had managed to get her way out of the room, the sun had already risen. Although she wanted to sleep, a part of her knew it would be impossible, at least for tonight. She had <em>way </em>too much on her mind and just thinking of letting go of her vigilance for a second seemed terrifying. She hadn't checked her phone in a while to see if Marg had done anything regarding Daario, or what the state of the apartment was.</p><p>All she knew was that she was here, and he was there. And that was that.</p><p>She quietly crosses her arms as she exits the room, walking quietly down the hall. As she does, however, she hears a distant voice from before Jon's office door, almost a muffled yell. Her curiosity peaked when she heard it, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was he was yelling about.</p><p>She bites her lip as she slowly turns the door handle, trying not to make a sound, just so she could catch a little glimpse of who he was talking to. He had made the doors and the walls soundproof, so she could only imagine what sort of things have happened beyond here.</p><p>"You're clearly not hearing me," she hears him talk, and for the first time, this wasn't just some conversational tone. Or a business tone. This was the first time she heard Jon speak with unaltered <em>rage. </em>He sounded incredibly pissed. She didn't even think she wanted to see his face right now. "A woman was nearly <em>raped </em>on your campus this past evening, by a man who <em>broke into </em>your buildings because obviously your security system is <em>shit, </em>and you're saying that because she doesn't properly <em>live </em>there, you can't do anything to release the footage of him <em>breaking in?</em>"</p><p>She hears a muffled reply back on the other side of the phone. That doesn't do it for him.</p><p>"I don't give a <em>shit </em>about what your fucking policy says!" he snarls into the phone. "If you want fucking proof of the damage that he did, I'll send you the bloody rag I used to clean her forehead! Or the picture of her swollen ankle!" She feels her cheeks redden at the comments and she glances at the ground, still listening. "Who was it? Daario fucking Naharis, that's who it is."</p><p>More muffling is heard on the phone.</p><p>"Oh, his daddy gave you money, did he?" Jon mutters, the anger still presently clear in his voice. There were more muffles on the other end of the phone. "Well, listen to me, and listen to me <strong><em>now. </em></strong>My name is Jon Snow. I don't know if you know that, but now you do. I own <em>millions. </em>More than some fucking doctor could ever donate. You want to play that game with me, I can play <em>plenty of games </em>in <em>circles </em>around you and still win. So either you give me the footage the easy way, or we are going to have a <em>hell </em>of a time with my lawyer. Simple as that."</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the phone before it was followed by distant muffling and fast-paced speech. Daenerys couldn't make out what they were saying. But in the end, she hears Jon let out a low breath.</p><p>"Fine. Send it to my inbox." She hears him hang up after that before a long sigh was left from his lips. For a moment, she doesn't move, but she realizes that if she stood here any longer and he found her here, she wouldn't know how to explain it. So, instead, she quietly tiptoes away, heading into the kitchen. She had heard enough for one day.</p>
<hr/><p>It was about an hour later when she finally heard the door to his office close. She had been sitting on the couch, scratching behind Ghost's ears - whom had returned early and was dropped off. She had opened the door and taken him in without question. she was playing with one of his chew toys to take her mind off of everything that had happened. But as soon as he appeared from around the corner, she felt all the memories return.</p><p>He looks at her as he walks over to where she sat, and a small smile comes onto his lips once he sees the shirt she was wearing. "Ah. Glad Ghost is back...and it seems you've defected."</p><p>"I can see through your games, Snow," she points out softly, to which he chuckles and shakes his head. "I'll be giving this back to you, though."</p><p>"No, keep it. It looks better on you." Her cheeks turn dark red but she couldn't help the tiniest smile that spread. It was the little light she was thankful to have in the dark right now. It was quiet between the two before he sighs gently. "You know, you're really not sneaky, Dany." She looks up at him. "Again, I saw you open the door. I just didn't stop you."</p><p>Good lord. "I really have to stop," she mutters before hiding her face in a nearby pillow. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you were talking about. You don't have to do all this for me, Jon. I just needed somewhere to go and-"</p><p>She feels the pillow get slowly taken away from her and placed onto the couch. He comes close to her, lets his hand rest against her hand again. There was something so comforting about that one movement. It always had her heart doing backflips. "You don't need to apologize for what's happened, Dany. I understand why you came here…I'm glad you did. Truth be told, I was worried about you when you left. King's Landing gets dangerous at night. If it was up to me I'd put you in one of the places here but you don't want help."</p><p>Daenerys sighs and glances at the floor. "I just don't want to be a burden," she finally whispers.</p><p>"It's <em>okay </em>to ask for help," he urges her softly, causing her to look back up at him. "When you don't ask for help, things like what happened <em>happen. </em>I'm not saying that they should because I hate the fucking guy as much as you, but a lot of men are scum and would do that shit."</p><p>Her eyes connect with his own, seeing the true honesty in his words. She <em>knew </em>something like this would happen eventually to her, especially where she lived. She just never assumed it would be on campus somewhere. "So…what are you doing?" she mutters a little bit after. "You were in the office for a long time."</p><p>He lifts his hand up off of hers – and she instantly misses the warmth – before he stands to grab something he had brought in – a small notebook. She glances at it as he sits down across from her.</p><p>"Well, firstly, I called Margaery." Her eyes raise in shock. "I know, you're probably wondering where I got her number. Truth be told, while you were taking a bath, I went through your phone to find her number. For that, I'm sorry, but I knew I needed to call her to tell her what was going on. And if <em>anyone </em>was going to be on your side, it was her."</p><p>"I know," she responds quietly. "I've been pushing off talking to her because of that…I get it." She looks back up at him. "What did you talk with her about?"</p><p>"I told her about how you came to me. She gave me the whole best friend's conversation. 'Take care of her or else I'll kill you.'" Daenerys feels herself smile at his words. Yeah, that sounded like Margaery. "Afterwards, we talked about what happened after you left. She stayed true to her word and didn't head home alone. She went with two of her men she had gone out partying with and they entered in and found Daario still unconscious. Whatever you hit him with, it was hard enough to seriously knock him out. They tried to get him to respond, but there was nothing."</p><p>Her eyes widen. "Oh my god, did I <em>kill him</em>?!"</p><p>"No," he instantly states, trying to calm her nerves. "Not at all. The bastard was still breathing…but what they did do is take him to a nearby hospital. Gave the nurses a story that he had bumped his head while partying so they could get him off his hands. I'm sure that as soon as he wakes up he's going to try and lie his way out of this, give them some story about how you attacked him. But that's where the next part of who I called came into action. I called the school – KLU."</p><p>Her brow furrows. "I heard a little bit of it…you were talking about the footage?"</p><p>"Correct. I <em>know </em>for a fact that Daario is going to place the blame on your somehow, or your friends. He'll say that he was 'just coming for a visit' and then you attacked him or something. That's just what he does, and it's what he'll always do because like you said, he has the police on his side, and plenty of the school as well. Apparently, his family donated some money to them a while ago, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. Along the edges of the property, they have security footage – and plenty of it. On the entrance to the building, in the hallways. There is footage out there that <em>specifically </em>shows him breaking in, but because of their supposed <em>policy, </em>they couldn't send it to me directly. If we get that footage of him physically breaking in, hurting you, and leaving, it's a slam dunk. He might even be expelled from the school."</p><p>"But…but the policy-"</p><p>"A lesson to you, Dany," he interrupts, looking at the paper. "Everything can be bought over in this world with a little money."</p><p>She stares at him in surprise. "How much?"</p><p>"Let's just say enough where if we get this footage correctly, you'll probably never have to see Daario again."</p><p>Well, wouldn't that be a dream? But she was still concerned as to how <em>easy </em>this seemed to be for him. "Jon…I don't want you to <em>pay off </em>the school so that I can get my justice, I mean…I don't know…that's a lot for me."</p><p>"Daenerys," he starts out, almost in a sigh. "I <em>hate </em>that you do this."</p><p>Her brow raises again in surprise. "Do…do what?"</p><p>"<em>Regularly </em>put yourself down. And I mean <em>regularly.</em>" He turns his gaze back to her, his brow furrowed in seemingly annoyance, and his nose scrunched up in irritation. He was really peeved about this. "You are one of the most <em>talented </em>women I have ever met. Not only can you cook like some of the best chefs out there that have gone through <em>years </em>of training, but you're smart, you're kind, I haven't read your writing yet but I would love to because I <em>know </em>it'll be great, you're <em>beautiful – </em>I don't understand what it is going to take to get it through your thick head that you're deserving of someone fighting for you. You <em>always </em>think that you don't deserve what I am <em>trying </em>to give you, but you <em>do. </em>Why can't you <em>believe that?</em>"</p><p>…he really called her out.</p><p>She didn't know what to say. Everything he had mentioned was perfectly true. She had tried for so long to feel confident about herself, but it had always evaded her due to what she had gone through, and now with the thought of Daario possibly hurting her even more…it all just seemed to come crashing down. And that's when more tears began to escape her eyes, at a slow trickle, almost like a drizzle of rain outside.</p><p>"I…I don't know," she finally whispers after a moment. "Everything's been taken from me and…my mother, my family…even my self-worth. I…I feel like the moment I appreciate and accept what is happening to me…it's going to get taken away too…I'm <em>terrified </em>of it…"</p><p>His hand comes over hers again, and then the other one rests on her cheek. She looks up, sniffling, but sees nothing but comfort in his eyes. Almost like home. "You're not going to lose me, Dany. For as long as I can control it, you're not."</p><p>"But…I'm just the em-"</p><p>"You say that one more time and I swear to god I'm going to tape your mouth shut," he interrupts, causing her lips to seal close. "You're not just an employee. You've known that for a long time now. You've just refused to admit it. You're more than that, and you know it…Lyanna cares about you. <em>I </em>care about you. More than I probably have about anyone I've ever <em>worked </em>with if you can say that. Now can you <em>please </em>just let me help you?"</p><p>The pad of his thumb gently wipes away her tears, and she feels herself smile softly the moment he does so. She didn't think she had needed to hear that but now, a light weight felt like it had been lifted from her shoulders the moment he said it. And, after a moment, she lets out a deep breath. "Okay," she finally says after a moment, her voice shaky. "I…I can do that."</p><p>His hand finally drops from her face, but he sees a soft smile come over his own lips as well. "Good." He looks over at Ghost and then nods to her. "Rest for a bit. Margaery is going to come over in a little with some breakfast sandwiches for you from your favorite bagel place."</p><p>Dany raises an eyebrow. "How did you know about-"</p><p>"That I won't take credit for. She's a reliable source of information, that one." He rests a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing. "If you need anything, I'll be in the office. She'll ping me when she's here and I'll let you know."</p><p>Daenerys nods. Before he turns to leave, she grabs his hand. "Thank you, Jon."</p><p>He responds with a squeeze to her own, and then his quiet words, "You don't need to thank me for being a decent human. He's going to pay for this."</p><p>Jon heads back after that, letting go of her hand. She watches until he disappears from behind the corner, and then falls back against the couch, feeling herself sigh. Ghost puts his head in her lap and she feels herself smile, looking down at the dog.</p><p>"You got yourself a good owner, you know that?" she whispers to him.</p><p>The dog does nothing but licks her hand, causing her to giggle. What in the world had she done to deserve Jon Snow in her life?</p>
<hr/><p>"Good gods, this place is <em>huge!</em>"</p><p>That had been the repeating phrase from her friend as soon as she had brought her up to the apartment. Jon had let her in and said to Dany that he would let them be alone while he worked on some things – what, she didn't know, and quite honestly she was too tired to properly care – but she had been thankful for it either way.</p><p>And ever since Margaery had come inside, her eyes had been the size of saucers.</p><p>"Damn, he is living in <em>luxury,</em>" she mutters as she sits down at the breakfast table, a greasy bag of breakfast sandwiches plopping onto the table. "And look at you – you're already wearing his clothes."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. "That's only because my clothes were <em>drenched </em>when I came here."</p><p>"I think it might mean something else," she sing-songs.</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything," Daenerys insists, shaking her head. "He's a good friend. That's all. You'd let me wear your clothes if the same thing happened."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's different when a guy does it," Margaery insists, causing Daenerys to yet again roll her eyes. "Besides, it looks cute on you."</p><p>"Alright, stop," Daenerys chuckles softly, pulling the breakfast sandwich out of the bag. She feels her stomach grumble just looking at it once her fingers unwrap the juicy parchment from the sandwich. A deliciously fried egg topped with three slices of bacon, pepper-jack cheese, and some hot sauce. She takes one bite and feels herself moan. "This is <em>exactly </em>what I needed."</p><p>"All I'm saying is that he has the best friend seal of approval."</p><p>"Marg," she warns.</p><p>"<em>And </em>he has a cousin. I might slither in with that if ya know what I mean."</p><p>"<em>Margaery, I am eating,</em>" she hisses at her.</p><p>The redhead laughs and shakes her head. "Okay, okay, I'm done. I promise." She takes out her own sandwich and places it on the table, before letting out a soft sigh. "Dan, I'm so sorry this happened to you…I feel like a piece of shit. I'm just making jokes to get through this."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself lower her sandwich before reaching out to take her friend's hand. "No one could have predicted this, Marg."</p><p>"No, but it doesn't change the fact that I still feel awful about this," she whispers, looking up at her. Daenerys could see tears in her eyes. "Finding out that he figured out where you lived because of some of the men I've been with pisses me the fuck off so much you can't even understand. I'm going to find each one of those little <em>fuckers </em>and wring their fucking dicks off, but even so…what happened to you…how he just broke in…when you told me what happened, I couldn't believe it. And I still can't. I mean…<em>fuck, </em>these bruises, these cuts…that ankle…did Jon take pictures for evidence?"</p><p>"Yes, he did at some point," Daenerys says softly. "Before he came to get you. Better to get pictures while the evidence is fresh, I suppose."</p><p>"I hate that we're talking about this…that fucking piece of shit," Margaery mutters before turning back to her. "You thought you could feel safe in my apartment and turns out, you couldn't. And I'm so sorry. And I'm going to fucking murder those RA's and the people who run it if they don't help you because of some donation his daddy gave the school. What kind of institution runs that shit?"</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow slightly. "Jon's told you a lot, hasn't he?"</p><p>"For someone who isn't your boyfriend, he sure does keep a girl informed," Margaery states, causing Daenerys to roll her eyes. But it was true. Jon was like that, in a way. He was just an outstanding guy. "Even so, if it's not me that's going to take Daario down before he catches these hands, it'll be Jon. He may not show it, but the dude has <em>power </em>neither of us knows about. He'll make sure Daario is behind bars, at least for fucking <em>breaking into</em> my apartment. And that's not even adding on that he sexually assaulted you. For fuck's sake." She puts her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible best friend."</p><p>"Don't say that," Daenerys whispers to her, pushing her face up. Only then does she see her friend start to cry, trying to wipe away the tears. Seemed that was a pretty standard thing they were doing now. "You aren't a horrible best friend by any means. If anything, you've been supportive of this whole situation and have been <em>amazing. </em>No one could have assumed he would do this. I surely didn't – I didn't think he cared that much about me to even think about doing that, but I was wrong. We all were. Don't put all this blame on yourself. Please."</p><p>Margaery sniffles, wiping at her nose but nods, looking back to her sandwich. "I'm just so happy you got away. I don't think I've ever been more thankful for that self-defense class we took together."</p><p>"Me either," Daenerys chuckles softly, nodding. "Trust me, I feel the same."</p><p>The silence sits between them for a moment as they ate their food, going through these sandwiches like they were the best thing since sliced bread. When Margaery had finished her own, she glances down the hallway and then back at her. "I thought he had a daughter? Where's the little lady?"</p><p>"She's at a friend's house and stayed over for the night. Jon told me when he-oh shit, I didn't tell you," she whispers, surprised at herself. With everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten to tell Margaery what Jon had done for her the other day.</p><p>So she does, telling her all about the surprise, the box he had given her, the things they had talked about, and how she had left. But by the end of the story, Margaery was practically choking on her water.</p><p>"Daenerys, you have to be smarter than this."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Oh my god, Dan, he <em>so </em>has feelings for you!" she whispers fiercely. "No regular man who isn't trying to sway a girl just <em>makes </em>you a period box. I mean, <em>come on. </em>You talked about his <em>kinks. </em>If that isn't him training you for something in the future-"</p><p>"Marg, even if there were actual feelings which I doubt there are, there can't be anything like that. He's my boss," she sighs.</p><p>"And? That doesn't stop the thousands of bosses who have had relations with their employees."</p><p>"Yeah, but…it's different than that." She looks back at her friend, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I truly care for him and Lyanna. He's a good guy who deserves a woman who can give him and his daughter the world. I'm a broke college student who just got nearly assaulted by her ex, and came running to him for help. I am a trainwreck."</p><p>"Trainwreck or not, who opened your door to you tonight?" Margaery questions her, to which Daenerys sighs and rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Jon did."</p><p>"Look, feelings or not, it's clear he cares about you…whether that evolves into something, I don't know, but I know <em>you </em>and I know that as soon as something starts to go well, you run." Damn it, even her friend knew. "Do yourself a favor this time and <em>don't run. </em>Jon is probably one of the best things that could have happened to you right now. I know you're capable of doing anything you set your mind to, but no one said you can't have a little nudge along the way to help you get there. You know I'll always be there for you, but no sense in not adding others in there as well."</p><p>Daenerys smiles at her friend and reaches out gently, pulling her in for a small hug. "Thank you, Marg."</p><p>"You're welcome," she says softly. As she pulls away, Ghost nudges at her elbow as he tries to grab one of the pieces of bacon that had slipped out of her sandwich. Margaery glares at the dog. "Oh, you better not be trying to steal my food, pooch."</p><p>Daenerys giggles at her friend's words. "He's a good boy!"</p><p>"He's going to be sorry if he snaps his jaws over my bacon." Ghost lets out a small whimper and his tongue flops out, sitting at her feet, not moving a single inch from her, his dark eyes staring her down. Margaery rolls her own and then throws the piece of bacon to the dog. "Fine. Have it."</p><p>Ghost catches it in his mouth and gobbles it up within seconds, causing the redhead to snort and shake her head.</p><p>"Bloody savage," she jokes.</p><p>"Like you don't do the same after a night of partying."</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> need your sass today, Dan."</p><p>To which she laughs again.</p>
<hr/><p>A couple of hours pass. After an emotional hug, Margaery bid her goodbye so she could go and study for another exam she had coming up and had threatened Jon once more that if he hurt her she'd murder him, as a best friend would. When she was gone, Jon had sat down with Daenerys for the rest of the morning, taking time off to watch a show while waiting for Lyanna to come home.</p><p>She knew that at a certain point he was doing it to make her feel like she wasn't alone and she appreciated it. Honestly, her mind had been so preoccupied with where the hell she was going to stay next. She couldn't go back to Margaery's, that much was known, but where the hell was she going to move? She hadn't signed a lease yet, although she had wanted to. And she didn't want to stay in Jon's apartment and be even more of a mess here. She had to somehow figure something out but it was evading her mind at every single corner.</p><p>Eventually, however, there was a knock at the door and Jon went to go answer it. Daenerys glances over at the woman who stood at the door and feels the tiniest bit of jealousy swell in her. The mother of the child she had with her was beautiful, with probably some of the best tits on a woman she had ever seen and a tight figure. She could only imagine what Jon could see in her. But then Dany realized she was getting jealous over just <em>looking </em>at the woman and she needed to calm the fuck down.</p><p>"There's my little girl," Jon says with a smile as he takes Lyanna's awaiting hand. "How much fun did you have last night?"</p><p>"Lots!"</p><p>"Great, I'm so happy." He turns to look at the woman. "Thanks for doing this, Ros. Needed a night off."</p><p>"Of course, Jon. Call me anytime." Daenerys could easily sense the flirtation in the woman's voice but that doesn't seem to deter him before he gently closes the door, saying a quick goodbye to her before bringing his daughter in.</p><p>As soon as Lyanna sees Daenerys, however, she rushes over, yelling, "Dan-dan!"</p><p>Daenerys feels her smile spread wide and hug the girl as she runs into her arms, laughing. "It's good to see you too, little one," she chuckles. She sees Jon smile from the corner of his eye at the engagement but glances down at mail that he had picked up earlier. Lyanna pulls back and looks up at her before her brow furrows and she tilts her head.</p><p>Her finger points to the cut on her forehead. "What happened to your head? You have a boo-boo."</p><p>"We-"</p><p>"And your neck and arms are black and blue. Did you trip?"</p><p>"Ly-"</p><p>"And why are you wearing daddy's shirt?" she mumbles.</p><p>Now <em>that </em>seems to get Jon's attention. His eyes widen and he quickly walks over to where she sat, lifting Lyanna up into his arms, causing the girl to laugh. "I think that's enough questions for Dany, don't you think? Let her answer – but she doesn't have to if she can't."</p><p>He takes a seat next to her with Lyanna resting on his lap, her head tilted in questioning. She knew Jon was trying to just distract the girl from talking about what had happened to her, but the least Daenerys could do was be at least a little honest with her.</p><p>"Well, I did get into a little tussle," she says softly to the girl. "Someone did try to hurt me."</p><p>Lyanna tilts her head in confusion once more. "Why would someone do that? You're really nice! And you make really good cookies."</p><p>"I know," Daenerys says softly, faking shock for the little girl's sake. "But some people are…troubled. There's always someone who's going to try and stop you from doing what you want in life, but you can't let them. Girl's like you are stronger than that, right?"</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>"And girls rule and boys drool?"</p><p>"They're gross!" Lyanna exclaims, her nose scrunching up.</p><p>Jon snorts from where he sat. "Excuse me, I take offense to that."</p><p>Daenerys laughs at his words and then shrugs. "<em>Certain </em>boys are gross. That we can agree to." She squeezes the little girl's tiny hand in her own. "And I'm sure you'll learn all about that as you grow up into the beautiful woman I know you'll be one day."</p><p>Lyanna smiles at her words. "Will you and my daddy be there for me when I am?"</p><p>Alarm bells ring off in her head. If she said the wrong thing she did not want to give the little girl the wrong impression. But, remembering what Jon had said earlier to her, she felt comfortable at least saying this. "He'll always be there for you, but I'll be here for as long as you'll have me here, Lyanna."</p><p>That only seems to make her smile wider. "Good, because I want you here for a <em>lonnnng </em>time!"</p><p>Daenerys smiles as the little girl hugs her again, looking at Jon. But judging by the expression on his face that was full of joy, he had a feeling he didn't mind this at all. "Then I'll stay."</p>
<hr/><p>The day went by without much more intervention regarding the little girl. Jon and she had talked about the situation in private when Lyanna was at dance, or she was watching TV. Daenerys cooked for them as she would regularly just to keep the schedule the same for the sake of the little girl. By the time her bedtime had rolled around, she had easily gone to sleep, leaving Dany and Jon alone in the kitchen.</p><p>Once the sun had set, she had decided for once to step out onto the balcony, enjoying the cool breeze the fall brought. After a few minutes of cleaning up dishes, Jon had come out as well, looking at her. It seemed that the city skylights dance in his eyes within the reflection, making them look even brighter than they normally were.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asks her gently after a moment of silence.</p><p>"…okay," she answers after a moment, glancing back out at the skyline. "Better than this morning…I think my ankle is even feeling better, so that's a plus." She turns to him and sighs, resting her elbows against the banister of the balcony. "Thank you for everything today, Jon. I know you've been trying to take my mind off of what happened and everything you've done so far…it's more than I could ever ask from a friend."</p><p>She sees a slight shift in his eyes as he nods his head, before coming over to her side, looking out at the city as well. "Don't keep thanking me. I'm doing this because I care about you. You're going to drive me mad."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles a little and nods. "Alright then."</p><p>He turns to her after that, now leaning against the balcony next to her. "So have you thought about…where you're going to go now?"</p><p>She had been awaiting that question all day. And honestly, she still didn't know. "I can't go back to Marg's," she concludes quietly, to which he nods.</p><p>"That much is known."</p><p>"I haven't signed anywhere else. I've been looking and I've been putting it off for God knows how long at this point…but I think I'm going to have to push forward a little bit quicker with this. I need to make sure I'm safe but…I don't even know how to do that now."</p><p>It was quiet between the two. She lets out a soft sigh and turns to look at him, and almost feel intimidated by the look on his face, full of intensity and seriousness. Before she could even ask what he was thinking, he spoke it out loud. "Stay here with us." And before she could even ask a single question, he adds on. "Permanently."</p><p>Daenerys feels her shoulders drop. "Jon, I can't ask you of that when you've already done so much."</p><p>"And? It's the perfect way to stay safe. Dany, listen to me." His hands move to rest against her shoulders. Gods, he seemed almost impeccably taller than her at this moment. But then again, the whole world was like that to her right now. "There's no way for him to get up here. It's not just a piggyback system here like it is in college. You physically <em>need </em>a key just to get up to this apartment just to make the elevator move, and the stairs are keyed too. He has <em>no idea </em>where this place even is – did he even know you were working for me?"</p><p>"…no, he didn't."</p><p>"That's even more perfect. That way he has no suspicion of where you might have gone. You're already here all the time – Lyanna clearly loves you, and I care about you. We have plenty of extra space…please. That bedroom I set you up in before can be yours."</p><p>Looking at him, she wanted to say yes. Truth be told, she had been probably the happiest while at Jon's the last couple of months. He made her happy and Lyanna was such a little ball of joy that it made her tough days so much better. And the way he took care of her this morning…and everything else he was doing…and all of that…it felt so real. She was still scared that somehow, someway the world was going to find a way to fuck up her life.</p><p>But looking at him that night, her heart beating a million miles per minute, with the unwavering honesty in his eyes once more, she that fear seeped away, if only for a little bit.</p><p>"I…I don't know, Jon," she answers, her voice soft, unsure. "I don't know how appr-"</p><p>"Fuck appropriateness. Shit, you don't even have to be my employee anymore." Her brow raises in surprise at his tone and the shift in his stance. He clearly recognizes it as well and sighs. "I'm sorry for snapping. I didn't mean that. I do still want you to cook for us and I'll pay you because I know you have expenses with school. But I…I can't stand to think of what might happen out there now, Dany. Daario isn't behind bars – at least not yet. And truth be told, I'm nervous about what he might do to find you. You made it here with just a sprained ankle and a few bumps and bruises this time but what if he comes back before he can get put away? That's what I'm terrified of."</p><p>He glances at the floor and then shrugs his shoulders a moment later.</p><p>"If you want to have your own apartment, that is your choice. I'm not going to force this on you. But I just think staying here…will be a safer, healthier, and happier choice. But at the end of the day, it is your decision."</p><p>She looks up at him, feeling her nerves fly at her like a hurricane, whipping at every part of her body. Did this help her crush on him? Nope, not at all. But did she want to stay by all means? Yes. This would probably be what Margaery would want to – not just for the sexual stuff because God knows she was like that, but because she knew it would safe too. And Daenerys genuinely did love the apartment. Who wouldn't? And the company wasn't half-bad either, obviously.</p><p>But behind all of that, Jon was right. This was her safest option. And as much as she knew it was going to drive her mental probably seeing Jon shirtless a million times, this was what she had to choose.</p><p>"Okay," she whispers.</p><p>He blinks at her, seemingly shocked by her answer before he responds back. "Okay?" he asks hesitantly, to which she nods, and once she does, a smile spread across his lips again, one that she was starting to love seeing on his usually stony face. "Thank god. I'm so-"</p><p>"On one condition."</p><p>Jon's brow raises at her before he nods. "Alright. What?"</p><p>"If you keep rubbing your Winterfell Wolves merchandise at me, we're going to have some issues, Snow. No more sneaking your fan shirts into my room." Although a part of her did want to wear his shirts all the time. '<em>Ugh, stop thinking like that.</em>'</p><p>But with that, he laughs, a real belly one that seemed to echo off of the cement walls of the building they sat in, one that filled her body up with warmth from the top of her toes to the tip of her nose. "Fine then. I'll never wear some of your Dragon merchandise then."</p><p>"Fine," she chuckles a bit, but couldn't help the little grin that spread across her lips looking at him, and the one thought that ran through her mind.</p><p>'<em>I think I'm going to like it here.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I said I'd update my other story first but honestly Fanfiction.net was having some issues regarding reviews so I didn't want to update that until everyone's voice could be heard. That is for sure going to be the next story I update haha but I was super glad to get this out for all of you amazing people. Truly, you have made the last month so much more fun and I'm so happy you all have been enjoying this as much as I have been writing it.</p><p>Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, as they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all, so thank you all for being so amazing! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to stay updated, and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>Coming up: Jon and Daenerys grow closer as spooky season arrives, and a certain party ends up stirring feelings that one of them didn't realize they truly had.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Halloween: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon starts to realize something is growing between him and Dany - turns out, a little third-party intrusion might be exactly what he needs to get his act together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter.  They really mean the world to me and helped me write this for you - so much so that I wanted to split this up into two chapters for you all to enjoy because these are going to be some gooood chapters. Thank you so much for your continued support. I love all of ya :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon had a problem.</p><p>It had been nearly a month since Daenerys had moved into his and Lyanna's apartment. It was easy at first. She didn't have that much stuff, so most of it just went into the spare room he had given her. Lyanna had been ecstatic to have her staying with them, which meant a lot more late-night movies and snacks from her favorite person.</p><p>And, having her here with him had helped with the legalities of the situation she had gone through. Jon, after some bidding, was able to secure the footage directly from the school and presented it to the police, along with pictures of the evidence of her bruises and gashes. It seemed that as soon as they saw that, they had no choice but to press charges for breaking and entering, harassment, and sexual assault.</p><p>Daenerys had revealed to him the next day that Daario had been arrested, due to what her friends had told her. Jon would have given anything to see the look on the man's face.</p><p>Of course, Daario got out on bail because of his daddy – he had told Daenerys that personally that he would <em>not </em>stay in jail for long because of it. But, due to that reason, they were able to work out an agreement between Daenerys and Daario – a restraining order that was approved by the King's Landing government, that way he can never be near her. If he is, then there's no stopping the law from taking him behind bars again.</p><p>Because this was the best they would allow, as Daario had committed <em>three </em>crimes and still didn't end up permanently behind bars, it was what they would have to do. And, it seemed ever since then, he had noticed a weight lifted off of Daenerys' shoulders. She had been talking more, smiling more, <em>writing </em>more, which he was personally excited to see how good she was.</p><p>But that wasn't his problem. It was that he had started to notice <em>many </em>things about Dany.</p><p>He had told her multiple times at this point that she was beautiful. He wasn't blind to her beauty. But it was the things <em>besides </em>that which were giving him stress. He noticed that whenever she got angry at something – whether that be her team's score, or something on the news, or the way something tasted – she scrunched her nose up in disgust, her eyes narrowed until she could somehow get it right. He had realized that there were little freckles that layered across her nose, light ones you could barely see unless up close. He noticed that her hair tended to fall to the right more, and it shaped her face beautifully. He had started to notice her body more, how her curves fit in her long-sleeve shirts to fight the chilly wind that was building in October or the way her jeans clung to her legs.</p><p>But what he also had started to notice were her little mannerisms. When she was happy, she'd have this grin from ear to ear with these tiny dimples that were impossible to hate. She'd talk to herself and mumble when she was concentrated on something for a class. She'd doze off whenever she watched the Real Housewives of Dorne. She was actually <em>quite </em>a messy cook – he remembered when she was making pizza one day she got sauce somehow <em>in her hair </em>– but she always cleaned up after. He'd seen how she reacted with Lyanna, and how she would aid her in cooking and let her cook with her, standing up on one of their chairs to reach the counter. All these little things that added personality to her…he had started to notice more and more as he got home earlier.</p><p>Of course with him coming home earlier, they had started to spend more time together. They had watched plenty of late-night movies when Lyanna was asleep, some her picks and some his, and exchanged stories of their lives. And the more he got to know her, the more he was reinstated in his thoughts about the woman. That she was kind, sweet, compassionate, hardworking…everything he had known about her from the beginning.</p><p>And that…that was the issue. Because Jon was starting to realize that maybe Daenerys was right. He <em>did </em>care about her a little bit more than a boss should. But that wasn't his fault. It wasn't fair that she was so fucking <em>cute.</em></p><p>And he didn't use that term lightly with women his age. He had met plenty of them, but none of them had compared to Daenerys. And these feelings that he was starting to feel just kept coming back each and every time he tried to push them out because it was so bad for him to be thinking like that.</p><p>He had even tried to go on dates a couple of times with multiple different women, but each time he arrived there, all he could think of was her silver hair, and her light eyes, and her smile, and <em>damn it.</em></p><p>Jon was like this. He had been <em>trying </em>to get over it since Ygritte, but Daenerys had brought it right back, and with a damn vengeance. When he was younger, he had fucked <em>everything </em>with legs, but as he got older and matured, he started to treat women as they were meant to be treated. Then he'd get in way too deep and discover horrible shit about them – like Ygritte, and her drinking problem.</p><p>But there didn't seem to be any other issues with Dany. Living with her these last few weeks, he thought the moment she moved in these emotions that had grown would fall away when he saw her living habits or discovered something about her but nope, Dany just had to be <em>perfect.</em></p><p>He knew from the moment he met her that she would be diligent and a good worker. She just had that expression on her face, even when working in that kitchen. But never could he have thought he would develop the crush he had on her. Like a little schoolboy.</p><p>Even so, he was hoping that over time it would leave and he could move on with his life. It didn't help that aiding her in this incident that had happened with Daario made them undeniably closer. He could definitely say she was a close friend of his now besides his employee. But he couldn't let these feelings get in the way…as much as a part of him wanted them to.</p><p>The dinging of his phone collected him from his thoughts, and Jon sighed as he ran his hands across his face, trying to focus once again on the task at hand. He had decided to work from home today and of course, it was one of those days where Dany was home for a good amount – no crazy classes and no work – and he could hear her in her bedroom.</p><p>He takes out his phone and glances at the text, seeing that his cousin had reached out. 'So when am I going to meet this girl?'</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes. 'I don't know, Robb. Eventually.'</p><p>'Come on, with how much you talk about her don't you think it's responsible that your partner, as well as her future cousin-in-law, meet her?'</p><p>He hated how Robb teased him. 'I never said I had feelings for her. She's just a nice girl.'</p><p>'Sure. The way you talk about her is just <em>nice. </em>Not 'good gods, I want to fuck her but I can't because she's my employee.'</p><p>Jon doesn't respond to that. No, he did not want to do that. It was a crush. A measly crush that would go away. He treated her well because she was his <em>friend. </em>And that's what it would remain if he wanted to keep that friendship.</p><p>Another ping comes from his phone. Jon expects another taunt, but instead, it was a question.</p><p>'Anyway, do you have anything planned for Halloween?'</p><p>Jon raises an eyebrow and responds. 'I have a kid, Stark.'</p><p>'And? You can't send her off to a friend's house to stay the night? Halloween is on a Friday this year and you, my friend, are in need of some fine-loving. I know you swore off one-night stands but every girlfriend you've had has been hit or miss, and what better way to get this girl off your mind than some other girl?'</p><p>Jon sighs and glances at his desk. Yeah, it was true. He did need to do <em>something </em>to get Daenerys away from his head, but it was sort of hard with her literally being in the next room. Even so, Robb did have a point. Lyanna always loved to go trick-or-treating with her little friends. And he was almost positive Ros would take her again for the night with the single <em>chance </em>she'd get to hook up with him.</p><p>He wouldn't do it – he didn't know how many STD's that woman might have honestly and he didn't want to know - but it didn't mean he couldn't play the system a little.</p><p>'I don't have anything planned but I could look for something – it's a couple of days away.'</p><p>Another ping comes a moment later. 'I'll look for something too – we need to let loose, especially you. Just for a night. And then you can go back to being your 'oh, woe-is-my-love life' self.'</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes again and lowers his phone, before standing up. It was nearly time to pick up Lyanna from school – something Daenerys had taken to doing in the afternoons as well – but today they would be going together so the could go apple and pumpkin picking, something Lyanna had requested personally herself as the so-called 'princess' of the household.</p><p>Well, she was his little princess. All he needed was a damn queen.</p><p>He heads over to Dany's room, hearing music coming from her speakers. He quietly knocks on the door and hears rushing before a quick "coming!" erupts from behind the door. As he lowers his hand, the door swings open, and there stood Dany and good <em>gods.</em></p><p>Not only was she in a shirt that had Charlie Brown and the whole gang with the '<em>It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown' </em>logo across it, but her hair was also in a ponytail. It was something he usually never saw on her – her hair was <em>always </em>kept down. And this was the first time he really got to see her face, how every part fit it perfectly, how even with her hair up she still looked beautiful.</p><p>'<em>Damn it. </em><strong><em>Stop.</em></strong><em>'</em></p><p>"Hey," she says, her lips smiling. "Everything good to go?"</p><p>"Just going to get on some play clothes but after that, we should head out. Lyanna will be waiting."</p><p>"Awesome. God, I'm so excited." He watches as she runs to her bed, grabbing at her boots and pulling them on. "I haven't done this since I was a kid. Has Lyanna ever done it? Tell me she has."</p><p>Jon chuckles at her excitement. "I have taken her once or twice, yes. You used to go with your family?"</p><p>He sees a slight look of sadness come over her cheeks. "I did when my mother was around…not after that, though. I used to love it. I can't wait to see how she reacts to it."</p><p>She ties up her boots, and Jon couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. She looked so innocent at that moment. Not the woman who had gone through what she had with her ex. Not the woman who had lost her whole family. No, she looked like a little kid, and it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.</p><p>She glances up after a moment and raises an eyebrow at him looking at her. "Everything okay? You seem spaced out."</p><p>He blinks once before turning away, trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, just thinking of how many apple pies you're going to make."</p><p>That makes her laugh. "It's going to be great, just you wait."</p><p>He chuckles as she steps away, needed to put on his clothes before his mind went to other places. "I'm sure it will be."</p><hr/><p>Alright, Dany was not helping his crush today. Not at all.</p><p>In fact, she was making it so much worse. As soon as they all arrived at the orchard, he watched her from afar with Lyanna. She would heave the little girl up onto her shoulders so that she could get the best apple from the top of the trees, or run around with her as Lyanna went from pumpkin to pumpkin, trying to pick which one was the absolute best.</p><p>And fuck was it adorable and he <em>hated it.</em></p><p>He knew it wasn't responsible for him to be thinking this way about her but maybe inviting her to the orchard had been the worst idea of them all.</p><p>At one point he sat in the middle of the field, watching the two of them while he rested his legs after walking for he was sure were miles at this point. Jon was a fit man and he made sure to take care of himself, but there was something about stepping over a million little branches just to pick an apple that took the life out of him.</p><p>But apparently, not for the two girls.</p><p>Daenerys left the bucket for a little bit with Lyanna, telling her to pick as many of the apples as she could before running back over to Jon. She had her own apples in her hand. "Here, try one of these!" she encourages him, practically shoving it into his hands. "Have you ever had these? They're Fuji apples and they're <em>so </em>good."</p><p>Jon takes a bit of the apple, feeling the sweetness automatically sore through his tongue. It was delicious. It seemed to be one of the sweeter apples he had tasted.</p><p>When he turns to look at her, she sees her biting into her own apple, a big bit that was a bit too far for the woman's mouth. Juice dripped down her chin and onto her shirt, making a mess, but he couldn't help but smile at the way she ate it. "I didn't know you liked apples so much," he chuckles gently.</p><p>Daenerys shrugs as she lowers it, chewing it with a savory smile on her face. "I love apple season. You can make so many things with apples. Apple pie, apple cobbler, apple cider donuts, apple crisp, bloomin' apples, fried apples – the options are literally endless and everything tastes so good it's ridiculous. It's sugar-overload."</p><p>"Be careful then," he warns, gesturing his head towards Lyanna. "You feed her more sugar than she needs she'll end up bouncing off the walls at midnight."</p><p>Daenerys snickers and nods. "I know. I tend to cut her off at about seven from any sugar. I've noticed that if she does have some after that it tends to work against us." She turns to look at him and her brow furrows once more. "Alright, something has got you <em>seriously </em>down in the dumps."</p><p>He looks at her in surprise. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>"You just have this look on your face that screams you're locked in your mind. Tell me about it." She nudges his side. "I'm here for you."</p><p>He knew she was there for him, just like he was there for her at her lowest points, but sadly the thing he was thinking about <em>he </em>couldn't tell her. So, instead, he plasters on the best smile he could and shakes his head. "I'm fine, Dany. I've just been thinking about works, projects I have coming up with Robb. The holidays are always a busy time for me."</p><p>Her eyes narrow, as if she doesn't believe a single word he was saying, but after a moment she shrugs and turns back to her apple. "Alright, if you don't want to talk, that's fine." She takes another bite, her eyes watching Lyanna. "She really is enjoying this. You should make this a yearly thing."</p><p>"I think she's been enjoying it more with her favorite helper," Jon points out.</p><p>A small smile comes over Dany's lips as she turns to him. "Yeah, I'm enjoying it a little too much, too."</p><p>He glances back at his daughter, thinking of Robb's question. Maybe Daenerys had something going on. "So," he starts out, turning back to her as she takes another bite of her apple. "You have anything planned for Halloween this year? Any parties?"</p><p>Instantly Daenerys rolls her eyes and sighs. "Well…it would be the first time I've been out on Halloween in years." He raises an eyebrow, to which she nods. "Yeah, I know…Daario was never really one for going out on that night. Why? I don't know. He just didn't like to so I kinda stayed in all the time with him. I'm sort of out of the loop."</p><p>"Do you know anyone having anything?"</p><p>"Margaery is doing something stupidly big," Daenerys chuckles lightly. "She's using some money that she's saved up and renting out this huge house and inviting a ton of people and having a Halloween party. I'm pretty sure a good reason is that if people want to hook up, there are the beds right there, you know?" She shakes her head and glances back at the orchards. "It sounds like something she would do, honestly. I'm not surprised."</p><p>He had been seeing a lot more of that redhead lately and he could tell that Dany was right – that was something Margaery would do. "Are you going to go?"</p><p>There was a slight look of discomfort that took over her face. Her hands drop the core she had been eating and her fingers start to mess with a spare string along the edge of her shirt. "I…want to." She glances back at him. "I want to go out and have fun but I…I don't know. I'm still worried about Daario, even if we have that agreement…he doesn't seem like the type of person to obey that. And second, I don't even have a costume. I don't know <em>what </em>I could get this soon into the season. And it's not like I have a date to go with." She glances up at him. "It doesn't really matter at the end of the day because it's my friend's party and she'd take care of me but it still feels a little embarrassing."</p><p>She glances back at the ground. Jon examines her for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Robb did say he wanted to have a fun night and Margaery always seemed like she had good ideas. For Jon, going to this party would be a way of getting Dany <em>out </em>of his head, so maybe he could go with her and she'd talk with someone else…even though that thought didn't sit well with him. But it was worth a shot.</p><p>And she wouldn't be alone…which would be worth it.</p><p>"I could go with you?" he suggests to her.</p><p>Daenerys looks at him in surprise. "Really? Do you want to come with me to this? What about Lyanna?"</p><p>"I could have her sleep at a friend's house – I'm sure she'd love to, and watch spooky movies and all of that," he points out quietly, remembering what Robb had said. "Then we could have the night to ourselves. My cousin's been looking to go out too so he'd be happy to come as well."</p><p>"Oh, you mean Robb?"</p><p>"Yes," he responds, knowing she would have an idea of who. Robb was the only one he ever really talked about to a good extent, him and Arya. "We could come up with a costume idea together. That way neither of us has to go alone."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him. "I didn't peg you for a partying type with the past that you have."</p><p>Jon sighs and shrugs. "Just because I went through what I went through doesn't mean I don't like to go out and have some fun occasionally. I'm in control of what I have. Don't worry about me." He glances back towards Lyanna. "Besides, I'd probably feel more comfortable coming with you considering what's happened the last month."</p><p>He sees a switch in her face and she does nod, agreeing. "Yeah, me too. And I'll be happy to bring Robb along." She looks over at him and smiles a little. "So if we do go together…what do you want to be?"</p><p>He snorts. "I don't know. What about you?"</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>And that makes him laugh, shaking his head. "Well then, we're screwed."</p><hr/><p>The next couple of days were full of spooky fun with Daenerys and Lyanna, all leading up to this Halloween party the two of them – plus his cousin – would go to. They had watched movies, baked Halloween cookies, carved their pumpkins (which Jon had been <em>surprisingly </em>good at, from Dany's comment), and had gone trick-or-treating with his little girl.</p><p>She had dressed up as an actual princess this year and had enjoyed the day and her candy very much. Afterward, he had dropped her off at Ros' – avoiding another blatant attempt at flirtation and promised to pick her up in the morning – and had then proceeded to go home and get ready. Jon and Daenerys had finally come up with their own costumes to wear to the party the day before everything went down. And it had been a damn curvy road getting there.</p><p>At first, they had looked at presumed 'couples costumes,' but after not finding one suitable – and him internally trying to prevent any costumes from being too sexual because honestly, he didn't know if he could handle that tonight – so instead, they decided to just do something that was opposite of the other so it would make sense as two friends going out together.</p><p>And that's what it was, friends. And he had to keep bloody reminding himself of that.</p><p>They decided to end up going as probably one of the simplest costumes ever – a devil and an angel, because why not? He already had most of the makings for the outfit – well, really he was just going to wear a black shirt and pants with some red suspenders and devil horns that Dany had picked up for him. Was it mindless? Yes. But it's not like they were competing for best costume.</p><p>Daenerys had said she'd just wear some white jeans and a shirt with a halo, and keep it real simple, that way he wasn't alone in this whole thing. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone out to a party, but he was excited to at least get out there, and try to meet other people besides her…at least just for the night. Robb was right – he did need some sort of break.</p><p>As he fixed up the suspenders on the shirt and placed the devil horns on his head, he raises an eyebrow at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked good – and he didn't normally say that. But he had to at least hype himself up for tonight, just so he could be ready for what it might bring. Hopefully some well-needed distractions.</p><p>He lets out a deep breath before leaving his room, heading towards Dany's. At that moment, he gets a text on his phone, the ping echoing in his hallway. He glances at the device, seeing the words 'at your apartment. The guy won't buzz me up so we gotta head out now!'</p><p>Quickly he places the phone down and walks in front of Dany's door, before knocking three times. "Dany, Robb is downstairs and ready to head out. You good?"</p><p>"Yeah, come in – I just need help with something!"</p><p>His brow raises before he shrugs. "Alright, for sure." He turns the knob and steps in. "I have to say, you do take long fo-"</p><p>Jon stops mid-sentence when he sees Daenerys. When he walked in, he was expecting it to be lowkey – her in the white get-up she had planned, and with her hair in a ponytail like a couple of days prior, super simple. Except what he saw…was something completely different.</p><p>Instead of a shirt and jeans, Daenerys had opted for a long-sleeve white midi dress that hugged every impossible curve, leaving little to the imagination. Not only that, but she had on white boots with heels that made her legs look unimaginably amazing. Her hair was down regularly, but there was something almost ethereal about the way it looked combined with the attire she was wearing. And on top of it all was a halo, one she had bought at the same store she went to for his horns. Except those weren't the only things that were leading straight up right now.</p><p>And <em>fuck </em>did she look <em>gorgeous. </em>No, that wasn't even the right word. Captivating. Bewitching. Every single damn word in the dictionary. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.</p><p>His staring, however, seemed to get lost because as she stood and walked over to him, she snaps her fingers to try and get his attention. "Jon? Are you there?"</p><p>He blinks again, trying to push these thoughts and his bloody cock back down into his body. God <em>damn it. </em>This was not what he needed. Not tonight. "Yeah, uh…what did you need help with?" he grunts out, trying to act as normal as he could.</p><p>She nods to the small wings that were on the bed. "Just getting those fastened to the dress, is all." He nods and quietly walks over, grabbing them up off her covers and then turning to her. She shows her back to him and he gently walks over, starting to pin them near the top of her dress between her shoulders.</p><p>"I, uh…thought you were going to be wearing something different, is all," he states a moment later, trying to get rid of the silence that had blossomed between them. "That's why I was shocked. What changed your mind?"</p><p>She sighs a second later. "I told Margaery what we were going to be doing and she thought that it was nice but I should step a little out of my comfort zone. I didn't use to go all…I don't know, like <em>this </em>when I did use to go out but I thought I would give it a try." Once the wings are fastened she turns to him. "Why? Does it look bad?"</p><p>"No, god no," he instantly states before shoving his whole entire foot down his mouth. "I mean, you…you look amazing, Dany. Really. Everyone's going to be staring at you tonight, man and woman."</p><p>She sees her smile lightly at the comment, and a dusty rose comes over her cheeks. "Thank you, Jon." She grabs her bag and turns to him. "We should be going then, my devil."</p><p>He liked that nickname. And liked it even better coming out of her mouth. "As you say, my angel."</p><p>She holds out her arm for him and he takes it, heading out of the apartment as quickly as possible so that they could get downstairs. All the way down there, however, he could <em>not </em>take his eyes off of her. The way her body looked in that…god, had she <em>always </em>had those curves? He always knew she was beautiful but <em>fuck.</em></p><p>A part of him wanted to just forget about their relationship. He wanted to stop them from going to this party. Stop her from talking with others. Stop her and <em>take </em>her. But he pushed those dark thoughts down. He wasn't about to take over her life just because she happened to look amazing tonight…well, all the time.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck him.</em>
</p><p>They reach the lobby and Jon sees Robb sitting at a chair, looking at his phone. The moment he steps out his cousin smiles at him, standing and running over to embrace him. Jon notices that he had gone the simple route as well – only wearing a skeleton shirt with some black pants, but it fit him well.</p><p>"See you're going just for the ladies and not for the party tonight," Jon points out.</p><p>"That's the whole point of this holiday, my man." He turns to Daenerys and Jon watches as he gives her the most charming smile he had ever seen on his cousin. "Ah, and you must be the famous Daenerys. I must say – your beauty is even more stunning in person. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Daenerys blushes as he kisses the top of her palm. Jon instantly feels jealousy rise up in him. "Why, thank you," she snickers. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Robb. Jon's told me a lot – all bad things," she jokes.</p><p>Robb laughs. "I'd only hope. Come on, angel, your chariot awaits." She smiles at him as she walks forward, heading out to where the car was parked in the front. When her back was turned, his brow raises at Jon. "You want to hook up with someone else when you have <em>that </em>in your apartment? Are you <em>mad?</em>"</p><p>"Pull that shit again, and you'll see real madness," Jon warns darkly to him before he walks behind Dany.</p><p>He hears Robb chuckle at his comment before running up behind him, whispering, "Tonight is going to be quite interesting."</p><p>Yes, indeed it would be.</p><hr/><p>They had arrived at the party within an hour of driving to the place that Margaery had rented out, and true to Dany's words it was a huge house. He knew that it was quite easier to do things like that now with how many Airbnb's there were that existed but it still shocked him. It was definitely the type of home he could live in, just chose not to.</p><p>As soon as they walked in, it was lights blasting, drinks pouring – it reminded him of a lot of the parties he <em>used </em>to go to when he was younger, except there were plenty of people his age. Margaery came up once they came in – in what seemed to be a black cat outfit because he had a feeling she would be basic considering she was the hostess. Instantly she had taken to Robb. And after that, Jon hadn't seen his cousin since they got here.</p><p>But at least he had Dany, right? Wrong.</p><p>Daenerys had stayed with him at first – even gave him his drink and had a couple of shots on the house, something he hadn't done in a long time. But sooner or later, of course, men started to come up and ask her to dance or talk with her loudly over the music like he had expected them to. And after that, he was left sitting at the bar that was there, taking sips of probably his fifth drink, slightly drunk, seething in jealousy.</p><p>And there was nothing he could bloody do. It's not like he and Daenerys had made the promise to stay together the whole night. The entire point of coming out was to meet other people, for her to step <em>out </em>of her comfort zone. And clearly, he was in that. He wasn't going to stop her growth…but fuck, if he didn't wish he was the man dancing with her right now. And honestly, watching another man put his hands all over her fucking pissed him off. But he kept that to himself because he knew if he let that shit out, he'd never be able to redeem himself.</p><p>"Hey there," he hears over the music, and he turns his head to see a girl who was dressed up as a dog approach him, a smile on her lips. "You seem awfully lonely over here – want to go have a dance?"</p><p>Jon glances at her and then back at Daenerys, who had stopped dancing and was now off to the side, speaking to the man she had been with. He couldn't read her lips, which was a shame because he ached to know what the fuck she was talking about.</p><p>"S-Sorry," he mutters, before turning to look at her. "I'm not really interested. Just here to drink."</p><p>"Oh come on, not for anything else?" the woman suggests, batting her eyes at him.</p><p>But those moves hadn't worked for years and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry if I can't be your one-and-only for tonight. I'm sure there are multiple other guys here who would be glad to do so."</p><p>That seemed to get a look of anger out of her before she rolls her eyes. "Whatever, freak." And then storms away, leaving him alone.</p><p>Jon sighs and nearly feels his head fall into his hands. Yes, he was a freak, who couldn't fucking kiss another woman to get over this feeling he had for Dany. It was stupid. It was immature. But no matter what he did, it kept coming back.</p><p>"Bloody hell," he hears from his right this time, and he looks up to see Robb. His hair was all pushed up in multiple places and his shirt was messed around as if someone had been grabbing at it. "Dany's friend…fucking <em>vixen </em>she is."</p><p>Jon snorts and glances back towards Daenerys. Now the guy had his hand on her shoulder. "I see you couldn't wait until after the party to find someone to fuck?"</p><p>"No, no, nothing like that. We only made out a little," Robb responds, chuckling. "But uh…wouldn't mind doing that with how she kisses. Just gotta play my cards right. She's hard to get." Jon raises an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm used to women throwing themselves at me at this point in my life – not like I don't mind it, but I embrace challenges from time-to-time. And she's a challenge that I believe is 100% worth it."</p><p>Jon grunts and looks back at Dany. Robb seems to see this and Jon could swear he saw the man roll his eyes before shaking his head.</p><p>"Jon, you're not being subtle right now." Jon turns to look at him, and Robb nods towards Daenerys. "You obviously like her."</p><p>"R-"</p><p>"You can't even deny it, man. From the moment you threatened me in the lobby for <em>complimenting</em> her, I knew you wanted her for yourself. And tonight, all you've been doing is staring at her nonstop while other men go up to her and try to have their way with her – is that what you want? For her to fuck someone <em>else</em>?"</p><p>"No!" he whispers fiercely.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Robb counters.</p><p>"I-I don't know," Jon stutters before running his hands through his hair. "Nothing can happen, she's-"</p><p>"Snow, I swear to God, if you say 'she's my employee' one more time, I'm going to knock ya." J</p><p>Jon's mouth shuts as Robb turns him away from where Dany stood, trying to get his attention solely on him.</p><p>"Look, the only thing separating you and Dany is money, right? You literally just give her a check each week – that's it. I know far-worse men who just give a woman a check, and don't do literally a <em>quarter </em>of a percent that you do for her. She's your <em>friend, </em>Jon, not just some employee that's just working on your dime. Sure, you <em>met </em>because of that, but you and I <em>both </em>know this has become something much bigger than either of you expected, I'm sure. I mean, dude, you even let her live with you after she was harassed and assaulted – sorry, but I haven't met a single boss in the world who truly cares about their employee that much, as horrible as that sounds. But if she <em>was </em>truly just an employee to you, you wouldn't have dealt with this – you would have let some of her other little friends deal, but <em>you </em>did it personally. Just like <em>she </em>came to you. There's more here than you give it credit for, and you need to stop letting this one little boundary stop you from getting in there."</p><p>"God, don't say 'getting in there' about Dany," Jon mutters.</p><p>"Alright, then being with her, having a relationship, going on a date – whatever it is that you dream of. You need to grow a pair and <em>step up </em>because honestly, many other men here are taking their shot."</p><p>Jon glances over at Daenerys and finally sees her standing alone, glancing down at the orange plastic cup she had in her hands. He bites his lip and looks over at Robb. "Go back to Marg – tell her what's going on. Maybe she'll have a way of keeping other guys off Dany but please don't have her seriously meddling – <em>or you.</em>"</p><p>Robb grins and pats his back. "That's my cousin – go and get her."</p><p>"That didn't sound like a promise to not meddle."</p><p>"Just go and talk with her, man."</p><p>"Robb!" The voice attracts his attention and Jon knew instantly who it was.</p><p>He smiles wide and nudges Jon's side. "Speaking of Margaery, my lady calls." He winks at Jon before practically racing off in the direction of Margaery. Jon lets out a quiet sigh and then glances in Daenerys' direction, but instead of seeing her with another guy, he instead catches her staring at him in the lights of the room.</p><p>He could see blush come over her cheeks and she smiles sheepishly, glancing away. Jon glances at his drink and finishes the rest, hoping that at least a little bit of liquid confidence would help him along with this, and then stands up, heading towards her and through the crowds of sweaty and dancing bodies. When he reaches her, she was leaning against the wall, her cup still in her hands.</p><p>"What happened to your knight in shining armor?" he asks her over the music, referring to the costume on the guy she was talking to before.</p><p>She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Not really…I sent him off to go get me a plurplepuff." He raises an eyebrow in confusion and she chuckles. "It's not real, Jon. I didn't want to see him again but he was <em>really </em>into me. Hard to get rid of him."</p><p>Jon snickers before nodding towards the courtyard door. "Wanna get some air?"</p><p>She nods and follows after him before he opens the door for her. She heads out first, followed by himself. The courtyard was beautiful and had flowers and bushes all over, followed by a fountain that was in the middle, spritzing water around. A bench sat in front. They could hear the nulled dance music from behind the closed doors.</p><p>"So stepping out of your comfort zone isn't going well?" he asks her quietly.</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes but glances at the ground. "I wouldn't say that…I'm talking with other men and feeling okay about it…it's just that a lot of them are…I don't know the nice way to say it."</p><p>"Airheads?" he asks.</p><p>"Yes," she groans before looking up at him. "Like, I understand that we are at a party, you know? I got all dressed up for it and it feels like a party but why can't anyone have a real conversation? It's always about looks or wanting to dance or plain-out asking to hook up – no one wants to get to know each other anymore." She rolls her eyes and glances at the flowers around them. "Maybe it's on me because this <em>is</em> a party and people come to these to hook up. Even you did."</p><p>His brow raises in surprise at her statement. "Me? Bu-"</p><p>"Don't play me, Jon," she chuckles softly, glancing up at him. "I know you're not a party guy – you've shown that during the <em>many </em>nights we've stayed in and people have invited you out. I know you're just trying to find someone to hook up with tonight for fun – you don't have to hide from me."</p><p>He was silent. Well, she wasn't wrong partially – he had come here to find someone, but at the same time, it was for the completely wrong reasons in her mind. "I…did," he admits quietly to her. He sees a quick flash of something along her face, but it doesn't stay for long, not long enough to see what it was. "But it was for a different cause."</p><p>She raises an eyebrow. "What reasons could you have for wanting to fuck someone?"</p><p>He sighs and glances at the ground. "It's complicated." He glances up at her, seeing how she shined in the moonlight above them, thinking how if he didn't know any better, he would probably think she was an actual angel. "I also was downplaying earlier, Dany." Her brow raises, clearly confused at his words. "I said you looked amazing, but I was wrong."</p><p>Instantly, her shoulders dropped. "…oh."</p><p>"You look absolutely irresistible tonight," he insists to her softly, causing her to still at his words. "Truly. I don't think I've seen anyone look more stunning than you do right now. Then again, you always seem to look that way. Either way, if you're looking for someone…don't get them here. If those guys can't see your worth, then they aren't worth your time. You are beautiful – don't let some snob-headed guy tell you differently."</p><p>Her eyes bore into his own, clearly shocked at his statement to her. At that moment, he wanted to forget about everything, their relation, this night, everyone at the party. All he wanted was to lean in and kiss her. Fuck everything he thought, about wanting to forget these feelings that had been blossoming over the last couple of weeks, about wanting to find someone different. He didn't want another girl. He wanted <em>Dany.</em></p><p>There seemed to be this force, that pushed him closer to her, this unending feeling that urged them inch by inch. But before he could let go of everything, there was a voice the echoed out into the courtyard.</p><p>"There you are!"</p><p>Daenerys turns her head quickly, and Jon curses internally. There stood Marg and Robb, both with knowing smiles on their faces but clearly hiding what they were intending on doing. Jon almost felt himself get up and punch Robb.</p><p>"We needed you two," Margaery insists, running over to them. "We're playing a game and want you to join."</p><p>"We aren't really into games," Jon mutters.</p><p>"Oh, please? It'll be so much fun, trust me."</p><p>"What's the game?"</p><p>"You'll see. Just come and join us."</p><p>Daenerys exchanges a look with Jon, one he couldn't read well. "Might as well," she states quietly.</p><p>No, <em>not might as well. </em>He wanted to bloody murder anyone else who interrupted them. He had been <em>so close. So fucking close.</em></p><p>But he sighs and nods, standing up. There wasn't anything he could do now.</p><p>"Alright…alright, fine." He stands, angry at the outcome of this. "But after that, go and party yourselves."</p><p>"Good."</p><hr/><p>It seems that this <em>game </em>they were trying to play was far away from the other people, and eventually, they had reached what seemed to be the top-floor of this mansion. Jon watched as Margaery opened a door, and he peeked inside, seeing that it was a bedroom.</p><p>He glances at her and she nods at him and Dany. "Go in!" she urges.</p><p>Daenerys does so first, moving inside and turning on the lights, seeing they were naturally dimmed. He does so afterward, removing the horns from his head and glancing around. There didn't seem to be anyone else in there, and it was just the two of them. What could this g-</p><p>
  <em>Hold the fuck up.</em>
</p><p>"Robb!" he exclaims, but before he could get to the door, it was shut in his face, followed by distant laughing and two people running off. He goes to open the door but finds that it was stuck. And silently, he curses everything and prays there's a special place in hell for his cousin.</p><p>He turns to Daenerys, who looked at the door in fear and shock. "What just happened?"</p><p>"What happened," he starts, before turning to her, his back leaning against the door in defeat, "is that we have been tricked by our friends, and are now locked in."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking of doing this as one whole super long chapter but I've decided to make ya wait because next chapter is going to be probably what a lot of you have been waiting for lmfao but be patient with me because I like to build suspense - at least for a little bit haha</p><p>I'm sure some of you are from my other story, 'The Darkness of Day' and I promise I haven't given up on it haha this chapter I'm writing for it has a lot of story and detail and I'm taking my time with it because I want it to be good. Understandably, writing modern Jonerys is easier because it's regular language than a super-involved world with magical creatures, lords and ladies, and Valyrian lore so please be understanding of me trying to make that chapter good haha in the meantime, I'm glad I can keep people sated with this story and that you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!</p><p>Please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought, as they always inspire me to keep writing for you all and pushing out these chapters. Writing these stories are a lot of fun so I'm super happy you all are liking it so much, so thank you for being awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to continue on our little story and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and that you all have a great day! </p><p>Next up: Dany and Jon are locked in a bedroom on Halloween. What could happen? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Halloween: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Dany are locked in a room together due to her mischievous little friend - but certain revelations during a drinking game cause a spark to ignite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments - I'm so freaking happy you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it, so I want to thank you for your support. the comments have been great and have really inspired me to keep writing, so thank you so much for being amazing. This chapter is one of my favorites and I'm sure you'll see why, so stay tuned. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She did <em>what?!</em>"</p><p>Daenerys runs towards the door, her hand latching around the doorknob, only to find it completely locked. Jon was right – they were stuck. Thanks to her dumbass friend and Jon's bloody cousin. For fuck's <em>sake.</em></p><p>She was going to <em>murder her </em>when she got out.</p><p>"Check the window – see if there's a way out from the roof," she urges him.</p><p>Jon nods and heads over to where it was, budging the window open within seconds. However, when both of them looked out, they found nothing but the ground at least four floors beneath them. She feels herself hang her head as Jon steps back, wanting to curse out her friend.</p><p>She had told Margaery at some point during the party that she had been striking out with most of the guys and that Jon was constantly on her mind, but she kept trying to do her own thing so she could get him out of her head. Margaery had agreed on her doing that, but apparently was planning her own little fiasco at the same time.</p><p>One that Daenerys would kill her for.</p><p>And now his <em>cousin </em>was in on it too? When she met Robb earlier that evening, he seemed to be a bit of a player – he had all this money and good looks, so it was only a matter of time before one of the partners had that streak going on with him. But she did not expect him of all people to play bloody matchmaker between the two of them.</p><p>And it wasn't like Jon cared for her <em>that way…</em>she knew that he thought she was pretty but there was no way that it was…possible…right?</p><p>She had to not get her hopes up. Right now, she had to figure a way out of there, but since the door was locked and there was no other way, they were sort of stranded. She feels herself finally lean against the wall, letting her arms cross against her chest, her little wings getting smushed up against the paint. She glances over at Jon, who was kneeling on the ground, looking at a cabinet.</p><p>"You don't seem to be very mad at this," she mumbles to him.</p><p>"Oh trust me, I'm going to wring Robb's neck when we get out of here," he promises before standing, holding what seemed to be two bottles of something in his hands. "However…seems that they had been planning this for a little bit as there is plenty of wine in here for you and me."</p><p>"Good God," she mutters before walking over to where he stood, grabbing one of them. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe they would do this. Do you know why?"</p><p>She sees Jon glance at the ground but no words come out. And then a simple shrug follows. "Honestly, I have no idea. Robb is a jokester, that much I know, but I didn't think he'd do something like this – especially since I found the party for him." He walks over to the edge of the bed and then pops open one of the bottles of the wine. "Might as well have fun with it – you want the rose or the merlot?"</p><p>Daenerys' brow raises. Of all people, she would expect Jon to probably be the angriest out of everyone. He was this high-powered celebrity with so much going for him and his cousin had just locked him in a bedroom with his employee, in a house that she did not really know about all that well.</p><p>But at the end of the day, a part of him was right. They were trapped in this room…they might as well make the most of it and have some fun without losing their minds. So, she rolls her eyes and walks over, taking the bottle of rose from his hands. It had to be one of the biggest bottles of wine she had ever had, but after this hell of a night, she might need it.</p><p>"What do you think they expect from us tonight?" she asks him softly, taking a sip of the wine.</p><p>He shrugs. "I mean, they might be doing the same shit to other people to see who's going to hook up." Her brow raises and he instantly changes his words. "I, uh…didn't mean <em>we </em>would hook up – just that <em>a lot </em>of other people will. Wasn't that the point of renting out this big place? So that couples could hook up?"</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders and glances at the ground. While him saying that hurt a little – <em>a lot </em>– as if the idea of hooking up with her seemed so astronomical, she pushes those feelings down and puts a smile on her lips, shrugging. "I suppose so, yeah…that's pretty ridiculous, honestly. I'd only hope that people would find someone but didn't think they'd <em>have </em>to do it in this house."</p><p>"I honestly think it's safe," he responds after a second. "Better to have drunken mistakes in a home than ones on the road."</p><p>"True, true…especially tonight." She glances at the bottle and sighs, before moving to the top of her head and taking off her halo that had sat crookedly on top for the whole night. "I wonder what would have happened if we stayed in with Lyanna."</p><p>Just saying that brought a little bit of warmth to her chest, and it clearly did the same for Jon, as she could see the smile that grew on his lips the moment he mentioned his daughter. "God, so many things, probably. We'd be forced to watch <em>Hocus Pocus </em>for the seventeenth time."</p><p>She laughs. "Make those Pillsbury cookies that she likes so much."</p><p>"Maybe even carve another pumpkin."</p><p>"Or make some sort of candy dish."</p><p>"Ooh, that sounds good," he comments.</p><p>"Trust me, it is," she chuckles before leaning back against the bed. At this particular moment, she was starting to regret wearing what she wore. And she was starting to regret going out. She loved her friend – honestly, Margaery was the sweetest woman alive and would do anything for her – but parties like this were never her style. Yes, she liked going out to bars and dance clubs occasionally but this was a little out of her radar – and that was okay for her friend to like these things and Dany to not.</p><p>Honestly, she was also regretting bringing Jon.</p><p>"I'm sorry for tagging you along with this mess," she says softly to him a moment later, causing him to glance over from where he sat on the bed. "You wanted a party and now you're stuck in a room with your employee…honestly, you'd probably better off home with Lyanna."</p><p>"Hey, who says the party has to stop?" he says to her, nudging her side. "We got drinks, so there's a plus. Uh…" He glances around and sees a dresser, walking over the open the drawers. "Seems there are some clothes in here." He pulls out some of them and his brow raises. "Ridiculously oversized clothes, but clothes all the same. Jesus, who owns this place? A rollie-pollie?"</p><p>Daenerys chuckles as she lowers the shirts back into the dresser while he goes to turn on one of the lights. That's when she sees a small little entrance near the back of the room that seemed to lead into what looked like a kitchenette. He opens up a cabinet and pulls out tons of snacks, some of which was popcorn.</p><p>"Seems we also have snacks." He comes back over to her. "<em>And </em>TV. We could watch movies or something."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes but couldn't help the smile that came over her lips. "You're trying to make the best out of a bad situation."</p><p>"Is that a good thing?"</p><p>"Yes," she snickers before snatching one of the bags of chips that he had in his hands. "It'll just be hard to focus with that bloody music downstairs."</p><p>"I think we'll be fine," he states, walking back to the front of the bed. He looks around the room and his brow raises. "Good gods, there's even a bathroom back there. This can't be the master. I genuinely want to know who owns this place."</p><p>"Oh, don't act like you can't afford something like this," she points out.</p><p>"No," he instantly states, turning to her. She raises an eyebrow. "I'm serious, I can't. I do have a lot of money, yes, but most of it is tied up in investments and things like that. I can afford to build the houses I live in and give my daughter a good life, but something like this? No…this is like Walmart money. Amazon money."</p><p>Daenerys' brow furrows. "Then why would they rent out their home to a bunch of twenty-somethings?"</p><p>"They were probably away and didn't want the place to go to waste." He takes a seat next to her. "Well, more fun for us, I guess." He grabs the remote for the TV and turns it on, instantly flicking over to one of the millions of streaming platforms. "What horror movies are you thinking?"</p><p>She bites her lip and leans forward, trying to see all of the titles. "I don't know…maybe <em>The Cabin in the Woods</em>? Haven't seen that in a long time."</p><p>"Coming right up."</p><hr/><p>The wine bottles were nearly empty. And Daenerys was having the bloody time of her life.</p><p>Honestly, she was having more fun with Jon right now then she ever was surrounded by a hundred sweaty bodies all dancing to the latest pop tune that had the charts blazing. The numb sound of the music below them only seemed to make her happier. It was so simple.</p><p>They had started off with <em>The Cabin in the Woods </em>and had decided to make a game out of it. Every single time they faced a jump scare, one would take a swig of their wine. And at this point, most of it was gone. Daenerys had always been a big fan of horror movies and apparently so was Jon, but she liked getting scared. Jon, however, always rolled his eyes after each time he got scared, defending why he got scared in the first place.</p><p>"Well, no one could have expected that!" or "That's the most ridiculous place to put a jump scare!"</p><p>Daenerys just thought he was a little bit of a drama queen. But that's what she liked about him.</p><p>Eventually, they had finished that movie and moved along to the next one, this time being <em>Scream, </em>and then <em>Halloween </em>(obviously the most classic one could get on the very night itself). At some point, she knew it was late at night – at least one in the morning, but the party was still going on strong downstairs, and so were they in the bedroom.</p><p>It was funny – she knew Jon was drunk right now with how much he laughed every single time he got scared at a jump-scare, but at the same time, she was feeling it too. It was amazing how just a different change in scenery had made her night. This party had been okay for the first hour, but for once, she was also kinda lowkey happy Margaery had locked her in here with Jon.</p><p>"Why the fuck are people so stupid in these movies?" Jon asks a moment later, watching as one of the characters went up the stairs when they clearly heard a sound that didn't sound good. "I mean, you <em>know </em>a bloody murderer is on the loose – if you hear something suspicious, why not just call the cops?"</p><p>Daenerys laughs and shakes her head. "Would you call the cops if you heard something suspicious in your apartment?"</p><p>"Abso-fucking-lutely," he responds, causing her to laugh again. "I mean, you literally need a <em>key </em>to get up to my place. If there was some monster in there, I ain't letting him see the light of day."</p><p>"I don't think you'd call the police," she points out. "I think you'd take him on yourself."</p><p>Jon snorts. "Yeah?"</p><p>"What, with all those muscles? Of course you would." The alcohol had also made her <em>slightly </em>more confident in these stupid little flirts she would put out, just for shits and grins. Even so, she still felt her cheeks turn slightly redder than they already were because of the wine. "You'd probably end up throwing him off your balcony."</p><p>Jon chuckles at her words and shakes his head. "But what about Lyanna?"</p><p>"She'd probably help," Daenerys snickers. "With how much energy that little girl has, she'd probably jump up and <em>bite him</em>."</p><p>That causes him to laugh, glancing at the ground. "Yeah, I suppose she would." He turns his gaze back to her. "What about you?" There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, one of mischief. She raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Me? What about me?"</p><p>"I mean, you live there too – what would you do if one of these crazy people broke in? Help me throw them off the balcony?" he suggests.</p><p>She chuckles and leans against the back of the bed, trying to think of her best response to that. Her brain was kind of fuddled right now with how much she had drunk and eaten tonight, but at the same time, she wanted to give him a good answer. "I'd…seduce him, first."</p><p>His brow raises at the start of that. "<em>Really</em>?"</p><p>"Really. I'd be like those girls or whatever in these movies…be like, 'oh no, Mr. Murderer, please don't kill me.' Maybe show a little skin, pop the top buttons off, or something. And while he's distracted by my unending beauty," she points out, sarcasm leaking out of her voice. "You could come and smash him behind with a candlestick or some shit."</p><p>"A candlestick?" he snorts, turning into a laugh. "What are we in? <em>Clue</em>?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up!" she exclaims. "I'm trying here!"</p><p>He snickers, shaking his head. "Well, I can't deny that it wouldn't work. Your beauty is enough to stop a murderer."</p><p>She blushes even darker at his comment but glances away, trying to pay attention to the movie. At that moment, her dress that she wore starts to feel undeniably tight, and she feels her eyes glance over at the dresser full of big t-shirts. Jon sees her looking over apparently and then nods towards the bathroom.</p><p>"If you want you can get changed," he offers for her quietly, causing her to turn back to him. "I won't look. You'll probably be more comfortable."</p><p>Although a part of her would usually scream at her that this was a bad idea and being in the same bed drunk with her boss that she had a crush on only wearing a t-shirt would not bode well, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to do so. So, she pushes down those insecurities and stands, deciding it was the right thing to do for her comfort, and not for her needs.</p><p>"You know what, I think I will," she mumbles, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a t-shirt. She glances at it as it falls to the ground. Compared to her, this thing was a nightgown and would cover everything. She walks towards the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light, and quickly switches out of her dress.</p><p>Pulling that thing off and pushing it to the side, she grabs the shirt and pulls it on over her. It covers both her breasts and her butt, and probably fell all the way to her knees, but it was better than being confined in that little dress for the rest of the night. She glances at the design on the front, seeing that it had a picture of an ocean followed by the words 'Paradise.' Such a cheesy shirt to have.</p><p>She walks back out to the room and sees Jon relaxing on the bed, and he turns his gaze to look at her. For a moment in the darkness, she could have sworn she saw his eyes trace her up and down in that shirt, but she pushed that thought away. It had to be how dark it was. She must have been seeing things.</p><p>"Quite big on you," he comments as she moves to sit next to him, crossing her legs like a pretzel while grabbing one of the blankets, wrapping it around her shoulders.</p><p>"You weren't joking when you said this place probably belongs to a rollie-pollie," she chuckles.</p><p>Jon chuckles and glances back at the TV. "I think next year we should just…stay in. Relax with Lyanna. Make some cookies or some shit."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow, a gentle one that was nearly hidden behind her now undone hair. "<em>Next </em>year? So you want me there then?"</p><p>The brightness of the TV seems to grow, and she sees his own cheeks turn a dark pink before he glances at the bed. Had he really just said that?</p><p>She decides to take a chance when he remains quiet. She shuffles herself closer to him on the bed before wrapping the large blanket around him as well. The moment she does this he chuckles gently before turning to face her. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with the comment."</p><p>"No, no…you didn't," she whispers softly. "I just want to know…why? Is this a contract extension or…"</p><p>Her words trail off as she laughs, and Jon does as well before he gently takes her hand in his. The small movement makes her cheeks swell dark once more. "Dany…" He sighs and then takes his hand away. She instantly begins to panic. "Please stop using that jargon. That work stuff."</p><p>Her brow furrows. "But…that's what-"</p><p>"You're not just that. I've told you <em>so many times.</em>" He turns to look at her, eyes locked against hers, their shadows dancing against the wall as the TV blared in front of them, but the sounds the movie made were driven out from her ears, and all she could hear was his voice. "I can get anyone to cook for Lyanna. I wouldn't like to, but I can. I don't keep you there because of some job position. I keep you there because I genuinely <em>enjoy </em>having you there. You've brought a light into our lives that we didn't have before. Lyanna is so much happier…even I am. And I don't want that to go, that's all. But if you wanted to live your life and find somewhere better…I'm not going to stop you."</p><p>Well, she genuinely didn't think her life could get better beyond this unless someone offered her a million dollars, but no amount of money could beat staying with him…even if he ended up with someone else.</p><p>But of course, she didn't say that. Instead, she squeezes his hands again and offers a kind smile. "I don't want to go anywhere anytime soon, Jon," she confirms to him. "I enjoy being there too – and not for the reasons you probably think."</p><p>"Why, 'cause I have a lot of money?" he jokes.</p><p>"No, you dunce," she chastises, causing him to chuckle. "I like being there because you…I don't know…I feel safe with you." Her face felt like it was balls-deep drenched in lave within a volcano, but she forces the words out as if she had just drunk an entire bottle of Felix Felicis from <em>Harry Potter. </em>"You make me feel protected…I know that's not really 'independent woman' of me but I've been going through so much crap lately and it feels…really nice to know someone is on my side…you and Lyannna make me happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."</p><p>There. She had probably just poured her heart out to the guy. She didn't even want to see his reaction. But when he squeezes her hand, she looks up and sees the most warm-hearted smile she had ever witnessed. His eyes even seemed to glow, reflecting back the light from the TV. "I feel the same way, Dany."</p><p>She feels herself smile at his words. For a flicker of a moment, her eyes switch to his lips, an urge springing forward. What if? What if she just threw out what had happened and took the chance? That was why Margaery had bloody locked them in here – why not <em>try it</em>?</p><p>But, the alcohol didn't work that much on her, and she puts her head down, trying to downplay the seriousness of what they had just said. "I think we should continue the game – we're almost at the end of the bottles."</p><p>Jon glances at his own bottle and then at the TV. "Kinda getting tired of that game, not going to lie. All these horror movies are the same."</p><p>She bites her lip and then comes up with another idea. "How about a different game then? We can't just not finish these. Ooh, how about 'never have I ever?'"</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "You mean the game middle schoolers play?"</p><p>"Well, if you want to live with me, you have to get to know me," she chuckles. "You know how it goes?"</p><p>He shrugs. "Could use a little bit of a refresher."</p><p>"Alright, I say something that I've never done, but I'm assuming you have. If you <em>have </em>done that something, you take a drink. If you actually haven't, then I take a drink. It'll be the quickest way to finish these and get to know some fun facts. And after, we can yell at Margaery and Robb and somehow get our way out of here."</p><p>Jon snorts. "I'm almost positive they are probably fucking right now, but we can give it a try."</p><p>That word causes her cheeks to ignite again but she keeps shoving that away. Nope, not today. Not tonight. And <em>not </em>this drunk. "Alright, fine. I'll start." She glances at the bottle and bites her lip, trying to come up with her best first statement. "Never have I ever…oh, been to an island paradise."</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, that shit is too easy."</p><p>"<em>Have you</em>?"</p><p>He narrows his eyes. "Fine. I have." And then takes a swig of his drink. Once he lowers the bottle he turns to look at her again. "You've really never been to anywhere warm?"</p><p>She shrugs. "I didn't really have the finances for a long time to go anywhere."</p><p>"But not even when you were with your family?"</p><p>"The only thing they ever really <em>did </em>do was go to football games – they were always too busy to take vacations. And of course when my mother died, everything changed. We never went anywhere." She glances at the bottle and then back at him. "Alright, no more sob story. Your turn."</p><p>Jon nods and turns to her again. "If you want to take cheap shots, then fine. Never have I ever had a period."</p><p>"Oh come <em>the fuck </em>on!"</p><p>"You brought this on yourself," he chuckles.</p><p>"Damn it, fine," she grumbles, taking a sip of her wine before lowering the bottle. "No more cheap shots." Her brow furrows as she tries to think of the next question. "Never have I ever…had a one night stand."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh, we're doing <em>those </em>questions now."</p><p>She blushes and shrugs. "It's just a statement. You can drink or not."</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes but she watches as he takes a large swig of his drink. Yeah, that may have <em>also </em>been another cheap shot – of course, she knew he had plenty of one-night stands in the past. Lyanna was most likely the outcome of one of those. But it was worth a shot to state it. "You've never done anything like that?" he asks quietly.</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head. "Nope. My first time was, uh…actually with Daario. Ever since then, he's been the only one."</p><p>Jon hmms in response, glancing back at the bottle. "Never have I ever…been in love." She doesn't raise her drink. Jon's brow raises in shock at her response. "Never in the five years you were with Daario did you think it was love?"</p><p>Daenerys sighs and glances at the ground. She felt embarrassed to answer this question – especially while slightly drunk – but it was worth a shot to explain why. "I…don't know. I mean, for a time, I thought there was love there before everything started to trickle away…he was sweet at first and always made sure to take care of me…but when I changed my major, it was like all of that had gone out the window. And it started to make me wonder, was he just with me because of the possibility I would bring in money before? And now that it was gone…was he only with me because of my family?"</p><p>Her fingers start to play with themselves, her cheeks glowing red.</p><p>"Love was never…I guess expressed. We didn't use to say the words to each other. We didn't use to do anything to really show it. I would try to do so, but nothing ever felt…real." She looks back up at him. "When I think of love, I think of someone who…would be there for you, no matter what. Someone who would show their love for you on a daily basis through the small things, and not need these super big statements to express it. It's all in tiny expressions of emotions, and I just…never felt the way with him. And I'm almost positive he never felt that way with him…I genuinely believe the only reason I really stayed with him was that I never found someone else. It doesn't matter now…but it's nice to think back on." She looks back up at him, brow furrowed. "You've never experienced love? Not even with your own relationships?"</p><p>Jon sighs and shakes his head. "No. I don't think so either." He glances at his own bottle. "I got with women specifically for the sole purpose of trying to find Lyanna a mother and a partner. And no one ever gave me that feeling like…they would be there for me, I suppose." He looks to her, the light from the TV still bouncing off their shadows. It seemed to be dimming however with each look he gave her. "Even with Ygritte…she was my longest relationship and at the same time, I never felt…anything serious. It's why I ended it – I couldn't change her and no matter what, nothing was there." He sighs and glances back at the bed. "This is really turning into an emotions fest."</p><p>She chuckles and shrugs. "I think it's good."</p><p>He snickers a bit and then nods at her. "Your turn."</p><p>"Right, uh…never have I ever…had a threesome."</p><p>That causes his brow to raises high. "You think <em>I've </em>had a threesome?"</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders again, but the air in the room suddenly felt thinner. "I mean if the shoe fits." He stills stares at her in shock and she rambles out a response. "I mean, you have that whole box filled with toys in your room – one can only imagine-"</p><p>"Drink up."</p><p>Now it was time for <em>her </em>to stare in shock. "<em>You </em>have never had a threesome? I can't believe that."</p><p>"I don't like to share." His response sent a shiver down her spine. "When I'm with a woman, she's mine and only mine. I don't want to think about some other guy or girl touching her. Sets me off."</p><p>'<em>Oh, god, fuck me,</em>' she thinks. Every time he said shit like that it was like she was back in high school just discovering hormones.</p><p>She urges that away and takes one more swig of her drink, before glancing at him. "Alright…you have another?"</p><p>"Yeah, um…never have I ever been to a college football game."</p><p>"Another cheap shot," she says slyly.</p><p>He shrugs. "Honestly, just thinking of things that will finish the drinks now."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles and finishes the last gulp of her wine, before setting the bottle down on the floor. "Let me tell you, Jon Snow. You are missing out on those games." She turns back to him and raises her hand, trying to paint a picture with her fingers. "Think about it – you're going to a Dragons v. Wolves game, but instead, it's the Stags vs. Lions. Storms End University vs Casterly College. Everyone is tailgating but is so drunk even the police officers decide to drink with them. Everyone is singing 'Sweet Caroline.' We all scream at the bottom of the 4th when our team gets a last-minute revival, a blocked field goal kick that the Stags take all the way back to their side, scoring a touchdown. The crowd goes wild, and the screams are indescribable. There's no environment <em>quite</em> like college football."</p><p>She lowers her hands and sees him looking at her with the most subtle but soft smiles on his face she had ever seen. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What did I say now?"</p><p>"You're just amazing, you know that?" He turns to look at the bed, shaking his head, that smile still on his lips. It was only then that she realized the blanket she had thrown around them was still wrapped tightly against their bodies. "I don't know how it took me so long to find you."</p><p>Daenerys feels her cheeks warm and she shrugs softly. "Guess it only took some late-night food."</p><p>He looks back up at her and then nods at his own bottle. "Got one last question for me? Think we can finish this."</p><p>"Oh, uh…hmm, I really don't know." She bites her lip, trying to think of something <em>for sure </em>that Jon has done. One idea pops into her head, and although it seemed wildly inappropriate to say, at this point in the conversation, it didn't really matter. "Never have I ever…had someone go down on me."</p><p>That seemed to cause him to still. The bottle was in his hands. He doesn't move. But after a moment when she thought she might have broken him, he turns his head to look at her. "…<em>never</em>?"</p><p>It seemed like he was stunned still at her revelation. She instead just shrugs, her cheeks now quite literally on fire if she were a cartoon. "I-I don't know, I mean…Daario never did it and I…I thought it something only…only kinky couples did…I assumed you've done it…"</p><p>His eyes bore into hers, brow furrowed as if trying to see if she was lying, but she was telling the god-honest truth. And when she showed no signs of changing what her stance was, he let out a deep breath before shaking his head. "I can't fucking believe that. He never did…any of that to you?"</p><p>She quietly shakes her head, feeling her hands start to sweat. God, why had she said that? "No, I…I didn't think it was normal or-"</p><p>"It's <em>very </em>normal, Dany," he states, glancing at the bottle. She watches him quietly as he finishes off the last of his wine – the very sip making her wonder how many women had gone down on him at this point in his life – before he throws it to the side. He was silent for a while, looking at the ground. It was deafening. She wanted this awkwardness to end.</p><p>"Well, uh-think we should go and check if-"</p><p>"Dany."</p><p>Her eyes move to his own again as he turns to her, and she feels herself still. Suddenly, he seemed much closer. His hands rested on her, one against the palm of her right hand and the other along her cheek, cupping her face. He doesn't move his gaze from her. There was a switch of expression within his stormy orbs, but one that she hardly recognized from him looking at her – was it…lust?</p><p>"Jon…" she whispers, unable to properly speak. It seems her brain had left the building the moment his hands touched her.</p><p>"You've really been given a shit hand in life," he says softly. His thumb started to do slow circles along her cheeks, gently stroking the skin. The movement comforted her. "You don't even…know how someone is supposed to take care of you."</p><p>Everything else to the world felt numb when his forehead pressed against her own, igniting so many signals within her body. She was shaking, probably looking like a fool, but if this was where she thought it was going, she had all the right in the world to shake.</p><p>"Will you let me take care of you?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Well, shit, if her panties weren't already wet, they were soaked now. And <em>fuck </em>did it feel good to hear him say that. Was this all her dreams coming true? Every single one of her fantasies? God, this was so bad. They shouldn't be doing this. <em>Really </em>shouldn't be doing this. But there was no stopping them. And all she wanted to do was plant her lips onto his and forget about the rest of the world.</p><p>So, she bites her lip, not moving her eyes from him, and says shakily, "Yes…<em>please.</em>"</p><p>It seemed that the moment she said that word, there was a switch in his eyes. The caring look turned to something else entirely – <em>need, desire, </em>everything she had never truly witnessed before. His eyes flicker towards her lips, and without even giving her a chance to breathe, he leans in and presses his lips to hers.</p><p>Daenerys stills for the quickest moment, still in shock that this was even happening before she melts into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. Kissing Jon was exactly like she had imagined it would be. It was fast but slow, passionate but sweet, rough but gentle. He was a walking contradiction. And it everything she could have ever wanted.</p><p>The kiss quickly turned rougher. He pushed the blanket that had been around the two of them and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to let out a sharp intake of breath. Before he continued, he rests his hands against her again.</p><p>"Is this okay?" he asks her softly.</p><p>She swallows and nods. "Yes…yes, it's okay. Keep going."</p><p>He nods and leans up, kissing her again. At this point, it almost felt like the world was trying to swallow Jon and her whole. She had never felt so much of a spark in her. She didn't know if she would consider these feelings fireworks or bloody rocket ships because right now, she felt like she was being blasted off into orbit with the way his hands felt up her body.</p><p>It was as if he needed to feel <em>everything. </em>Her waist, her legs, her ass, her breasts, anything he could get his hands on. And while that was happening, his lips tortured her own with practically bruising force, teeth mashing against one another, tongues invading the other, both fighting for dominance, but it was clear who the winner was the moment he moved her from her lap to down below on the bed, not moving his lips from her.</p><p>Daenerys couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. Maybe the very first time she had ever kissed a boy but this was something different entirely. It was almost like she was trying something sweet for the first time and just couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more and more and more, and he kept giving it to her. His kisses tasted like candy.</p><p>His hands go to remove the giant shirt she had placed on, pulling back from her for just a moment to look at her, asking for permission silently. She nods, still shaky and dazed from what was happening. He pulls it off of her, exposing the matching set of red lacy underwear that Margaery had gotten her for tonight. Daenerys had thought it had looked ridiculous on her, but judging by how Jon was looking at her, he seemed to like it <em>quite </em>much.</p><p>"Fucking hell," he murmurs, his eyes tracing over her body before he moves them back to her own. "You're beautiful, you know that? You need to hear that more."</p><p>She blushes under his gaze as he moves his hands back to her, pulling her in for another kiss, this one that was a lot gentler than the one before. She felt her stomach start to dance with butterflies all around. She hoped this never ended.</p><p>He pulls back and his hands move to behind her back, trying to find the folds of her bra, before undoing it within a couple of seconds. She watched as it falls, revealing probably one of the most insecure things about herself, her breasts, but Jon didn't seem to care. He laid her down on the bed, his eyes almost looking at her hungrily. When he kisses her again, he takes both of her hands, and pins them above her head, sending a strong spark of arousal straight to her core. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>"You going to be a good girl for me?" he whispers in her ear. '<em>Oh my fucking god.'</em></p><p>She swallows and nods, innocence in her eyes. "Y-Yes," she stutters. It seems her naivety with this sort of thing showed, despite her attempts to cover it. Jon chuckles a bit and shakes his head before giving her another sweet kiss on the lips. And then, he started to trail butterfly kisses all the way down her neck, to her collarbone, to her shoulder, each one lighting a fire deep within her.</p><p>When his lips made their way to her breasts, he kisses the top of her nipple, already hard and needy with arousal, swirling his tongue around the tip of it. The single movement had her squirming, eyes closed, trying to hold back the moans. But as soon as his hand came up to pinch and roll the other, she let one out, head hitting against the pillow. He continues the same movement when he switches his mouth to the other breast, sending her to a frenzy of need.</p><p>He moves his lips a moment later, looking up at her through dark eyes, his curly dark hair falling in front of his eyes. He leans up just for a moment, and his hands go to his shirt, quickly removing it. He doesn't even bother to unbutton – just rips it off, the buttons flying everywhere before he throws it to the ground. God, looking at him with the bouncing light of the TV against the shadows gave him almost a glow. She wanted to run her hands along his chiseled chest and forget about the rest of the world, but he didn't seem to give her any time as his lips descended back down onto her body.</p><p>He spreads her legs once he gets to the sight of her red lacy panties, and placed soft kisses on her inner thighs, alternating between each leg. She bites her lip as he hooked a finger in the crotch of the fabric, the very movement sending her into overdrive, before he pulls the fabric off of her, throwing it to the floor. Now she was completely nude to him and everything felt different, but the way he looked down at her, as if he wanted to bloody destroy her, she couldn't care less.</p><p>Jon leans forward, and she lets out a sharp exhale when his breath began to tickle the edge of her folds. He placed a soft kiss on the flesh that covered her cunt, teasing her. He did this for another moment, repeating the same movement, and for a moment she thought he wouldn't do anything. That was until he practically devoured her whole, sinking his head deep within her legs and licking at her cunt. And Jesusfucking<em>Christ.</em></p><p>
  <em>This was what it felt like?!</em>
</p><p>He moved his tongue skillfully up and down her folds, all the way to her slits, targeting the nub at the very tip-top, the source of all of her sensitivity and pleasure. So many times she had touched that herself but this was a completely different feeling. He sucks at it, the movement causing her to writhe and buck against the sheets, but his hands kept a firm grip on her legs, keeping her pinned to the bed.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fuck,</em>" she moans, eyes closed. "<em>Jon…</em>"</p><p>Her fingers ran through his locks as he tugged and attacked at her bundle of nerves. His beard and chin were practically covered in her juices by the time he pushed a finger into her. It had surprised her, no less, but it had aroused her more all the same, if possible. He slipped another one in there and hooked them right up against the spot she needed, one that sent starts into her vision, and started to fuck her with that, while his mouth stayed concentrated on her clit. He moves the in and out as fast as possible, working overdrive until she could see probably another galaxy as a climax so strong took over her. If Jon hadn't been holding her down, she probably would have fallen off of the bed. It had her shaking and screaming, her body bending in ways she didn't even know it could, looking like one of the people who were possessed in these horror movies. But no, there wasn't a demon taking over her body – just Jon fucking Snow.</p><p>Her eyes finally open a moment later, breathing heavily. Her vision was blurry – god, had that orgasm made her bloody cry? But eventually, he popped into her vision again, and she feels him kiss her lips gently, laying her against the bed. He still tasted like her, and if anything, it made her want him more.</p><p>Jon pulls back a moment later, forehead resting against her own. "We don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he whispers, his voice strained.</p><p>Her brow raises. "Are you kidding? Don't stop, Jon…I want all of you." Just saying that had her cheeks turning to fire again. She didn't know why that felt so embarrassing – he had literally just eaten her out and she was nervous to say something like <em>that </em>– but he seemed to love it and smiled the moment she did, before leaning in to kiss her once and then pulling back.</p><p>"I don't think I have a condom," he admits honestly, breathing heavily. "Didn't really think I'd actually do this tonight."</p><p>"I'm on the pill," she confirms lightly for him. "Just in case."</p><p>He nods lightly before his fingers go to the zipper of his bottoms. Daenerys watches with curious eyes as he removes the pants he had been wearing, along with his boxers before he was completely nude to her. Oh, shit…</p><p>He seems to see her look of panic and comes to her. "Dany, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I, um…you see, I-" She swallows her pride and asks straight up. "I-is that going to…f-fit in me?"</p><p>Jon lets out a sigh of relief, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Jon was <em>well-endowed, </em>much more than Daario ever was. She had never seen a man with the size his cock was – maybe in porn movies but not in real life. He certainly had to be above average. He had to be with how many partners he had in the past.</p><p>And it seemed almost more intimidating with how hard it was, springing at her, aching for her touch.</p><p>"How about we take it slow?" he asks her gently. "You can run this show."</p><p>Her brow raises in surprise, but before she could ask what he meant by that, he pulls her gently back onto his lap and places her on top of him, her slick folds rubbing against his throbbing cock. Her hands rest against his chest, feeling all the taut muscles underneath it – <em>just like in her dreams – </em>while his hands rest against her hips.</p><p>"I…I've never done this before," she whispers, shame filling her. This should have been instinct for her at her age.</p><p>"Daario really was a dick," Jon mutters before leaning forward. "It's alright, Dany, there's nothing to be ashamed of…I'll show you."</p><p>His hands gently move her, feeling her cunt rubbing lightly against the head of his cock, causing a soft moan to escape her.</p><p>"You rise up, just like that," he breathes gently, moving with her. Her hand reaches down and lightly takes a hold of his cock – her fingers didn't even wrap around the girth of it – feeling him let out a sharp exhale of his own the moment she does so. "Sit on top of it, slowly…like a chair." She does as he says and starts to slowly slide down on top of it, inch by inch.</p><p>Good fucking god it felt like he was stretching her whole. Her brow furrowed in pleasure as her head tilted back, trying to take him in whole. She felt his hands grip at her hips harshly, no doubt going to leaving bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. He moaned as soon as she was fully sheathed on top of him, her silky folds devouring his cock.</p><p>"Fuck, yes, Dany, just like that…god <em>damn, </em>you're so tight," he groans, moving up so that he could rest his hands against her hips again. "Now just move up and down…as fast or slow as you want…ah <em>fuck, good girl.</em>"</p><p>Daenerys starts to do exactly that, moving her body up and down his length, bit by bit, inch by inch, little by little, savoring the feeling. For all she knew, this could be the one and only time they did this, so she would make sure it was something to remember. And she kept doing this until their bodies were fully connected.</p><p>Her head falls back as she starts to increase the pace, her hips gyrating with each contact of their bodies. Jon runs his hands down to the flesh of her ass, squeezing it tightly as she rode him before they move back to her breasts. He took her left breast in his hand and squeezed as well, before moving his other hand to the small of her back and pushing her down to him slightly. The moment he did that he took the nipple of her right breast into his mouth again, sucking and teasing at her peak, causing her to gasp.</p><p>"Fuck, don't stop," she cries, her cunt starting to grow tighter and tighter around him. The coil in her stomach started to turn within herself. She started to move on his length quicker, with more vigor than before.</p><p>The moment she started to do that, he started to thrust into her at his own pace, snapping his hips against her, her ass making contact with his thighs as she bounced on top of him. His mouth continued to suck at her breasts, every single little movement causing her to moan and groan, her hands tightening against the folds of his arms, most likely leaving little marks within them.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm so close," she cries. "I'm close, please <em>don't stop!</em>"</p><p>"Yes, baby, come for me," he snarls against her ear, his voice making her groan and her cunt clench down on him.</p><p>And he doesn't intend to stop. If anything, that only makes him fuck her harder. She had stopped moving altogether and enjoyed the way his cock pounded deep within her, hitting every single spot she needed until the coil in her burst and she fell into a million pieces, practically screaming in pleasure as her body shook, the intensity making her feel like she was floating on some other level. It was just him, only him.</p><p>Her orgasm sets off his own, and within a couple more thrusts, he was coming deep inside of her, filling her walls with his own release, holding her tightly to him. "<em>Fuck,"</em> he curses, the sound causing her to shiver while he pulls her against him, before stilling a moment later, breathing heavily.</p><p>The two of them sat in silence for a minute as the gravity of what they had just done started to weigh down on her. She looks down at Jon and almost expects to see regret in his eyes, but instead, he leans in and presses his lips against her own. This kiss was much different than the ones from before. It was filled with something sweet, something that had her head swimming, and her heart aching for more.</p><p>He lays her down on the bed and grabs the remote, finally turning off the TV – why hadn't they done that before? – before pulling her against him. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what he did with all his one-night stands? Or would this…lead to something else?</p><p>"Jon," she whispers a moment later, her hands trailing against his chest before she looks up at him. He looks down at her letting out a soft 'hmm' in response. She bites her lip and glances away. Even after what they had just done she still felt intimidated by him. But he moves his fingers under her chin and has her look up, before pressing a soft kiss against her lips.</p><p>"Sleep," he says softly. "You're exhausted…we can talk in the morning, angel."</p><p>She feels her eyes close the moment he says that. It seemed the music had finally stopped downstairs. The numbness of the alcohol had left her. It was filled with a euphoria she couldn't even describe. But one fear remained. "You're…not leaving, right?"</p><p>He kisses the top of her head gently, holding her body as close to his as she could, practically molding into his side. "I'm not going anywhere," he promises. "I'll be right here when you wake up."</p><p>She nods her head, feeling herself smile, and closes her eyes, before sleep finally overcame her, falling asleep in his arms.</p><hr/><p>Light beamed into the room, causing Daenerys to quickly wake up the moment it hit her eyes. Her head was <em>killing </em>her, but when she saw her discarded clothes on the ground, she remembered what had happened the night before. Jon and she had slept together. They had <em>slept together.</em></p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>She feels herself smile at the memory, looking around a little groggily to find him. However, she realized within second that something was wrong. A body was missing from the bed. His clothes were gone from the floor. Daenerys instantly felt her happy mood diminish.</p><p>Jon had left. She was alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I loved writing these last two chapters. I only hope ya'll will stay with me now that they've done it haha a lot more is about to go down but I'm so happy to continue this awesome journey with all of you. But not everything can be sunshine and rainbows just so quickly so bear with me haha I hope that the smut scene was up to par with what you expected - I've never been a big smut writer (like super advanced) but I do like to dabble as some of my other readers know, so I hope you all enjoyed! </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as your comments always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all to read. Your feedback has been amazing and I'm so super thankful - you're all super awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to stay up to date on the adventures of Jon and Dany and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a great day! </p><p>Next up: Daenerys deels with the aftermath of what she and Jon have done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Walk in the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys finds out where Jon has gone after their night of passion and receives an unexpected response.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all soooo much for your response on the last chapter! It was almost overwhelming haha but you guys have been absolutely amazing! I'm so happy you've been enjoying this as much as I have and that you all want to see what's next, so thank you all so much! I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys glanced around the room quickly, trying to see if she could find any trace of Jon, but there was nothing. His phone was gone, as was his wallet. All of his clothes from the night before, even his horns that he had worn with his costume…it was like he had never been there.</p><p>God, had she been that stupid? To give herself up to him only for him to leave the next morning? He…he had said he wouldn't…and he had lied to her. Completely. What was she, just some roadkill for him to bang until he found his proper wife?</p><p>She knew she wasn't a million dollars but she thought she was worth more than just some measly one-night stand…</p><p>She glances down at her naked body, remembering how he had practically worshipped it the night before…had it all been in her mind? A part of her wildly fascinating imagination? No, the bruises were still very much there…but then what had happened? Had…had she fucked up?</p><p>Daenerys looks back to the covers, feeling herself sniffle, trying her best not to cry. She knew this would only end terribly. And now she would have to go home and face him. See the regret in his eyes, probably fire her because now it would never be the same. She felt like an idiot. The world's biggest, honestly.</p><p>She might as well get the walk of shame over and done with.</p><p>Her hands go to move the blanket, going to get up to put on some form of clothing to leave. There was no way she would wear her dress and heels and everything else back home – she'd probably steal some of these clothes just so she could arrive there to face her doom, get her things, and return it at some other point. But as she went to do that very task, she heard a door cling open.</p><p>Instantly her mind thinks it's the owner returning and she pulls at the blanket to cover her chest and body. Margaery must have unlocked the door in the middle of the night and that's how Jon was able to leave, but who the hell was this?</p><p>However, she feels her almost drop the sheet when she sees it actually <em>was </em>Jon. He was turned away from her, so he didn't see that she was up, but he had a couple of bags in his hands. One that seemed like it was from a drugstore, and the other a bag from a deli. Her brow furrows as she slowly starts to lower her sheet, before coughing lightly.</p><p>That causes him to turn and she instantly sees the disappointment on his face when he notices she's awake and that she looked upset. "Fuck, Dany." He runs his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry – I have some explaining to do. Did you get my text?"</p><p>Her brow furrows before she goes to check her phone. Just as she assumed, it didn't turn on. "I think it lost its charge last night," she says softly.</p><p>"Oh, that explains the look," he responds before quietly coming over to the bed with the bags in his hands. "I got a call early…it woke me up, but you were still sleeping. Lyanna had an allergic reaction this morning."</p><p>Daenerys' eyes widen in shock. "<em>What?</em>" She leans up now further, sitting up straight to look at him. "I didn't know she had any allergies. You haven't told me."</p><p>"<em>I </em>didn't know," Jon mutters, glancing at the bed. "She and her friend at Ros' decided to sneak some of the chocolate from their bags as a breakfast treat. Turns out one of the candies had tree nuts. More specifically, walnuts, as the package said." He sighs and looks back at her. "Ros called me and said she had gone to the hospital. I didn't even think – I just ran. I needed to make sure she was okay."</p><p>"Is she?" Daenerys asks, worry leaking from her voice. Fuck whatever was going through her mind before.</p><p>"She's alright," he confirms lightly, sighing. "They brought her to the hospital before anything drastic could happen. She complained of an itchy throat and that was enough for Ros to know the signs and take her there…doctors did some tests and it was walnuts that made her that way. He said these reactions can sometimes manifest out of nowhere…he has a feeling that's what happened with this one."</p><p>"Seven hells," she whispers. "I'm glad she's alright."</p><p>Jon leans back against the bed, running a hand through his hair again. "You are? I don't think my heart has ever felt so terrified." He looks over at her. "In hindsight, I should have woken you up before I left, but you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to trouble you with my family affairs."</p><p>Her brow furrows as she gently reaches out to touch his hand. "You and Lyanna are my family," she whispers gently to him, causing him to smile lightly. "Next time something like this happens, <em>please </em>tell me…I know you texted it, but this is the sort of thing the <em>cook </em>should know about."</p><p>He chuckles a bit, and she was glad she could make him smile despite the circumstances. "Yeah, you are right." He bites his lip and glances at the ground again. "Seems like that Halloween next year is looking more and more like Lyanna." He looks back up at her and then blinks, suddenly remembering something. "Right, I, uh…remembered what I promised you as I was leaving…I'm sorry I couldn't keep that. I tried my hardest to get back here before you woke up but I-"</p><p>"Jon," she interrupts, placing a finger lightly on his lips. "You don't need to apologize for rushing out of here to get to your daughter who was in a <em>hospital</em>. Trust me. I understand."</p><p>She lowers her finger and finds a small smile come over his lips once more. "I know…but I still wanted to make it up to you if you did – I went home and got some of your clothes to head home in – I know walking in that dress was probably not what you wanted but I thought anything was better than that."</p><p>He hands her a bag she hadn't seen before and she opens it, glancing inside to see a pair of leggings, some sneakers, and socks, as well as the bloody Winterfell Wolves shirt. She sends him a playful glare and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Just wear it, Dany."</p><p>She chuckles and pushes it over her body, covering up her chest. Daenerys turns her eyes back to him as he reaches into the bag now from the drugstore.</p><p>"I also knew you'd probably have a headache after last night…so I stopped by the store and picked up some Advil and some Gatorade for you." He hands it to her and then grabs the last bag. "I also stopped by that place you like with the breakfast sandwiches – Hot Pie's Hams and Deli's – and got some coffee too, fill you up after last night."</p><p>Daenerys takes the sandwich from his hands and glances inside of it – it was even the right order. A fried egg, three slices of bacon, pepper jack cheese, and hot sauce.</p><p>Her brow raises in surprise before she turns to look at him. "You know my order?"</p><p>She sees his cheeks turn a light red despite the stubble that covered it. "Well, I remember Margaery talking about it after your encounter with Daario…guess it just stuck around because it's different than most sandwich orders."</p><p>Daenerys smiles and glances at the sandwich before shaking her head lightly. "Thank you…this is really thoughtful despite the circumstances." She takes one of the Advil's for her head, swallowing it with a bit of her coffee before taking a bite of the sandwich. "Exactly what I needed…did you get anything for Lyanna?"</p><p>"I was going to bring some stuff to her when I went back later. Doctors are keeping her overnight just to make sure there are no adverse effects." He reaches over and takes her hand gently. "Do you want to see her?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and glances at the shirt she wore, followed by most likely what she looked like in the mirror. "I'd like to but I think I should probably head home first…take a shower and uh…make sure I don't look like the walk of shame. I'll come to visit her afterward. You go and see her and get her a real breakfast that's not in the hospital. I'll probably make her something and then come."</p><p>Jon chuckles a bit but nods. "Alright, if you're sure."</p><p>Finally, she swallows one last bite of her sandwich and sighs a little, before rubbing the back of her neck. "Look, Jon…about last night…" She couldn't force herself to look at him when she said this, but if she didn't get it out she didn't know how she'd go about her day – especially after the news he just gave her. "If you, want to, uh…forget about it and move on, we can. I don't want to hold you back. You have bigger things to deal with."</p><p>After a moment she finally makes her eyes and head turn upwards to look at Jon, trying to gauge his reaction. His brow was furrowed at her response, and he seemed to be finding the right words. She sighs and stands, shaking her head before grabbing the leggings he had brought for her.</p><p>"It's alright – we were drunk, and we didn't know what we were doing. I'll just go and-"</p><p>Suddenly he grabs her hand, practically yanking her back down to the bed. She falls against his lap and before she could even speak, his lips are against hers, a rough kiss that had her head spinning. It felt just like last night except she was definitely a <em>lot </em>soberer than before – even more magical and amazing and sent sparks straight to her toes. Her hands rest against his shoulders as his own snake around her waist, pulling her close.</p><p>After a moment, he pulls away but only slightly, forehead resting against her own. She was breathing heavily, trying to process what had just happened. "Sorry," he murmurs, and she could feel his hands running along her waist. "Don't know how okay that was."</p><p>"No, no, it was…perfectly okay," she responds, smiling a little.</p><p>He smiles against her and pulls his head back a little just so he can properly look at her. "It was the only way I could get you to stop." He sighs and bites his lower lip – something she was starting to find <em>very </em>attractive – before he gently moves her off of his lap. "I can't think straight when you're sitting on me."</p><p>Her cheeks turn a dark red at that and she chuckles lightly, nodding. "Then what is it you want to say?"</p><p>"Dany, I, um…" He sighs and runs his hands through his hair – third time for the day, he lowkey needed a haircut – and turns to look at her. "I know we were drunk last night, but if I'm being completely honest…that was one of the best nights I've ever had, if not <em>the </em>best."</p><p>Her brow raises. "Really? With all those toys and things you have? <em>I </em>was one of the best?"</p><p>"Dany, that stuff doesn't matter to me," he says softly, taking her hand in his. "Sure, they're kinks that I enjoy, but that's only for a small amount of time. With you it felt…different. Because I know you and I care about you and I…like you. A lot." He looks back up at her, still keeping her hand in his. "I know what happened was so…out there and just happened but I want to…take you out on a real date."</p><p>He looks up at her, and she felt her heart flutter. He looked like a nervous teenager asking out his crush – which <em>oh my god, was her?</em></p><p>"I know we kind of…did it in reverse, but I do want to take you out and see where it goes. I <em>really </em>care about you…for a long time, honestly. Do you want to do that with me?"</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile. It seemed that words had left her the moment, so instead, she answers with a gentle kiss to the lips. Her hand ran through his curls, and his rest against her waist. When she pulls away, she nods softly.</p><p>"I'd really like that, Jon," she whispers.</p><p>That only seems to make his own smile widen. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes," she giggles.</p><p>"Thank fuck, I was terrified," he exhales, causing her to laugh.</p><p>"Why? You know who you are."</p><p>"I broke my promise – I felt awful. I thought you would be angry with me. I always stay the night, no matter what."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes and stands up, helping him stand with her. "Jon, again, you went off to go to your daughter. I'm not going to be angry at you for being a responsible dad." She grabs the leggings she had dropped earlier and turns to him. "Now go and see her, get her some breakfast, and I'll join you later. Thank you for bringing me all of this."</p><p>Jon smiles and nods. "Alright…she's in Deepwood Med, downtown. You know the way to get there, right?" She nods. GPS was great that way. "Good. I'll see you then."</p><p>"See you then," she murmurs as she goes to pull up her leggings, but as she turns to grab her socks, she sees Jon still hadn't left and was simply staring at her with a soft smile. She raises an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"</p><p>"You," he says bluntly, before leaning down and capturing her lips again.</p><p>The kiss had her dropping her socks against the ground, arms wrapping around his neck. He pulls her close as the kiss starts to deepen, and she lets out a soft moan as his tongue starts to invade her mouth, hands beginning to tangle in her hair. It takes her being pushed up against the wall for her to gently push him away, chuckling lightly.</p><p>"No, none of that now, although I'd love to continue it," she says softly before taking his hands in hers. "Save that for our date. Now go and see Lyanna. I'll join you later."</p><p>Jon nods at her and kisses her one last time, before squeezing her hand. "I'll see you in a bit." He gives another smile before his body finally disappears behind the door. The moment it closes, she feels herself jump silently, shuffling from one foot to the next, doing her little happy dance. He didn't want to end it. He wanted to <em>continue it.</em></p><p>Thank God, honestly, because now <em>that </em>would have been embarrassing, so she was just going to pretend like what she said earlier didn't happen. He wanted to go on a date with her. Jon fucking Snow – on a date with <em>Daenerys Targaryen.</em></p><p>Well, give or take they had already slept together but <em>still.</em></p><p>She couldn't stop smiling. But she knew that there was still someone she had to face.</p><p>
  <em>Margaery.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Daenerys finally made her way down to the larger than life kitchen this place had, she saw Margaery was helping clean up the counters. When her redheaded vixen of a friend caught her eye, she smiles wide and quickly races over to her. But before she could say anything, Daenerys punched her <em>hard </em>on the arm.</p><p>"Ow!" Margaery gasps, rubbing her now reddening shoulder. "What was <em>that </em>for?"</p><p>"That was for locking Jon and me in last night." Now, she takes her friend's face in her hands and gives her a big smooch on the cheek, and when she pulls back, Margaery's eyes were widened in surprise. "And <em>that </em>was for what happened between us."</p><p>Margaery's shocked expression turns into a sly smile and wide eyes full of glee. "Oh my god, tell me everything! Beck! Yeah, you – get all the stuff cleaned up! I have to talk with my friend!" A tall blonde man nods at her and takes the trash bag, and once he was out of the room, Margaery turns to her, grabbing her wrists gently to guide her to sit down. "I see you're wearing his shirt again – I don't think that's what he wore last night, though. He raced out of here so quickly this morning and again right now that I didn't even have the chance to talk with him. <em>Please </em>tell me you didn't just gossip all night."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles before she shakes her head. "No, we didn't do that. Jon actually ran out because his daughter is in the hospital."</p><p>Margaery's expression changes once more to horror. "Shit, is she alright?"</p><p>"She's fine – she just had an allergic reaction. He's been taking care of her this morning. That's why he's been in an out – he actually went home and grabbed me some clothes to wear out so I wouldn't have to wear my other things from last night, as well as some breakfast and medicine, but, uh…<em>many things </em>happened."</p><p>Margaery's brow raises now. "<em>Many things? </em>You have to tell me right now or I swear to God-"</p><p>"I am, I am, just give me time," she chuckles before gesturing upstairs. "When you and Robb locked us in there we were upset, but we made the most out of it from the shit you planted in there – watched some movies, had some snacks, drank the wine, and made a game out of it. By the end of the night, we were playing 'Never Have I Ever' and we revealed some things to each other…good things, I believe. And then I admitted no one had ever, you know…gone down on me, and I think it just broke him. After that, he…he took care of me."</p><p>Margaery had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "He <em>took care of you?! </em>Dan! Oh my god, how was he? Was he big? Was he good?"</p><p>Daenerys feels herself blush and lets out a dreamful sigh. "Marg, he was absolutely amazing. He's what those smut-filled novels are about. It was like he knew <em>every </em>single thing that could set me off and he…he was just a dream. And his…god, it was <em>huge.</em>"</p><p>Margaery chuckles a bit and glances at the ground. "Seems to be a Stark/Snow trend."</p><p>Daenerys' eyes widen as she nudges her friend's side. "You didn't."</p><p>"Oh, you bet your ass, I did," Margaery snickers. "Robb Stark – <em>amazing </em>fuck. Guess he and Jon have shared tips."</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head, laughing. "I can't believe you actually went through with it. Where is Robb this morning then?"</p><p>"He had an early-morning meeting out of town he had to go to, but lookie-here." Margaery proudly holds up her phone. "Got his number."</p><p>"Better tell Jon about that," Daenerys states.</p><p>"Oh, fine then, but you know about my escapades – tell me about you and him more. I'm so glad the plan worked – what happened after? Did you fuck again?"</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile a little and shakes her head. "Actually…no. We just laid there and cuddled, and he held me and I just…felt safe." She smiles and glances at the ground. "I had never felt this way before. Never with Daario. Not with anyone else. He was so sweet…ugh, I've got it bad."</p><p>Margaery snickers and squeezes her hands. "It's alright to have a crush, Dany. You deserve it after the shit you've been through. And I'm happy he made you feel good. Ecstatic, honestly. So what happened when he came back with the food and everything?"</p><p>"He asked me out, on an actual date. He says he wants to see where things go," Daenerys responds.</p><p>Margaery practically squeals and Daenerys rolls her eyes at her friend's excitement for her but feels herself smile as well. "Oh my god, your life is <em>Pretty Woman!</em>"</p><p>"Oh please, we don't have <em>that much </em>of a power imbalance," Daenerys chuckles a little. "And besides, Jon <em>knows </em>what he wants in life. Pretty sure Richard Gere's character had no clue. Also <em>not</em> a prostitute."</p><p>Margaery rolls her eyes. "It's the principal, Dany! This is amazing. I still can't believe that worked. Just needed a little push, huh?"</p><p>Daenerys snorts. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet."</p><p>"Uh-huh. You'll be thanking me at your wedding."</p><p>"My God, don't get ahead of yourself," Daenerys responds, shaking her head. "It's only a date."</p><p>"And then one, and then two, and then three," Margaery sing-songs. Daenerys punches her shoulder again, which causes the girl to laugh. After a moment, she wraps an arm around her friend, squeezing her. "Honestly, I'm just glad you and he finally did it and you're happy. I could cut the sexual tension between you with a knife."</p><p>Daenerys gapes at her. "It was <em>not </em>that bad." Her response was another brow raise and Daenerys rolls her eyes, glancing back at the table. "Well, even if it was, I was oblivious to it."</p><p>"No shit," Margaery chuckles, shaking her head.</p><p>Daenerys looks back at her and nods towards the phone. "Enough about me – he gave you his number. Did he…?" Her words trail off, the question itself implying. Margaery chuckles and shakes her head, pushing herself up onto the table to look down at her friend.</p><p>"No, nothing like that. You know I've never been the 'dating' type and neither is he, I assume…I think we just quite like each other's company." There was a smirk on her friend's face as she lets out a soft sigh. "And with how he used his fingers I'm going to take advantage of that."</p><p>"Seven hells," Daenerys snickers as she stands. "I'm going to go home and get changed. Visit Lyanna in the hospital."</p><p>"Oh, give Jon my regards. Besides what happened that is terrible. I hope she's doing alright." Margaery reaches over and grabs her arm gently. "And you better tell me how that date goes or else I'll have your head."</p><p>Daenerys laughs and nods her head. "Alright, alright, calm yourself. I will."</p><p>Her friend lets go of her hand and smiles knowingly at her as she jumps off the table. As Daenerys head towards the door, she heard Margaery yell out at Beck "No, not there, you bloody dunce! <em>THERE!</em>" and felt herself chuckle. If Robb was really going to be tangling with a Tyrell, she hoped he was prepared for the firestorm that was Margaery.</p><hr/><p>Visiting the hospital had been brief and sweet. Lyanna had been ecstatic to see her – as Daenerys had brought in her favorite cookies (free of walnuts, mind you), and had watched her favorite show with her and Jon. However, something had felt different this time.</p><p>While Lyanna had made room for them on the bed, and Daenerys and Jon had sat behind her, she could feel Jon's hand resting on her lower back the whole time, rubbing slow circles with the pad of his thumb. She knew there was nothing super serious between them, but it felt nice that he wasn't just pretending what happened didn't happen. And at some point, she could feel her head drop against his shoulder, peacefulness taking over.</p><p>When the day came to an end and Lyanna was discharged, they brought the sleeping girl home and Jon tucked her in, before joining Daenerys outside, who was resting on top of the counter of the kitchen island, glancing down at her laptop. She smiles at him as he comes in, lowering it to the side.</p><p>"She okay?" she asks Jon softly. "Still asleep?"</p><p>"Still as a rock," he murmurs, coming over to her and resting his hands on either side of her body. "Think tomorrow I'll take her to her dance classes and we can do what we planned."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and what would <em>that</em> be kind sir?" she jokes.</p><p>The smirk that spread across his lips was enough to make her giggle. "I believe you know <em>exactly </em>what that would be, Dany." He looks like he was about to kiss her, but his eyes move at the last moment when the light from her computer bounced off of her cheeks. He turns his head to glance at the screen and she quickly closes it. He raises an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing," she mumbles nervously. "I, uh, was j-just, uh…I finished it." If she was going to try this thing with Jon, she might as well be honest.</p><p>His brow raises. "Your book? Really?"</p><p>"I've just, um…had a lot of time lately, and I feel that it left off at a good point…it's only the end of what I hope would be multiple but I…I think it's good."</p><p>"That's amazing, Dany, let me-"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" She instantly snatches up the laptop from him and jumps off the counter, looking at the floor. She could almost feel the perplexed gaze on her back. God, she felt pathetic for acting like this. Her legs shaking and hands all covered in sweat in front of a guy she actually trusted. What was wrong with her?</p><p>After a moment of silence between the two, she feels a hand gently rest on her shoulder. "Dany…what's going on? Why don't you want me to read it?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and looks to the floor again. It was almost as if gravity was playing a game with her, where she tried to sink as deep into her embarrassment as possible. "It's not that I don't <em>want </em>you to read it," she admits softly, finally forcing her head to turn up and meet his gaze. "I only…I value your opinion so much and the last man I showed this to, he…I don't know. I know you're not that kind of person but I…I can't help but wonder…"</p><p>She sees a soft smile come over his lips and he shakes his head. "Dany, alright." He gently takes the laptop from her hands and places it on the counter, before lifting her back up again, his hands against her waist. "First of all, I already think the premise of your story sounds amazing. I <em>want </em>to read it. I'm not some idiot like Daario who probably uses books as toilet paper. I <em>genuinely </em>enjoy them, so you'll get nothing but rave reviews from me. I want to see the brilliance that you write. Don't hide that away from me."</p><p>Daenerys' heartbeat speeds up when his hand rests against her cheek. God, she wanted to kiss him again.</p><p>"Secondly…I care for you but I'm going to be honest – this is a fear you have to get over if you want to become a published author." He gestures to the laptop that was now closed. "I understand that everything that has revolved around your writing, people had dismissed it. But most people aren't like your family or Daario. They <em>want </em>to read it. Sure, there are going to be critics everywhere because that's the way the world works, but you should never be afraid to share your writing. I know it's going to be perfectly splendid – why hide it away?"</p><p>She feels herself smile a little at his words. "I know, I know…you have a point. I only don't want all this work to go to waste."</p><p>"And I promise you, it won't. Now, will you let me read it?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip, glancing down at the laptop before slowly nodding. "Alright…I'll send you a copy in the morning."</p><p>"Excellent." His hands go to rest on her cheeks again and leans in, pressing his lips against hers once more. She feels her heart flutter. His kisses always felt like the first one again, igniting her flames once more. He had been the only man that seemed to do that.</p><p>When he pulls away, she bites her lip a little. "So, um…where are you taking me tomorrow?"</p><p>He manages a soft smile to her and steps away. "It's a surprise."</p><p>"Do I have to dress super nice?"</p><p>"Oh, no. Trust me, there will be plenty of nights like that but for tomorrow, just wear what you would regularly." He squeezes her hand, pulling her off of the counter. She stumbles as she does so, however, and falls right against him, feeling her cheeks turn the color of Clifford. She looks up at him, a sheepish grin on her face.</p><p>"Sorry," she chuckles.</p><p>"It's alright…I'll always be there to catch you," he murmurs.</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow as she steadies herself. "Been working on a long time with those pick-up lines, huh?"</p><p>"Yup," he answers bluntly before kissing her forehead. She laughs as he steps away, heading back down the hallway. "Goodnight, Dany."</p><p>"Goodnight, Jon," she snickers, shaking her head as he steps around the corner. Once he was gone, she feels herself sigh happily, before looking back at her computer. Jon was right. She needed to quit being so afraid of her own work – something she had been working on <em>for years </em>at this point – and just take the jump.</p><p>If there was a way to bottle Jon's confidence, it would sell for millions.</p><hr/><p>Morning came and went, and once Lyanna was at her dance classes, moving away to the beautiful sounds of The Nutcracker and Swan Lake, Jon stole Daenerys away in his car. Along the way, the two talked about simple things – what Jon had coming up in his projects at work, what she was doing at school – a very long thesis paper – and the upcoming holiday season. Jon had told her that each year, he and Lyanna would visit Robb and the rest of his family to get their tree up there in Winterfell.</p><p>Daenerys had always wondered what it was in that part of the country. She had heard it was quite cold – all the time. Growing up in Dragonstone, she had never experienced such freezing temperatures. How people could enjoy living up there, she had no idea.</p><p>Eventually, it seemed they had reached their destination. Jon had parked the car and came over to her side, opening the door for her. She had smiled at him as a thank-you while he went to the trunk of the car. She had dressed simple as he told her to – a flannel with some jeans and boots, perfect for the cool fall weather they had today. And as she looked around, she realized why he had said it.</p><p>They were at Riverrun Park, one of the few green areas of the city. It was named after one of the lords who had run Rivverrun all those years ago when Westeros was still a kingdom. She wondered what life was like back then. Maybe there were even dragons, like the ones in her book. Oh, that was silly to imagine.</p><p>Even so, she walked to the front of the car and looked at Jon as he closed the truck door. When he emerged, he came out with what seemed to be a picnic basket and a bouquet of lilies. Her favorite flower. By the <em>gods, </em>she prayed she never let him go.</p><p>"Oh, these are beautiful," she gasps softly as he hands them to her, smiling. "When did you get these?"</p><p>"Early this morning. Took the time out to make sure I got them for a special girl."</p><p>"Lyanna, of course," she says lightly.</p><p>"Yes, those are only for you to hold until she gets back," he chuckles a little, before reaching over and taking her hand gently in his. Her hand felt so small in his own, just as it had the first time, but instead of the fear that had taken over initially, she felt a calming peace come over her this time. "I hope a picnic is alright. I'm usually a lot more planning-er with my dates but it was so short notice. I wanted to make it nice."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile even wider at his words. "I love it, Jon. You don't need to plan crazy dates with me." And that was the God-honest truth. She never experienced really nice dates that much in the past – maybe in the beginning with Daario but after a good amount of time, it was really just Chinese on the couch. She didn't think she'd ever even been on a picnic.</p><p>Jon moves his hand to her back, leading her forward. "Well, I've always planned. You're not undeserving of those plans. You will get a fancy date soon." Daenerys chuckles, her brain singling out another date. She was already enjoying how this was going.</p><p>He brings her to the middle of the park after walking together, where a large patch of green sat. Other couples and families were around them spread out to enjoy the space. Some had kites to enjoy the windy day, others were eating or playing a game. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone out and enjoyed the day.</p><p>Jon laid out a blanket from the basket and she sat down next to him as he took out the food bit by bit. She noticed that it was simple things – such as sandwiches and fruit as well as her own bread she had made back home – but it was sweet altogether. She glances over at the children playing, feeling herself smile at their little laughs that echoed through the park.</p><p>"I miss being a kid sometimes," she says softly to him, turning over to look back while he was setting up plates. "They live such simple lives…I remember you could go to school one day and leave with a best friend. I wish life could be like that for us."</p><p>Jon sighs lightly before nodding his head. "I wish, too. But then people grow up…things always get more complicated. That's why being a good parent is always needed…I always feel bad for the children who don't grow up with parents."</p><p>"I've actually volunteered at some of the orphanages in the city," she points out.</p><p>His brow raises. "Really? So have I."</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Our company wanted to spread our footprint to some of these places. I helped renovate a lot of them to give the children better living spaces."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself blush and glance at the ground. "Well, mine isn't as great as that. I only read to them."</p><p>She feels him rest his hand on her back again, causing her to look up. "I think that's even more important." She raises an eyebrow at his words and he only nods, chuckling. "I'm serious. Reading as a child is so important. It fosters imagination, self-thinking, independence. If I hadn't had books as a kid, maybe I wouldn't be where I am now. It was the only thing in the shelters that I really enjoyed. Some of those children don't even know how to read. I'm sure you coming there was amazing because now, they could enter into their own little imaginations. You helped out more than you know."</p><p>He goes to bring out the rest of the food while Daenerys shakes her head. "You really do know what to say every time, huh?"</p><p>"I've had some practice," he admits quietly, causing her to chuckle. He looks back up at her as he takes out the bread. "Did you want children at some point?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip – she swore a little tiny piece was going to come out at some point from how often she had been doing that lately. Out of everything to be discussing on a <em>first date </em>she didn't think this would be on the list, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It was like she was talking with a friend – because honestly, she was.</p><p>"Yes," she answers softly, looking over at him. "I always wanted to give the gift of life to someone else…and I've always loved children. I guess I grew up sort of in a shitty circumstance, and I want to make sure I can give a better life to them. It's what you've done with Lyanna…I'm sorry if that's, um…a dealbreaker."</p><p>"No, no, it's not," he chuckles lightly, pouring himself water. "If we're being honest, I've thought about giving Lyanna a little brother or sister in the future." Her brow raises at his words. "I grew up an only child and it was hell. Not a lot of children understood me. I think it's always important to have that special someone that gets you. Sometimes that's a brother or sister." He pours out some fruit for her and she sees a light blush come over his cheeks. "My cutting job isn't as seamless as yours so if chunks are weird, I'm sorry."</p><p>Daenerys laughs. "That's perfectly fine, Jon." She takes some of them into her mouth, savoring the taste of the sweet cantaloupe. "Speaking of children, are you excited about Lyanna's dance concert? Will you be able to come?"</p><p>Jon nods quietly. "I'm trying to make the space for it…it's not until the beginning of December, right?" She nods. "Yeah, I should be fine if we're making plans this much in advance. I wouldn't miss it. She's been doing really well…I've even heard from her that she's been making more friends at school because of it."</p><p>Daenerys' brow raises. "Really? That's great."</p><p>"Yeah. A lot of other girls take ballet. Seems that only taking one class with them brought upon some sort of friendship." He glances at the plate and sighs a little. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you, Dany."</p><p>Daenerys tilts her head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean you've given Lyanna…I don't even know, so much…<em>confidence, </em>I guess is the right word. Confidence that I never could give her. She was so shy when you first met her but these last couple of months I don't think I've ever seen her more active and happy."</p><p>"That's funny. I always assumed she got it from you," she chuckles lightly.</p><p>"No, no, that's from you," Jon responds, taking her hand gently in his. "And I have to thank you…for everything. For being there for you and making sure she's happy and…just everything. It's been amazing." She smiles lightly, her hand still latched onto his. "I only hope, uh…you don't move out or anything just because we're doing this."</p><p>She shakes her head. "No, I don't think that's happening anytime soon," she murmurs, her smile never leaving her lips. "I think I enjoy you two too much."</p><p>"I don't think that's possible," he chuckles a little before pulling her gently against him. She willingly leans against his chest between his legs, his arms wrapping around her, his chin atop of her head. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Lyanna though."</p><p>Daenerys' brow furrows. "What, about this?"</p><p>Jon sighs lightly and nods. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but Lyanna's had this…thing with women I've dated. The moment I've told her about someone, she automatically thinks they're going to be her mother or something like that and with you I…fear it might be even more extreme because she loves you, deeply. I don't want things to get…complicated."</p><p>Daenerys nods, understanding where he was coming from. "Well, how about this?" She turns around to face him. She still felt so small against him, but maybe that would only build up in time. "Maybe for now…we just keep it quiet. She's at her classes a lot of the time and in school. And you're at work…we can tell her when we feel it's right."</p><p>Jon raises a light eyebrow at her. "So…does that mean I can have a second date?" he asks cheekily.</p><p>Daenerys laughs, remembering what Margaery had said. "A second, and a third, and a fourth – you've earned the right," she snickers, a hand gently resting on his cheek. "But does that sound good?"</p><p>He nods. "I think that's perfect." He leans in and rests a gentle kiss against her lips, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as he pulls her closer. Within a moment, however, he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. "If you keep doing that we're going to violate <em>a lot </em>of the people here."</p><p>She gasps but laughs at the same time. "Jon!"</p><p>"What, I'm just saying. You're beautiful," he murmurs. That only causes her to kiss him again, feeling his hands rest against the small of her back. After a moment, she pulls back and nods towards the food.</p><p>"How about we finish up the food first and then go back and have some fun?" she suggests lightly.</p><p>And to that, he smiles at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I like the sound of that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You didn't really think I'd have Jon be an asshole did you lol we don't deal with that here</p><p>This one was sort of just the beginning of their relationship but I wanted to make it cute - next chapter we'll have some more amazing stuff going on I promise lol sorry if this was a little filler but I really enjoyed writing it! </p><p>Thank you all sooo much for reading and please leave a comment and let me know what you think - they always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters quickly for you all so thank you for being so amazing - you all are so freaking awesome! Feel free to bookmark or favorite if you want to join us on our little adventure and I'll see you all later! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! </p><p>Next up: Jon and Dany's relationship progresses, but a certain interaction at Jon's office has her questioning what they've become.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Office Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon brings Daenerys to a Stark and Snow Industries office party for Thanksgiving, and things go awry as Daenerys meets one of Jon's admirers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your comments on the last chapter - I'm so happy you're enjoying this so much and I hope this chapter is just as good. I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One date did indeed turn to two, to three, to four, and many more. And Daenerys had never felt better.</p><p>She and Jon had gone back to their apartment that day and quote-on-quote "had some fun." And they continued to do that for nearly the whole entire next month, going on date after date, going home afterward, whether that be having sex or just cuddling together. And she was so <em>happy.</em></p><p>Being with Jon felt so…simple. Gone were the days of her coming home and finding Daario asleep on the couch or drinking himself into a coma or something along the lines like that. Now, they were filled with Lyanna, cooking with her and watching TV, while waiting for Jon to come home. And when he would, Jon would tuck the little girl into bed, and it would be time for him and Dany to spend some time together.</p><p>And it would be varied. Sometimes staying up and watching movies or TV shows or cooking something super late at night together, or it was a nice good rough fuck at the end of the day. Being with Jon, Daenerys had realized how much she actually <em>enjoyed </em>sex.</p><p>With Daario, she had never experienced good orgasms or anything that felt like a normal, giving relationship. But with Jon…oh, he gave her his all. He made her come in so many different ways that she didn't even realize were possible. Recently, she had been thinking more and more about that little box of his in his nightstand, about what they could do with those items.</p><p>He hadn't pushed any of that on her because he wanted her to be comfortable, but recently she had been wondering a lot more lately.</p><p>Now, it was early morning, and she was up cooking breakfast for them, humming away as the delicious scent of bacon and eggs wafted through her nostrils. It smelt like an early-morning treat. One that she loved to eat when she was younger. Her hair was up in a bun and she was working at a fast pace, knowing that Lyanna would have to leave soon, and so would she for her classes.</p><p>Sooner or later, however, she felt hands snake around her waist and she feels herself smile as a kiss is planted against the back of her neck. "Good morning, angel," he murmurs to her.</p><p>Daenerys turns around and plants a sweet kiss against his lips. He had been calling her that ever since their night on Halloween. "Morning to you as well," she says softly.</p><p>"Why do you keep leaving in the middle of the night?" he asks her quietly. She bites her lip and glances back at the food, making sure that the bacon would not burn. "It's always a shame when I turn around to hold you and you're not there."</p><p>Her cheeks turn dark red, but she knew she had a reason. "Honestly, it's because I don't want Lyanna to randomly walk in on us," she answers gently. "She still doesn't know what's been going on between the two of us and that's the least of our problems – having to explain to her why we're in the same bed together."</p><p>Truth be told, Daenerys had wanted to tell Lyanna sooner, but life just kept getting in the way. Jon had been working more because of the holidays, and Daenerys had been trying to finish up her projects for her classes and finals, while Lyanna was constantly training in ballet. It was hard to find the time to properly set her down and explain what was going on.</p><p>Jon seemed to agree and he sighs, glancing at the ground. "Fair. I didn't think of that. She does like to come in occasionally." He looks over at her and she sees him smile a little. "Honestly thought you didn't want to sleep with me anymore."</p><p>Daenerys snorts and shakes her head. "Jon, trust me, if I could, I would stay in bed with you all day, but you and I both know that can't happen." She focuses back on the food and watches as he gets his bag ready for the day, going to head to the gym before heading to work. Daenerys would be dropping off Lyanna today. She sees a light flap of paper come from his bag and knew instantly what it was.</p><p>She had sent him a copy of her book a month ago – the morning of their first date, actually – and he hadn't said a single word to her about it since. It was giving her anxiety.</p><p>"So," she mumbles as she turns around to look at him, removing the bacon from the pan. "If I may…what do you think?" The last four words were said so quickly that a rapper would be proud. Jon raises an eyebrow, clearly not understanding her question. She nods to the paper stack in his bag. "Of, uh…my book."</p><p>Jon chuckles before placing the papers back in his bag. "I told you I'm not going to tell you until I finish it all."</p><p>"But <em>please.</em>"</p><p>"No, Dany. I want to make sure I know the whole story. You know me." He walks back to her, taking her face in his hands. "I know you're nervous. Don't be. I'm not that hard to impress, honestly. You think of me wrong."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes and glances at the ground. "It's not that I'm nervous…"</p><p>"Yes, you are," he snickers before shaking his head. "Don't be insecure. I'll tell you this – your writing is amazing. It truly is." She feels herself smile lightly at that. "One of a kind. But that's all I can tell you. I'll be finishing it later on today…soon, you'll get my full review." He lets go of her cheeks and then reaches into his bag. "By the way, you're not doing anything tonight, right? I think I asked you that before."</p><p>"Nope, free as a bird," she responds, leaning against the counter. "Why?"</p><p>He hands her what seemed to be a credit card. She raises an eyebrow, looking for an explanation.</p><p>"Tonight, Stark &amp; Snow is having a sort of…company Thanksgiving. Everyone is bringing something to share. I want you to go out, get as much stuff as you need, and make something really good for it tonight. Not turkey – someone already has that covered. Then, go and get something nice, on me."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a little. "Any restrictions at all?"</p><p>"The world is your oyster, Dany."</p><p>"Alright, coming up, boss." She sees him roll his eyes at the phrase and she laughs. Ever since they had begun dating she had said that to torment him. "What, don't like that name?"</p><p>"You <em>know </em>I don't."</p><p>Daenerys hmms and turns back around. "Shame. Guess I'm just a naughty girl."</p><p>Instantly she feels his hands wrap around her waist and lift her onto the counter, turning her around in one swift moment. His hands pin hers down to the surface beneath her and he kisses her fiercely, the quick movement sending shivers down her spine, a moan surfacing. When he pulls away, he bites at her lip as he does so, causing her to let out a soft gasp.</p><p>"What did I tell you about acting good before I left?" he growls to her. "You know I can't be distracted in the mornings."</p><p>Daenerys smirks a bit at him. "What if I don't <em>want </em>to be good?"</p><p>His eyes darken at her words and she feels his hands tighten against hers, but before either could do anything, there was a soft voice. "DANY! DADDY!"</p><p>The two instantly break out of their stupor at the sound of Lyanna's yell of pain. Daenerys jumps off the counter and races towards Lyanna's room, with Jon right behind her. She opens the door first, almost expecting to see the little girl writhing on the floor in pain, with a broken arm or leg, maybe a cut finger.</p><p>But instead, all she sees was that Lyanna's hair was tangled up in one of her combs, and completely stuck.</p><p>"I need help," she mumbles.</p><p>Daenerys could see Jon trying to hold in a laugh while the young woman rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get this undone." She kneels down to her height and Daenerys looks back up at Jon. "You can head off to work – I have this handled."</p><p>Jon shakes his head and comes to where Lyanna was, giving her grumpy face a soft kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later – you two have a great day." He winks at Daenerys before heading off, leaving the two women alone. Daenerys hears the front door close within the next couple of seconds and then turns her gaze to the little girl.</p><p>"How on earth did you manage to get all of this tangled in this one comb?"</p><p>"I want to do my hair like you," Lyanna mutters. "You always make your hair look pretty and I don't think mine is. It's all brown and…I don't know, not good. I wanted to make it look at least like it a little bit."</p><p>Daenerys feels her heart fall. She knew that her hair was a bit rarer in King's Landing – because of her descent from Valyria, the traditional silver hair had been passed down the family bloodline. It was rare other people had it on this continent. But she didn't want that to stop Lyanna from thinking her hair wasn't good enough.</p><p>"Sweet one," Daenerys whispers softly, saying a quick thank you to God once the comb was removed without much hassle. "Everyone's hair is different. No one is more beautiful or stunning than the next. If it makes you feel any better, I always wanted to have <em>your </em>hair."</p><p>Lyanna's eyes widen. "Really?"</p><p>"Really. I always stood out from the crowd. People made fun of me for it. Called me a snowman, because it was so much lighter." She turns the little girl around and looks at her gently. "We always want what we can't have, so why not cherish what we do have? Your hair is gorgeous, Lyanna. You don't have to change it in any way to be prettier. You are perfect just the way you are."</p><p>Lyanna smiles lightly at her. "You mean that?"</p><p>"With my whole heart, and don't ever let <em>anyone </em>tell you differently. Especially boys."</p><p>"<em>Especially </em>boys."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles and helps the little girl up again. "Now, how about we go and get some breakfast, yeah? I think we deserve that."</p><p>And with that, the little girl smiles and nods, running forward and out of the room to the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>The day passes by quickly for Daenerys when she's looking for the best thing to bake for this company party they were doing. After some time, she decided to cook both an entree and a dessert. For the main course where everyone would share, she decided to go with Portobello stuffed mushrooms with crab meat, something she had made many times at the Red Keep. For dessert, she would take a page out of <em>Harry Potter </em>and make pumpkin pasties.</p><p>It was basically just an empanada stuffed with pumpkin pie filling but that didn't change the fact that it was bloody <em>delicious.</em></p><p>For the 'something nice' part, she had trouble for a little while deciding on what would be the best thing to wear to a company Thanksgiving. It wasn't like it was a gala or anything like that, so no fancy dresses. However, she still knew that it was basically required to wear at least a pretty outfit. So, after visiting multiple stores, she settled on a simple skater dress, one that was burgundy and had lace sleeves that covered her chest, while the rest was a simple fabric that spread out at her waist.</p><p>That, paired with some stockings and some nice booted heels would work nicely, at least in her eyes. What these rich folk thoughts, she didn't know, but hopefully it would be enough for Jon.</p><p>For the rest of the day she had cooked, taking breaks in-between for tasks. Taking Lyanna back home and to practice, going to her own classes, finishing up certain things for her professors, all while trying to make sure that tonight, what was ready to go was good. Sooner or later, 5 o'clock rolled around and it was time for her to stop baking and get herself together.</p><p>Jon had informed her that Lyanna would get picked up from her dance classes and brought to a friend's house for dinner while they went to this gathering, which was perfectly fine with her. They would pick her up afterward. Eventually, she got dressed and did her hair and makeup as quickly as she could, while also trying to get everything ready to go.</p><p>However, soon enough the door opened and she knew Jon was home. "Give me just a few minutes – trying to make these perfect!"</p><p>Her words seem to go unanswered, as she doesn't hear a response back. Daenerys turns around just in time before Jon snakes his arms around her and plants a kiss so hard against her lips that it nearly knocks her backward. When he pulls away, his lips were slightly smudged with her dark red lipstick.</p><p>"You look absolutely breathtaking," he whispers to her.</p><p>She smiles at his words and blushes. "Thank you – I tried," she chuckles a little before glancing down at the food. "I made some crab-stuffed mushrooms and some pumpkin empanadas – well, technically pumpkin pasties but you get it. That's what people will see them as."</p><p>Jon chuckles a bit and nods. "I know. These are fancy – you didn't have to go all out like this. I bet some people are probably just bringing tater tots."</p><p>"I know…that's why I did go all out." She bites her lip and takes his hand in hers. "This is the first time I'm ever going to…meet your work people and everything. I want it to be good. Memorable, I suppose is the best word."</p><p>He smiles at her words and nods, holding her hand tightly. "I doubt they'll ever be able to forget a face like yours, angel." He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, causing her inner little girl to giggle all the way to school. When he pulls back, he takes a taste of her mushrooms and moans. "And I'm sure they won't forget this food, <em>goddamn. </em>Amazing. How the hell do you do this?"</p><p>She shrugs lightly and chuckles. "I look for good flavors and combine them."</p><p>"Oh, there's more to it than that," he chuckles lightly before shaking his head. "Come on, let's get out of here. I can't let this good food go to waste."</p><p>She smiles and takes his hand, while storing the rest of the food in a container to get out of there, together.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at Jon's building, Daenerys knew she was going to be shocked at the size of it. He was an investor and a CEO so it was no doubt going to impress her. But never could she have imagined that it was one of the <em>tallest </em>buildings. She'd seen this place from the skyline, with its strange shape. It was almost curved off at the top, like a wave.</p><p>"This is your building?" she asks in shock, staring up at it. "I thought this place was owned by, like…financial people, I don't know."</p><p>Jon chuckles lightly as he opens the door for her, letting her inside. "It used to be. My company with my cousin grew rather quickly and once we started to make a serious amount of money, we decided to buy over this building. Multiple subsidiaries work in here now because of it – we wanted to make sure that the people we invested in had a good place to work that wasn't some old building downtown."</p><p>"Seven hells," she mutters, still looking around the <em>huge </em>lobby. Jon nods to the concierge, who nods back and allows him through the gates to the elevator. Once they were inside, the machine started to go up the floors at a brisk pace. She noticed there were <em>ninety </em>floors. And they were going <em>right </em>to the top. "I, um…what do I do?"</p><p>The panic had started to set in, and she knew Jon could tell. He chuckles lightly and wraps an arm around her, paying mind to the elevator as it zoomed upwards. "Don't freak out. These people are just like you."</p><p>"With millions of dollars?"</p><p>"<em>No. </em>They're here to have fun and eat some good food. Just walk around, enjoy the scenery. And if all else fails, stick by me. I'm sure I can introduce you to people."</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and nods, holding the container with her food a little tighter now. The elevator beeped, and the doors opened. Jon let her step out first. She heard music coming from a room to her right, but she was enraptured with the view. There were big bay windows as they came out of the elevator, ones that showed off the whole entire city.</p><p>"Wow," she mumbles, staring. She feels Jon rest a hand on her back and she turns. "Sorry, the view is amazing."</p><p>He nods his head quietly. "I know. I've gotten distracted by it too," he adds on, guiding her towards the room. Before she could even speak again, however, a woman came out a moment later, her hair up in a bun, a tight dress fitting around her body. Daenerys instantly felt slightly insecure. This woman looked like a supermodel. In fact, <em>many </em>of the women here did.</p><p>"Jon," she says, her voice low. "Glad to see you've finally made it here. Robb arrived an <em>hour </em>ago."</p><p>"Melisandre," Jon responds swiftly. "I've had a lot on my plate today. I had to pick up my date as well."</p><p>The woman looks to Jon and offers her a kind smile. Daenerys could feel her guard drop slightly. "And who might this be."</p><p>Daenerys looks to Jon, who subtly nods at her to step forward. She hands him the container and holds out her hand. "I'm Daenerys Targaryen. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>The woman shakes her hand with a furrowed brow. "Targaryen. I recognize that name. Are you a part of that law firm?"</p><p>Instantly, her cheeks turn red. "Uh, no…I stepped away from the family business."</p><p>Her shame started to sneak in again. She hated it when people asked that. And with women and men like this, she had a feeling that if she <em>had </em>been a lawyer, she would have been given more respect. But, it seems that the woman – Melisandre, Jon had said her name was – didn't care, because she laughs and pulls her hand back.</p><p>"Good. We aren't too fond of lawyers here. Always ruin the fun of building." Daenerys feels herself smile lightly before Melisandre moves her eyes to Jon. "Are you finally ready to come inside? Because everyone's been bloody waiting for you."</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes and nods. "I'm coming, calm your horses."</p><p>"Here, let me take that for you, darling," Melisandre says, removing the containers from Daenerys' hands. "I'll bring these over to the table."</p><p>"Oh, thank you!" Daenerys exclaims to her as she disappears through the crowd. Once she was gone, she took the moment to examine everyone in the crowd. In the far distance, she could see Robb interacting with some of his workers. There were plenty of women and men, both dressed nicely. Some were drinking, some were laughing, a few were dancing. It seemed like a normal party.</p><p>Maybe she shouldn't be so nervous.</p><p>"See?" she hears Jon say gently to her. "Nothing to be afraid of."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes and he holds out his hand, to which she takes into her own. "Alright, it seems normal…just don't be surprised if I stay by you. It's still <em>a lot </em>of people."</p><p>Jon chuckles and nods. "I wouldn't want it any other way."</p><hr/><p>An hour seemed to pass. The sun had set and now the lights of the city made the skyline look ever so magical. Daenerys had stayed true to her word and been by Jon's side for most of it, meeting some of his employees and other executives at the company. She had found that it was getting easier and easier to talk with them as time went on.</p><p>They would ask her about what she did – instead of revealing her writing fantasies, she instead decided to just go with cooking. And it looked to be that <em>many </em>rich people enjoyed talking about fancy food. So for a while, they would compare some of the best dishes they ever had, and if she could make them. And obviously, she could. That would translate into more conversations about school and her life, how she met Jon, the whole nine yards.</p><p>Another topic of conversation that seemed to rise up was her food – as everyone was truly enjoying it and thinking it was amazing. She hadn't received <em>this</em> many compliments for her food in she didn't know how long – probably since she first met Lyanna – so she wouldn't deny that it felt <em>really </em>good. Jon always made sure that she was confident in her cooking but this was like overboard.</p><p>Eventually, her own hunger had started to come to her, and she had excused herself from Jon's conversations with a squeeze to his hand, saying she would go and get food. When she had arrived at the banquet table, filled with orange, red, and yellow accents to accentuate the fall season outside, she admired everything that was there. A big, beautiful looking turkey smothered in juices, along with an amazing amount of sides. And there sat her dish – practically empty, as everyone had been eating it.</p><p>Daenerys chuckles lightly to herself as she takes the second to last mushroom for herself, and as she was about to eat it, she heard someone next to her moan. "No, don't eat that, I wanted it for myself."</p><p>That voice…sounded familiar.</p><p>Daenerys turns her head and feels herself nearly drop the mushroom. It was bloody <em>Margaery.</em></p><p>The woman stops in shock and looks at her in surprise as well, although this time with a grin on her face. She looked beautiful for the occasion – her hair was done up in a bun with some strands hanging down in front of her face – only Marg could make the messy-bun look seem nice on her. Whenever Dany did it, she felt like a troll.</p><p>She hadn't worn a dress for this. Instead, she had on a tight-fitting green sweater with some black jeans and boots. But of course, on Marg, anything looked amazing.</p><p>"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Margaery laughs as she comes to her side. "I didn't know you'd be here."</p><p>"I didn't think you'd be here," Daenerys chuckles lightly. "I thought you had 'work' to do."</p><p>Truth be told, that was what her friend had told her earlier, that she was going to be studying all night and that was why she wouldn't be able to hang out. At this accusation, Margaery's cheeks blush dark red and she sighs.</p><p>"I had this planned out for a little bit but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think I'm sort of…slinking along with this thing that you're doing with Jon."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It's not like you're the one who's sleeping with him."</p><p>Margaery rolls her eyes. "No, I mean I…I haven't really been super honest with you about this but I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of the situation." Daenerys looks at her with a raised brow, still clearly confused. Margaery rolls her eyes and gestures out to the crowd. "Robb – somewhere in this sea of people – has sort of been my…fuck-buddy/friend this last month."</p><p>The young woman snorts and nods her head. "Margaery, I could have told you that."</p><p>Her own brow furrows. "What? You <em>knew</em>?"</p><p>"I date his cousin – what makes you think I didn't?" A look of embarrassment comes over her face. "Marg, I'm not upset. Just because I'm dating Jon, it doesn't mean you don't have rights to anyone else. I'd only be upset if you were fucking Jon behind my back or something. If it's Robb, go at it. You two seem to get on well together."</p><p>Margaery sighs lightly. "I'm sorry for not telling you."</p><p>"It's your life. I don't mind," Daenerys chuckles, before handing her the mushroom she was about to eat. "Here, you take this, I'll have this one." Margaery nods with a soft smile as they both dig into the mushroom, savoring the sweet taste of the crab combined with the vegetable. Margaery glances back towards the people as Daenerys turns to look at her. "You know…for a 'fuck-buddy/friend,' I'm not going to lie – I'm surprised he brought you to this party."</p><p>She sees the look change on her friend's face as she glances at the ground. "I was surprised too but, hey – free food." She grabs one of the pumpkin pasties and shoves them into her mouth, glancing away. Daenerys reaches over and takes her friend's hand in hers.</p><p>"Marg." Her voice held no room for argument. "What's going on?"</p><p>Her friend glances back away and then finally, after a moment of silence, she lets out a long sigh and plays with the pastry in her hands. "I caught feelings," she mutters, turning around so that their backs were facing the crowd. "I mean…I swear it's not just because he's rich or whatever…there's so much more to him than you would think."</p><p>Daenerys snorts lightly. "Leave it to Margaery Tyrell to make Robb not look like a man-whore."</p><p>"Oh, he still definitely is," Margaery instantly responds, looking over at her. "He's fucked other women besides me in the last month, obviously – we aren't an item. But each time we've been together, I've felt…I don't know, something, more than I've felt with other guys. We've even had…I guess <em>dates?</em> Where we've gotten together a couple of hours earlier than we thought and watched movies and things like that…it's almost felt normal. But then he turns around and goes to someone else and I…I don't know. It's hard to figure out exactly where his head is at."</p><p>Daenerys nods, before placing her plate down and turning to her friend. "Mind if I offer you some advice?"</p><p>"I have nothing left to lose at this point."</p><p>"Robb is a businessman first, party boy later," Daenerys says quietly. "I've met him on another couple of chances with Jon when he's come to visit the apartment. He's focused on trying to make the best image for himself so that down the line if something goes wrong, he can save face. Most business-guys are like that – even Jon, to an extent. He's broken up with women specifically because they had their own issues that he couldn't help. I'm not saying I'm perfect but I…I feel like I'm better than the others, you know?"</p><p>Margaery raises an eyebrow. "That's not even a question. Of course you are."</p><p>"Even so, if Robb is choosing to bring <em>you </em>over any other girl he's been with, that says something. It says that he cares enough about you and thinks that you're one of the best, so much so that's he willing to introduce you to business partners. That means something."</p><p>Margaery glances at the ground and bites her lip. "Do you think I should talk with him about it?"</p><p>"I think it's worth a conversation," Daenerys agrees quietly. "Maybe not tonight – I have a feeling he's just going to want to go to sleep after conversing and drinking for all this time. But in the future, when it's just the two of you. You can have an honest conversation about your feelings and everything else that's swimming around up there."</p><p>Margaery looks at her and smiles lightly. "Thanks, Dany…I didn't know you became a master at relationships."</p><p>Daenerys snorts. "I haven't, by any means. But I've at least had some experience at this point." She hands her another pumpkin pasty and nods towards the party. "Now go back there and have some fun – I'll join you in a little bit."</p><p>Margaery smiles and nods, giving her a quick hug before escaping into the crowd once more. Daenerys feels herself sigh before glancing back at the food, loading up a plate. Honestly, she was happy for Margaery. Her friend never went out on dates with anyone because she once had a shitty relationship, years ago. She was glad to see her admitting feelings for once for someone.</p><p>As she went to head back to Jon, however, a voice stopped her once again – this one being unfamiliar.</p><p>"Ah. So <em>you're </em>the new girl."</p><p>Daenerys turns her head to see a young woman coming over to her. She had tanned skin – most likely from Dorne – and dark features, with brown hair and eyes that seemed to contrast with the shade of her body. She was in a golden dress that looked almost god-like on her. Daenerys wished she could pull that off.</p><p>"Hi," she says, her voice coming out a little smaller than she intended it to. "And who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Tyene Martell," the girl says easily, her voice as smooth as silk, slithering like a snake. "Daughter of Oberyn Martell."</p><p>The <em>Martell's. </em>She had heard so many stories about them. She had never visited Dorne, mainly because she knew that was where some of the wealthiest people in the whole country lived, but the Martell's allegedly ran the whole entire portion of the country. If there was <em>anything </em>happening in that place, the Martells knew about it. They were that tuned in.</p><p>"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Daenerys says quietly. "I've heard a lot of good things about your family. I'm-"</p><p>"I know. Daenerys Targaryen, outcasted from your family."</p><p>Her hand lowers and her eyes widen, only slightly. "H-how do you-"</p><p>"Please. I'm not an idiot like most of the other people here. I do my research on the people I have to get rid of."</p><p>"G-get rid of?"</p><p>Tyene looks to her and smiles, one that sent a sliver of worry up Dany's back. "Daenerys, how long have you been with my boss?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly how appropriate that is but for a couple of months now as his co-"</p><p>"No, no, not as his <em>cook. </em>I mean as his lover. What, a month now? Less than that?" Daenerys could feel her hands start to shake, nerves traveling through her at the speed of light. "Let me tell you something about Jon. You and he are but a measly step in the way of who he's truly going to be with."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Daenerys finally asks, her voice coming out a lot more in a hiss than she expected.</p><p>Tyene chuckles and walks to the other side, grabbing something from one of the dishes while speaking to her. "I went to one of the most prestigious schools in the country – Starfall University, you know, with the <em>lowest </em>acceptance rate. Recently, my father sent me here, about a year ago, so that I could 'find my path' into Stark and Snow Industries, the best place to work for an up and comer like me. But he also said to me 'find your other half.' The person who would bring even more prestige to our family's name. And God, did I find him."</p><p>The young woman sighs, a dreamy look on her face.</p><p>"Jon is every woman's dream, I'm sure you know at this point. He's sweet and kind, probably a sex freak and cares for who he's with, but knows how to run a business well. He's the person that I looked at once and knew 'he <em>has </em>to be mine.' Of course, if it wasn't for that bloody <em>daughter </em>of his, I'm sure I'd be able to chase up all of his time, but no. She just has to be there." Tyene snorts and glances over at her. "At first, I couldn't do anything because he was with that alcoholic, Ygritte. The one thing you and I can agree on is that she was a <em>mess. </em>And she had to go. Thankfully, he broke up with her not that long ago. However…of course then he needed a <em>cook </em>for his daughter<em>. </em>And then he met <em>you.</em>"</p><p>Daenerys swallows and lowers her plate. "Look, I don't know what your issue is, but-"</p><p>"You want to know how long Jon's relationships last, Daenerys?" she asks, her voice quiet, but a higher pitch than before. "With Ygritte, it was for a long time, but in the past – not that long. In fact, right about now is when he realizes that the girl isn't for him, and he moves on to someone else. For so long, I thought he refused to date employees because it was improper. But look, here we are. One step closer to the person I want."</p><p>She grabs a glass of wine that had been sitting on the table, taking a sip, before looking up at her.</p><p>"Besides, why would he want to be with a lawyer drop-out who's obsessed with bloody fantasy, when he can have someone like me, who will <em>actually </em>be successful in life? Someone who <em>knows </em>her way around bed. Someone who <em>will </em>make a name for herself, and give him an even better life than before. Honestly, you're just the obstacle for the real woman he will marry."</p><p>Daenerys stares at her in shock, still as a rock. "H-how did you know all of that about me?"</p><p>"Tyene!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, duty calls," the woman murmurs before winking at her. "Have fun, Daenerys."</p><p>The young woman then vanishes into the crowd before her. Daenerys stood, completely still, staring down at the barely filled plate of food, hands shaking, the back of her neck sweating. Her heartrate started to increase, and her breathing sped up. She quickly lowered the plate of food and leans against the table, trying to catch her own breath. A million questions fluttered through her head. How in the <em>fuck </em>did Tyene know about her? As far as she knew, her family had basically excommunicated her once she changed her major – why would they talk about her to someone else? And Jon and she had <em>always </em>kept their relationship lowkey. No one should have known…but how was she here?</p><p>She swallows her fear and looks up, finally spotting Jon in the crowd. And then, everything that Tyene had said started to sink in. And…and she had a point.</p><p>What was Daenerys compared to some of the other women he could be with?</p><p>She glances back at the plate and then back at Jon before her feet carry her away. Away from the rest of the party. Away from all these people. Away from Tyene…away from him. She didn't know how long she'd be able to stay in a place like this where everyone else was so much…better than her.</p><p>And what if Tyene was right? That maybe he deserved to be with someone else? They always say that when you love someone, you should let them go if they need a better life. Did…did she love Jon? She knew she cared for him deeply and would want the best for him…but god she didn't want to lose him. But what woman wouldn't?</p><p>Everything felt so wrong. Maybe she was just the in-betweener…she adored being with Jon and Lyanna but she didn't…she didn't know if she could take it if it ended up with her on the side and them being with another woman.</p><p>She didn't even realize that tears had started to come down her cheeks until she exited the room. The beautiful skyline that had captured her eyes so quickly when she came off this elevator seemed dull to her now, only the lights looking blurry in the distance. All she could do was walk away, trying to control herself, her emotions, and everything else in her life.</p><p>As she did head down the hallway, the music beginning to fade out into the background, she could see an office around the corner, covered with hallways that lead up to the door. She walked up quietly and felt her brow furrow, before realizing whose office it was.</p><p>It was Jon's.</p><hr/><p>'<em>Where the fuck is she?'</em></p><p>That was the constant thought that wandered through Jon's mind as he searched the party once it had been probably about fifteen minutes since Daenerys had left to get food. He thought originally that maybe she got caught up talking with Margaery – he had known she would be coming to the party but kept it a secret to surprise Dany – but when she went to find the redhead, she found her alone and talking to Robb.</p><p>"You haven't seen her? At all?" Jon asks sincerely.</p><p>Margaery shakes her head. "Last I saw her she was at the banquet table. Other than that, no. I thought she went back to you."</p><p>"That's what I thought, too," he mutters, glancing around the room.</p><p>Robb snaps his fingers at that moment. "You know…I did see Tyene Martell go up to her at some point. Maybe talk with her?"</p><p>Jon nods quietly, clasping his cousin's shoulder. "I'll do that. Thanks." Robb nods at him as Jon turns away, leaving the couple – or whatever they were – to their business. He files through the crowd, trying to say hello to as many people as he could before he winds up where Tyene was talking with a bunch of the other girls.</p><p>She smiles at him, batting her eyelashes as she did so. Jon fights the urge to roll his own. "Mr. Snow. This party has been great."</p><p>"Yeah, uh, have you seen Daenerys?" Jon asks her quickly, not wanting to participate in whatever chatter this was. Truthfully, he had known Tyene was flirting with him from the start, but Jon had never gone to her advances. He had always been so focused on work that it never meant anything to him. Her resume was good so he had hired her. "I've been looking for her for the last fifteen minutes."</p><p>Tyene's brow raises and she shrugs. "I talked with her over at the table. She seemed pretty upset. You might want to find her."</p><p>He could sense the tease in her voice and Jon instantly knew she had said something. "Tyene." His voice was low. "I swear to God, if I find her, and she's upset, you're<em> never</em> going to work here again."</p><p>He had never spoken like that to an employee, but right now he was <em>livid.</em> Her smug expression seemed to change the moment he said that. "Mr. Snow, I don't understand. Isn't she just a dat-"</p><p>"I don't have time for this," he grunts, shaking his head and walking away. He leaves them behind the moment he does and heads out the doors, his mind only focused on finding Dany. He went through the hallways, trying to see if her coat had been taken, but sees that it was still up. That meant she was in the building somewhere.</p><p>But this place had fucking <em>ninety floors. </em>Who's to say she wasn't on any of them?</p><p>He takes a glance in the bathrooms and finds them empty as well to his disappointment. He almost gave up searching this floor when he heard a light sniffling coming from down the hallway to the right, the one that leads right up to his office. He followed the sound and saw that the door was slightly ajar, seeing that someone had walked in.</p><p>Jon quietly heads towards it and opens the door more, only to find his beautiful Dany standing over his desk, looking at pictures that he had placed on there, as well as frames on the wall. One of his diploma, the other pictures of him with his first deal with traders, another one with his first real dollar that he made – all memories he had kept throughout the years. But the one she had in her hands was a picture of him and Lyanna from a year ago, with the little girl on his shoulders.</p><p>He closes and locks the door behind him, coming over to her. "Dany?" She doesn't respond, just sniffles. "What is it? What's going on?"</p><p>"Why are you with me?"</p><p>Finally, her head turns to look at him. He could see that her eyes were bloodshot – god, how long had she been crying for? He felt like shit for not noticing. "Why are you asking that?"</p><p>"I want you to answer the question, honestly," she whispers, lowering the picture onto the desk, her voice strained. "Why…are you with me, the depressed, insecure book freak?"</p><p>His brow furrows. "D…Dany…"</p><p>"I mean, <em>look outside, Jon!</em>" Her voice grew exponentially at that, gesturing to the door. "There are <em>hundreds </em>of girls out there who would be more suitable than me. They have good degrees, lives, money, people who could give you a good life and not take away your fortune…and then there's me, the girl who was basically <em>forced </em>on you because her piece of shit boyfriend attacked her."</p><p>"Dany-"</p><p>"And what about <em>you? </em>Why do <em>you </em>want to be with me? You have <em>all </em>this experience, all of this sex and relationship stuff where you always know what to say and what to do and I don't know <em>any of that </em>and I'm so <em>pathetic </em>at it that it makes me feel like utter horseshit that I can't…I can't give you the same amount of affection that you do and I feel <em>horrible </em>about that…and you've been with so many women and know so much and yet here I am just…completely inexperienced and shallow and I have <em>no idea </em>what I'm doing. Why not go with someone who <em>does?</em>"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"I don't understand why you'd settle with this boring, dysfunctional freak who kinda knows how to cook when you could have the literal <em>world </em>out there…it's driving me insane and I-"</p><p>"Dany, <strong><em>stop</em></strong><em>!</em>"</p><p>His voice had raised higher than he had intended it to, almost to a full-on shout at this point. She stilled at his exclamation and he lets out a low breath, before slowly walking over to her. She leans against the desk, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling…I just couldn't bear to hear what you were saying to me." She doesn't respond, only shrugs her shoulders. After a moment, she sighs and forces her head to look up at him, tears in her light eyes.</p><p>"It's true," she mutters. "You <em>can </em>have anyone out there and yet you're with me and I don't get it. I just don't."</p><p>"First off," he begins gently, his hands resting on hers against the desk. "What made you think all of this? We were <em>fine </em>when we left and there was no sense of this but all of a sudden it's coming to a head here? What's going on?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and glances back at the ground. "I mean…it's been on my mind since we first got together but…I don't know, I guess Tyene brought it out of me."</p><p>"Motherfucking Tyene," he growls, turning his head to look at the ground. He was going to fucking <em>murder her </em>when they came back to work. He looks back up at her, trying to control the anger he felt and replace it with something tender for her. "What did she say that made you think like this?"</p><p>She glances at the ground again. "That I was just temporary and that you'd find someone else worth your time…and I mean, honestly I don't expect something crazy or anything like that but you know I…you've experienced so much and I'm just…completely unknown to this world. I remember on our first date I felt so insecure because you said you're so used to planning, and when you sleep with someone you always 'stay the night' and it's like…how am I supposed to compete with that? I don't know how someone can be with me when I…I know <em>nothing.</em>"</p><p>Jon feels himself sigh before he brings his hands up to her cheeks, cupping them, trying to make her look at him. He could feel her pulling away the longer they talked. That was the least of what he wanted. "Dany, I couldn't give a shit about what you've done in the past, or what your future is. I'm dating <em>you </em>because I care about <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"B...but what about-"</p><p>"There's nothing else to think, Dany." He sighs and brings his hands down to rest against her waist. "Do I have a lot of experience with women and relationships? Yes, I do. And I hope that's been used well during our time together…I'm sorry if me talking about it has made you feel that way."</p><p>"See, that's the thing," she states, shaking her head. "I <em>shouldn't </em>feel that way. And I feel like <em>shit </em>because I do."</p><p>"I don't expect you to be a master at this, Dany," he chuckles a little lightly, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "You were in a horrible situation before. It takes time to grow and adjust. However, if you're willing to work with me, I know that this <em>can </em>grow into something beautiful. And you want to know why I think that?" He brings a hand up to her cheek once more, wiping away the new tear that had fallen down. "Because you are one-of-a-kind, Daenerys Targaryen. And there is nothing in this world that could make me step away from you."</p><p>He sees a ghost of a smile appear on her lips for the briefest of seconds before it was bake to her look of sadness. "But…but you could have <em>all </em>these girls who have such better lives and I'm just…the cook."</p><p>"<em>Just </em>the cook?" he asks, his voice raising slightly. "If you truly think of yourself like that to me, I don't know what these last couple of months have been."</p><p>She sighs and glances away. "Jon…"</p><p>"No, I want to hear this." He pushes her gently up against the desk, helping her sit on the surface. "Why do you think that you're worth <em>nothing </em>to me if you don't have money? Or a degree? Or anything like that? Why do you think just because you're not as, I don't know, <em>experienced </em>as you say, in the bedroom, that I wouldn't want you? Do you <em>really </em>think of me as that shallow?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and glances away again. "I don't know, that's…that's why Tyene has said. You broke it off with girls who were fucked up."</p><p>"I broke it off with girls who I <em>knew </em>wouldn't change, or that it wouldn't lead anywhere. I didn't just leave girls because I found <em>one </em>flaw with them and thought 'she's irreversible.' I always gave everyone a chance. But you, Daenerys…you're different than all those girls."</p><p>"Oh, don't give me that," she mutters. "I'm completely and utterly normal."</p><p>"No, you're <em>not,</em>" he urges her, taking her hands in his. "Those other girls I dated were normal, but you – you're perfectly imperfect." Her brow raises, and he could see the clear confusion in her eyes. "Let me explain – I <em>love </em>the way that you watch sports. You get <em>so </em>angry and it's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen, but I know that in the moment, I wouldn't wish my worst enemy on you when your team doesn't win."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles lightly at that, and the beautiful smile that he adored appeared on her face. He continues.</p><p>"I love the way you play and work with Lyanna. That little girl cares more for you than <em>any </em>person I've ever put her with. She was always shy and within-herself and you made her come out into this social butterfly, one I never thought she could be. I love the way you make mistakes, how sometimes when you're baking you get flour all over your nose because you forgot that it was in the mix, and it makes a whole entire mess." He was snickering too at this point when he saw her laugh at his example. "But even then, the recipe turns out <em>great, </em>because you're not just <em>some </em>cook – you are one of the <em>best </em>cooks I could have ever met in my life. Don't let some privileged Dorne girl tell you any different."</p><p>He brings his hands back up to her cheeks, seeing her eyes glisten over with light tears once more.</p><p>"And let's forget about the cooking for a second – your writing is <em>fantastic. </em>I told you this morning I would finish that book today and let me tell you, it is one of the <em>best </em>books I have ever read, and I'm not just saying that because I'm dating you. The whole entire fantasy world is as rich as <em>Lord of the Rings, </em>and that's saying something from a huge fantasy nerd such as myself. You are <em>going </em>places, Daenerys. This degree you're working on isn't just some throwaway one – you have <em>real talent, </em>something that I'm proud of you for embracing, you need to learn to not let anyone talk you down about it."</p><p>She swallows when he says that, more tears leaving her eyes at that statement.</p><p>"There are so many little things that I love about you, Dany. You have all these little kinks and quirks that make you <em>so </em>much more fun and loving than any other women I've ever dated. I don't give a shit if you haven't had experience or anything like that. That way, <em>I </em>get to teach you how to do that. I get to give you the love that you deserve. You're so beautiful and sweet in every way, and I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else but here, by my side…there's nothing she can say to turn me away from you."</p><p>"Y…you really mean that?" she whispers.</p><p>"Yes. I mean it with my whole heart," he murmurs to her, before pressing a kiss gently to her lips, feeling her body finally relax against him. When he pulls away, he nods towards the door. "Besides, I knew that woman's been trying to fuck me ever since she got here. She's not subtle. Now, she's fired."</p><p>Her eyes widen. "Thank you, but you don't need to fire her for me, Jon."</p><p>"I've been looking for an excuse to do so. She's lazy at her work. Now she just harassed you at a party. I can't have that. You're my angel." He strokes her cheek, letting a soft kiss press just at the center of her nose. "I can't let anyone disrespect you."</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and glances at the door before looking back up at him. "You, um…talked about experience, right?"</p><p>He tilts his head slightly at her words. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like…with doing sex and stuff," she mumbles. He could see her cheeks lighten up at that moment, and he feels himself chuckle lightly.</p><p>"Yes, what about it?"</p><p>Her eyes stare up at him with an innocence he had never seen, and her hands gently reached down to where his hips lied, before one of them rests against the top of his pants, right above his member. He raises his brow at her as her cheeks redden.</p><p>"What's your stance, on, uh…public sex?" she mumbles.</p><p>Jon instantly could feel himself growing hard at her statement. Out of <em>everything </em>she could have asked, that was the question. That was the one she was leaning towards now. "I enjoy it thoroughly," he answers, his voice darker than he intended it to be but with her hand lightly rubbing against his pants, it was hard to think. "Do you want that?"</p><p>Daenerys looks down beneath them and then back up at him, her eyes displaying <em>much more </em>than innocence this time. "I'd like you to teach me."</p><p>That was all it took for him to press his lips against hers again. This time it almost happens like a crash, a wind of movements as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him while her legs wrapped tightly around him as well. Her hands started to tangle in his curls as their kiss grew hotter, quicker, <em>needier. </em>He was practically devouring her, and she was doing the same thing to him.</p><p>He moves his lips away from her own and then starts to leave a trail of hot, moist kisses all along her skin, down her chin, her throat, and right above where her breasts would begin. Daenerys trembled as he did so, soft moans escaping her mouth. His hands quickly make work of the stockings she had been wearing, practically tearing them off of her body and throwing them and her shoes to the side. She stares at him in shock.</p><p>"Those were my favorite pair," she whispers.</p><p>"I'll buy you another," he growls before getting on his knees, ripping down her underwear, and dipping forward to ply her folds open with his tongue, pulling her right leg over his shoulder. Instantly her body shakes and she grips the desk for support, her head throwing back.</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck yes,</em>" she cries, her voice echoing in the office. He prayed no one heard back at the party – hopefully the music was too loud. But a part of him also <em>wanted </em>them to hear – specifically Tyene. For her to hear that she would <em>never </em>get him in this way. That <em>Daenerys </em>was the one deserving of this.</p><p>Her body arched into him as he circled her entrance with long laps, before his tongue speared inside of her, deeply. His other hand rubbed her sensitive clit while he feasted against her, and she groans, cursing in response, hands tangled in his curls, urging him closer. If he didn't have good support on her she probably would have suffocated him with how much she was holding on with her legs.</p><p>Her thighs began to quicker as her climax took hold. His warm tongue licked and lapped at her throbbing flesh, prolonging her orgasm as she practically screamed into the air, breathing heavily, waves of pleasure sweeping through her body.</p><p>She was practically jelly by the time she had come down, her body shaking as he gently picked her up, settling her back against the desk. "Fuck," she whispers, her voice almost as a croak. "I…I don't even know what to say after that."</p><p>Jon chuckles lightly before pressing his lips against hers again, hot and needy just as before, and she wraps her arms back around him before her hands trail down to his pants. She unbuckles and unzips them, pulling them down just enough where his aching cock could spring free, hard and waiting for her. Her hand starts to do shallow pumps of it, causing him to groan before pinning her against the desk. Many of the things on top moved and fell off onto the floor.</p><p>"You drive me crazy, Dany," he growls, dipping down to bite her shoulder as she moaned out at the movement. "Don't let someone tell you what's mine. I <em>know </em>what's mine, and that's <em>you.</em>"</p><p>He fills her up in one swift, delicious stroke, causing her to cry out, her hands clutching his shoulders as his hard length filled her to the brim. Daenerys whimpered and sobbed in pure ecstasy as he thrust into her, his body melting against his own with each movement. Each delicious thrust made her moan or groan or cry into him, his name coming out of her like a prayer.</p><p>At some point, his hand comes up to grip her face, forcing her to look at him. The desire and need in her eyes were enough to almost make him come undone, but he keeps his cool, still pounding into her as hard as he could. "Tell me what's mine," he growls.</p><p>"M-Me," she whimpers.</p><p>"Tell me again, <em>what's mine?</em>" he demands, hands now holding harshly onto her hips.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>me</em>," she moans, her voice more confident. "I'm yours, Jon – <em>goddamnit, <strong>fuck! </strong></em><strong>– </strong>only <em>yours!</em>"</p><p>That was what he needed to hear. He pins her down against the desk urgently. More pictures began to fall as the desk moves beneath them. "Now fucking come for me," he commands, his hands pulling at her body, every piece of flesh he could see.</p><p>Daenerys screamed as he fucked her, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, as her body began to tremble once more, bursting into almost a violent orgasmic explosion. "<em>Fuck!</em>" she cries out, and Jon was almost <em>certain </em>everyone could hear at this point. He was right behind her though as he came with a jerk, his thrusts uncoordinated, spilling himself into her as he moaned into her neck, feeling his high come over him.</p><p>The two of them stand there for a moment, both basking in the glow of what just happened before her eyes finally look up at him. Only then does he realize that her makeup had smudged due to crying and the sex they'd just had. He feels himself chuckle lightly before gently pulling out, grabbing one of the fallen over boxes of tissues. He wipes himself off first, throwing that away before wiping at the makeup on her cheeks.</p><p>"First off, that was the hottest thing I've ever experienced, so don't say you don't have that spark in you," he murmurs to her, causing her to blush.</p><p>"You've…never had sex in your office before?"</p><p>"No, so <em>that </em>was a first for me. Seems like you're already becoming the teacher," he whispers to her, causing her to smile. "Secondly, how about we go home? I think we've both had enough of this party."</p><p>Daenerys' brow furrows as he helps her stand. She wobbles lightly for a moment before looking up at him. "But you're the CEO?"</p><p>"Which means I can leave whenever I want," he states, taking her in his arms. "Besides, I think I'd much rather stay at home with you than be here."</p><p>Daenerys smiles up at him and nods gently. "I'd…I'd like that, Jon."</p><p>He leans in and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "Good."</p><hr/><p>They do head home after that. Once they clean up the office and themselves, Jon tells Daenerys to wait for him at the car and that he'd tell everyone they were leaving. Robb could handle the rest of the night. Margaery would no doubt be asking her what had happened the day after but for now, she would rest knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with these people for a while.</p><p>He came down and kissed her once, twice, before opening the car door for her. They both get in, and he drives them hope, the city lights seemed just a little bit brighter now. They drove to where Lyanna was first, picking the sleeping girl up and bringing her back into the car, thanking Jon's comrade for looking over her, and then drive home. The party of three go upstairs, where Ghost was sleeping on the couch, completely unaware of them entering the apartment. Jon tucks Lyanna into bed, and then he brings Daenerys to the bathroom, saying to wash up and head to bed.</p><p>She does that, trying to clean herself from the makeup and the craziness that was the evening. She spotted in the mirror the marks that Jon had left and feels herself blush all over, but a part of her really liked that.</p><p>'<em>His,</em>' she thinks, a small smile coming to her lips. She liked the sound of that. Of being <em>Jon's.</em></p><p>Sooner or later, she steps out of the shower and goes to her room, quickly getting changed into some pajamas before heading out to the kitchen to get just a cup of tea before she went to bed. However, she was surprised to see Jon out there as well and not in his bedroom, filling out what looked to be paperwork.</p><p>"What is that?" she asks lightly. He looks up as she comes over, before pulling her gently onto his lap. She had realized it was something he did when they were alone – mainly because, and in his words, that he 'wanted her as close as possible.' She didn't mind.</p><p>"Files for Tyene's termination," he mutters. "Just want to get them done before bed."</p><p>Daenerys sighs before glancing away. "I know we kinda got in the moment before but you really don't have to fire her, Jon."</p><p>"Daenerys, she <em>deliberately </em>went out of her way at that party to seek you out, say all these things to you, and know it would hurt you. Honestly, I don't even know how she knew all that stuff that made you think that…she must have outside information from somewhere. But that shit doesn't stand with me. I don't appreciate it happening to one of my employees, much less my girlfriend."</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip before looking down at him. "So…we're officially dating?"</p><p>He glances back up at her and sees the smile on her lips that appeared before one of his own comes to his. "I mean, what have we been doing the last month?"</p><p>"I know but we…never really put labels on it or anything."</p><p>"Alright, well how about we do that now?" His hands take hers tightly. "Daenerys Targaryen, will you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>She snorts at his question before nodding. "Yes, Jon, I will." She leans down and kisses his lips gently, this one a sweet kiss that almost tasted like candy, before pulling away. Her hands rest against his shoulders now. "I must say…I like being yours," she murmurs.</p><p>Jon answers that with another kiss to her lips, a stroke to her cheek, and a whisper of his own response. "Good, because you're not going anywhere."</p><p>Daenerys kisses him against, hands tangled once more in his hair. If she could live in this moment for years, she would her resting on his lap, completely entwined with someone who <em>actually </em>gave a shit about her and cared for her, completely and utterly devoted to making her happy. She didn't know how life could get better.</p><p>"Daddy? Dany?"</p><p>The words instantly cause the two to break apart and jump back from the other, before their eyes land on who had said those words.</p><p>There stood Lyanna, with her blankie and stuffed wolf in her hands, staring at them both in shock and confusion.</p><p>Fuck. This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We needed some more sex so I gave it to ya haha </p><p>I'm enjoying writing this side of Dany honestly because I feel we never get to explore it as much, so I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. This was again one of my favorites to write so I hope you enjoyed haha and now Lyanna knows what's up - what's gonna happen now, I wonder? ;)</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading. If you can, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as your comments always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all. You've been so awesome sharing how you feel so thank you for that - you're all amazing! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to stay updated on our little story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all have a great day! Stay healthy! </p><p>Next up: Jon and Daenerys have a lot of explaining to do to Lyanna. And the Christmas season is coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pumpkin Pies and Parades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Daenerys have the conversation they've needed to do for a while with Lyanna, and things don't go as planned - at first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the great response on this story and all of your comments - they have meant the world to me and I'm so thankful for all of you. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed no one knew exactly where to begin.</p><p>Lyanna was still standing in the same spot, brow furrowed. Jon and Daenerys exchanged a quick look of panic before Jon made that go away, stepping forward to where Lyanna was standing. Daenerys runs her hands through her hair and walks over to the couch. How the <em>hell </em>did they even start?</p><p>"Sweetheart…you might have seen something, um…" Jon bites his lip and looks to Daenerys. "I think it's better that we talk about this all together."</p><p>He nudges the little girl gently towards the couch where Daenerys sat, who had remained silent since finding them. She jumps up onto the other side of the couch while Jon takes the spot next to Daenerys. She turns her eyes between the two of them, Ghost lifting his head slightly at the sudden movement before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.</p><p>"Are you and daddy kissing, Dany?" Lyanna mumbles.</p><p>Daenerys turns to Jon, who nods at her to speak. If Lyanna asked a question, it seemed whoever it was directed to would be the one to answer.</p><p>"Um…yes and no, little one," she says softly, trying her best to explain this to the little girl. God, why hadn't they been more <em>careful? </em>"We're doing a little more than just…kissing."</p><p>Lyanna's brow furrows. "I thought that was what daddy did?"</p><p>Jon sighs and turns to the girl. "Well, we <em>do </em>do that, but it's because Daenerys and I are together," he says gently, as she turns her head to look at him. "We've been dating for the last month…we didn't want to tell you until we felt you were ready for something like that."</p><p>Lyanna looks between the two of them, brow furrowed before glancing back at the ground. "Oh," she mumbles, her hands fidgeting with the stuffie in her hand and the blanket next to her. "So…Dany is your new girlfriend now?"</p><p>Daenerys could see the difference in the expression on Jon's face. The way that Lyanna said that spoke volumes. What it was about, Daenerys didn't know. All she did understand was that the tone didn't sound super happy. Jon quietly nods. "Yes, she is, but-"</p><p>Lyanna suddenly hops off the couch and runs away, causing Daenerys to look over in concern. Jon calls after her but it wasn't long before they could see her little body disappear behind the entrance to the hallway, and the sound of a door slamming shut. Jon runs his hands through his hair, his face in his hands.</p><p>"What just happened?" she whispers quietly. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Jon sighs and shakes his head before turning to Daenerys. "You didn't do anything wrong…this is all on me."</p><p>"Should I go and-"</p><p>"No, no…I'll go and talk with her. You head to bed. You've had a rough night as it is. I don't want to add this onto it," Jon mutters before helping Daenerys stand. "This has happened before but I…I think she's having more of a reaction because it's you."</p><p>Daenerys crosses her arms against her chest. "<em>What </em>reaction?"</p><p>"It's nothing, Dany…I just know I need to talk with her." He reaches over and pulls her into an embrace. "We should have been more careful. That's both of our faults."</p><p>Daenerys glances at the ground before begrudgingly wrapping her arms around him as well. "I don't like being careful," she admits quietly when she pulls away, looking up at him. "I want people to know that we…I don't know, are together or something. And that includes your daughter but I…I didn't know she'd react like that," she mumbles.</p><p>Jon brings a hand up to her cheek and strokes it gently. "It's not your fault. I'll explain everything when I can, I promise. Just…give me some time, okay?"</p><p>Daenerys nods, although every part of her was screaming at her to run after him and see what the issue was. But Lyanna was <em>his </em>daughter and his responsibility, and if he was the one who wanted to handle it, who was she to suddenly intervene? So, instead, she steps back and lets him head off to Lyanna's room.</p><p>Within a couple of seconds, she hears a door open and gently close. Once that was done, she sighs and picks up her tea that had now gone cold, and silently went to her room. Jon was right. Tonight had probably been one of the worst and best nights she'd ever had – if that made sense. She needed to sleep.</p><p>At least for the time being. Just so she could regain any ounce of energy that she had in her for the next day.</p><hr/><p>Last night had gone…eh.</p><p>Jon had gone into Lyanna's room to speak with her, and she had been curled up in her blankets, barely even looking at him. It wasn't like he didn't know why she had reacted this way. Jon was a smart man – even he could acknowledge that in his mind without sounding cocky. He had made a whole business out of it. But he was even smarter when it came to his daughter's reactions.</p><p>He had dated plenty of women in the last couple of years. Daenerys had told him even before they first started dating that introducing multiple new people into her life might be confusing. And that was why Lyanna had reacted that way. Each person he had introduced the little girl to had gone away, someone she had grown at least a little bit of a connection with. He thought because she was so close with Daenerys this situation would be a different one, and she would click instantly, but instead, it seemed even worse. This was the most isolated he had ever seen her and he hated that it was because of their carelessness.</p><p>Lyanna hadn't spoken to him once last night. He had tried to tell her why they were together, what lead them to be together, that nothing's really changed except they kiss now. But he hadn't heard a peep out of his usually energetic-daughter. And that made him feel <em>awful.</em></p><p>He could only imagine how Daenerys must have felt. It wasn't her fault this had happened – it was a prime example of them not being aware of their bloody surroundings and getting lost in each other. He hadn't even been able to talk with her before leaving this morning to go to the office for a <em>special </em>reason.</p><p>When he got home, he'd make sure to bring back some form of food to make up for last night. He had wanted to bring her to bed a little bit after, make up for the shit show that was the party, treat her like a fucking queen like she was supposed to be treated, and then everything fell apart. Maybe somehow they'd be able to make up for it. But maybe they'd also need to look out for his little girl now.</p><p>Jon sighs as he looks over his papers, and suddenly hears a knock on the door. He straightens out his tie and pushes all those thoughts out of his head, before turning to the door. "Come in."</p><p>The door slowly opens and in walks the talk of the night from the party, Tyene. She seemed like she was measly put together – he didn't really blame her for that because he had called her in early on a Saturday morning – but that was really because he wanted to get his over with as soon as possible.</p><p>"Mr. Snow," she says quietly. "You called for me?"</p><p>"I did. Take a seat." He gestures to the chair that was in front of her, and she silently moves over to it, placing herself down. He stands up and walks over to some of the pictures in the room, trying to figure out the best way to start this out. "You understand, as my employee for nearly a year now…how much I value family time on the weekends, correct?'</p><p>She nods. "You always make time for it."</p><p>He hmms and turns back to her. "So you can probably assume that the <em>only </em>reason I'd bring someone in here today would be for an important clause, correct?"</p><p>Tyene nods once more.</p><p>"Good. Glad we have an understanding. Therefore, let's get this over and done with as soon as we can. Tyene, you're fired."</p><p>The woman's eyes widen as she suddenly stands. "No, you can't fi-"</p><p>"I <em>can't?</em>" he asks, his voice rising. "I am the <em>CEO </em>of this company, Tyene. I can do whatever the fuck I want." He didn't want to curse during this but each moment he looked at her, all he could remember was Dany's crying face from the previous night, and it just pissed him off more. "And honestly, I've been looking for a reason to do this for a long time! You've been lazy at work, you hardly show up for meetings, you regularly go out and go shopping or whatever when you're on <em>work time </em>– those are things that no degree can save, no matter how <em>talented </em>you might be. This has been a long time coming."</p><p>Tyene swallows, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as if she was looking for some type of answer before she finally speaks. "Look, if this is about Daenerys, I-"</p><p>"And that's <em>another thing,</em>" he hisses at her, his anger finally starting to show. "What makes you think you know what I want? As if I'm not a man who can control my own needs?"</p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>"No, you don't," he snaps, his hands hitting the desk hard as he leans forward near her. "You know <em>nothing </em>about me, or who I want to be with. I can't believe you would <em>speak </em>like that to my date. And not just to my date, but my fucking <em>girlfriend. </em>I don't give a shit about how much you have the hots for me – plenty of women fucking do around here, I'm not bloody blind. But I don't see them trying to sabotage <em>my happiness </em>for their own personal gain. That's a <em>horrible </em>thing to do. She was <em>sobbing </em>when I found her last night – what do you expect me to do with that? I can't allow anyone to hurt her – especially you."</p><p>He forcibly hands over her termination papers, and she eyes them with tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"I want all your things gone. I'll see you out personally. Have everything ready in an hour." Tyene numbly nods as she picks them up, heading towards the door. "Oh, wait." She silently turns her head to face him again. "How did you find out all that stuff about her? And you better tell me the truth."</p><p>Tyene sighs and glances away. "I don't know, Mr. Snow."</p><p>"You <em>don't know?!</em>"</p><p>"It's true!" she persists, turning to him. "Information got passed around like a game of telephone. I don't know where the source was…I only know what I heard from other people. They got it from an outside source…I didn't purposefully go out of my way to find out information about her…it just sort of got to me."</p><p>Jon tried to analyze her, see if there was any movement within her stance that could boldly tell she was a liar, but there seemed to be nothing. She wasn't shaking, her eyes were connected with his, no stutter and no rambling. It was true. She didn't know where the info had come from. Which meant his search for this perpetrator just got <em>a lot </em>harder.</p><p>"Very well," he mutters, leaning against his desk. "You're dismissed."</p><p>Tyene nods again and leaves without another word, leaving him alone in his office as the door closed. Jon sighs and glances at his phone, seeing a text from Dany.</p><p>'Just woke up. Everything okay?'</p><p>He feels himself smile slightly. Only her or Lyanna could make him feel better after this shit show he had just experienced.</p><p>'I'm fine. Just fired Tyene. Going to be home in a little bit.'</p><p>'Oh…was she upset?'</p><p>'Yeah, but I usually don't let that shit get to me. She hurt you. We can't let that happen.'</p><p>There wasn't another text for a couple of minutes as he goes to grab his things. Sooner or later he heard another ping and went to look.</p><p>'Well…she was kind of a bitch.' He snorts. It was always funny to hear Dany curse. He could almost see her face in his mind, hearing her say that word. Another text came in a moment later. 'Do you need me to make breakfast?'</p><p>'No, no, stay there and relax. I'll be home with some sandwiches in a little bit.'</p><p>With that, he lowers the phone into his pocket and lets out a sigh, glancing at the desk with a slight smile as he remembered the night before. Maybe he should bring Daenerys into the office more…as long as Tyene wasn't there.</p><hr/><p>She hadn't seen the little girl since coming out into the living room.</p><p>Daenerys had woken up, gotten tea once more, and left to relax and watch some of the weekend news while waiting for Lyanna and Jon. Her boyfriend would be coming home soon, but Lyanna had failed to make herself available to her. And that worried Daenerys. She had a feeling from the night before that speaking with her hadn't gone over super well, but she didn't think it was <em>this </em>bad.</p><p>But there was nothing she could do except wait for someone to come around. She hoped that Jon coming home might help with the little girl…she wished there was more she could help with, but for now, it was a waiting game to see how quickly she got used to the new information.</p><p>They had 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving' on the TV, while she was planning on what to make for their little feast coming up next Thursday. Jon would be taking the week off to relax, as for the first time in years, the Thanksgiving celebration was only a couple of days before December. She couldn't believe that Christmas was already here.</p><p>She had no idea what to get Jon. What did you get the man that already had <em>everything?</em></p><p>Lyanna she already had a couple of gifts in mind – a new pair of ballerina shoes, a collection of stuffies, some new books that she had been eyeing in school – but Jon was a mystery. That was something she'd really have to focus on.</p><p>It was crazy…Jon and she had only been together for a small amount of time but it already felt like forever. Was this what it was usually like with couples who were equal? Who genuinely cared about each other? This was nice…better than nice.</p><p>"…Dany?"</p><p>The little voice draws her attention away from the computer, and her eyes turn to where little Lyanna was standing. She was still in her PJ's and had her blankie around her shoulders. Ghost was sleeping – she was starting to notice he was more of a lap dog than a guard dog when there wasn't a threat around – but lifted his head to lick Lyanna's hand as she comes over.</p><p>"Can I talk to you?" she mumbles.</p><p>"Of course, sweetheart," she says softly, making space on the couch and watching as the little girl heaved herself up onto it. "What is it? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she says, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry I ran away."</p><p>"Lyanna, you don't need to apologize for that," Daenerys reassures her gently. "It was a lot of information to handle all at once…I don't blame you for that."</p><p>Lyanna nods silently but then looks up at her. "Daddy…used to date a lot of girls…and they'd all leave…I love my daddy but I don't want you to leave because you're dating daddy now…I don't want you to go…"</p><p>At this point, the little girl had tears in her eyes. Daenerys felt her heart collapse at the very sight. She didn't want to be the source of the girl's tears <em>ever. </em>She felt horrible for what she was feeling. God, how many women had Jon dated in the past for her to be this afraid of losing her? He had opened up to her about it but she had never thought of how it could have affected his daughter.</p><p>"Lyanna, please don't cry," she starts out softly. "There's no reason for you to cry."</p><p>"But…but you might…"</p><p>"There is <em>nothing </em>on this planet that could make me walk away from you, little one," she reassures her, resting her hands on top of the little girl's smaller palms, holding them as tightly as she could. "I love you with my whole heart…even if your daddy and I did break up, I'm sure we'd find a way to make it work for you. I care about you more than I've cared about any other little girl. And a little bit of kissing isn't going to get in the way of that."</p><p>Lyanna sniffles at her words, holding onto her hands. "So…so you're not going to leave me?" A tear slips out of the young girl's eye, trailing down her cheek.</p><p>"I could never," she whispers, pulling the girl into her arms and giving her the tightest hug she could imagine. "Who else would be my little baking assistant?" A little laugh leaves the girl's lips as she pulls away, and Daenerys wipes away the stray tear from her cheek, cupping her face in her hands. "You're stuck with my, Lyanna."</p><p>Lyanna giggles, holding her blankie tighter to her body. "If you and daddy are dating…does that mean you're going to come with us on family vacations?" Her eyes seemed to glow when she asked that. Daenerys didn't want to get the little girl's hopes up. Kids always seemed to jump to conclusions.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that," she chuckles lightly. "That's up to your father, but I will go with you as long as he lets me." Lyanna smiles as Daenerys pecks the top of her forehead. "Now are we good?" She gives her a short, glee-filled nod. "Good. Now, how about you and I plan out our little meal on Thursday? We have some desserts that need to be made."</p><p>Lyanna's eyes instantly widen with delight as she rolls over and settles on Daenerys' lap, before pointing to the screen. "Well, we <em>have </em>to have apple pie. And daddy's favorite is pumpkin pie! He always really likes that."</p><p>"Alrighty…apple pie, pumpkin pie," she mumbles, typing down as she spoke. "What else we got on the menu?"</p><p>At that moment, the door to the apartment was opened, and Daenerys turned her head to see Jon coming in with a bag of what seemed to be sandwiches in his hands. He turns to look at her and she instantly sees a smile come over his lips when he notices that Lyanna was on her lap. "Well, good morning," he chuckles.</p><p>"Daddy!" Lyanna jumps off of her – <em>nearly </em>knocking down her laptop but she quickly saves it – and runs into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jon lifts the girl up into his arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead before coming over with the sandwiches, dropping them on the table.</p><p>"How's my little girl today?" he asks her.</p><p>"Good! Dany is planning Thanksgiving – she's going to make all the desserts and it's going to be <em>so good!</em>"</p><p>"That sounds amazing," he says, lowering her back to the ground. "How about you go and get her the turkey craft that you did in school the other day and show her, hmm?"</p><p>"Oh yeah!" With that, Lyanna races off towards her bedroom, leaving both Jon and Daenerys behind in the main living area.</p><p>He comes over to her and takes a seat next to her on the couch. "Is everything okay now?" he asks, clearly surprised.</p><p>She nods. "She told me what she felt this morning…she's just scared of losing me, is all." Daenerys could see a different kind of emotion fill Jon's eyes when she mentions that – <em>shame. </em>But she reaches over and takes his hand in hers, holding it tightly. "Don't be like that. We've all dated people and left them."</p><p>"I know…I just feel awful for what she might have had to go through. I know she's been through a lot of people."</p><p>She sees him look to the ground, noticing how he didn't even bother to really get himself ready this morning. His hair still fell into his eyes. "Well," she murmurs, before placing her hand gently on his scruffy chin and tilting his head upwards to look at her. "I don't think she's going to have to experience that for a long time. I can promise you that."</p><p>He smiles at her words, one that was sweeter than chocolate, and he leans over, pressing his lips gently against her own. She responds to that with an arm wrapped around his neck. But before either of them could get carried away, there was a loud yell of, "<em>Daddy! I can't find it!</em>" coming from Lyanna's room.</p><p>Jon pulls away with a look of irritation, and Daenerys chuckles, breaking away from his embrace and grabbing her laptop once more. "Go. Your child beckons for you." His response was a roll of his eyes, but he stands up and does that sort of run/jog to get to her, exclaiming right back, "I'm coming!"</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head and snickers to herself, before her fingers return to her laptop, happy that it seemed life had returned to normal, at least for now.</p><hr/><p>The next couple of days pass by without much haste.</p><p>Lyanna sunk back into her normal self – if anything, she helped Dany out more whenever she was in the kitchen, or out running errands for their little dinner they would be having on Thursday. She was sweet, helpful, and energetic – exactly what she needed in a mini partner.</p><p>Jon had been working from home a little bit to spend more time with them but also 'make a buck,' in his words. Daenerys had enjoyed seeing him more during the day. She had come to realize how much her life really did revolve around this apartment. It was amazing that just one meeting in her boss' restaurant had led to all of this.</p><p>She wondered how Cersei was doing, honestly. As much as she had hated her former boss and everything she had done to make her life a living hell, she hoped that the restaurant was doing okay. She knew Margaery had quit not long after her because it wasn't fun anymore to work there without Dany, so she had no idea. Maybe she'd ask Jon at some point.</p><p>Now, Wednesday had come around. Daenerys remembered when she was younger how her mother would <em>always </em>bake everything the day before their big meal, and then cook for all of Thanksgiving afternoon. She'd had adopted that tradition into her own house, for the small meals she had made over the last couple of years, all the way to this year.</p><p>However, now it was late at night and her baking hands were tired, but she was still working on <em>one </em>last dessert – the <em>damn </em>pumpkin pie.</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't know how to make it – God only knew she had made <em>plenty </em>of pumpkin pies at this point and it should be textbook material for her. But for ages, she was having issues with the stove, and then the oven, so much so that it had pushed back her cooking time all the way to midnight.</p><p>So, when Jon had already tucked little Lyanna into bed and the sun was very much below the horizon, and the night sky was all that she saw, she was <em>still </em>baking.</p><p>At some point, Jon had come into the kitchen and locked the door behind him – he usually did that before any of them went to sleep, just for extra security. It seemed he had been in bed for a long time, as his hair was messy, but he didn't seem tired. "Daenerys, what on earth could you be doing that it requiring you to stay up <em>this </em>long?"</p><p>Daenerys sighs and focuses on the pumpkin pie, trying to get it still in its pan. "I promise I'll be in bed in a little bit. I'm just trying to get this perfect."</p><p>Jon sighs and comes around her, wrapping his arms along her waist from behind, resting his head on top of hers. "You know, you don't <em>need </em>to bake everything the day before. What makes you do that? It's not an issue."</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and pulls away for a moment, looking up at him. "When I was younger, my mother used to do that so she could focus on the turkey and the other food all day…I didn't want to stray from tradition, I suppose. And I know it's not going to be a big party and it's only going to be us and Robb with Marg – <em>still </em>can't believe that – I want to make it special."</p><p>Jon chuckles a bit and brings his hands up to her cheeks, cupping them gently. "Dany, I'm here to tell you first hand that no matter what, it isn't a big deal if you don't complete <em>one </em>dish compared to the <em>five </em>desserts you already have done. Come on, come to bed…I miss you."</p><p>She feels herself blush at his words, but she doesn't let that stray her. "Jon, I'm <em>nearly </em>done. I promise I'll be there soon."</p><p>Daenerys turns back around and doesn't hear him say anything for a moment. But, as soon as her hands start to focus on the pan once more, there were two hands that crept slowly down her waist, and before she even had <em>any </em>time to react, his fingers moved at a rapid pace, tickling her sides.</p><p>She gasps as she laughs, trying to stop herself from falling. He fucking <em>knew </em>she was ticklish. "Jon, stop!" she exclaims, her laughter seeping through. But he doesn't and continues to do so until she breaks free from his tyrant grip. However, the momentum seemed to be too much for her, and she trips and falls on her own two feet.</p><p>And like a cartoon, the unbaked pie falls from her hands, flips in the air, and lands squarely on her shirt, the contents within the dish spreading out all along her skin. She instantly sees Jon's look of horror but there was also a good amount of glee in his eyes too.</p><p>Her eyes narrow up at him. "Now look what you did!"</p><p>Jon snickers and reaches out to help her stand, but she rejects his hand and stands up herself, glaring at him. "Come on, Dany, it's just a pie."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's your favorite," she huffs, crossing her arms against her now ruined shirt. "At least that's what Lyanna told me."</p><p>Her boyfriend raises an eyebrow as he reaches over, grabbing her arm gently before pulling her towards him. "That <em>is </em>my favorite, yes, but pumpkin pie doesn't take that long to make, and trust me, I'd gladly trade it in to be with you tonight. However…this is sort of doing it for me."</p><p>Daenerys feels her mouth drop open, enough for flies to probably fly in there. "Me – covered in <em>pumpkin pie filling </em>– is doing it for you?"</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm weird," he chuckles before suddenly lifting her up onto the counter, a little gasp escaping her. "But what can I say? Something about my girlfriend acting like an adorable little monster while covered in pumpkin pie has me feeling some sort of way. Maybe I should just…lick it off of you?"</p><p>Her eyes narrow as his hands settle on either side of her body, trapping her. "Jon," she warns, but no more words could escape her when his lips landed on hers, hands gripping at her sides, a kiss so soft and warm but dangerous and rough that it had her own lips parting in a moan. It was amazing how with just a simple stroke she could go from being pissed at him to absolutely wanting <em>more.</em></p><p>However, she still couldn't get over the position they were in.</p><p>He lets go of her lips a moment later so she could breathe but doesn't give her any time to adjust as his own mouth descends down her neck. He plants wet kissed all along her skin, biting down gently each time, the movement causing her eyes to close and her fingernails to dig into his back. When he reaches her collarbone, she feels his tongue dart out and she realizes with a start he was doing <em>exactly </em>what he had said he would.</p><p>He was licking the fucking pumpkin pie filling <em>off of her.</em></p><p>"Now all we need is some whipped cream," he murmurs into her ear.</p><p>"My God, Jon," she chuckles softly as he leans back up, kissing her again. "What…about…Lyanna?" she asks in-between kisses, hands starting to tangle in his hair. He pulls away a moment later and nods towards the door.</p><p>"I locked it."</p><p>Daenerys tilts her head at him. "You <em>really </em>want to fuck me right here when we have your whole bed, bathroom and closet to do this in? Ghost is <em>literally </em>right over there."</p><p>She points to where his dog was sleeping on the couch. Jon glances over there and then nods his head from side to side before looking at her with a kind of soft grin on his face.</p><p>"True, true…alright, you win." He suddenly lifts her up and she gasps softly as he carried her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist while he moves towards the door, unlocking it in a quick motion before pushing it open with his back, Daenerys still in his arms. He carries her all the way to his bedroom, closes, and locks the door, before bringing her to the bathroom, dropping her lightly down on the marble floor. "Strip."</p><p>Her brow raises. "What? You want all this pumpkin shit on the floor?"</p><p>"No. I want to see my girlfriend naked and in the shower within the next minute or else you'll be punished," he warns her, to which her cheeks turn a dark red. "Now take off your clothes. I'll meet you in there."</p><p>He leaves the bathroom for a moment and she quickly peels off her soiled clothing, throwing them into the hamper that sat in the corner. She steps into his shower – a bloody <em>rainforest </em>shower he had, of course, because he just had to be <em>that </em>extra – and turns on the hot water, the steam building around her. Instantly, she tries to get the pumpkin pie out of her hair, but within seconds she feels two arms snake around her waist again – and this time, there was an added-on hardness that was pressed against her back.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed as he pushes her up gently against the glass, hands trailing down to where her clit was already throbbing with need. "You know, I'm quite sure the point of a shower is to get clean," she whispers.</p><p>"Dany, each time we come in here together, I'm pretty sure the main point is <em>not </em>to get clean," he murmurs to her before turning her around. "Shame though. I <em>really </em>wanted to eat that pumpkin pit off of you."</p><p>"<em>Raw?</em>!"</p><p>She sees even him laugh and turn red. "I told you when we first started dating, I have a lot of fantasies. At least I got to do a little bit of it." He suddenly pulls her up again and pins her against the glass wall. She realizes they only had a bit of the backlight from the floor that showed their faces, as well as the skyscrapers outside. The hot water pooling down on them only seemed to increase her need for him. "Think we <em>do </em>need to clean you up a little though…have some fun with it."</p><p>Before she could respond, he slips two fingers into her already wet cunt, all at once. She shivers and lets go of a moan, the back of her head hitting the glass panel behind her, her body arching, most likely leaving a mark. He rested another hand next to her head alongside the glass, before pushing another finger into her, his thumb starting to rub patterns along her clit.</p><p>He curled his fingers upwards within her, and she groaned, with lust invading her senses. Was there most likely still pumpkin on her? Yup. But she didn't care. She wanted him here and now. And as his thumb began moving in circles now against her clit, her eyes fluttered open, and the words were urgent from her lips. "Fuck me already, Jon."</p><p>He complied instantly to her demand. All at once, his fingers left her cunt and he grabbed a hold of his cock, leading it into her sex. She closed warmly and snuggly around him as he pushed himself in, stretching to make space. His head fell against her shoulder, gasping "oh fuck," as he fully seated himself inside of her. Her brow knit together and her lips part as she lets out a soft pleasurable whine, gripping onto him.</p><p>When he started to fuck her, she felt the world start to fall back to her, and all her stress seemed to melt away with the leftover filling that had traced onto her body. She was so far gone in her pleasure within her mind to truly care. Every stroke into her had her body clutching against him, wriggling to hold onto him as he moved.</p><p>His hands come up to wrap around her waist a little more snuggly now, trying to make sure that she was secure in his arms, but a sudden thought enters her mind. She reaches down and tries to stop his movements, and he looks at her in confusion. "What is it?" he asks, his voice breathless.</p><p>She bites her lip and then jumps down from his arms, before turning around and facing herself to him. "Fuck me from behind."</p><p>Daenerys could see his brow raises in surprise from the reflection in the glass. Truly since they had dated they had kept this mildly normal and vanilla – if not just for her to adjust to him and what he wanted and for her to grow. They hadn't done doggy style yet. But there was something that made her want it tonight, something that changed. She feels his hands sink around her hips, coming up behind her.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asks her, his voice laced with slight concern. "I don't want to do something you aren't ready for."</p><p>"I'm ready for it, I promise," she whispers to him, reaching over to take his hands and place them against her breasts. The simple movement urged him on as he pushed and pulled against them, the sensitive peaks already dying at the touch. "Now <em>fuck me.</em>"</p><p>"As you wish," he grunts. His hands move away from her breasts for a second only to position himself correctly behind her. One hand grips her hips, while the other takes his cock and he places it right at her entrance. "Tilt a little bit more…just like that," he breathes, pushing himself inside of her slowly. Her head drops as he fills her, stretching her again, this time seemingly deeper. "That good, baby?"</p><p>"<em>Fuck, </em>so good," she moans, before the hand that had held his cock reached down and pulled her wet hair up, causing her to gasp as he pulled her against him. His lips closed around hers again, a wet needing kiss that had her shaking.</p><p>"How do you want it?" he growls when he pulls away, her cunt throbbing.</p><p>Daenerys swallows as she reaches over, her hair freeing from his hands, her body craving his. "Hard. Fast."</p><p>She sees darkness come over his eyes once more and he pins her against the wall without warning, the sudden roughness sending another wave of pleasure through her body, completely enveloping him whole. And all at once she was at a loss for words as he grabbed a hold of her waist, leaned over her from behind, and started <em>ramming </em>into her cunt, the movement sending her legs nearly tumbling to the shower floor.</p><p>He fucked her with need, harshly and greedily, taking her for all that she was worth. She melted in between his hands and his chest, giving herself to every feeling. She could feel his balls slap against her ass as he fucked her, the sound of wet skin moving against each other echoing throughout the shower room laced with moans and groans and whimpers of desire.</p><p>"Fucking like that?" he snarls against her neck. "You like it when I fuck you like this?"</p><p>"Fuck, <em>yes," </em>she gasps as one of his hands start to trail down and rub at her clit.</p><p>"You want to come for me?" he whispers harshly against her ear, to which she nods quickly. "Fucking come for me then."</p><p>It didn't take long for her to get close, moaning louder, sort of terrified that she would wake other people but knew that the walls were sound-proof – Jon had made sure of that when he built the place, the cheeky fucker.</p><p>And it was at that moment when her hands gripped behind him, holding onto his strong arms to find <em>some</em> sort of support that he stroked into her at <em>just </em>the right angle, his member dragging itself across her nub, and she felt herself come with a loud and audible groan of pleasure. Her whole frame shivered as her orgasm rolled through her, her body thrashing against the glass.</p><p>It seemed that had set him off as well as he sped up, taking her as hard as he could one last time through strong jerks until he came, spilling himself inside of her deeply. She quivered around him, sore from her own climax, and he paused to breathe in, letting out a groan into her neck once he himself had come down.</p><p>The water seemed to grow so much louder as he slipped himself down. She could feel his seed dripping out of her cunt as he did, trailing into the water beneath them. Jon turns her around and kisses her, this time slow, genuinely full of sweetness and everything kind in this world. God, she could kiss him forever.</p><p>"You didn't need to do that," he murmurs to her when she pulls away. "I know that you are trying to take it slow."</p><p>"I know…but I want to be the best I can for you. And that was…amazing," she chuckles a little. "I think I'll start doing other things too…maybe using those handcuffs soon?"</p><p>A look of lust overcomes his eyes before he chuckles, shaking his head. "Don't give me ideas."</p><p>"I'm serious…if I didn't think I could handle you I wouldn't be here, now would I?" she asks him.</p><p>"Alright, sure…but let's get you cleaned up before I dirty you again. Handcuffs can wait for a little bit. You don't need to push yourself for me, Dany."</p><p>He pushes her gently under the water, washing her hair with his strong fingers, scraping them against her scalp. She had never known how lovely showering with someone could be until she met Jon. And as his hands start to trail down her skin again, he presses a gentle kiss to the back of her head.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, Dany," he murmurs, causing her to turn around to face him. "I know I have a lot but I don't want to…do something that might end badly."</p><p>Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek and she leans up, kissing him with a slow intensity that could rival those of the cliché romance movies that Marg watched. When she pulls back, she strokes his beard, smiling up at him. "You could never hurt me, Jon."</p><p>When she speaks that, he smiles down at her before pressing his lips against her own again, the shower pelting down on their bodies.</p><hr/><p>They had gotten out of the shower and gone to bed quickly after a second session – both of them just in the mood and feeling it. However, as soon as the sun began to rise, Daenerys felt herself waking up and grabbing for her pants and shirt to leave the room. She still had to bake the pie and redo it from last night, and a part of her was still worried about Lyanna seeing them together.</p><p>But instantly, as soon as her body sought to leave the bed, Jon reaches out and grabs her arm.</p><p>"Stay," he mumbles sleepily.</p><p>"Jon, what about-"</p><p>"Lyanna knows about us, Dany. If anything she probably wouldn't blink an eye now," he interrupts, his words a little more pronounced now as he pulls her back into the bed. "There's no reason for you to go. I want you here with me. Please, stay."</p><p>She feels herself bite her lip. Maybe there was another reason she was stopping herself from staying with him, that the moment she did everything felt so real and that they were <em>truly </em>together and not just roommates. But as she looked into his sleep-filled eyes, with his hair falling over them, his bedhead evident, she couldn't push herself to pull away.</p><p>So, she sinks back into the bed and gets wrapped up in his arms, pulling her against his chest. And as he does this, she realizes that there was no other place she would rather be than in Jon's arms.</p><p>He leans down and presses a sleepy kiss to her lips, one that instantly wakes her up a little more. But as soon as her hands start to explore and she feels him almost roll over onto her, there was a quick rapid-paced knocking at the door, following by the sounds of joy.</p><p>"The parade is starting, we have to go!" came Lyanna's little voice before she raced down the hallway. Jon feels himself groan as Daenerys pulls away.</p><p>"So much for early-morning cuddles," she jokes, grabbing at her shirt.</p><p>Jon reaches over and gently grabs her hand, causing her to turn to him. "In the future…stay with me. I don't like waking up without you."</p><p>Daenerys feels her cheeks blush at his gaze, the seriousness in his eyes playing games with her emotions. How had she gotten this man? She didn't know. But she found herself nodding, holding his hand tighter in her own. "Of course I'll stay," she whispers, before leaning over and kissing him gently.</p><p>"<em>GUYS!</em> <em>YOU'RE MISSING SNOOPY!</em>"</p><p>The two pull away with a laugh before Jon rolls his eyes, winks at Dany, before standing up and grabbing sweatpants and a shirt. And she snickers as he yells out into the wind, opening the door to race down the hall, "<em>No, not Snoopy!</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was sort of a combination of fluff, feels and filler lol I hope that the pumpkin pie thing was fall enough for all of you haha </p><p>Before anyone asks I'll say that my version of modern Westeros is like a combination of America (mainly NYC and the holidays because I'm from there lol) but also England, with Westeros names and everything. I didn't want to specify a specific place so I took bits and pieces from everywhere to make my own Westeros lol just imagine Thanksgiving in this as sort of a holiday where people just eat and thank each other for their families and there's football - no other meaning at all lmfao I just really like turkey.</p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought or what you want to happen, as your comments always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all. You've been so responsive so I want to thank you - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to stay updated on our crazy adventure and I will see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have a great day! </p><p>Next up: The Christmas season starts to come around, and Jon starts to realize something about Dany that he hadn't realized before.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Day In the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon takes his girl's out on a special Christmas date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! These last couple of weeks have been super busy lol I've been writing my other story a lot (the inspo-train just hasn't stopped lmfao) and working on applying to jobs/working from home in general so it's been hectic, but I finally sat my butt down to write the next chapter of our two little modern beans because you all have been requesting this like crazy haha so I hope i made my readers happy :)</p><p>This is PURE fluff so like be prepared - I just needed to write something nice and happy to get it out of my system before writing something the complete opposite for my other story lmfao I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the bright light hit his eyes, Jon woke up with a groan, but only then did he realize that it was snowing outside once he turned his head to look out the windows. No wonder it was brighter – the snow was making <em>everything </em>brighter.</p><p>The colder weather had begun to make its way into King's Landing recently, something that Jon had never been the biggest fan of. While he knew he had family in Winterfell that were <em>very </em>used to the cold, he didn't think he could ever get to that point. But, the one thing he <em>did </em>enjoy when the cold weather started to roll around was Christmas.</p><p>Many would assume for the gifts, and honestly, he couldn't care less about what people got him. He grew up with nothing – getting nothing on Christmas except a candy cane had been his prerogative for a long time. But, this year, it was different. Of course he still had his daughter to provide for which was something he always enjoyed seeing, but now, he had Dany. And honestly, he had his own struggles trying to figure out <em>exactly </em>what to get her.</p><p>You see, Daenerys was selfless. She was always thinking of the other person and never saying what <em>she </em>herself wants. Which leaves people like Jon wondering what the hell to get her when she gives absolutely no hints. But he supposed that was the fun of it all. Trying to guess what she would want in the meantime.</p><p>He turns in his bed and glances over at her sleeping form. She had been up late the night before, working on the final bits of her last paper for her classes, so he wasn't expecting her to wake up super quickly. He wondered what it would be like for her when she finally graduated. When all the work she had put in would work out for her. And if it didn't at first, he'd make sure it would.</p><p>Jon leans over and presses his lips against hers in a tender kiss, feeling a small smile form underneath when he pulls back. "Good morning," she mumbles.</p><p>He shakes his head. "No, no, stay asleep. I'm going to get up. You rest for now." She doesn't even fight him on that, and her eyes don't open. She turns to the side, burying her head in the pillow while he gets up, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, before heading out of the bedroom. Ever since Lyanna found out about them being together, the two of them had been sleeping much more often in his room.</p><p>Well, it wasn't just <em>much </em>more. It was every night.</p><p>But he couldn't help it. The moment he held Daenerys in his arms, everything always felt so…right. He couldn't describe it. She was so warm and loving and it made him feel so many things that he didn't even think were possible. For the first time in forever, he was actually <em>dreaming </em>about a future with a girl. And that was something that hadn't happened since he was a child.</p><p>He smiles lightly as he comes into the kitchen, hearing cartoons on the TV. "Well, look who's up and at 'em," he states, seeing Lyanna's little head turn towards him. She smiles as she jumps up from the couch and runs over to him, hugging him good morning. "What're you watching? Anything good?" he asks.</p><p>Lyanna shrugs. "Everyone's showing Christmas cartoons and commercials." She glances outside at the snow. "When are we going to do all that? It's been weeks since Thanksgiving and I want to get a tree!"</p><p>Jon feels himself sigh. Lyanna may be a sweet girl but when she wanted he knew she was the princess of pressure. "Can you stay quiet, my little one?" he asks her, to which she nods. "Truth be told, I wanted to wait until Dany was done for the semester. Now that she's finished, I have a whole day planned." Her eyes widen in shock and delight. "But keep it a secret!" he whispers fiercely, although his tone was playful.</p><p>She brings her hands up to her lips, mocking a zipper before running back down the hallway into her bedroom. Jon chuckles before turning back to the stove, cracking some eggs and cooking some bacon as quickly as he could, the smell tingling against his nostrils. But this wasn't for him.</p><p>When he was finished, he found his way back towards the bedroom, hearing a sleepy moan. He quietly opens the door with the plate of food in his hands and sees Daenerys' eyes open sleepily from where she laid, stretching her arms. When she finally sees him, she sees a smile come over her lips and she chuckles as he walks over to the bed.</p><p>"Good morning, beautiful," he murmurs, before leaning down and pecking her lips. When he pulls away, she smiles.</p><p>"Good morning to you too," she whispers before her eyes travel to the plate of food that sat in his hands. "You made me breakfast in bed?"</p><p>"Well, I knew you were up late last night with your thesis. Thought I could treat my favorite girl to something good – nowhere near as good as your cooking though," he comments, seeing her smile as she takes the plate from him.</p><p>Her fingers quickly cut into the food. "You didn't have to do that for me, Jon. This is great. Thank you." She pulls a bite of the egg and the bacon into her mouth at once and a small moan releases. "You know what, you're good at this. Maybe I should give you lessons."</p><p>Jon snorts and shakes his head. "I think I'll stick to my business," he chuckles before wrapping an arm around her. "However, you are going to need your energy for the day."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow in response. "What are you planning now? I swear to god if it's another one of those shopping sprees I'm going to kill you."</p><p>Jon laughs and shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. But it will be fun. And something you have told me you've wanted to do for a long time. Well, both you <em>and </em>Lyanna, really." Her brow furrows, clearly questioning him, and he chuckles. "How does…decorating sound?"</p><p>She instantly sits up. "We're finally going to do that?!"</p><p>She had been begging him to do so for weeks but didn't want to do it without him. Now that he had some days off, and she was done with her semester, he had been wanting to please her to her heart's content. "And…" he chuckles at her instant response. "We're going to go out and cut down a tree." Her eyes widen even more. "And to please Lyanna, we're going to make a gingerbread house."</p><p>"Ah, fuck <em>yes!</em>" she whispers, raising her hands in the air in celebration. "It's about bloody time."</p><p>Jon snorts as soon as she devours the drink he had brought her. "I told you, you'd need the energy for today."</p><p>Daenerys smiles and reaches over, taking his hands in hers. "Sorry. Just excited." She glances away. "I, uh…never really decorated when I was with Daario. I've been Christmas-deprived for years now."</p><p>"Well, that'll never happen again," he promises her, before leaning in and giving her a gentle peck on her lips. "And don't apologize. I understand. I want to make sure this is the best Christmas ever for you." Her cheeks turn a light red when he says that, and he wraps an arm around her, pulling her close and kissing her again.</p><p>Her arms wrap around his neck as he pulls her into his lap, fingers running through her messy bed head. It was astounding that even just <em>waking up, </em>Daenerys still found a way to look absolutely beautiful. So much so that he was thinking about that door that was opening right now.</p><p>"Dany," he grunts a second later when their kissing halts. "I, uh…I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>Her brow furrows. "What is it? Did I do something wrong while kissing?"</p><p>"Oh, gods no, you're still just as great as ever," Jon reassures her, chuckling at her rosy red cheeks. "I actually wanted to ask you about possibly…moving your things in here."</p><p>Her brow furrows in surprised confusion. "I thought you…liked your space and all that."</p><p>"I mean, I…I do, but if I wanted space I could just go to my office or whatever, and either way I…I find myself wanting you in here way more than I normally would." He brings his hands up to her cheek, stroking softly. "You bring out the best in me and honestly, waking up to you is one of the few pleasures I get every day."</p><p>"Oh, Jon…" she murmurs.</p><p>"I'm serious," he chuckles softly, taking her hand in his. "And I mean, if you <em>want </em>to stay in your room, that's alright with me too, but since you've been sleeping in here a lot more often and have been…waking up with me I thought that maybe having your clothes or some things in here might…do you well?" He glances away and sighs. "I don't know, maybe I sound out of my head."</p><p>"No, no, you don't," she instantly states, shaking her head. "Trust me, I…I want that."</p><p>He looks at her with a smile, his hope returning to his eyes. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes." She bites her lip and glances at the bed. "I could bring in some clothes and toiletries and…maybe start taking more showers together?"</p><p>"I'd love that," he says, pushing her back down to the bed. She giggles at his enthusiasm and wraps her arms around him once more before his lips settle squarely back on hers again. The kiss starts to evolve into something more once her fingers begin to run through his hair, pulling at the strands gently.</p><p>He could feel himself growing hard under her touch and thinks <em>maybe </em>their little adventure could be put off for a little bit. When he goes to nibble against her neck, however, there was a solid *<em>knock, knock, knock* </em>on the outside of the door, followed by a loud, "Stop your cooties!"</p><p>Jon instantly pulls back and Daenerys brings a hand to her mouth, holding in a laugh. Lyanna stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at him.</p><p>"I thought we had a day planned! Not kissing Dany."</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes before standing up, being discreet about adjusting himself before facing his daughter. "We <em>do. </em>But <em>you </em>aren't ready yet."</p><p>"<em>Me?!</em>"</p><p>"Do you see the snow out there? You go out in just a jacket you're going to turn into the Grinch!" Her eyes widen at that and he shoves her gently away from the door. "Go get into warmer clothes and Dany and I will be out in a quick second. Meet us at the door!"</p><p>"Okay, okay!" And with that, his little girl races back to her room and he closes the door in victory.</p><p>He turns back to Daenerys, who had stood up from the bed. "Ah. Ever the father you are." She leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips, but he instantly pulls her up and places her against the dresser. Her eyes widen at his movement as he turns to lock the door. "<em>Jon. </em>Your<em> daughter </em>was<em> right <strong>there.</strong>"</em></p><p>"And now she's in her room," Jon comments quietly. She doesn't look convinced. "Trust me, Dany. She takes <em>forever </em>to pick out clothes. She's a kid. You've seen this, haven't you?" After a moment, she sheepishly nods. "We have some time…why not make use of it?" His hands start to trail up her side and she bites her lip, glancing at the door.</p><p>After a moment, she nods quickly. "Fine…but make it quick. Let's not give her trauma, please."</p><p>Jon smirks at her words. "Fine with me," he murmurs before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own once more. She moans against him and snakes her legs around him, pulling him close in-between them. His hands push up her nightshirt, exposing her flush breasts to him before he moves his lips away from hers and leans down, taking a nipple into her mouth.</p><p>"Fuck," she gasps, fingers tangling into his raven dark curls as his tongue licked around the hardened pebble, savoring the feel of her shaking in his arms. He moved his tongue to the other one after a moment while his other hand started to snake down her pants.</p><p>He chuckles darkly the moment he feels her cunt. "God, Dany. You're fucking <em>soaking,</em>" he growls against her ear. "You want me, baby?"</p><p>"Yes," she breathes heavily, looking up at him.</p><p>"You're gonna have to beg for it," he continues to snarl against her ear, while his hand started to pull down his pants. He could feel her nails dig into his arms. "Come on, baby, <em>beg me.</em>"</p><p>"Fuck, Jon, <em>please," </em>she whispers to him, eyes shut as his finger starts to do small circles around her clit. His other hand pulls his hardened length out. He pushes her underwear to the side. "I want it hard and fast, <em>please.</em>"</p><p>He doesn't give her any time to say anything else because he slams himself into her as quickly as possible. He brings a hand up to muffle her mouth as a moan a little <em>bit </em>too loud for his comfort came out – didn't need Lyanna sneaking in on them like this. And he goes as fast and hard as she wanted, making sure to go as deep as he could with each stroke that he did.</p><p>He hikes her legs up onto his shoulders at a certain point, getting at an angle that allowed him to go deeper. Her head hits back against the wall, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. "Fu-yes, Jon, just like <em>that.</em>"</p><p>His hands start to grip at her arms and keep her in place, speeding up his pace. One of his hands then moves and races down, circling her clit at a rapid pace. She bites her lip so hard she nearly bleeds as she lets out a muffled groan of pleasure when her cunt tightens around him. She comes quickly after that, body quivering from her orgasm, sending her off to some other plane of existence.</p><p>Jon thrusts a couple more times after that, losing his steady pace before he lets go of everything, coming with a grunt against her neck. He breathes heavily, holding her close to him. "<em>Fuck, </em>Dany," he chuckles a bit, before lowering her to the ground. She stands a bit shakily but smiles all the same. "We need to do more of those."</p><p>Dany rolls her eyes. "I like it when you take your time with me, though." She grabs her shirt he had thrown into the floor and smiles a bit. "Besides, I like to make <em>you </em>beg for it, occasionally."</p><p>Jon's brow raises, but before he could say anything, she was off in his bathroom, taking a shower. He shakes his head and smiles a bit, before grabbing his own pants. She was going to be the death of him, that was for sure.</p><hr/><p>Once Jon and Dany had recovered from their little <em>break </em>and had gotten ready to go out with Lyanna, they drove for a good amount of time out of the city. Jon had told Daenerys to close her eyes when they were getting close to where they were going, and she had rolled them at first but done as he said.</p><p>Lyanna knew where they were going and she was excited – clearly, as he had been doing with her every year. But something just felt more…complete this time around. Dany made him feel complete.</p><p>A part of him was still trying to track down exactly who spoke to Tyene about Daenerys. He had been trying to investigate for gods knew how long now. But, even so, it was nice to forget about the craziness that was constantly outside their doors and just be together as a family.</p><p>When they did arrive, he guided her out of the car, watching as Lyanna started to race off towards the trees. "Don't go too far!" he yells at her.</p><p>"I won't!"</p><p>Jon turns back to Daenerys, who still had her hands over her eyes. "Can I look now?" she chuckles lightly. He smiles and then moves her hands away, seeing that her eyes were still shut. He presses his hands against her waist before nodding.</p><p>"Alright…now."</p><p>She quickly opens her eyes and she stares in shock, bringing a hand to her mouth. There were <em>thousands </em>of pine trees all around them, waiting to be cut down, some small and some big. Most of which were covered in snow from the recent snowfall, but it seemed to make the magic all the brighter. There was a sign that said 'Baratheon Tree Farm' in the distance, covered in Christmas lights.</p><p>"Oh, this is beautiful," Daenerys whispers before turning to him. "Do you always come here?"</p><p>He takes her hand, nodding. "We do, at least since Lyanna could walk. She's been picking out the tree the last two years, however – hard to convince her of a different one." Daenerys laughs.</p><p>"That sounds like her. There's so <em>many.</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, Gendry takes care of his farm, that's for sure." He looks back over at her. "Usually the Baratheon's are really involved with business but Gendry took a different turn and decided to go out to the country. Live out his life. My cousin back home, Arya, has a thing with him – he owes me favors every year for a free tree."</p><p>Dany's brow raises. "And why is that?"</p><p>"Because I set the two of them up after he complained to me about it for <em>years. </em>When I did, he was forever happy – at least he better be. Told him the only way I will is that he gives me the trees – plus some free hot chocolate for the little one. They've been going for some time now so turns out, my investment paid well."</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head. "Life is always an investment with you, isn't it?"</p><p>"Well, I invested my time with you, and look where we are now." He leans down and kisses her gently. "It was the best investment of a lifetime."</p><p>She blushes at his comment. Lyanna comes up to them at this moment. "I think I found the best tree!" she quickly says, before pulling on Dany's arm. "Come on, you have to see!"</p><p>Daenerys chuckles and nods. "Alright, alright, we're coming."</p><hr/><p>She brings them to a tree that was far in the back. How she had gotten there so quickly while he and Dany had been talking was beyond Jon, but it was there and ready for the cutting. With how serious Lyanna was with these tree-pickings, he was inclined to go with the first one she had.</p><p>However, Daenerys had something else to say about it.</p><p>"I think this could be better," she admits honestly.</p><p>Lyanna's brow had furrowed up at her. "Really? How?"</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip and steps forward a bit, looking through the trees. "While that was is tall, I think we could use one that's a bit…fuller. There needs to be more branches for leaves. Like…oh!" She walks over to the girl and heaves her up, trying to get her to see a better view. Lyanna giggles as she does so, and she brings her towards the end of the row. "Like this one."</p><p>Jon follows their gaze, looking at the tree. Daenerys had picked out. She was right. While the other one was particularly taller, this one felt like it had more life. The branches seemed greener and the stem rooter. Lyanna smiled brightly at it as Daenerys let her feel the top branches, sturdy and strong.</p><p>"It looks perfect," Lyanna whispers before Dany lowers her to the ground, back into the snow. "I think this might be the one, daddy." She looks back up at Jon. "Can we cut this one? Or get Gendry to cut it?"</p><p>"I think this would be perfect. How about you run into the shop and grab him?" Jon suggests to her. Lyanna nods and races off, leaving the two of them alone. Once she was gone, he raises an eyebrow at her. "You really do know how to pick these out well, huh? I only ever went with what she wanted."</p><p>Daenerys shrugs a bit, sighing. "When I was younger, I always used to go out tree shopping with my mother. She'd always go for the ones that had the fullest branches. For a while, I went against her because I wanted to give the tinier trees a chance. Even now I'd still buy them to fill them up with ornaments."</p><p>Jon smiles a bit, taking her hand in his. "That sounds like you. You want to give them all a chance."</p><p>"I do. It's embarrassing," she snickers before shaking her head.</p><p>"No, it's not. I think it's perfectly you." He squeezes her hand before sighing. "Must say, though. I'm having trouble trying to figure out exactly what to get a certain someone for Christmas." He looks back at her, seeing her brow raise. "My little girl gives me a list but the other woman in my life seems to be a mystery."</p><p>Dany rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Jon. You being there for me has been the greatest gift this year. I don't need anything else."</p><p>"But if you co-"</p><p>"I <em>don't.</em>" She comes up to him and rests her hands against his chest. "Truly. I don't think I've been this happy in…I don't know how long. And it's because of you and her. Being able to…be with you has been one of the greatest joys of my life." She leans up and presses her lips against his, and he smiles against them. When she pulls away, she nuzzles her nose against his own. "So don't get my <em>anything</em>."</p><p>He nods. Well, of course, he didn't mean it. He would most <em>definitely </em>get her something. But to make her happy, he'd say no for now. "Alright, fine…as long as I can get more of those kisses."</p><p>"Oh, what, these?" With that, she starts to peck his face all over. Jon rolls his eyes and laughs while she attacks, but before he could speak, there was a cough from behind them. The two separate to see a man with his ax in his hand, looking at the two expectantly. Jon clears his throat and steps away from a snickering Dany.</p><p>"Gendry."</p><p>The man shakes his head and chuckles. "Jon. Good to see you too."</p><hr/><p>"So," Gendry states, handing him a mug of hot chocolate. "You gonna tell me about the girl?"</p><p>Jon was watching from a distance as both Lyanna and Daenerys looked at ornaments, their mugs of hot chocolate in their own hands. The tree was tied up and now all they needed was to go home. But Dany had been so attracted to the things Gendry had in his shop and they just <em>had </em>to stay.</p><p>Not only that, but the hot chocolate was bloody delicious. He wished he knew the recipe.</p><p>"I've been with her for a little bit," Jon says honestly, looking over at him. "She started out as a personal chef to Lyanna for when I was home and feelings…came along. She's been a light in the apartment ever since she arrived."</p><p>"Well, must say, you're a lucky man. She's beautiful." Jon raises an eyebrow at him. Gendry shrugs. "Just because I'm in love with your cousin doesn't mean I can't admire the beauty of another woman. She <em>is. </em>Not as beautiful as Arya but still."</p><p>Jon rolls his eyes but smiles. He was glad to see Gendry still fawning over his little cousin, even now all these years later. "She is, indeed."</p><p>"And, she seems to be a good influence on you, I've noticed."</p><p>Jon's brow furrows as he turns to look at him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Gendry chuckles and shakes his head. "What I mean is that I have seen you come to this farm a couple of times, my man. And I have <em>never </em>seen you smile the way that you did today when she was kissing you. Now <em>that </em>is the smile of a man in love."</p><p>Jon feels himself still slightly before glancing away. He hadn't said that to her yet. A part of him was almost afraid of the word. Every time he had gotten close to it, the person had disappeared. And he…he didn't want Dany to leave. He didn't want something to happen to them. But the more he thought about it, Gendry was right.</p><p>He <em>had never </em>felt this happy before. Not with Ygritte. Not with any other woman. Daenerys was…something else. Entirely.</p><p>"Look, I don't mean to put you on the spot," Gendry states once he sees the state of Jon's frozen stare, which breaks him out of his stupor. "I'm just saying I think she's good for you, man. You need someone like her." He leans forward close. "Besides, your little girl has been picking out the <em>worst </em>trees. She needs a woman that's got a head on her shoulders to help her."</p><p>Jon snorts and shakes his head. "They haven't been <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>"<em>Oh, yes they have.</em>"</p><p>Jon responds to that with a chuckle before leaning against the counter, watching as Gendry restocked the shelves. "So you coming to the big get-together this year again?" Jon asks him. "Up in Winterfell?"</p><p>"Indeed, I am. And, uh…planning on doing something, too." He moves under the desk and then pulls something out. Jon instantly knows what it is. An engagement ring. "Popping the big one to her there."</p><p>"Fuck, congrats!" Jon chuckles brightly, patting him on the back. "It's about time, honestly."</p><p>Gendry smiles and nods, lowering it down. "I hope she says yes. She has a thousand reasons not to, maybe one of those can cancel out." He looks back at Jon and then nods towards where Daenerys was with Lyanna. "Are you going to be bringing her along?"</p><p>Jon looks back over at her, seeing her picking up an ornament with sparkly red bits on the end, in the shape of a snowflake. "I…haven't thought about it. Honestly, I've been so preoccupied with everything else that it slipped my mind." He looks back over at him. "Suppose I'm going to have to do that soon, though, aren't I?"</p><p>"Would probably be smart, yeah."</p><p>Jon chuckles before turning back to his girl's, but this time he sees Lyanna running towards him with possibly <em>tens </em>of ornaments in her hands. "Daddy, can we get all of these?!" He looks over at Daenerys, who shrugs her shoulders. He narrows his eyes at her, almost playfully. She had <em>inspired </em>this.</p><p>But, there wasn't anything he could do now. "Sure we can."</p><p>To which Lyanna jumped for joy.</p><hr/><p>The ride back to the city and to the apartment had been filled with Christmas carols. When they arrived, Jon and Dany had made quick use of the tree, position it up in a tree holder, before starting to decorate with little Lyanna at their sides. Jon would watch as Daenerys would help the girl up to bring the lights to the tippy top of the tree, as well as the garland.</p><p>Carols would play over the radio, and Lyanna would dance as she hung up ornaments on the lower leaves while Dany and Jon focused on the ones that were higher above. Daenerys had apparently even gotten an ornament that was shaped like mistletoe. To which, Jon had given her a kiss the moment he saw it.</p><p>Once the tree was lit, he had turned on their little fireplace in the living room and joined Daenerys in the kitchen when she had started cooking the gingerbread for the house they would make. She had told Lyanna that it would be a little bit of time before it was ready, so she went off to the living room to watch <em>The Polar Express, </em>gladly munching on the small treats she had picked up on the way from the local sweet shop. The dark chocolate-covered Oreos were his little girl's favorite.</p><p>He only hoped she wasn't up all night from a sugar rush.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jon had sat in the kitchen with Dany, smelling the gingerbread with a suppressed moan. "God, that smells amazing."</p><p>"I know my stuff with gingerbread," Daenerys states with a smile. "One of the first things I learned to bake."</p><p>"Well, it already looks good and it's not even baked." She rolls her eyes as she places it into the over, turning to him once her mitts were off.</p><p>"You're only saying that because-"</p><p>"I'm saying that because you're a great chef, <em>and</em> because I'm with you. Double the victory." <em>The Christmas Song </em>starts to play over the radio. Jon hops off the counter and holds out his hand to her. "May I?" Daenerys looks at him in surprise. "What? We have some time. Might as well have fun with it."</p><p>She gingerly takes his hand with a smile. "I'll <em>gladly </em>have fun with it."</p><p>He spins her into her gently, taking his girl close in his arms. She smiles as she rests her hands against his chest, swaying softly to the music. After a moment, he speaks. "So, uh…there's this thing my family does each year for Christmas…sort of a get-together for the holidays, up at Winterfell. I was wondering if you…wanted to come? You could meet my family and my mother for the first time."</p><p>Jon waits for a moment, watching her reaction, but when he didn't see fear or shock, he felt his nerves go down slightly. "That sounds wonderful. I'd love to go…but am I going to have to impress them with my cooking?"</p><p>He chuckles lightly. "Well…I <em>have </em>been talking you up."</p><p>"Great. Now I'm nervous."</p><p>He laughs, feeling her chuckle – albeit nervously – against his chest. "Don't worry. I'm sure whatever you want to make for them will knock the socks off of their feet."</p><p>Daenerys smiles after a moment. He takes her and spins her around again, seeing her giggle. Her laugh was one of the few things in this world that he was sure could cure cancer. They needed to test it somehow. Or he could selfish and keep it all to himself and Lyanna.</p><p>And at seeing her smile, he decided on the latter.</p><p>"This used to be my <em>favorite </em>song," she whispers. He could see tears threaten to come from her eyes as she blinked them away. "I…used to sing this with my mother." She sighs and glances away. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining this moment."</p><p>"No, no." He tilts her head up, seeing a tear escape. He wipes it with the pad of his thumb, gently away, letting his hand rest on her soft skin, cupping her cheek. "Don't be ashamed. It's traditions. Memories. It's the way we remember the ones before us. And I'm sure from somewhere up above us she's looking down, smiling at you continuing them. Making gingerbread, picking out trees, singing these songs…she would be so proud of you."</p><p>Two more tears escape. He kisses both of them away before resting his forehead against her own.</p><p>"Besides…I've always been a fan of turning old traditions into new ones. And I think we can make this tradition into our own."</p><p>She bites her lip as she looks up at him. "Does that mean you'll keep me, Jon Snow?"</p><p>"Oh, Dany…I plan to keep you for a <em>long </em>time," he whispers softly, before pressing his lips against hers. She returns it willingly, humming against him. When he pulls away, she rests her head on his shoulder, listening to the song as it winded down.</p><p>And then, just as the last notes began to play, Jon realized it. With her in his arms, the world seemed so right, and everything came to a halt as four words passed by his mind, ever so quickly. But ever so true.</p><p>'<em>I <strong>do </strong>love her.</em>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean it was a matter of time, we all love Dany XD</p><p>If you guys are interested, I have another story up called 'From Fire, We Shall Rise' and it's a retelling from season five onward of Game of Thrones because why not lol it's been getting a lot of traction as of lately surprisingly even though I still don't think I'm good at this but thank you all for being so unbelievably supportive. Ya'll make a girl want to cry tears of joy :') So if you want another GOT Jonerys story go and check that one out if you want to :)</p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as many of you have been requesting the next chapter of this tale and I'd love to hear what your thoughts are. You all always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you so thank you so much - you're all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to join us on our little story and I'll see all of you later! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all have an awesome day! </p><p>Next up: Jon, Dany and Lyanna make the trip up to Winterfell to finally meet his family, as well as discover something new about themselves in the process.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys meets the Starks, has some fun, and gets one of the best gifts she could ever receive on Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up peeps? Been a while since I've updated this cutie but I thought I would give you all a little early holiday present for all my Jonerys fans out there. Thank you all so much for your response on the last chapter. It's your comments that motivated me to write this and get this out so thank you all for being so awesome. I made this chapter extra long for you because of the way, so thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good god, she was <em>nervous.</em></p><p>The plane-ride over itself had been a fever trip, but once she, Jon, and Lyanna had stepped into the car that would take them to Winterfell – and the Stark manor – she felt herself freeze up and her leg begin to shake uncontrollably. Lyanna, as pleasantly unaware as the little sweetheart was, was staring outside at the snow, but she could see Jon's eyes on her all the while there.</p><p>"What are you so nervous for?" he chuckles a bit after a moment.</p><p>Daenerys sighs as she looks up at him. "Just…everything. This is the first time I'm meeting more than just your brother, Robb, and I…I don't know what to expect." She glances at the ground. "I'm not really used to this kind of stuff. You know that."</p><p>Jon smiles a bit at her words and squeezes her hands. "Dany, you have <em>nothing </em>to be nervous about. I talked you up to everyone. They're all excited to meet you."</p><p>"That only makes me <em>more </em>nervous."</p><p>She sees Jon roll his eyes at her words and bite his lip. "Alright, if you want I can give you a breakdown of each person so you <em>know </em>what to expect. Would that work?" Daenerys was silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright. My uncle is a simple man – he likes football and beer. If you talk with him about <em>any </em>of the most recent games, you'll instantly be in his book of favors. My aunt is a bit of a strict woman, but one of her favorite things to talk about is cooking – something I'm sure both of you have in common. Sansa is nice to an extent – she's the more proper person in the family, but once you get to know her she lets loose. Arya is the exact opposite. As long as you don't piss her off, she'll welcome you with open arms. The two boys are people you don't really need to worry about. All they really do is play videogames on most days."</p><p>Daenerys laughs and nods her head. "Alright…what about your mother?"</p><p>"Again, super simple. Loves cooking, sweet, can talk with you really about anything. <em>Oh, </em>she also loves to read, so maybe talk about your book with her. She'll really find that fascinating. My family isn't hard to please as successful as they are." Daenerys slowly nods as she feels Jon's hand come over hers. "Really. You don't need to be as nervous as you are. The family is going to love you." He brings the hand to his lips, giving a soft kiss on top of her fingers. "Trust me."</p><p>Daenerys looks into his eyes, seeing nothing but the truth in the way of which he spoke, and felt herself sigh softly. It was true. It was hard not to believe Jon with how much she trusted him. It was almost crazy, how quickly she had fallen for him in the short frame they had <em>actually </em>been together. She supposed that just came when you learned to really love someone.</p><p>Love. That was something she had been tossing and turning with at sleep at night. They hadn't said the words to each other yet, and while a part of her mouth wanted to open every single time they had sex or did anything together, and wanted to say it, she just couldn't for fear of scaring him off. Jon had been with so many women and she didn't want her to be on that list…keeping it to herself, for now, was the best way of dealing with this.</p><p>"Look at that!" came a little voice, interrupting her thoughts. Daenerys looks the way that little Lyanna was pointing at, and she feels herself gulp. In the distance, she could see the manor, a beautiful one that seemed to spread for acres, evergreen plants all around it, snow settling on the roof.</p><p>She looks at Jon, who mouths at her 'relax,' and he squeezes her hand in his. The cab driver pulls up to the driveway – gods, it seemed to go on for ages – and stops right near the front. Instantly she sees the door open, and a tall man with long-ish hair steps out, smiling at Jon. "There's my nephew!"</p><p>Ah, that must be the uncle. Daenerys watched as Jon stepped out first, closing the door behind him while embracing his uncle tightly. Jon had told her that his uncle had worked in stocks, of some sort, and had done so when he was younger, hence why they could live in money now. He had wanted to help his sister when she was down on her luck but had no way of getting money to her back then. Now, he makes sure to take care of her, the best that he could with the resources he had. It was sweet to hear stories about him.</p><p>Jon turns to the car and opens the door for her and Lyanna. The little girl runs out and embraces Ned tightly, who laughs as he lifts her up. Jon holds Dany's hand as he leads her out of the car. "There's someone I've wanted you to meet for some time," Jon says, as Ned turns to him, placing Lyanna back onto the floor. "Uncle, this is Daenerys Targaryen, my girlfriend."</p><p>Her palms felt sweaty, but instead of the piercing glance she might have been expecting, Ned reaches out and takes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Daenerys. I've heard much about you and your family."</p><p>She feels herself sheepishly smile. "I'm sure you have…I'm not really <em>like </em>them."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. I know the stories. I'm not saying you are at all. They're all a bunch of dicks." Her brow raises in surprise. "But Jon says you're the best woman he has ever had the chance of being with so clearly you are doing something better than your family."</p><p>"<em>Uncle." </em>Jon had hissed at him.</p><p>"What?" Ned chuckles before looking back at her. "The rest of the family is here. Arya and Sansa are out on the porch. Catelyn and Lyanna are working on food for everyone once they show. Robb is still on his way with some lady-friend of his, apparently too."</p><p>"Is anyone surprised?" Jon mutters. "He brings a new one every year."</p><p>"But apparently, this one is the 'real deal.' His words, not mine." Ned looks down at Lyanna and smiles at her. "How about we go and make some cookies with your grandma, huh?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Good," Ned chuckles before taking Lyanna's hand, guiding her inside. Once they were within the doors, Daenerys sees Jon sigh and his head lower, almost ashamed.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. He can be a little…blunt."</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head, chuckling a bit. "Honestly, I like that. Better to tell people what you think of them rather than not." She takes his hand in hers and raises a brow. "The best woman you've ever had, huh?" His cheeks turn a dark red behind his beard and she snickers. "Don't worry, I won't tell your secret." She leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips, one that he gladly returns before wrapping an arm around her waist. When she pulls away, she nuzzles her nose against his. "How about we head in? I'm starving for some food."</p><p>Jon smiles and nods. "I think that's a good idea."</p><hr/><p>The manor was fucking <em>stunning. </em>Every single wall seemed to be painted in marble, with beautiful art pieces and furniture that she didn't even want to know the prices for. But what really stood out to her was the <em>kitchen. </em>Obviously, Jon's in his apartment was reasonably sized for how big his apartment was, but this one was just <em>huge. </em>So much so that there were multiple fridges and a whole entire dining room table in there as well.</p><p>Jon had said that he could get a house like this but preferred the city. To an extent, she did too. But there was no denying that it was beautiful.</p><p>She hadn't been able to see the kitchen all that much though because Jon had shown her around the rest of the house, including to the room where they'd be staying. One that had a fantastic four-post bed with a canopy that overlooked the scenery in the distance. This place felt like Jon's apartment on steroids.</p><p>He had said that he needed to talk with his mother before everything, so he left her to roam around the house a bit once her stuff was put away. As she walked around, her eyes were drawn to every room, nook, and cranny that she could see, until she found herself heading towards the backyard. From the window, she could see that two women stood out there, one that was shorter and had brown hair up in a bun, while the other had a glass of wine in her hands, red hair that reminded her of the leaves of fall, and a stunning dress on her body. Dany quietly steps out, and the two girls look up as soon as she does.</p><p>Instantly, the younger girl smiles. "There she is." Daenerys walks over to where they stood and she handed her what seemed to be her own glass of wine. "You must be Daenerys. Gods, my cousin has talked so much about you. Is it true that you make the best pizza?"</p><p>Daenerys chuckles a bit and shrugs. "I dabble."</p><p>The brunette holds out her hand. "Arya Stark. Jon's <em>favorite </em>cousin."</p><p>The redhead rolls her eyes as Daenerys shakes her hand. "As she would think." She holds out her own. "Sansa Stark. It's nice to meet you, Daenerys."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet both of you as well," Daenerys says with a smile, letting her hand drop to her side. "Jon's said a lot about you two as well."</p><p>"All good things about me, I hope," Arya quips, causing her sister to snort.</p><p>Daenerys snickers and nods. "Yes, all good things about both of you." She looks over at Sansa. "He said that you were in college right now, correct? At Winterfell U?"</p><p>Sansa smiles a bit and nods. "Indeed. I didn't want to be too far from home. Majoring in poli-sci."</p><p>"Ooh, a future politician?"</p><p>"Better believe I'll be the first woman president in this country."</p><p>Daenerys laughs. "Now that's the sort of passion we need in today's world. I'm glad you feel so strongly about it." She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't think I could ever get into politics. <em>Way </em>to sensitive for my own good."</p><p>"Yeah, Sansa is perfect for that," Arya states. "I can't tell you how many meetings she sat in with our dad and came up with better ideas. She's meant to be a leader." Sansa smiles at her little sister and nudges her shoulder, taking a sip of her wine. "Me, on the other hand – happy to just travel the world for some time."</p><p>Daenerys raises her brow. "Really? What have you done?"</p><p>"Well, I worked part-time during high school and saved up all my money. While I wanted to go to college I just…didn't feel any fulfillment doing it. So, I threw caution to the wind and traveled the world with the money I had. If I truly wanted to go to college at some point, I will, but I've been having fun. And I've had great company."</p><p>Dany chuckles a bit. "I know, Jon's told me about Gendry."</p><p>Arya rolls her eyes but smiles at the same time. "He's been good to me. Better than most men the both of us have met. He's truly one of my best friends. I couldn't have done any of this without him."</p><p>"That's sweet…one day, I'd like to do that as well. But probably complete my master's first." She goes back to the subject. "Where have you gone?"</p><p>"Oh, all over. From here all the way down to Dorne. I've gone to Essos and explored the Free Cities over there with the thousands of years of culture that they have. I've gone to Sothoryos to explore the islands there. The world is an amazing place. It's been fantastic to be able to see it all with him."</p><p>"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to Sothoryos," Daenerys says with a wide-eyed glance. "It's a beautiful continent."</p><p>"It truly is. Later on, I'll show you some pictures if you're interested."</p><p>"Oh, of course. I'd love that."</p><p>"Arya!" The shrill voice cuts the ladies from their thoughts. "Get in here! I need you!"</p><p>The smaller girl rolls her eyes. "I'm going to burn whatever you ask me to cook!"</p><p>"Just get in here, young lady!"</p><p>Arya rolls her eyes and places what looked to be a beer down on the ground. "I'll be back in a little bit. The mothership calls." The two of them chuckle as she heads inside, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Once she was gone, Sansa turns to her body, nodding at her. "Jon told me you're a writer. What do you write?"</p><p>Daenerys brings a hand to the back of her head. "Oh…nothing really."</p><p>"Don't bullshit me." Daenerys looks at her in surprise and Sansa chuckles. "Jon has said that your writing is fantastic. He's also said that you're really shy and don't like to take credit. If the writing is that good, why hide it?" Daenerys glances away, feeling her cheeks turn a light red. Damn, even Jon's <em>cousins </em>knew about that. "So tell me, what is it about?"</p><p>"Fantasy," Daenerys states after a moment. "It's really intense. Sort of like <em>Lord of the Rings. </em>It's world-building and magical creatures and relationships." She then goes on to speak about the main plot of the book, going into what it would be like, the world that it would be in. And all while she did, Sansa paid attention with an interesting look, nodding as she kept explaining. She would react at the parts Daenerys expected her to react to and smiled at others.</p><p>At the very end, Sansa takes a sip of the wine she had in her hands, nods once, and then turns to her. "You're going to be very famous."</p><p>Dany's brow raises. "H-how do you know?"</p><p>"I just do. I've <em>never </em>heard of a story so detailed, and that was just a small bit of the plot, I'm sure." She shakes her head and glances out at the snow in the distance. "When I was younger – not too long ago, back in high school, I had some <em>shitty </em>relationships. With some horrible people. Boys who were part of political families. It's a big reason why I wanted to go into politics, to somehow expose them because there's <em>so much shit </em>that gets pushed under the rug with those kinds of networks. But I used to read books to get away from the horrible things that would happen, and usually fantasy because it would take me to another world. It would make me happy. But that seems like something that so many people would love and enjoy to read, including me. It's impressive that you have all of that inside of your head. I could never."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a bit, a little mixture of pride and embarrassment coming over her. "Thank you…Jon says it's quite good as well."</p><p>"Well, Jon would be right." She turns to her and leans in close for a moment. "Can I tell you something secret?" Daenerys' brow furrows but she nods. "Jon has <em>never </em>brought a girl here. No matter how long he had been dating them. For you to be here, it means you're something special to him. And not only that, but he sees <em>serious </em>promise in you for what you're trying to do. Don't be shy to go out there and grab what you want, because he clearly believes in you. He doesn't just bring anyone around to meet us because-"</p><p>"Damn it, mom!" they hear Arya yell. "Why did you have the short girl get the flour!?"</p><p>"Because I'm busy stirring!"</p><p>"I look like the <em>Ghost of Christmas' Past!</em>"</p><p>The two women snicker and Sansa shakes her head. "We're <em>quite </em>the family," Sansa continues before looking at her with a warm smile. "But I think you'll fit right in." More yelling starts to sound from the kitchen and Sansa rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'm going to go and deal with the drama. I'm sure we'll talk more later once the party gets underway." She places her wine down and steps inside, yelling once more. "Everyone calm the hell down, these are <em>sugar cookies, </em>for god's sake!"</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile as the door closes, and glances back at the ground. It seemed her visit was going well already.</p><hr/><p>An hour passes. More people started to show up, and Daenerys slowly started to feel a little more comfortable as the wine started to enter into her, her mouth being a little looser. The Starks knew a fair amount of families and people, so much so that at a certain point they started to mesh together.</p><p>She finally met Bran and Rickon – who were playing videogames, as Jon had said – but they seemed to be interested in her when at one point, she had picked up the controller from one of them and gone on ten kill-streak during one of their games. They stared at her as if she was a God afterward, with her simple explanation saying she needed something to do in her free time in college.</p><p>After that, she had gone to walk around a little more until two arms had come up behind her at some point, a familiar embrace. "There you are," Jon says to her, turning her around. "I've been looking for you all over. What have you been up to?"</p><p>"Just talking to people. Everyone's really nice," she responds. "It's not as bad as I thought it might be."</p><p>Jon chuckles. "I told you it wouldn't be. I'm sorry I've been MIA. The cooking is…sort of falling apart a little. I think <em>now </em>would be the best moment to introduce you to my mother and aunt."</p><p>Daenerys snorts and shakes her head. "I heard the sugar cookies were messy."</p><p>"Yeah…just come into the kitchen."</p><p>Daenerys snickers as he takes her hand, gently guiding her through the people, nodding at them as he did before he pulls her through two large double doors, leading into the massively large kitchen she had seen earlier. But, instead of the clean walls and floors, counters, and stoves, there was flour, sugar, and pieces of food in every direction. Some of the food was burnt, some not.</p><p>"Seven hells," she mutters as she steps inside. Jon heads over to an older woman, who was behind Lyanna, putting frosting on a cookie before he gently pulls on her shoulder, whispering something to her. The older woman looks up and smiles at Daenerys as soon as she sees him, before stepping away from the young girl.</p><p>She runs over, saying, "Gods, I have heard about you for far too long." As she approaches, Daenerys sees flour and multiple things on her apron. "I'm a bit of a mess right now so I can't give you a hug but I can give you a kiss on the cheek." She leans over and presses her lips to Dany's cheek, causing the younger woman to smile. "I'm Lyanna, Jon's mother. It's been a bit messy in here."</p><p>"I can see," Daenerys chuckles a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lyanna. Jon's told me so much about you. It's a miracle you've raised such an amazing son."</p><p>"That's sweet of you to say, but it would be even better if this fool knew how to <em>not </em>burn food." Jon smiles sheepishly, taking a step back. "I hate to do this to you on your first day here but Jon has said your cooking is amazing. Would you be able to help us out with a couple of these dishes? Catelyn is too busy working on the sau-Catelyn! Look over here! Jon's brought a girl!"</p><p>Another older woman – Catelyn, Daenerys presumes – glances up from her pot and smiles at her, a tired one but a smile all the same. "It's nice to meet you, Daenerys!"</p><p>"You too," Daenerys snickers before looking back at Lyanna. "I'd be happy to help."</p><p>"Ah, thank the gods. Come here. Jon, go help your daughter with sugar cookies, something you can't screw up."</p><p>"Alright, alright," Jon chuckles, shaking his head before heading towards little Lyanna.</p><hr/><p>Cooking had been easier once Daenerys took the reins.</p><p>They had been able to get out the meals that they were working on in not only less time but better tasting. Daenerys was used to a fast-paced environment from when she worked in the Red Keep, so this felt like heaven for her even if there was a party happening outside.</p><p>As soon as they brought out the food, the guests then cheered and started to dig in. Catelyn had finally hugged her and thanked her for everything she had done, and older Lyanna had pulled her to the side.</p><p>"You are a wizard, I swear," Lyanna had said to her. "We've never been able to get the food out that quick. Have you ever had any training at all?"</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head lightly. "Nothing ever professional. All myself, really."</p><p>"Well, you were amazing. We've never been able to get out food that quickly, especially after the mishap we had. Wow." She shakes her head in shock. "I can see that you know your stuff well. But…Jon's told me that's not what you want to do in life?"</p><p>Daenerys slowly shakes her head. If she and Jon were going to remain together for some time, she needed to be honest with the people close to him. And that included his own mother. "No, it's not…my dream is to write. I have a book that I want to publish and Jon thinks it can be big…it's just scary, you know? Stepping out of my boundaries. I lost nearly everything to chase this dream…cooking was always a side-hustle."</p><p>"You're pretty damn good at this for something on a side-hustle," she says to her, squeezing her shoulder. "But if you're this good at <em>cooking </em>as your side-job, I can only imagine how amazing you must be at writing. You're going to make big bucks one day."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself blush a bit, smiling. "Thank you…I've heard that a couple of times today."</p><p>"Good. You should." Lyanna glances at the door. Jon had long since left to bring little Lyanna out to sing Christmas Carols, so it was just the two of them in the large kitchen. "Now, don't be upset at my son…we're very close, so he's told me a lot about everything that you've gone through. I've heard about how your family and certain people have treated your talents." She rests both hands on her shoulders. "I want you to know that even if you don't have a family back there, you have a family here. I can assure you that no matter what, we'll all be rooting for you to succeed, and screw anyone else that thinks that."</p><p>Daenerys feels tears threaten to fall the moment she says that. For a moment, just a <em>quick </em>moment, she thinks of her own mother, who had been gone for so many years. This was <em>exactly </em>how she would have reacted. She always supported Dany in her dreams. And hearing another motherly figure that was so close in Jon's life say that to her meant the world.</p><p>"Thank you," Dany whispers, keeping her own voice controlled. The last thing she wanted was for her to fall apart in front of Jon's mother, <em>gods. </em>"I see where Jon gets that attitude from."</p><p>Lyanna shakes her head, chuckling. "Let me tell you, to be that boy's mother, I <em>had </em>to be." She sighs and glances away. "I tried for so long to give him a life that he deserved after what happened…and for a while, I thought I had failed. But when he finally started to turn his life around, people didn't believe in him. But one person did, and that was <em>me. </em>And sometimes, that's all you need in life to succeed. That single push."</p><p>She squeezes Dany's hand and smiles.</p><p>"All that hard work has lead him to you, so I see that as an absolute win."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Please, you're too kind."</p><p>"I'm being serious, Daenerys," she states back. "If you had seen some of the women he's been with in the past, good <em>gods.</em>" She shakes her head. "I thank the gods every single day that he grew up. The only good thing that came out of those years was little Lyanna. Bless his soul for naming her after me. Still to this day we have no idea who the mother was."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Have you and Jon ever thought about a…maternity test? Or something like that?"</p><p>"He has…but he's also admitted that he doesn't want to know, as selfish as that sounds," Lyanna responds. "He enjoys her being his. He doesn't want to involve another woman that won't stick around. He takes his daughter seriously, as he should…and the way I saw him looking at you earlier, I'm starting to think that he thinks the same for you." She winks her eye and steps away, Christmas carols beginning to play from the other room. "Also, you're very sweet to her. I saw how you helped her with the icing when Jon didn't do it correctly. He's not the best baker."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a bit, chuckling. "Yeah, he's not, but he tries. And I adore her…she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well…both of them are."</p><p>Lyanna smiles at her. "I think Jon believes it's the other way around." The Christmas carols grow louder, and all of a sudden they hear a loud '<em>Lyannaaaa!' </em>being shout from the other room. The woman rolls her eyes and looks at her. "Forgive me. My brothers are calling for my name in their drunken stupor. You go upstairs and get ready. You deserve the break. Thank you again for this, Daenerys."</p><p>"You're welcome," Daenerys says with a soft smile, before watching her leave the room, the music growing with each step. As soon as she leaves, her body falls gently against the wall, the smile not leaving her face.</p><p>Jon talked about her. All the time. She wasn't the only one who thought about this. It was real. Everything was real.</p><p>Her feet start to do a little dance as she cleans up her mess, but as soon as she does, the door to the kitchen opens and she turns around to greet whoever it was. But she nearly feels herself drop the pan to the floor when she sees exactly who it was. And they still as well.</p><p>Margaery. Fucking. Tyrell.</p><p>"You know, I'm starting to <em>think </em>you like to keep things from me," Daenerys quips a moment later once her senses return to her.</p><p>Margaery sighs and quickly runs over to her. "I <em>promise </em>you, this was a last-minute thing. Robb literally proposed this to me last night. I didn't have time to tell you." Daenerys looks over her, her brow raised a bit. Margaery looked great, as usual, in a form-fitting long-sleeved dark green dress, compared to Dany's fully covered apron with flour. "You seem like you need to get ready though."</p><p>"Duty called while I was here," she comments before looking back at her. "Are you and Robb…going steady? Did you ever talk with him about what I said?"</p><p>Margaery smiles a bit and then slowly nods. "I wouldn't put…labels on it. I'd say the better term is…neither one of us are with another person right now, so I suppose we're…dating. But gods, please don't scare him away." She shakes her head, leaning against the wall. "He's really the best I've ever had. In the bed way because <em>fuck, </em>he's great, but also in everything else. He's <em>actually </em>really sweet."</p><p>Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "And not a playboy?'</p><p>"Genuinely not. At least not with me. And apparently, I think he thinks the same…I mean, he brought me here, right? That has to mean something." She bites her lip and glances away. "Or I'm just overthinking everything."</p><p>Dany shakes her head. "No, don't think that. You're not, trust me. I think he sees something in you too. Any man that doesn't is dumb as fuck." Margaery laughs at her curse but nods, the confidence returning to her face.</p><p>"Damn right!" And the two of them high-five. "Now go and clean yourself. I need someone to get drunk with."</p><p>Daenerys snorts and nods her head. "Trust me, I'm going to. You stay there and I'll see you in a bit." Margaery nods, squeezing her hand and heading out of the kitchen. Once she was gone, Daenerys quickly takes off the apron and runs around the other side, leaving through the back door so she could make a quick escape upstairs.</p><hr/><p>He had been looking for her for a bit of time now.</p><p>His mother had left the kitchen not long after he had, and then when he saw Margaery come out without her – which had been a surprise to him as well but not as big as Robb actually being <em>steady </em>with a girl – he knew that she had vanished somewhere. Searching through the crowds, he had been stopped multiple times to talk before he finally made his way up the stairs, letting little Lyanna dance with the other smaller kids while he went to search for Dany.</p><p>He finds the door to their room slightly ajar, with a bit of light peeping outside, and quietly, he walks towards it, slowly pushing it open. And as soon as he does, he feels himself whistle at the sight of Daenerys, the sound making her turn in surprise.</p><p>Because <em>fuck, </em>did she look amazing.</p><p>She had brought a dark red dress that outlined every single one of her curves against her body, before flaring out near the middle and ending at just above her knee, showing off her long legs. She had on black heeled boots, ones that made her look fantastic. She turns to face him as he comes to her side, his eyes eyeing her up and down. "Careful, Jon. This is a family party."</p><p>He laughs as he comes to her side, resting his hands against her hips. "Sorry if I wanted to admire my beautiful girlfriend." He spins her around and smiles, pulling her against him. "Damn, you clean up well."</p><p>"Well, I had to after the fiasco that happened in the kitchen."</p><p>Jon smiles a bit sheepishly. "Yeah…that happens with them. But I love them." He raises his brow. "Has everything gone…okay?"</p><p>Daenerys smiles brightly at his words and then nods. "Yes, Jon, everything has been absolutely perfect. Everyone's been…so kind." She glances at the ground, and Jon could see that she was blinking away tears that were threatening to come out. "Your family literally just met me and they're so supportive and I…" She wipes away a tear that fell out. He feels his heart fall. "I just wish my family was supportive of me. That's all…but I'm so happy that you have that system."</p><p>Jon's heart breaks looking at her face. He tilts her head up, holding her close to him. "Dany, you <em>are </em>my family. Which means they are to you as well. Fuck your family for thinking that way. If you ever need someone to back you up, I can assure you that there's no one better than a Stark to do so. And they will. We'll always have your back."</p><p>She smiles up at him and then hugs his body tightly. He holds her close to him, running a hand along her back. He hated that she had gone through so much for her to feel so little confidence in herself. That just a couple of compliments had her on the verge of a breakdown and crying. But he hoped that with time she learned to embrace these compliments rather than get surprised by them because she deserved every single last one of them.</p><p>She pulls away a moment later and looks up at him, and the two share a sweet kiss, one that he wished could lead to something else. But, after a moment, there was a loud knocking on the door, followed by Robb's loud voice, "Stop your canoodling! We got booze to drink and you have a little girl that needs to sit on Santa's lap!"</p><p>Jon snorts as he pulls away from Daenerys, who laughs, shaking her head. "How about we go and enjoy a party, yeah?" he asks her softly.</p><p>To which she nods. "I'd be happy with that."</p><hr/><p>Hours pass. Drinks are poured and consumed. 'Santa' had made a visit for the kids and then had left, and not long after they had tucked their own little family members off to sleep before enjoying the rest of the night kid-free. Daenerys and Jon had laughed and drunk with Margaery and Robb, who actually seemed to be very happy together.</p><p>Jon was glad to just see him having fun with someone who was <em>actually </em>a good person. Margaery was a bit of a minx, mind you, but she was a great friend to Daenerys and showed that when she gave a shit about people, she really cared, and that's all Jon wanted for his cousin.</p><p>At some point, Gendry – who had arrived earlier on in the evening – had made the big show of proposing to Arya. Everyone had cheered and applauded as she said yes, crying a million tears before the two of them had embraced and kissed. And after that, the drinks <em>really </em>began to pour, as soon as the older folks had left or gone away to sleep.</p><p>And then, in the wee hours of the night, when most had left to go home, most of the Stark family went to their collective rooms across the manor, all of a decent distance, drunk, and most of them going to fuck. And Jon had never been more thankful for noise-canceling walls as he was now. He knows Robb and Margaery had gone off <em>long </em>before the end of the party, and Gendry and Arya were fuck knows where, but his mind was solely focused on Daenerys and getting that dress off of her.</p><p>Luckily little Lyanna was off asleep in her own room not that far from here, so they were completely alone. And damn did he need it.</p><p>The moment they stumbled into the bedroom, he slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it, kissing her, and it was fucking perfect. Her lips were insistent, demanding, wanting it just as much as he did, and he kissed her back just as eagerly, unable to stop smiling against her until he lifts her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. She laughs as he does so, hands tangling into his dark raven curls.</p><p>"I've been wanting to do this all fucking night," he growls as he lays her down, removing his shirt quickly while she did the same with her dress. The moment it was off her skin they kissed harder, desperate, sloppier, so much so that she pushes him off of her and lays him down on the bed. He looks at her in surprise but she doesn't respond, instead placing little open-mouthed kisses along his chest before stopping right above where his pants and belt buckle were. "Dany-"</p><p>"Shh." She bites her lip and looks up at him. "You do so much for me. This night has been great. I want to pay you back for it. So…let me take care of you."</p><p>He doesn't respond – shit, he didn't think he could, his mind so clouded with lust he forgets the ability to speak – so he only nods. Her fingers quickly go to his belt and undo it, pulling it off before pushing his pants down, him lifting his hips to help her do it. His cock was hard, flushed red, already leaking and wanting to bury itself into her, as he had been wanting to do all night. But she didn't waste any time.</p><p>Daenerys leans forward and kisses him, her small hand reaching down towards the base of his cock, twisting her hand up the length while her other played with his balls down below. He rocked his hips against her, allowing himself to fall to the pleasure before suddenly, a warm wet sensation comes over him and her mouth completely engulfs it. He couldn't help the strangled moan that left his lips, his head hitting the back of the pillow while her head bobbed up and down on his cock.</p><p>"Fuck, baby," he whispers, unable to help himself. "Just keep going, just like that."</p><p>She worked him well, her cheeks hollowed, her own groans leaving her mouth as they combined with his own. Gods, he could die happy here. There was nothing else that could compare to this sort of feeling. At one point she had bent over him, her lips still moving up and down, and he could feel it coming soon, that deep tightening within his balls, the tingling that was coming up his spine.</p><p>"Dany, <em>fuck, </em>I'm gonna come," he warns, trying to keep himself from doing something, trying to warn her, but instead she just hums and continues what she was doing, her makeup smeared from her eyes that were tearing, spittle dripping from her lips. She swirls and flicks her tongue one last time and then within seconds, he was gone.</p><p>His whole entire body shut down and lit up at the same time, his orgasm racing through her quickly. And she doesn't remove her mouth, taking everything that he had to offer, hot spurts of his cum shooting into her mouth. Every nerve in his body was one fire as the tingling started to slowly die down, and he opened his eyes with a groan and looks at her in the darkness. He could see her swallow <em>every last bit </em>and then smile shyly, looking up at him, running her hands up and down his thighs.</p><p>"You…you didn't need to do that," he whispers, and truthfully, she hadn't. He had specifically not told her to do that at all in the time they had been dating because he wanted to respect her. Didn't want to push anything on her after the shit she had been through with her ex.</p><p>After a moment she shrugs and moves closer to him, straddling his lap. He could feel her wet core against his limp cock and never more did he want to recover so quickly. "I wanted to…you make me feel so good, Jon. All the time. And I wanted to do the same for you."</p><p>Jon shakes his head softly as he brings a hand up to stroke her cheek. "You are something else, Daenerys…you know that?"</p><p>She smiles a bit. "Am I?"</p><p>"Indeed you are." He brushes his mouth over hers once more and he could taste himself on her lips, the one little thing making his cock stir to life once more. Her hands braced against his chest as his arms kept tightly around her, before his hand suddenly tangles in her silver hair, right into a fist, pulling her head and lips down into a feral kiss, hot and heavy. With a single movement, he suddenly switches them so her back was on the bed, her head hitting the pillows.</p><p>Jon tore at the rest of her underwear, the bra, and panties thrown to the ground before he feasts on her breasts and moves his lips down her skin, where he spreads her legs, seeing her chest rise and fall shakily against the pale moonlight from outside. His eyes stayed on her as his head stayed between her legs, before he gives a long slow lick to her aching cunt, nuzzling his nose against her clit. He presses a kiss to it and teases it, before sucking gently, his fingers getting to work not that long after. He grins once her back starts to arch, and one of her legs hooks over his head while he keeps the other one down on the bed.</p><p>"<em>Fuck, </em>Jon!" she exclaims, panting, voice filled with need. Her hips began to roll against his mouth, whimpers escaping her own, mewls and whines and pants all together at once. Jon honestly loved to eat women out, but doing it to Dany was a whole different experience, especially after what she had just done to him. Because <em>fuck </em>was it amazing. And fuck did he want her. He wanted everything about her. Not just for sex but just <em>everything. </em>And he needed the rest of her, soon. But he'd bring her to her peak first.</p><p>He pushes her thigh up a little higher, her hell digging into his shoulder, tongue diving deep into her channel, his cock already hard again at the very thought of being inside of her. He pressed his fingertips into her, sliding, teasing, and <em>fuck </em>did she taste so sweet like he had been experiencing the best candy of his life. He was lapping at her dripping cunt, moaning as she became only wetter with each lick the more he did so. Within a few moments, her cunt began to tighten around his fingers once he found that spot that elicited one of her loudest moans yet, a cry that he knew meant she had come.</p><p>His eyes looked to hers as he saw pleasure ripple across her features, her back arching as she rolled her hips against his mouth, her hand curled into the sheets while her other was curled into his own hair. He could feel the pulse of her cunt on his fingers, the sudden rush of wetness against his tongue, and he prolonged her climax, hearing her sob with pleasure as he did so, gently teasing her, knowing that if he did more than this she would be over-sensitized.</p><p>After a moment she was limp, gasping for breath, but she pulls at him, pulling him on top go her. "I need you inside of me," she begged. "Please, Jon. Fuck me."</p><p>Well, he didn't need to be asked twice at all. He kissed up to take her mouth once more, her head bent backward, kissing her hard and fast. And with one hard thrust of his lips, he was inside of her, deeply, no more teasing and <em>fuck, </em>it felt fantastic. Hot, silky, and tight, all for him. His forehead pressed against her own, gasping, the both of them adjusting to the feeling. "<em>Gods, </em>Dany," he mutters, groaning against her as he began to move. "You feel so fucking good, <em>fuck.</em>"</p><p>And he doesn't hold back. His thrusts grow harder, faster, deeper, just as she had wanted. The bed began to move. He was sure he heard something fall. But he was so focused on her that he couldn't give to shits. "Oh god, <em>fuck yes!" </em>she moans. "Fuck, <em>don't stop.</em>" His fingers gripped at her hips, keeping her steady as he pounded into her, sweat beading on every part of his body, grunts and groans coming from somewhere deep inside of him he didn't even know existed.</p><p>Gods, she was so wet he could hear the sounds of them together, obscene and coating him, dropping down to her thigh, but fuck if that didn't make him want to fuck her harder. He pulls her up against him at a certain point so that she was straddling him again, the sudden movement causing her to gasp, breasts flushed against his chest. He kisses her as his hips railed up against her own, fucking her with a feral mind. Her hands dug so deep into his skin that he was sure he was bleeding but fuck it, he was happy dying.</p><p>And within seconds, the two of them kissing, moaning and groaning, the need growing so tightly in his belly that everything went black, he could feel it. Her climax came before she even did, her cunt pulsing erratically around his cock, causing her to cry out as waves of it washed over her, strangled moans that had him falling apart. It wasn't long before he came again, this time probably twice as hard, groaning as he shot every single last thing he had inside of her, emptying himself.</p><p>Everything felt dizzy. God, all he wanted to do was pass out, with him inside of her, and fall asleep to the rest of the world. But that had never been who he was. So, he lays her down gently on the bed, hearing her hiss the moment he took himself out of her before kissing her on the lips, small little movements that had her moaning much softly than before.</p><p>When he pulls away after a moment, he nuzzles her nose, pulling her close. "I needed that," he murmurs.</p><p>She laughs, one that was so angelic he swore it had to be from heaven itself. "I think I did, too." He feels her head turn to face him in the night. "Suppose that was a great Christmas fucking, huh?"</p><p>Jon snorts, shaking his head. "We still have a couple of days until Christmas. Don't think that's all I'm going to do to you."</p><p>Daenerys smiles and shakes her head. "You say I'm something else," she murmurs, before leaning down and pressing her lips gently against his own. "I…" He could see her words suddenly get caught up in her throat and she pauses, and then a moment later she speaks once more. "Thank you, for…all of this, Jon. Really."</p><p>He knew that wasn't what she was going to say. But he accepts it. She had been hurt before. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything when he hadn't done the same. So, he pulls her close to him, running a hand along her back, smiling a bit at the plan that he had back at the apartment. "You don't need to thank me, Dany." He presses his lips gently to her forehead. "Sleep. I think after a day like today you need it."</p><p>She chuckles and nods her head, sleep overcame them both within the next couple of minutes, exhaustion finally settling in.</p><hr/><p>The next couple of days passed by without much issue before Christmas Eve rolled around. Daenerys had said goodbye to Jon's family, congratulating Arya again for what had happened, receiving numbers along the way, and thanking them for everything. And it turns out, Jon had been right. She hadn't needed to be so afraid of meeting them. Because truly, they already felt like friends.</p><p>Eventually, when they did get home to the apartment, she had locked Jon out of his own room to wrap presents for the day after. She had been worried for ages of what to get him because what did you get the man that had everything? But after some time, she had come up with some options that she knew would work well.</p><p>And soon, it was time to go to sleep. She had read 'The Night Before Christmas' to Lyanna before going to bed with Jon, and the morning came almost as soon as night did. When they woke up, snow was falling on the ground, and Christmas had begun.</p><p>Jon had woken up early to make them breakfast – some burnt French toast, but it was the thought that counted – and the two of them watched as Lyanna opened up tons of presents. New books, ballerina slippers, stuffed animals, art supplies, all things she and Jon had coordinated together throughout the month, at Lyanna's little concerts or picking her up from school. They already worked well together, so they might as well have done Christmas together. And of course, everything was marked from Santa.</p><p>Sooner or later though, her little gifts had come to an end and she plopped herself in front of the TV and watched '<em>How the Grinch Stole Christmas' </em>while Daenerys had gone to get Jon her own gifts. As soon as she sat down, she sighs.</p><p>"Alright, so…don't make fun. It's hard to think of what to get you considering you already have so much but I tried."</p><p>Jon chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm sure everything will be great."</p><p>And they were. A couple of them were basic, some new pajama pants he had wanted before, a nice watch he had been eyeing when they had been on a date once, his favorite chocolates from the sweet shop downtown, all of which he had been extremely thankful for and given her a kiss. But it was one of the last presents that had him laughing and smiling brighter than others.</p><p>She had compiled a small binder of Lyanna's favorite recipes she had made, titled with the note 'For When I'm Not Around.' And on the back he could see she had left multiple kisses with lipstick, with a small note under that saying, 'and these are kisses for when I'm not around.' She had felt her cheeks turn red when he looked at it.</p><p>"It's not much but I wanted to make something special."</p><p>"Dany, I love it," he snickers, shaking his head before turning to her. "This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. It'll be useful too with your last semester coming up. God knows Lyanna likes your cooking more than mine." He lowers the binder to the table and wraps an arm around her. "You don't need to feel embarrassed about this sort of stuff, Dany. I love everything you give me. The greatest gift is having you as my girlfriend."</p><p>Daenerys had smiled brightly at that and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss. After a moment he pulls back, and she watches as he reaches into his pocket.</p><p>"I suppose I should give you my gift." He pulls out what seems to be a key, and then hands it to her. "There's another reason I wanted you to move into my room. And I think you should go look at it."</p><p>Her brow furrows at his words but he only nods at her to go. She quickly stands and walks down the hallway to where her old room was, seeing that Jon was following not too far behind. Her feet land in front of the door and she shakily opens it, turning the key in the doorknob until she hears a solid *click,* and she takes that as her turn to enter. As soon as she does, she feels tears <em>instantly </em>come to her eyes, a hand coming to her lips.</p><p>There were bookshelves lined with fantasy books – and as she looked further, she saw they were titles she had told Jon about very long ago. On the wall were pieces of art that had caught her fancy long ago that she had long forgotten about that Jon had gotten. And right in the middle of the room was a large desk, so big that it reminded her of the CEO desks that Jon had in his office. Behind it, a large, soft fluffy white chair. And resting on top was a new computer.</p><p>Behind it was her first diploma from her Bachelor's. And another diploma frame was there, waiting. The one for her Master's.</p><p>"Jon…I-"</p><p>"I told you I didn't want you coming in here," he chuckles stepping in as she turns to him. "This is your new office." He walks over to the desk, leaning against the edge. "You see, I think it's a damn sin that a woman of your talent doesn't have your own place to work. Resorted to writing on couches and in shitty lighting in the library at school. So now, you don't need that. This will be your one-stop-shop for your work. Where you'll take calls about your story, and you'll get that first publishing gig, and you'll meet with fans – whatever it is down the line. This will all be yours. Along with this new computer because your old one is <em>ancient.</em>"</p><p>She was speechless, looking around the bright room. He could see nervousness was appearing on his gaze.</p><p>"Do…do you not like it? Because I can ch-"</p><p>"<em>No! </em>No, Jon I <em>love </em>it. I…I feel like my gifts are so bad now," she whispers, shaking her head.</p><p>"Don't, please." He comes over to her and wraps his arms around her, keeping her close. "Your gifts were amazing, Dany. And really thoughtful. I'm usually not like this, but I wanted to do something special for you…to show you that I <em>truly </em>believe in you and want you to succeed so much and that I…I'm serious about this. You and me." She sees him take a deep breath before he reaches out, taking her hands in his. "…I love you, Dany."</p><p>She stills slightly when he says that. "You…you what?"</p><p>"I don't say that often," he admits quietly. "A lot of women I've been with just…haven't been worthy of that emotion. But I…I can't help it when I'm around you. And I think I've known it for some time now, I've just been too stubborn to admit it. But I love you, completely. There's no one else I could picture spending this time with. You make me so much happier than I ever thought I could be and…and I only hope that you feel the same. B-but it's fine if you don't."</p><p>God, it was amazing how Jon was this smooth-talking confident businessman when talking with clients but with her, he was the biggest dork alive and she absolutely loved it. Instead of a response at first, however, she jumped up, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, a kiss he happily returned just as passionately.</p><p>When she pulls away, she smiles at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Jon."</p><p>Happiness returns to his own. "Really?" Now <em>he </em>sounded like a kid on Christmas, to which she laughs and nods. "Thank God I didn't embarrass myself. Fuck." She giggles as he leans down, kissing her again, but a moment later he pulls back, looking at her with a bit of concern. "You're not just saying that because you feel pressured to, right? I don't wan-"</p><p>"No," she says softly. "I've loved you for some time…I was going to say it at the party but…didn't want to scare you away. But I can't imagine spending my time with anyone differently. You're my perfect match, Jon, and I love you. Just as much as you love me. And <em>thank you </em>for this…this is the most thoughtful present I have ever received."</p><p>Jon smiles the moment she says that his hands starting to rub against her waist, holding her close. "You're welcome, my angel," he murmurs, before a look of realization suddenly comes over his face. "To be honest I had a feeling you were going to say it but I wanted to wait until today. I'm so glad I did...oh wait, I forgot." He suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out something, and she snorts, shaking her head, before holding it above the two of them. "Mistletoe?" he suggests, the small plant dangling from his fingers.</p><p>She laughs and nods. "I'd love to," she chuckles before leaning up and kissing him again, an utmost feeling of Christmas and love overwhelming her. He wraps her up in his arms like a present and holds her close, running his hands alongside her face until they pull apart. He nuzzles his nose against her again, a certain move he had been doing lately, one that she adored.</p><p>"I love you," he murmurs. "God that feels good to say finally."</p><p>Daenerys giggles. "I love you too," she whispers. "Merry Christmas, Jon."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Dany," he says softly right back before kissing her again. The two of them get lost in each other for a moment, forgetting about the rest of the world, happy to be in each other's arms.</p><p>But then, a small voice called out, and said, "Daddy! Dany! Let's make hot chocolate!"</p><p>The two separate, chuckling, but the smiles don't leave their faces for a single second. And then, with a soft peck to his lips, and a squeeze to his hand, Daenerys pulls him out of the room – the <em>office </em>– and brings him back outside. "Coming, sweetling!" she exclaims, but she doesn't let go of Jon's hand, not once, the love in her gaze unwavering because he <em>loved her too.</em></p><p>And that was the best Christmas gift she could ever receive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I mean we all knew it was coming but it's still sweet to write haha</p><p>I'm pretty sure I talked about this in my other stories but if updates come a bit slower than usual it's because I am working now so I'm using my free time that I have to write, but I promise you the adventures of Jon, Dany and little Lyanna will continue - albeit a little slower, so I hope ya'll can be patient with me so I don't get fired haha </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as I'd love to hear what you have to say. Your comments always inspire me to keep writing and pushing out these chapters for you all, and I always love your feedback so much, so thank you all - you are all so amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to join us on our little story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. For those that are from FFWSR, I promise a new chapter for that will be up this week as well! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you have a great day!</p><p>Next up: Daenerys finishes up school and is finally starting to feel like life is going her way with Jon at her side, but something - or someone - throws a wrench in those plans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "Look At Yourself."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Dany spend a *kinky* night together, but their morning after is sadly interrupted by an unexpected guest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up everyone? Hope all of you have been doing well! Thank you all so much for the great response on the last chapter, as you all inspired me to write this for you. I needed a bit of break from the craziness that my other stories have been so I'm coming back to my favorite modern Jonerys babies for this cute little chapter. This is basically porn with slight plot so have fun lol I had to get some smut out of my system before things start to take a turn ngl haha hope you all enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was astounding, how quickly time flew.</p><p>It seemed like just yesterday, Daenerys had been celebrating Christmas with Jon and Lyanna, spending the day drinking hot cocoa and watching whatever Christmas movies dared show themselves on the television. But now, it was nearing the very end of May of the next year.</p><p>And life had been kind – to an extent.</p><p>Ever since Jon had gifted her the office as her Christmas gift, to which she had thanked him <em>plenty </em>of times over for, she had been spending most of her time either finishing up her Master's work or actually focusing time on her book. And she was proud to say that she had <em>officially </em>finished it.</p><p>For real, this time.</p><p>She had never thought it was possible, with how much work she had been doing, along with school, and everything else in-between, the idea of achieving something she had wanted to do for so long was so far-fetched in her mind, but here she was…her dreams in the palm of her hand.</p><p>It was days like today where she truly sat down and thanked whatever god there was above them that she was here today, that she had met Jon…sure, she had faith that at some point in her life she would have achieved what she wanted, but with him at her side, she knew she had gotten there <em>far </em>quicker than she would have before.</p><p>The sun had just begun to shine, and the weather was getting warmer. She would graduate in a couple of days. Her life would truly begin.</p><p>She takes the moment to rest, standing in her office, looking at the empty diploma frame that would soon be filled, letting out a slight sigh of content. Her phone buzzes a moment later, interrupting her thoughts, and she quickly goes to answer it.</p><p>'Dany! What are you doing today? I want to go out for some drinks before your big day. On me!<em>'</em></p><p>Daenerys smiles. Margaery had been doing well lately as well. She had finally quit her job at the Red Keep and had gone somewhere better, trying to still get her way through college but not "work for the wicked witch of the West." But, even better, she had been happily dating Robb for a good amount of time now.</p><p>The two of them got along well, although you would never think it. Margaery had always been someone to do and dump. She found someone hot, fucked them for a day or two, and left the next. Jon had told her that Robb had been the same. But apparently, the two of them had found some peace in each other. Daenerys didn't care whom she was with though – as long as she was happy.</p><p>Although it was quite convenient he just so happened to be a millionaire.</p><p>She texts back quickly. 'I'm good this afternoon. Do you want to go to Pudges? Endless mimosas.'</p><p>'I'm down. Meet me there at 12!'</p><p>As she reads that last text, another one comes in, this one from Jon. Her smile widens at the words.</p><p>'Hey, angel. I'm going to be a bit late today. Life has been driving me crazy at the office. But how about I come home with a nice bottle of wine and a big pizza for us all to share?'</p><p>She chuckles a bit. 'Lyanna is actually going to be at a friend's house tonight practicing for her spring recital in a couple of weeks. Only you and I.'</p><p>'Ooh, even better. ;)'</p><p>Daenerys snorts and shakes her head. She loved Jon with her whole heart, truly. The last few months have been utter bliss with him in her life. While she had been stressed out on multiple occasions, to a point where sometimes she wanted to literally throw her whole head out a window, Jon was always there to talk her away from the edge and get her back to reality. Something she was quite thankful for.</p><p>'Oh stop. I'll take that pizza though.'</p><p>'Good. I'll see you then, love.'</p><p>Daenerys shuts her phone off after that, sighing gently before taking a seat down. For the next couple of hours she works on the last edits for her book, getting everything settled for the inevitable feeling of when she would finally push it out for that call she always wanted. It seemed that everything was going to plan for once…she only prayed that it kept going that way for some time.</p><p>But soon, the time to meet with Margaery came, and she ran outside eagerly, happy to spend the day with her friend.</p>
<hr/><p>The mimosas were great, and the food even better, and afterward, Daenerys and Margaery walked through the park, arms linked around each other and laughing as they did so. "So," her red-haired beauty began. "You and Jon have been dating for some time now…have you done anything kinky yet?"</p><p>"<em>Marg."</em></p><p><em>"What?</em>" she asks, her voice rising slightly with a bit of a pitch, chuckling. "I could tell you about <em>all </em>the escapades Robb and I have done."</p><p>"Gods, no."</p><p>"Plenty of lube."</p><p>"I swear, I'm not <em>that </em>drunk," Daenerys chuckles slightly before turning to her. "We've…done some things. Nothing crazy. He…" Daenerys sighs a bit and glances back at the ground. "After what happened with Daario all that time ago, he and I like to take our time. He doesn't want to do things that I'm not comfortable with. But I wanted to sort of…step out of my comfort zone a bit. I want to show him that I'm not afraid."</p><p>Margaery bites her lip and nods. "Didn't you say he had this whole box of kinks in his drawer?" Daenerys nods. "Alright, I'll tell you what to do." Quickly, she leans forward and starts to whisper in her ear, slow and quiet, so much so that Daenerys almost didn't hear her over the hustle and bustle of the crowds around them. But she did eventually understand, and when she did her eyes widened.</p><p>"Good <em>gods, Marg.</em>"</p><p>"It'll get his attention, trust me," Margaery chuckles a bit as she pulls back. "He won't forget it, that is for sure. And I think he'll be on you the whole night."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles as the two of them head up a hill, going to the top of a green where they sat down and enjoyed the cool spring air. The last time she had been here with someone it had been with Jon. "Thank the gods that Lyanna will be somewhere else then…how is it that you come up with these scenarios so easily in your head? I swear you must have a porno constantly going."</p><p>Margaery snorts, her head tilting back as she laughs. "Nope. Just years of experience. But just because I've had some fun doesn't mean you can't."</p><p>Daenerys smiles a bit before glancing at the crowds. In the distance though, she felt herself freeze as she was looking through the people, and a familiar head of hair stood out to her. Instantly she takes Margaery's arm and yanks her back without question, causing her to spill the last of her drink.</p><p>"He-"</p><p>"<em>LOOK!" </em>she whispers fiercely to her, turning her head to where she was before. In the distance, near what seemed to be a hot-dog cart, was <em>Daario, </em>a man she had not seen in months.</p><p>"Seven hells," Margaery whispers in shock. "I forgot he even existed."</p><p>"Who is he talking to?" she mutters to her.</p><p>"Don't know. She's bloody gorgeous though." Daenerys raises an eyebrow at her. Margaery shrugs. "What? You know I'm bi. I'd hit that."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes before glancing more at the woman. She seemed to be of similar height and stature to her, even the same blonde hair, although hers was a bit darker. But, as usual, her insecurities snuck in when she saw that her front was a bit more…voluptuous than Daenerys' ever was. As was her back.</p><p>Margaery turns to her and saw her looking at herself, and instantly she shakes her head. "Oh, hell no, I am not letting you think like that right now." She turns her away from where they were. "You are a beautiful ass woman, with a handsome as <em>fuck </em>boyfriend and a little girl who would lose her mind if she lost you. Don't you dare let whoever Daario fucking Naharis is talking to get into your head."</p><p>Daenerys rolls her eyes a bit but smiles. "I know, I know…I just haven't seen him in so long. It was a shock. But you're right." She glances back to where they were and her brow raises. "Damn, they're already gone." Margaery turns her head to see where they were and the blonde head along with Daario had disappeared.</p><p>Her friend shrugs. "Who cares? They're no one. Focus on how you're going to give your man the best surprise of his life tonight."</p><p>Daenerys laughs and nods, the two of them heading back onto their walk through the park. "Yes, let's do that."</p>
<hr/><p>She waits until late at night when the door opens to their apartment. She hears him call out her name as she waits in his office, biting her lip, nerves taking over her. Marg's words begin to ease them a moment later, hyping her up. His footsteps begin to approach where she was. "Dany? Where are you?"</p><p>"In here, love," she says softly.</p><p>The footsteps grow closer until they were right outside his office door. He opens it, his head looking at the wall. "I thought we were goi-" His words completely cut off when he sees where she was, his hand falling from the door as it hit the back of his wall.</p><p>There she sat on the edge of his desk, with his favorite <em>Winterfell Wolves </em>shirt on her otherwise naked body, hair down, legs spread, with one of his small vibrators he kept in his nightstand going against herself.</p><p>Instantly she sees his eyes darken with lust. She noticed that in one of his other hands he had a bag of what seemed to be wine and something else, but she hadn't even bothered to look what it was. He doesn't approach her, only stands in the entryway of the door. "Dany…what on earth are you doing?"</p><p>"I…wanted to give you a warmer welcome," she responds, her voice gentle and soft. "I came home and got ready, but as soon as I saw this shirt, I…I thought of you and got myself all in a mess…I was thinking of you. Waiting for you." She slowly brings the small vibrator up through her hands. "I went through that little box of yours before and decided to use it…I hope you don't mind."</p><p>"Not at all," he states, and she noticed how his voice had dropped the moment he said it, almost to a growl of desire. He looks back to her before his eyes are transfixed on her bare cunt. "Show me." Before she could even ask what he was referring to, he pulls a chair from the side and takes a seat at the door, not moving his eyes from her. "Show me how you do it when I'm not here."</p><p>Daenerys feels her cheeks turn a dark red. They had <em>never </em>done this before. Sure, their sex was always amazing but she hadn't shown what her hands did in her alone time…but, looking into his eyes, she didn't feel discomfort or nervousness. She actually felt comfort, a sense of peace she had never had before.</p><p>Her legs spread a little wider as she starts to move the small vibrator in her hands, biting her lip as it gyrates in small circles around her clit. The small vibrations that spread through her body were enough to make her moan, but strangely seeing him standing there with his eyes on her made her body ache with want. Suddenly, she didn't want this vibrator anymore. She wanted <em>him.</em></p><p>"Jon," she whimpers.</p><p>"Don't stop," he commands, his voice set. "Keep going."</p><p>She doesn't respond, her eyes starting to feel heavy, but she keeps them locked on his own. That bundle of nerves near the end of the body was starting to constrict on itself, causing her breathing to grow shorter, her moans to become louder. Her chest was heaving as it came closer and closer, but just as her eyes closed and she could feel the sweet release take her, the vibrations stopped.</p><p>Daenerys gasps as the vibrator was practically torn from her hands and thrown across the room. Before she could even ask why he had done that, Jon quickly drops down to his knees, spreads her legs wide, and buries his face so deep between her legs that it had her screaming and pulling at his hair. Instantly when his tongue met her wet folds and aching clit her legs were wrapped around his head, her moans echoing off the walls of his office.</p><p>"<em>Jon!" </em>she exclaims, her moan coming over her. His hands reach up and keep her from arching off the desk, his tongue doing laps around her clit. "<em>Fuck, </em>d-don't stop! Don't <em>stop</em>!"</p><p>Her release came harder than she would have assumed this time, practically sending her off into space where her body truly felt like it belonged right now. Her muscles quiver and shake with every little like that he did to her, sending her off on some high that she didn't even know that she had. Her body slicks with sweat, the shirt now sticking to her.</p><p>As soon as she was able to breathe again, however, she opens her eyes and meets his lust-filled gaze, moving up from where he knelt. "I…I thought you liked to watch?" she breathes out, her voice laced with lust.</p><p>"I do, but I love eating you more," he responds before slamming his lips down onto hers. She could still taste herself from before, the single flavor causing herself to moan into his mouth as he lifted her off his desk. He carries her through the hallways, neither of them stopping for a single second.</p><p>He crashes through their bedroom door, practically falling onto the bed. He was breathing her in, eating her up until he couldn't anymore. Her lungs were practically constricted to her chest. And gods, did he take his time to look at her, study her, give her every last kiss she could possibly receive until there was nothing new to kill. There was a predatory look in his eyes, much like a wolf, and it set her insides on fire.</p><p>Her hands move up to take off his shirt, her fingers flimsy with the buttons of it before it reveals his smooth, chiseled chest to her. He wastes no time in pulling her up to his body, letting her rest against his chest and straddle his lap as they embraced. But after a moment, she bites her lip and moves away, glancing at the opened nightstand.</p><p>"What is it?" he asks gently to her, pulling her head back to him. His eyes still held the same amount of lust from before, but concern laced them as well. "What's going through that head of yours?"</p><p>"I…I want to be like those other girls," she admits softly.</p><p>Instantly he sighs and smiles at her tenderly. "Dany, I don't need you to be like that. You're the only one that I want."</p><p>"But I do," she whispers. "I…I want to try the handcuffs."</p><p>Jon's brow raises in utter shock. "Where is all this coming from?"</p><p>"It's something I've fought about for a while," she states quietly, glancing away. "I know that the sex between us is always amazing but I…I wanted to do more. I wanted to make sure that I can give you the same pleasure that you give me. It's the same reason I used the vibrator. I don't want to just be this girl that hides behind your mercies…I want to be completely dedicated to you."</p><p>Jon was quiet for a moment before his hand gently comes up and pushes a strand of her silver hair behind her ears. "I love you," he says softly. "You know this…I don't want to force you into something you don't want."</p><p>"I <em>do </em>want it," she says softly. "Please…it never hurts to try. I might like it…I want to see."</p><p>He looks at her quietly before gently nodding his head, and then moves her from his lap. She watches with anticipation as he reaches into his nightstand, pulling out the handcuffs she had seen so many times, but never dared touch. He turns to her and she sees him place them down on the bed. Before she could question why, he pulls her into his chest and kisses her again, bringing her down to the bed.</p><p>It was a sweet kiss, one filled with promise, one that said '<em>I am here for you. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come your way.' </em>It was comforting, tender, a kiss that she needed. His hands come up and touch the surface of her skin, running small, gentle circles along the insides of her quivering thighs before gently pushing his shirt she had on over her head until she was fully nude.</p><p>The moment she was, she watches as he quickly shrugs off his pants – she hadn't even noticed he had kicked off his shoes before – until he was naked in front of her. As soon as he was, he returns to kissing her again, his tongue moving along the edge of her neck, her breasts, pressing bites along the edge of her skin, causing moans and groans to escape her body as he did so. His hands and fingers would tease her innermost parts, twiddling with her nipples and rubbing at her sensitive areas until she was an utter mess once more.</p><p>To the point where her body was shaking, and he pulls his hands away, just as another orgasm was tittering her on edge. At her look of annoyance, he presses another gentle kiss to her lips and then instantly pulls her up, his hands at the edge of her back. She gasps into his mouth as he does so, but doesn't waver a bit. The kiss ignited something else deep within her, a tangle of tongues and need all in one.</p><p>When he pulls back, his eyes were practically black with lust. "Anytime I do this…I do it from behind," he says to her lowly. "Do you want that?"</p><p>Daenerys swallows the moment he says that but she feels her mouth open before she can even say the words. "Yes," she whispers, her eyes locked with his. "Do it."</p><p>Jon quickly turns her around and she lets out a soft gasp when he pushes her against the sheets of the bed. He pulls at her arms, and within seconds, she could feel the handcuffs being secured around her wrists, a twisted sense of arousal and nervousness plummeting its way through her. Once they were secure, his hands held her down as well. She could feel his cock hardened up against her ass, rubbing against her skin, one hand on her hip while the other was closing around her breasts, rolling her nipple between his fingers.</p><p>"If this is too much, stop me," he says to her gently.</p><p>Daenerys nods, but right now his words don't seem to have the same effect as usual. She was more focused on the intense feeling of desire that was coursing through her.</p><p>Jon's hands move to her hips again, and she feels him lift up one of them off her skin, before placing his hard member at her cunt. In one swift motion, he buries her to the hilt, causing her to let out a guttural groan. Her hands try to reach out grasp something but they were trapped behind her back. Instead, it was his own hand that pushed them down, causing him to move deeper into her.</p><p>God, she enveloped him like a second skin, like every part of her cunt was made to engulf him entirely. The way he moved against her, the feeling of his body against hers, how every single thrust seemed to make her feel full. How could she have ever been with someone besides him?</p><p>He moved his hands from her hips to the creamy exposed skin of her throat, to her breasts, touching every part of her that he could. And then, in a single moment, he suddenly pulls her up so that she was on her knees with her ass still exposed to, her breasts bouncing below them. Only then does she realize she could see themselves in the mirror.</p><p>"Look at yourself," he growls to her, his tone filled with a command, a push of lust that had her feeling primal. "Look at how fucking beautiful you are, god <em>damn." </em>He pulls her closer to him on the handcuffs, and she lets out a whimper as he does so, her body starting to feel that familiar pull. "Who do you belong to?"</p><p>She couldn't even speak. The pleasure was too much. His hands tighten around the cuffs.</p><p>"<em>Who?"</em> he snarls.</p><p>"Y-you," she stutters, her voice shaking. "<em>Fuck, </em>o-only you, Jon."</p><p>"That's right," he breathes, his pace starting to slow down, intensely slow, so much so that her frustration began to build up again. "You going to be a good girl for me?"</p><p>"Fuck, <em>yes, </em>just <em>please," </em>she begs. "Harder, <em>faster.</em>"</p><p>Oh did he meet that demand. He met her faster, thrusting harder, moving her against the bed at a speed that even she could barely keep up with. The sound of her bare wet cunt, his hips slapping against her ass, it was like a melody that she needed to hear, mixed with the handcuffs and it had her <em>pleading </em>with whatever god there was for her to come.</p><p>Her eyes closed when she could feel that particular tingling in her body again, signaling her impending orgasm once more, but suddenly his hand came up and pushed her back towards his chest, the movement causing her still. "Look at yourself come, Dany. Don't look away," he growls. "I want to see those beautiful eyes when you come for me. <em>Now.</em>"</p><p>Well if she wasn't coming before, she was now. Her cunt clamped down on him like a tramp, her body fluttering off into some other world, the roll of her name on his tongue pushing her over the edge once more for the second time that day. And she kept her eyes opened, watching every second, seeing his eyes look over at her hungrily, until she couldn't force them open anymore and her body was like an earthquake.</p><p>Jon let out a growl against her neck, holding her tight to him, keeping her upright as he chased his own orgasm, ending in only a couple of thrusts. He groans her name as he does so, his grip still tight, emptying himself inside of her while his head was buried in her neck. She lets out a shaky breath, and he does too before the two of them collapse onto the bed.</p><p>Jon turns his head to look at her a moment later, his chest moving up and down at a rapid pace before a slight chuckle starts to come over his lips. "Dany," he breathes out, and she turns her head tiredly to face him. "Where did that come from?"</p><p>She bites her lip and shrugs. "I don't know…I want to do more of the stuff you like. But uh…could you get them off me now." She waves the back of her hands to show him her still cuffed wrists and he smiles, nodding. Once they were removed, she turns to him and feels her cheeks redden. "I liked it, though."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "You did?"</p><p>"It felt…almost illegal, I don't know." She glances away. "Like you were having your way with me…god, that feels weird to say. Am I weird?"</p><p>Jon snickers and shakes his head. "No, it just means you have kinks. You never got to explore them when you were with Daario…I don't mind at all." He turns her fully this time, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "But…I must say that was some way to return home." Daenerys laughs lightly. "Where'd you get that idea from?"</p><p>"…Marg."</p><p>"Of course it was fucking Margaery," Jon states, causing her to laugh a bit harder. "The shit I've heard from Robb about the two of them."</p><p>"Gods, you too?"</p><p>"It's <em>endless, </em>Dany."</p><p>"It's too much, right?"</p><p>"I love my cousin, but <em>fuck.</em>"</p><p>She snickers, and then feels that snicker dims into a smile before she reaches down and takes his hand in hers. "I love you," she whispers.</p><p>Jon smiles back at her the moment she says that and leans in, kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you too," he responds back, his voice a murmur, before leaning up. "However…I did bring home a pizza…quite sure it's cold now." Daenerys chuckles and nods, leaning up and following his lead.</p><p>"I'd still like that date night…maybe later we can…try the bondage stuff?" she suggests.</p><p>Jon's brow raises even higher. "Dany, you're going to kill me tonight."</p><p>"It's <em>your </em>kink box!" she exclaims in disbelief.</p><p>"It's a good kind of death," he reassures before kissing her softly. "Trust me."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning came without much more interrupting between the two. They had their pizza and wine and watched a movie until way too late, before going for another round in their bed and falling asleep together. Once the sun had risen, Daenerys was the first to get up, and after a sweet kiss with him, she had gone to the kitchen to make some breakfast.</p><p>Soon later though, he came out, looking for her. Jon had confided in her that he didn't like waking up alone in bed, so whenever she got up before him, he wasn't long after. His arms wrapped around her from behind from where she stood, pressing a gentle kiss against the back of her neck.</p><p>"You know," he mutters in that morning voice that she absolutely <em>loved. </em>"You don't need to keep cooking. You've already secured a spot here."</p><p>Daenerys chuckles a bit. "Then who is going to keep you and Lyanna alive?"</p><p>"I'll hire someone else."</p><p>"And how will I get money?"</p><p>"I'll still give you some."</p><p>"<em>Jon.</em>" Daenerys turns to face him, seeing his small little smile when she does so. "I love you, you know that. But I don't want to just mooch off of you. I went to school for a reason. I want to work for my money, not just be given it. That's why even if we got married I'd still try and work. I hate living off of other people's money. I already felt weird about moving in here when I did because I felt like I was mooching off you."</p><p>But instead of the rest of her statement, his brow raises at one word. "If?"</p><p>Her mind was confused for a second, trying to point out what it was he was referring to when all of a sudden it hit her and he meant the <em>married </em>part and <em>fuck, </em>she dug herself into a hole. Of <em>course </em>he didn't want to think about marriage or whatever, the <em>fuck </em>was wrong with her? They hadn't even been together for a year.</p><p>"I, um- what I meant to say," she squeaks out. "I-fuck, don't think I'm weird now, I just-"</p><p>Jon smiles a bit and she feels her nervousness melt away. "Relax, Daenerys. I didn't mean anything by that," he says gently. "I was only surprised that you said 'if.'"</p><p>Her brow furrows. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well to me it's a when," he says softly.</p><p>Her brow raises now. "A-a when?"</p><p>"I'm really scaring you aren't I?" he chuckles a bit before rubbing the back of his neck, taking a step back. "I mean, in a way we already are here." He looks over at her. "You live with me. You cook for Lyanna and me. I'm quite positive she already sees you as a mother…it wouldn't be hard." Her heart starts to pound in her chest. "But I'm just…I don't know."</p><p>"No, say it," she says softly. Her breakfast was long forgotten.</p><p>He looks over to her and sees her look of nervousness, before standing up from where he leaned at the counter. "I just think about the future a lot," he says softly. "That's all. I love you…I want to give you the world. And sometimes that involves…thinking about what the future might hold. Is that alright?"</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile gently at him and nods, her arms wrapping around his middle. "That's perfectly alright, Jon."</p><p>He smiles and leans down, kissing her lips as a sign of his approval to his question. To know that he thought about the future just as much as she did…it made her whole entire day, no matter what would happen next, she would constantly think about this moment.</p><p>When she pulls back she smells something burning and instantly curses, running over to the stove. "<em>Fuck!" </em>She quickly puts out the burning food, seeing it light on fire. Jon chuckles as she does so and she sends him a glare. "I blame you entirely for this!"</p><p>"I'll take the blame," he snickers before grabbing a box of cereal from on top of the fridge. "How about just something simple?"</p><p>She sighs and nods. "Fine," she mutters before taking a seat next to him.</p><p>"Your graduation's in a couple of days," he says lightly, turning to her as he offers her a bowl of way too sugary cereal but honestly, it was <em>exactly </em>what she needed right now. "Any time of when we need to go, what we need to do?"</p><p>"Early in the morning. It doesn't need to be that big of a deal."</p><p>"Nonsense, we're going to go to the finest restaurant in town," he reassures her, to which she rolls her eyes. "Now, Lyanna will try to fight her way out of a dress but I assure you I will make sure she-"</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knocking on the front door. Jon's brow furrows as he stands from the counter. "Who could that be?" she asks.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. I wasn't beeped," he answers before walking over to the door.</p><p>Daenerys watches as he swings it open, and then his whole body stills when he sees who the mysterious visitor was.</p><p>"Val," he breathes out in shock.</p><p>She instantly stands from where she sat and approached the door, wondering who on earth this Val was, but when she saw who stood there, she felt herself freeze for a different reason.</p><p>It was the woman from the park, the one she had seen talking to Daario.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know me, I love my cliffhangers. </p><p>I'm sure most of ya'll are going to guess who she is but I'll keep my mouth shut for now lol for a modern Jonerys story this will have a lot of twists and turns I promise you - nothing like my other stories lol but I promise it'll be fun. Let's just say things are going to get a bit more interesting for our favorite couple in the next chapters. </p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, as your ideas and comments always inspire me to write these chapters for you all. I love you all for being so great and being fantastic readers and commentators, so thank you - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to join our little story and I'll see you all later. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! </p><p>Next up: Jon and Dany have a conversation with their guest. News is revealed. Dany finally graduates, but another visitor in her life sends her mind spiraling, along with the others around her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Graduation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The confrontation between Jon and Val continues, truths are revealed and graduation is held - with drastic circumstances occurring after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the great response on the last chapter! Your comments and your words of encouragement has made my year and I've loved reading every single one of them. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get up this chapter but I've had my own personal issues going on recently that I'm working through that I've gone over in some of my other stories. But don't worry, I'm not leaving this amazing and cute story behind (which is about to get a weeee bit darker forgive me) I hope you all like this chapter and don't kill me love you byeeee :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.</p><p>The moment Daenerys saw the look Jon gave the woman – Val, she thought her name was – she could tell there was some serious history between them. What really worried her, even more, was that Jon even knew who she was – and that she was with Daario earlier on that day. The very idea made her head hurt.</p><p>The two seemed to stare at each other for what felt like forever before Val let out a soft sigh. "Jon-"</p><p>"You shouldn't be here."</p><p>Instantly there was a switch in Jon's eyes, from shock to anger. She could see his hands start to grip the edge of the door. Val's face drops, but she doesn't move from her spot.</p><p>"Jon, it's been years. Please."</p><p>"I told you a <em>long </em>time ago that I didn't want you in her life," Jon hisses. "I don't want you here. I don't want whatever it is that you've brought here. Either you leave right now or I'll have you removed."</p><p>There was no room left in his words for fighting. He was standing strong on that front. Daenerys looks over at Jon, seeing his grip start to lessen slightly when Val takes a step back. She sighs again, before looking away. "I knew it was stupid to come up here…please, just…I know I don't deserve to be a part of her life. I know I don't. But I'm better now and I…I want to give it a shot," she says quietly, looking back up at him.</p><p>"I don't care <em>what </em>you've done!" Jon exclaims. "We settled this long ago. I refuse to let her have another goddamn bad influence in her life again!"</p><p>Val takes a step back after that but doesn't respond to his insult. "You know my number…call me if you change your mind. I'm willing to do this, Jon…" Her words trail off as if she didn't know what else to say before she finally turns, leaving. The moment she heads down the hallway, Jon slams the door, the sound surprising Daenerys.</p><p>"That fucking <em>bitch," </em>Jon snarls, walking over to the couch. Ghost lifts up his head from where he was sleeping only to go back to sleep a moment later. "Thinking she can just waltz back in…fucking <em>cunt.</em>"</p><p>"…Jon?"</p><p>It seemed her voice had snapped him out of his anger, and he turns his way to see Dany, looking at him awfully worried. Jon sighs and runs his hands through his messy hair from the night before, and then looks away. "I…I'm sorry, Dany. You shouldn't have seen that. She shouldn't have been here."</p><p>Daenerys crosses her arms against her chest, coming over to where he sat on his living room couch. The sun was shining right on them from above the beautiful spring day. "Who…is she?"</p><p>He was silent for a moment, his hands wringing together below him until he finally pushes his head back up to look at her. "Do you remember when we first met? And I told you about Lyanna and how I got her?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I…wasn't entirely truthful."</p><p>He doesn't look at her again, this time turning his head back down to the ground. His hands begin to ring together. Daenerys' brow furrows as she leans against the couch. "What do you mean, Jon?"</p><p>"The story of how I found her is true, yes…she was dropped on my door out of nowhere, in a baby carriage with nothing but a note. I took care of her for three years, finally getting my shit together…when she showed up." Jon glances at the door where Val had just been. "I met her during my time of drugs…she was one of my hookups to get through to Daario half the time. But at one point I did have sex with her…and she came back after three years, saying to me that Lyanna was hers."</p><p>Jon looks back up, but he doesn't look at her.</p><p>"When she said that, I had no idea what to do. What <em>was</em> I to do? I was still a pretty new father who, while I was getting the hang of it, it was starting to stress me out with the success I was reaching with Robb and everything else. So I gave her lead a shot and…and it was right. We had Lyanna do a DNA test with a swab and Val did the same and the results came back quickly…Val was her mother. She had kept it a secret until the end and realized she couldn't do it because of her addiction, so she gave it off to the other addict. Smart."</p><p>Daenerys could sense the sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>"But after that, I…she said that she had gotten clean and that she wanted to give a real relationship a chance. Not just a hookup. A…and I thought for the sake of Lyanna, to have a <em>real </em>mother, I wanted to as well. So…we did. I took her out on dates. We did everything you would expect…for about a month."</p><p>Jon swallows and looks back down at the ground, his arms now hanging at the edges of his knees.</p><p>"I had a business trip with Robb and I was worried about who would watch Lyanna. Val had said that she could do it considering she was her mother. And I…I trusted her." Jon runs his hands through his hair now, refusing to look up. "When I was gone, I told her to give me constant updates. She did until the last day. I received nothing from her. I was terrified of what was happening. At that point, I still lived in a pretty seedy place while working on my designs and it didn't have security. I was afraid they had been robbed or hurt or something else but I…I..she…"</p><p>Jon finally does look up, and Daenerys sees tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Her heart drops.</p><p>"I came home as fast as I could, but instead of finding my place robbed or mugged or anything else, I…the apartment was in shambles – Val had thrown some party while I was gone. And there she laid on the floor, passed out, unconscious, having gone through some sort of recent drug overdose. But I…when I went to check on Lyanna…she…<em>fuck…</em>"</p><p>The tears escape moments later when he closes his eyes. Daenerys scootches over on the couch, taking his hands in hers. "Jon, you don't need to tell me if you can't."</p><p>"No, I need to," he states, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "Val had gotten someone to bring drugs…hard drugs. She had lied to me about being clean…all she wanted was that she had heard of my success and wanted to take it. But Lyanna had…found those. And mind you she was really learning to get the hang of walking at this point and she…she got into…left-out <em>cocaine.</em>"</p><p>Daenerys brings a hand to her mouth, covering the gasp that had threatened to escape.</p><p>"I…it was all over her nose and…God, it was a miracle she wasn't dead," Jon whispers, his eyes closing again, his hands turning to fists. The amount of pain that was in his voice was indescribable. "I called an ambulance for Val but I ran to the hospital for Lyanna…if I had arrived a moment later she would have been gone…"</p><p>His eyes open a second later and he finally turns to look at her fully. Daenerys stayed silent.</p><p>"Lyanna was so young, she doesn't remember any of this. Not Val, not the time I spent with her, not the incident…and I want to keep it that way. I got a restraining order on Val – shit, I could have sent her to prison for what she did…but I chose not to. I just didn't want her in my life. I never wanted her near my daughter again…it was because of her I was so picky on who I chose to be at my side…and why whenever something would go wrong, I'd break it off. I was <em>never </em>going to take chances again…not with anyone…"</p><p>He shakes his head and looks away once more.</p><p>"I never told anyone about my time with her – not even before she did what she did, because I didn't want anyone to grow connections to <em>anyone </em>I was with…I never told my family I found out who the mother was. I never told them what happened to Lyanna…I never even told her about Val as her mother, because I…I couldn't risk her seeing her again. I couldn't risk my little girl falling into the wrong hands of someone, and she…Gods, she's wanted a mother but I…I <em>couldn't. </em>Not after what I saw. Not after what happened, and I…I feel fucking <em>horrible </em>for it but I've had to keep up this act for so long and I…I guess because I haven't seen Val in so long I forgot about the restraining order and I didn't renew but I…<em>damn it.</em>"</p><p>He runs his hands through his hair, before letting his face rest in his hands. Daenerys was quiet, watching him gently. Jon takes a deep breath a moment later before pushing his head back up once more, staring at the TV in front of them.</p><p>"I know you must be angry for me keeping this from you…I know I should have told you sooner but I…I thought I'd have more time and…" He sighs softly and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Dany…I'll understand if you want to…go or head out or something right now…if it's too much…I'm…"</p><p>"Jon." She reaches over and takes his hands back in hers, pulling him onto the couch fully as much as she could with her strength. Jon turns fully to her once more, and she sees the tear streaks along his cheeks. She sighs softly and moves her hands up to brush them away, her hands resting against his beard. "God, my lovely man…you're far too hard on yourself."</p><p>"…you're not upset?"</p><p>"Shocked, yes…but I'm not angry," she says softly to him, letting her hands drop down to his once more. "I wouldn't have had any clue that you nor Lyanna went through anything like that…you've hidden so much inside that beautiful head of yours, so much pain I never thought you experienced." Her hands intertwine with his own. "All that matters is that you're okay and that Lyanna is alive after that…I don't care if you've kept that from people…honestly, if I was in your situation, I'd probably feel the same way. Your feelings are completely valid. There is nothing stopping you from calling the police on her right now but you didn't – because all you care about is her being away from here. As long as she's not in your life. I understand that…it's the same way I feel with Daario."</p><p>She sees his shoulders drop and he swallows a bit, but it didn't seem to have the same amount of nervousness as it had before. "…you mean that?" he asks softly.</p><p>Daenerys smiles at him tenderly before moving onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck before straddling herself against his lap, her forehead resting against his. "Jon, not a single thing you could say could make me upset with you, especially regarding this sort of subject…it makes <em>a lot </em>of sense now that I think about it. You don't need to worry about me."</p><p>His brow furrows a bit. "What do you…mean that makes sense?" he asks, his words lingering in the air.</p><p>Daenerys sighs softly. "I…saw Val – I didn't know that was her name yesterday but now that I do – I saw her in the park with Marg the other day, and she was talking to Daario." Jon curses under his breath. "I have a feeling they were possibly talking about us…that's probably how she got up here. She said she was most likely a friend of yours."</p><p>"But how could she or Daario have known where we lived?" Jon asks, worry coming into his gaze.</p><p>Daenerys bites her lip, holding her hands behind his neck. "I…don't know. It's something we'll figure out soon…we'll talk with the doorman and figure it all out, make sure that she never has access to come up here again. I'm quite sure that the doorman already knows about Daario but Val…we'll have to tell him."</p><p>Jon nods quietly. She goes to move but Jon wraps his arms around her tightly. Daenerys looks over at him and sees him struggle for words for a moment before he looks back up to her. "I feel like…you always say how much you're thankful to be here and everything else and I…I don't say this enough."</p><p>Daenerys sighs softly. "Jon-"</p><p>"No, let me say this," he interrupts, holding her closer to him. "Out of everyone I could have told that to, you…I was the most scared to tell…I have been <em>terrified </em>of losing you because I…you truly are the <em>best </em>thing that has ever happened to me and Lyanna and me…<em>fuck…</em>"</p><p>His words were struggling to come out. Daenerys brings a hand up to stroke his cheek. "You could never lose me, Jon," she whispers. "Ever."</p><p>He smiles tenderly at her, one that was filled with so much love and warmth that it made her heart spin in circles. "I love you," he murmurs.</p><p>"I love you more," she whispers, before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, one that sealed a promise, one that had her curling into his arms even more. When she pulls away a moment later, there was knocking at the door, followed by a girlish yell. "I'll get it," she reassures him.</p><p>Jon nods quietly as she goes to stand, heading over to the door. As soon as she opens it, Lyanna races in, yelling "Dany!" before wrapping her arms around her tightly. Daenerys snickers and hugs the little girl close.</p><p>"How's my little baker?" she asks her, pulling her up into her arms.</p><p>The woman at the door – Ros, from before – looked at Daenerys in surprise. Jon stands up from the couch and smiles at the woman. "Thanks for watching her, Ros. Again." She lets out a quiet huff and nods before leaving. Jon rolls his eyes and closes the door, looking at Dany. "I don't think she'll be babysitting Lyanna anymore," Jon points out.</p><p>Daenerys laughs lightly. "Quite sure we can find another close friend to do so," she promises. "Marg would love this little tyke." She nuzzles Lyanna's neck, who giggles as she does so. "You want some breakfast, little one?"</p><p>"Mhmm!"</p><p>"Then let's go!" she exclaims, leaping the girl up high and bringing her to the kitchen. Daenerys hears Jon laugh from behind them, and Daenerys feels herself smile from where she stood, letting Lyanna sit on top of the counter.</p><p>For the first time that morning, happiness was truly in the air, because their little impromptu family was back together. Jon comes over and wraps his arms around her from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Daenerys grins at him as the sun shone from the window.</p><p>"Stop making googly eyes at each other," Lyanna whines, to which the both of them chuckle.</p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><hr/><p>The next couple of days pass by without much craziness happening. Both Daenerys and Jon had gone down to the doorman at one point and told them about Val, and he promised to make sure she was banned from the building from now on. Jon had also called back in on restraining order, but due to how long it had been, it would need to be handled in court.</p><p>Jon didn't care. As long as he could finish it up without loose ends.</p><p>They decided equally not to tell anyone about the encounter, just because Jon wasn't ready for information like that to be public just yet. But both of them knew that sooner or later, the truth would come out. But when <em>they </em>want it to.</p><p>Other than that, there hadn't been any more unwanted guests or appearances at any point, thank God. Daenerys had finished up her last finals, and on the weekend, her graduation finally arrived. And there, in her master's cap and gown, she had walked across the stage and received her degree – with a <em>very </em>loud group of people cheering her on from the stands.</p><p>She had blushed but laughed. A year ago, she never could have had that. And now she had the support group she never thought would be hers. Like that, her world seemed to change again, but this time for the better.</p><p>Afterward, Jon had given her a big kiss of congratulations, along with several hugs from Lyanna, and high-fives from Margaery who was hyping her up the whole time. Sooner or later, though, Jon had said he was going to take them all out – her and the rest of their family – to a nice restaurant on the water. Which one, she didn't know. For that, he kept a secret.</p><p>Daenerys had kept on the dress she wore for the ceremony, a simple yellow sundress that she had wanted to wear for forever. And today was the perfect day to do so. Jon had brought her to the restaurant first, and when she saw exactly where it was, she felt her jaw drop to the ground. The legendary food eatery was none other than Tywin's Tank, one of the best seafood places in the city.</p><p>And Cersei Lannister's father's place. Only the richest and most well-known people could ever get in. Cersei had boasted about that plenty to her during her time at the Red Keep.</p><p>"How on earth did you manage this?" she asks Jon, turning to him.</p><p>He simply shrugged with a smirk. "I have my ways. Think of it as a full circle – now you can rub it in Cersei's face the next time you see her." And to that, Daenerys had giggled, happily following Jon into the restaurant, where their party was waiting at a nice long table near a bay window, overlooking the ocean.</p><p>There was a good amount of people there – far more than Daenerys ever knew a year ago. Margaery was sitting near the head of the table with Robb next to her, the two of them quipping at each other and making jokes. Daenerys had felt herself smile while watching them. She had never thought that their one-night stand on Halloween would lead to this.</p><p>Then again, she had never thought she and Jon would be like this…and yet here they were.</p><p>Lyanna was on the other side, munching away on some of the French fries from the kid's menu, in a dress that Jon had said he had "persuaded" her to wear to the ceremony – Daenerys knew he had just bribed her with cookies most likely, which was fine with her. All while doing so, she would get ketchup along her cheeks, looking as cute as ever whenever Jon would bring a napkin up.</p><p>But what really surprised Daenerys was that for some reason, there was an empty chair near the end of the table. She thought that at a place like this they would have the exact amount for the reservation but maybe they had messed up in that regard. Not that it really mattered.</p><p>They went through the first course without much, talking about the ceremony, their jobs, and what was going to happen next while dining on oysters and calamari – with Daenerys sharing a bit of Lyanna's mozzarella sticks occasionally. But sooner or later, Jon had dismissed himself from the table, asking for Daenerys to come with him.</p><p>She had looked at him curiously, wondering what on earth he could have planned for her now, but had come along with him. Jon had taken her hand and lead her out onto the beach, holding it tightly. "Sorry to rip you away from everyone there," Jon states quietly, looking down at her. "But I didn't want to wait until later to give you my gift."</p><p>"You didn't need to-"</p><p>"Well, <em>three.</em>"</p><p>Her brow raises. "Are you serious?" she chuckles, to which he smiles and shrugs, pulling her over to the water a bit more. Jon takes a step back and then heads over to where one of the sea rocks were, before pulling something out from behind it. There, she sees him yank out a nice gift bag that was covered in sand on the bottom.</p><p>"Hope the water didn't get too much to this," Jon mutters before coming over to her with it in his hands. "Hid it over here while Margaery kept you busy earlier."</p><p>Daenerys gapes at him. "So <em>that's </em>the reason why she kept going on and on about her new car?" Jon chuckles and nods. "God, I was going to wring her neck if she kept talking about it. Drove me mad."</p><p>"Trust me, she didn't know what to do either," Jon snickers before handing her the bag. He grabs her hand and pulls her over to a bench near the water, sitting them down lightly. Daenerys sighs and rolls her eyes lightly before looking back up at him.</p><p>"You didn't need to do this for me, Jon."</p><p>"And yet I do," Jon responds, wrapping an arm around her tightly. "I've told you thousands of times you don't need to thank me for this. Just open the gifts. It's all for you."</p><p>Daenerys smiles softly before turning her attention back to the bag. She reaches inside and pulls out the first gift, feeling that it was smaller than most. Her hands quickly unwrap it and inside laid a little book. Her brow furrows slightly as she opens it, seeing the pages filled with what seemed to be…contact information?</p><p>"What is this?" she asks quietly.</p><p>"Those…are the contacts of publishers." Daenerys turns to look at him in surprise. "You finished your book not too long ago and I'm not about to let you sit on that. You've worked far too hard for you not to achieve everything you have set your mind to. So those are the contacts of some of the best publishers I've met through parties or company meetings or anything else. Also some ones I don't know for good measure but I've heard great things about…I know that you wanted to do this yourself, and I completely support that, but I wanted to help you at least find the options."</p><p>Daenerys feels herself smile at him before shaking her head. "This was way too much. How many hours of research did you do?"</p><p>"Enough, but it's worth it," he reassures her softly, squeezing her side. "Open up the next."</p><p>Daenerys places the small contact book down before reaching inside. It felt like a sturdy book, one that was heavy. When she pulls it out, she makes quick work of the wrapping paper on this one and looks to it, her brow furrowed as soon as it was off. The cover was just a dark blank sheet, with nothing on it. But when she opened the cover and saw the first page, she felt tears start to threaten to fall down her eyes, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.</p><p>It was the transcript of her book, where it actually <em>looked </em>like a novel.</p><p>"I know you finished it not that long ago," Jon says softly. "And I knew you were stressed out with your work and the last of your finals so I took it to get edited by a close friend at the Times – yes, the King's Landing Times, don't look at me like that, you know I know people. She had it all done for me, and I got it bound up…I know it's not the final copy by any means but…I thought it would be nice to have it as a keepsake before the real thing came in…is that alright?"</p><p>"Jon…" She wipes away the couple of tears that had streaked down her cheeks before lowering the transcript into her lap. "God, that's…fucking fantastic, I…I don't even know what to say." She holds it close to her heart and then turns to him. "This is one of the best gifts anyone could have given me…I never imagined to even see it bound and now I…to know you care so much about the future and everything it's…it means the world to me. Really. Thank you, so much."</p><p>Jon smiles, almost in relief from what she could see in his eyes. "Thank God, I didn't know if you'd like it or not." He leans down and kisses her softly, one she happily returns. When he pulls back a moment later, he takes the small contact book and the transcript, putting it back in her bag. "However, that's not the last gift."</p><p>"I don't know how you could top these two," she states lightly, chuckling.</p><p>"Well, I…try." Jon stands and holds the bag in his hands before turning her around. "Close your eyes." She does as he says. Daenerys feels his hands leave her side a moment later, taking a couple of steps back. She hears other footsteps approach her as well. Her brow furrows in confusion. A moment later, he speaks again. "Okay…open."</p><p>Daenerys' lids pop open quickly, and she feels herself gasp. Tears instantly start to drip down her skin and she nearly screams.</p><p>There, standing not that far from her, was her brother Rhaegar. The brother she hadn't seen in years. The <em>only </em>one who had supported her.</p><p>He smiles at her brightly, before outstretching his arms. "Can I get a hug, sis?"</p><p>Daenerys cries out and runs towards him, so much so that he hugs her and pulls her into his arms, swinging her around. She didn't recall the last time she had ever felt so happy all at once. She hadn't seen her brother in so long. Her father always made sure of that. But to see him here, on <em>this day </em>of all days, made her whole entire body explode in joy.</p><p>Rhaegar lowers her a moment later, wiping away her tears and her surely smudged make-up. "How – I –" She looks over at Jon and points at him. "You-how the hell did you do this?!"</p><p>Jon chuckles lightly before coming over. "When you were sleeping one day I got Rhaegar's number from your phone. Made sure to have him come – fooled his dad into thinking it was some sort of business trip he was attending."</p><p>"Jon even helped me out with a call," Rhaegar admits, snickering. "Soon as he heard it was Snow calling, he let me go in an instant."</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head, in disbelief. "So that chair wasn't a mistake…god, you little liar," she quips, glaring playfully at Jon.</p><p>Jon snickers and then comes over to Rhaegar. "I'm sure you're hungry. You've been hiding for an hour. Head on in – there's some stuff left over for you before the second course."</p><p>"Thanks, my man." Rhaegar points at her. "And I expect a <em>major </em>update from you in the restaurant, Dany." The young woman giggles at her brother's words, watching him run in to get some much-needed food.</p><p>As soon as he was gone, Jon looks down at her, almost quietly, biting his lip. "Did I do good?"</p><p>"<em>Good?" </em>Daenerys leaps up and kisses him, this time as if there was no tomorrow, as if they were the last two people in the world. He holds her close, arms wrapped tightly around her middle, their bodies molding together as one. "You did <em>amazing, </em>Jon," she whispers when she pulls back. "Better than that…you're everything to me, you know that?"</p><p>Jon smiles at her words, their foreheads pressed together. "You're everything to me too," he murmurs back, kissing her again before taking her hand. "Come on, let's head in. I'm sure Lyanna will raid the kitchen soon if we don't move on to the second course."</p><p>To which Daenerys laughs.</p><hr/><p>Night came quickly. The food had come and gone. Lyanna was sleeping in Jon's lap at his point. The wine had flowed and conversation had been well. It was the best night Daenerys had had in some time, and it felt absolutely <em>perfect.</em></p><p>Rhaegar and Daenerys had talked for what felt like hours. She hadn't seen her brother probably since she had told her family of her academic choices. And having him next to her, with his arms around her, holding her close and praising her for every single thing she had done…it made her feel like all of this trouble was truly worth it.</p><p>His life was going well – apparently, he had met a woman named Elia and they were going strong. He had been trying consistently to make his own practice so he could step away from the family one, and could finally welcome Daenerys back home to Dragonstone without the threat of him losing his job. She understood completely. If she was in his situation, she would want to approach the situation as carefully as possible.</p><p>However, it was astounding just to see him again. He looked so different and yet the same. And after she had told him about what she had been up to – from her cooking to meeting Jon to finishing up her book – he had promised he would make sure to stay closer to her now that he had broken away from the family a bit more than usual. She had hugged him tearfully.</p><p>Truly, she loved the little makeshift family she had found over the last couple of years. She loved Jon with her whole heart, as well as Lyanna. Margaery was like her sister – even Robb was almost like the annoying older brother to an extent. He even cared about her wellbeing as well from the texts she had seen between Jon and him. But seeing Rhaegar again added a whole new level to the term 'family.'</p><p>He was the one who held onto her for as long as he could. He taught her everything she had known and she took it and grew into a better version of herself. And God, she hoped that he could break away from them – at least better than she did.</p><p>At one point, when she had finally finished up her dessert and her stomach was as full as it could be, she had excused herself from the table. Jon had looked at her in concern but she had said all she wanted was some air, so he had let her go. Sooner or later, she had found herself out on the beach, letting the wind blow back her hair, while she closed her eyes, serenity hitting her within seconds.</p><p>This was what happiness felt like. She had never truly understood it until right now when the whole world seemed…directly at her fingertips as if nothing could stop her.</p><p>And hopefully, nothing would.</p><p>"Good God."</p><p>The voice makes her insides freeze. Any source of peace leaves her and is replaced with anxiety the moment she turns around and sees him. The same musty and disgusting brown hair. The same horrible gaze. The same narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Didn't think I'd see you again, doll."</p><p>It was Daario.</p><p>"Y-you get the fuck away from me," she instantly states, stuttering lightly but staying strong. "If you take a single step closer, I will call the police. I'll go get-"</p><p>"Calm your tits, sweetheart. I just want to have a conversation," Daario says easily, not moving his gaze from her. "Can't we just talk?"</p><p>"You did all the talking you needed to when you attacked me!" she hisses.</p><p>Daario chuckles a bit darkly, one that instantly made her want to walk away. "I had only wanted you to talk with me – that's all I ever want to do. Just talk, for God's sake."</p><p>Daenerys shakes her head and turns. "I don't want to hear a single fucking thing you have to say. I'm leaving this conversation before you end up getting yourself arrested, you fuck."</p><p>She turns around, feeling better that she had ended this conversation, but then he decides to speak again. "How do you think I found out where you were going?"</p><p>The question makes her turn again, moving to face him. It was true. How…did he know? Her brow furrows in confusion. Daario takes a step forward, his hands in his pockets. No signs of aggression, nothing, but the darkness in his gaze was enough to make anyone shrink down.</p><p>"You really are naïve, aren't you, Daenerys?" he asks, taking a step closer to her. "Just because you have this higher-up boyfriend now doesn't mean that I don't know about you, or where you are, or what you're doing."</p><p>"I…you-"</p><p>"Did you know that because of you I lost my gig at the hospital?" Daario snarls angrily, taking another step closer. Daenerys moves back again, reaching behind her. She needed to grab her phone, and only then when she reached into her pocket did she realize she didn't have it. She <em>left it </em>at the table. <em>Fuck. </em>"They had to clean up house…can't have someone now with a criminal record working under their beds, but I have my connections. I have <em>several. </em>All of which focus on you."</p><p>"Da…just go, <em>please.</em>"</p><p>"My family knows no bounds of who we can take down," Daario snaps at her. Another step. "And they have a <em>personal target </em>on you, my darling ex." He moves closer. "Hmm…I wonder what could happen if I sent someone after that little girl of yours."</p><p>"You wouldn't fucking dare!" she snarls at him.</p><p>"Why? I have nothing left to lose while you have <em>everything </em>to lose," he hisses. "You really think Jon fucking Snow of all people is going to stay with a mess like you? A girl who couldn't even get her life together without him? How pathetic do you look?" She opens her mouth to respond but he continues. "What do you think Lyanna will think when she finds out who her actual mother is? Do you think she'll just magically stay by your side? Your fucking life isn't a fairytale."</p><p>"S-stop," she stutters. She could feel her heart racing quickly. Daenerys brings a hand up to her chest. Her breathing felt like it was getting labored.</p><p>"Ah, and let's see…what if I can even split up the two of you. Huh? Do you like that? I know Val would <em>love </em>that."</p><p>Daenerys couldn't speak at that point. Her heart was beating so quickly. She knew Daario had basically confirmed his intentions with Val but hearing that he had people looking <em>after them? </em>And her <em>family? </em>It was too much. <em>All of this was <strong>too much.</strong></em></p><p>No…no something was wrong. Her throat…it felt like it was closing up…it…something was <em>very wrong...</em></p><p><em>"</em>D..." she gasps, her hands moving from her chest to her throat, but he didn't seem to care. He only kept glaring at her with those evil eyes. Ones that would haunt her soul</p><p>"Yeah, you're really nothing, aren't you?" he mutters, his eyes narrowed. The world around Daenerys starts to face lightly. She attempts to keep her eyes open. "Just a pointless woman that not even your own family wants. Pathetic."</p><p>There was a sudden shout that came from the restaurant. The moment Daario hears that he takes off running, his sand kicking off against her dress. But she doesn't react. Instead, everything turns to darkness, and Daenerys feels herself fall to the sand, unconsciousness taking over.</p><p>The last thing she heard was the most horrified scream, before there was nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't pitchfork me XD</p><p>Ya'll knew that it couldn't be all hunky-dory all the time, didn't ya? You guys know me I always gotta throw in some drama and this is about to be a "bit" more dramatic so bear with me haha I promise ya'll the wait will be worth it again haha I hope the wait was worth it with this one haha </p><p>Also if ya'll are a big fan of modern Jonerys, check out my new Modern AU "Hello, Neighbor" on my profile if you want to! Definitely loving these modern takes so much and I hope you are as well! :)</p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you all thought of this chapter, as your words of encouragement, criticisms and statements always inspire me to keep writing and putting out these chapters for you all. Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. You guys are fantastic - you're all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to join our little story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! &lt;3</p><p>Next up: We find out what's happened to Dany - and a certain someone is not happy about it one bit.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said this was just an idea in my head - I'm still focused on my other story (which will have another chapter up soon), but I thought I might as well try my hand at AU because it's something I've never done before and genuinely enjoy reading more than even thinking of rewatching that horrible last season of GOT. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue this. Your reviews have always made me super happy and pleased and I'd love to see what you think of this even if it's not the monster my other story is lmfao. If you're new to this profile check out my other story "The Darkness of Day." It's 51 chapters in and my magnum opus so give it a check out if you like Jon/Dany fanfiction but hey, I hope this entertains some of you lol thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>